Enséñame a Amar
by Fesabi
Summary: Inu&Kag Lemón Terminado Inuyasha es hijo de un dios y una humana, Kagome una humana comun y corriente, ¿ella sera capaz de competir con toda la región de amantes que tiene?... RESUMEN DENTRO... EPILOGO
1. La villa

**Enséñame a Amar**

**By: Fesabi**

_Inuyasha un héroe el cual es el hijo de una humana y un dios, Kagome es totalmente distinta a el chico una humana común y corriente, todos saben del chico y es una leyenda... ¿que pasa cuando Inuyasha por circunstancias es casado con Kagome?, acaso ¿ambos aprenderán el valor de Amar?... ¿Kagome podrá competir con toda la región de amantes de aquel súper héroe?..._

**Capitulo I.- La villa.**

¿Ahora cual es nuestro siguiente destino?.- lo pregunta uno de los dos hombres, aquel que tiene cabello negro siendo amarrado por una pequeña cola de caballo, un pantalón beige del la misma forma que su compañero y una playera que solo cubre su pecho y espalda dejando sus brazos desnudo.

A la villa mas cerca, necesito comer…- lo contesta aquel otro individuo de cabello negro, mas alto que su compañero, una espada en su cintura de diferente forma que su amigo, y aquel cuerpo que cualquier mujer en una villa pasa un buen rato con él.

¿has visitado antes esta villa?.- lo pregunta aquel hombre, haciendo un toque de picardía en aquella pregunta

No.- es única respuesta que obtiene de su amigo, amargado este, y él que quería que le presentara algunas chicas.

Muévete Miroku, tenemos que llegar antes que anochezca.- lo anuncia su amigo al ver que este solo se queda pensando un momento.

Oh vamos, Inuyasha no hay nadie que nos venza.- lo dice este, viendo la cara de arrogancia de su amigo.

¡feh!, tienes razón… pero yo tengo hambre.- lo dice este, caminando por aquel sendero.

Una fresca brisa se hace presente moviendo aquellos cabellos negros, mientras el destino de aquellos dos hombres continúa hacia la siguiente villa.

De un momento a otro escuchan un grito, haciendo que Inuyasha se pare en seco, del mismo modo que Miroku, escuchando de nuevo otro y correr en dirección de este.

Un tercer grito se escucha en aquel lugar, viendo de donde proviene de una cueva.

Yo entro.- lo informa Inuyasha, dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Yo espero a fuera.- lo murmura Miroku tomando asiento en el pasto para esperar a su amigo.

Corre dentro de aquella cueva, escuchando un cuarto grito, acercándose hacia donde ve una joven de espaldas con una melena azabache amarrada por un listón azul del mismo color que aquel vestido.

Vuelve a escuchar otro grito girando su cabeza hacia la pequeña niña que se encuentra atrapada entre aquel animal y la pared.

¡hey tú demonio!.- lo grita la joven de espaldas - ¿por que no vienes por mi?.- se lo reta, haciendo que la cabeza de aquel demonio se gire a ver su siguiente presa.

¿planea una débil humana derrotarme?.- lo pregunta aquel demonio, de cuatro patas, un tamaño razonable para que cualquier humano tenga miedo de él, y aquellos ojos escarlatas que lo único que muestran son odio.

Deja a la niña y yo seré tu presa.- lo dice esta joven, mirando desafiante a aquel demonio, sabiendo bien que aquella pequeña es hermana de una amiga suya.

¡no Kagome, no me dejes sola!.- lo grita la pequeña abrazando aquel peluche de felpa.

Tranquila Rin, ve a la villa y no pidas ayuda ¿si?.- lo dice Kagome, viendo como la pequeñita es liberada, para correr hacia ella.

Pero Kagome…- lo dice esta pequeña de tan solo siete años de edad, con los ojos llorosos.

Anda, vete…- se lo dice para darle un beso en la freten, guiando aquella niña hacia la salida, solo así para desafiar aquel demonio.

"_Esa mujer esta loca, ¿pretende acabar sola con él?"_

Inuyasha tan solo mira oculto atrás de una roca, a aquella mujer, muy bonita de piel bronceada tal ves por el sol, una melena azabache y unos ojos algo raros, en un momento pensó que eran un negro intenso pero ahora son azules, una figura envidiable, todo perfectamente proporcionado.

Es una lastima que vaya a comerte…- lo dice aquel demonio acercándose hacia la mujer.

Eso espero…- lo contesta sin mostrar algún miedo en su rostro.

"_¿acaso esa mujer quiere morir?"_

Se pregunta así mismo Inuyasha viendo como esta esquiva el primer ataque de aquel demonio con una marioneta, sin importar que alguien pueda ver esas largas piernas.

"_¡Inuyasha!"_

Lo escucha la voz de su conciencia, si lo sabe no es el momento de pensar en aquellas, pero es que hace tiempo que esta solo en aquel aspecto que lo extraña de cierta manera, pero esperaba encontrar alguna compañía en aquella aldea.

Ahora rescatar a esa joven mujer y después ya tendría tiempo de pensar en lo demás.

¡hey demonio, no te atrevas a tocarla!.- lo anuncia aquel hombre, llamando la atención de aquella joven y aquel demonio.

Vaya, vaya, otra comida viene hacia mi…- lo dice aquel demonio observando el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

Kagome por su parte tan solo ve aquel extraño que viene a salvarla, esperando a que no sea ningún idiota.

¡vete de aquí!.- lo grita Kagome hacia aquel hombre de ojos dorados.

¡feh! Mujer vine a salvarte…- se lo dice Inuyasha desenfundan su espada.

No quiero que me salven, vete baka…- se lo contesta dejando que el demonio se confunda, si aquella mujer quieren que la maten, ¿Por qué razón?.

No seas terca mujer.- lo dice Inuyasha acercándose hacia ella.

Y tú no pretendas ser un héroe.- se lo dice, viendo como aquel hombre se acerca hacia ella hasta posarse enfrente y mirar aquel tamaño, una cabeza y media mas alta que ella, gran pecho… perfecto cuerpo.

Y me vas a decir que una humana como tú va a matar a este baka.- lo menciona Inuyasha, dejando que su espada le funcione como recargadera.

Pues si.- se lo contesta viéndolo desafiante.

Me los comeré a los dos…- lo dice aquel demonio para abalanzarse hacia donde se encuentran ambos.

¡Estoy discutiendo no te metas!.- lo grita el mismo Inuyasha cortando en dos aquel demonio.

Kagome se queda viendo la agilidad de aquel hombre y su fuerza, bien podría el ayudarse con el problema, pero… no mejor no, nunca aceptaría la ayuda de un hombre.

Ahora si… ¿en que estábamos?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, guardando su espada para fijarse en la figura femenina que esta su lado.

En nada baka.- lo dice Kagome, girándose hacia la salida recogiendo aquella canasta de frutas.

Hey mujer te salve la vida, debes de agradecerme.- se lo dice Inuyasha llegando a lado de ella.

Yo no tengo nada que agradecer por que no lo pedí.- se lo contesta.

Yo te salve, me debes de agradecer.- se lo dice deteniéndola del brazo, haciendo que se gire para ver ahora aquellos ojos ¿marrones?, en que momento se convirtieron en marrones.

¡Suélteme!.- lo dice Kagome.

Eso si que no, hasta que me pagues.- lo murmura acercando a la chica hacia su cuerpo, y bien sabe con que puede pagarle.

No me toque.- se lo dice al sentir aquellas fuertes manos alrededor de su cintura acercándola de manera íntima a su cuerpo.

Que me suel….

No continua con aquello ya que es callado por aquellos labios, abre sus ojos enormemente sintiendo como aquello labios intentan abrir los suyos haciendo aquel beso sea mas intimo.

Se relaja un poco para disfrutar e aquellos labios, dejando que Inuyasha la apriete mas hacia su cuerpo, nunca antes había sentido aquella textura tan suave.

Esta apunto de subir sus manos hacia la espalda de la chica, solo que siente un pequeño golpe en la rodilla, separándose de ella, para sentir a continuación un gran golpe en su mejilla, dejando que aquel sonido se propague por toda la cueva, para a continuación ver como se aleja aquella chiquilla.

Se lleva una mano hacia el lugar donde debe de estar marcada aquella mano, sobándose lentamente aquel golpe, uuuyyy si volvía a ver aquella mocosa le daría una lección que nunca olvidaría.

-.-

Hey Inuyasha, ¿Qué sucedió?.- lo pregunta Miroku viendo a su compañero salir de la cueva un poco enojado.

¡feh!.- es la única respuesta del chico

Vi salir a una joven muy hermosa, pero iba hecha una furia… ¿Qué le hiciste?.- lo pregunta viendo aquella mejilla marcada, para comenzar a atacarse de la risa.

Cállate, y continuemos.- lo dice, tratando de aguantar las ganas de estrangular a su amigo, pero la culpa la tiene aquella chiquilla… unos segundo mas y estaba seguro que aquella mujer estaba a punto de caer a sus pies.

-.-

Uuuyyy ese baka, ¿como se atrevió a besarla?, es un pervertido y degenerado, pero claro también un tonto, un idiota y un presumido de primera.

Aunque también debía de admitir que besa de maravilla, ¡arg! Pero eso no importa por que aquello no le quita lo presumido y altanero.

¡hey Kagome!.- lo grita cierto individuo.

_Oh no…_.- lo piensa Kagome al ver quien se avecina

¿Cómo estas?.- lo pregunta aquel individuo de ojos verdes.

Bien Oliver.- lo contesta siguiendo su camino, sin importar que este la siga.

Tu abuelo me mando a buscarte.- se lo dice, para seguir con ella hasta un local, que dentro se encuentran muchas mesas con hombres bebiendo en ellas otros comiendo o bien disfrutando de una partida de naipes.

Ya estoy de vuelta… gracias.- lo concluye, dirigiéndose hacia una de las puerta que debe de atender aquel semi hotel para los turistas, su abuelo se encarga de el bar y ella del hotel.

Hija, que bueno que llegas.- lo dice aquel viejo que se acerca de buena salud hacia su nieta – quiero que limpies las habitaciones que se acaban de desocupar este día.- se lo dice, sabiendo que a causa que el dinero es escaso debe de su nieta y él abarcar algunas tareas.

Si.- lo contesta, tomando aquellos elementos que se ocupa para limpiar unos cuartos modestamente arreglados por lo menos para pasar unas noches, después de todo que se le puede pedir a un pueblo lejos de la cuidad de Grecia, el cual es dirigido por uno de los malvados reyes, y nadie que pueda salvarlos de los excesos de impuestos y requisitos que el nuevo rey pide.

Suelta un pesa suspiro, mientras tiende las camas, viendo lo que tiene hasta ahora, desde que el rey Onigumo subió al trono lo único que pasa en aquel pueblo son gentes quedándose sin casa y sin vida siendo esclavos de aquel rey, y su abuelo es lo único que tiene en la vida.

Su madre murió al dar a luz, y su padre fue asesinado por unos ladrones, dejándola con su abuelo, y aquel viejecillo le tiene mucho cariño.

Por eso ella tomo la decisión de sacrificarse por su abuelo, acepto ser la esposa de Onigumo a cambio de que él no matara a su abuelo y tampoco les quitara aquellos locales, que pasaron por generaciones.

-.-

¿vamos a dormir?.- lo pregunta Miroku al ver que por fin llegaron a la aldea, si no hubiera sido por culpa de aquel hombre que no calmaba el coraje y destrozo la mayor parte de los árboles, hubiera jurado que habrían llegado en el atardecer.

Vamos a aquella cantina, también es hotel.- lo sugiere Inuyasha, dirigiéndose hacia aquel lugar.

Inuyasha, recuerda que estamos en territorio enemigo.- se lo hace recordar, sabiendo que aquellas tierras pertenecen a Onigumo.

¡feh! Lo se, pero necesitamos descansar y tratar de ayudar a esta villa.- se lo dice, mientras caminan hacia aquel lugar, que esta infestado de hombres viajeros.

Mientras no entremos en líos…- lo murmura Miroku, tomando asiento en uno de los lugares de aquel local.

¿desean ordenar algo?.- lo pregunta aquella joven con una libreta y una pluma de tinta en la mano lista para apuntar lo que desean.

Si, ¿quisiera tener un hijo mío?.- lo pregunta Miroku tomando las manos de la chica.

¡pervertido!.- lo grita y a su vez lo golpea.

Inuyasha por su parte hace una negación con la cabeza conociendo a su amigo y aquello nunca cambia.

He disculpe, ¿para hacer una reservación?.- se lo pregunta el mismo Inuyasha, dejando que su primo siga discutiendo o cortejando que es lo mismo.

Pase esa puerta y ahí esta mi amiga, le ara una reservación si se lo pide.- se lo informa, para ver como aquel pervertido se encuentra en el piso de rodillas.

Por favor ángel mío, ten un hijo conmigo…- escucha decirlo, para después ver un golpe por aquella joven, ya después vería que con que parte se queda de aquel Miroku.

¿Qué hará con Miroku?, ese amigo suyo que tiene no hace mas que darle dolores de cabeza, pero es su único amigo, desde muy chicos se conocen y por azares de la vida ambos comparten las mismas aventuras y por que no algunas mujeres que se quedan en las villas, pero nada permanente con ninguna.

Ve aquel recibidor común y corriente, en la mesa done se hacen las reservaciones sola, pero escuchan algo e el piso lo mas seguro es que la persona este buscando algo en aquel lugar.

¿hay alguien?.- lo pregunta en voz alta.

Un momento, ahora voy…- se lo contesta aquella voz.

He si.- lo contesta viendo aquel lugar, algunos cuadros que parecen estar pintados a manos siendo obras únicas, una foto en el centro precisamente arriba donde debe de registrase un hombre mayor con una niña pequeña, y a su lado derecho están las escaleras para ir a las habitaciones.

Disculpe la tardanza, ¿Cuántas habitaciones?.- se lo pregunta buscando la libreta donde lleva todas aquellas anotaciones.

Oh no… tu…- lo dice Inuyasha reconociendo a esa mujer, la reconocería en cualquier lado y mas aquellos labios.

Kagome alza la vista para ver, quien es… aquel hombre que se atrevió a "salvarla" de esa criatura.

**Continuaraaa!!**

**¡Bueno chicas aquí esta mi nuevo fic!, espero ver que les parece esta nueva idea… pienso poner los capítulos cuando este segura de que TODAS lo hayan leído, aunque bien depende de sus mensajes ¡-!...**

**Vale, necesito saber si es buena idea, solo es una copia de alguna, aunque yo estoy segura que no le he copiado a nadie, es una historia completamente original!!...**

**¡FELIZ AÑO 2007!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	2. Cuenta Saldada

**Capitulo II.- Cuenta Saldada.**

Kagome alza la vista para ver, quien es… aquel hombre que se atrevió a "salvarla" de esa criatura.

¿¡que hace aquí!?.- lo pregunta y grita Kagome, llena de coraje al recordar aquel beso robado.

No creo que lo mismo que tú… primor…- se lo dice de aquella forma arrogante.

No soy ningún "primor" baka.- se lo contesta- y si no quiere que lo eche haga el favor de marcharse.- lo termina de decir con una sonrisa.

Lo siento pequeña, pero yo vengo por dos habitaciones.- se lo hace saber.

No pienso rentárselas.- se lo contesta, cerrando aquel libro, sin importar que las personas se le queden viendo.

Pues quiero ver como me lo impides.- lo desafía, dejando en aquella mesa una bolsa de monedas de oro.

No acepto dinero de bakas como usted.- se lo contesta, sin ver aquella bolsa, que le importa si es el dinero para poder salir libre de aquel matrimonio o por lo menos una parte, pero no piensa ceder.

¿Qué sucede aquí Kagome?.- lo pregunta un anciano bajando las escaleras.

Abuelo, este señor me ofendió.- se lo informa.

Pero hija, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?.- se lo pregunta, haciendo que Kagome se ponga roja… y aquel hombre se ría, ya él conoce a su nieta y sabe el carácter voluble que tiene esta.

¡yo no le hice nada!.- lo chilla, cruzándose los brazos.

Buenas noches señor.- lo dice Inuyasha haciendo una reverencia – yo deseo rentar solo por dos días dos habitaciones, una para mi amigo y otra mía.- se informa, dándole en la mano aquella bolsa de monedas.

Por supuesto joven.- lo acepta el abuelo de la chica – Kagome se ara cargo de enseñarle sus habitaciones, ¿verdad hija?.- se lo pregunta y afirma aquel anciano, conociendo a su nieta y aquel carácter

Si…- lo contesta entre dientes, viendo de reojo aquel hombre de mirada dorada.

Esperemos que su estancia sea cómoda.- lo dice el abuelo para retirarse de nuevo a supervisar el bar.

Así que te llamas Kagome… muy bonito nombre, lastima de dueña.- se lo dice con aquella burla.

¡ja! Y supongo que el tuyo es bestia…- se lo contesta

Siento desilusionarte pequeña, pero mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho.- se presenta, extendiendo su mano que es rechazada por la chica de cabello azabache.

Kagome Higurashi, y mas te vale que me tengas respeto baka.- se lo dice, subiendo las escaleras que es seguida por aquel hombre.

¡ja!, ¿Qué acaso no conoces mi nombre?.- se lo pregunta, siguiendo los pasos de aquella mujer, que camina con elegancia, bien si se llega a poner un vestido fino y arreglar tan solo un poco, podría ser una princesa.

Si… en la basura…- se lo dice de forma burlona.

Muy chistosa pequeña, pero mi nombre es una leyenda.- se lo hace saber.

Será una leyenda, pero yo nunca he escuchado de ella.- se lo contesta, de pie enfrente de una habitación.

Es una lastima, ya estarías a mis pies…- se lo dice con aquella voz arrogante.

En tu sueños.- se lo contraataca – esta será tu habitación y la de tu amigo la de alado.- se lo hace saber dejándoles la llave- y cuando se vayan dejen la llave.- se lo dice, al terminar de entregar aquello.

Pequeña.- la llama haciendo que esta voltee a verlo, mostrándole ahora aquellos ojos azules como la misma noche- no quieres besarme.- se lo dice como un impulso posando sus ojos ámbar en aquellos suaves labios.

Aquella ronca voz hace que su cuerpo tiemble de pies a cabeza siendo hipnotizada por aquellos ojos, sintiendo apenas las manos del chico en su cintura, es como si no tuviera voluntad propia, dejándose guiar a la tentación.

Apenas siente una respiración sobre la suya cerrando sus ojos por inercia, dejándose guiar por aquella dulce sensación, esta apuntó de alcanzar los labios de Inuyasha cuando un ruido la vuelve a la realidad, temiendo otra pelea que pueda suscitarse en el bar, corriendo hacia donde debe de estar su abuelo, dejando a un Inuyasha confundido.

Lo primero que ve arriba de las escaleras es a un hombre algo fuerte en medio de la sala lanzando a cualquier hombre que se le ponga enfrente.

Toma entre sus manos con aquel bastón de manera con el cual practica, saltando enfrente del chico, dejando que su falda tan solo se levante un poco.

¿cree una mujer ganarle al gran Tokillin?.- lo pregunta aquel hombre.

Por supuesto.- se lo contesta.

Hija ten cuidado.- lo grita el abuelo, siendo ayudado por Sango su amiga.

Te atreviste a golpear a mi abuelo, idiota.- se lo hace saber poniéndose en aquella posición de pelea.

¡ja! Ese anciano debería de estar muerto.- se lo dice, limpiándose aquel golpe que recibió de él en la boca.

En tu sueños baka.- lo murmura para comenzar a golpear aquel hombre, que lo único que hace es poner sus manos como escudo pero no cuenta que Kagome hace girar aquel bastón para tirarlo en el piso de un solo golpe, esta apunto de pararse de nuevo y un filo se posa en su cuello, haciendo detener cualquier gesto de violencia.

No me mates por favor.- lo suplica aquel hombre.

Vete de aquí basura.- lo murmura y termina de decir Kagome, para dejar libre aquel hombre y guardar su cuchillo en su pierna.

Al salir aquel hombre, se escuchan sin fin de aplausos incluyendo al hombre que esta arriba viendo todo lo que hizo aquella mujer, y pensar que la consideraba frágil, pero aquel carácter y forma de pelear es única.

Ve como Kagome hace que todo mundo vuelva a la normalidad, acomodando las mesas y agilizando cualquier cosa que fue interrumpida por aquel accidente, viendo todavía a Miroku viendo a Kagome embelezando haciendo que por alguna extraña razón su sangre hierva.

¡Inuyasha amigo!.- lo grita Miroku al enfocarlo, haciendo señales de que vaya hacia él.

Ve como Miroku toma asiento con el abuelo de la chica, mientras es atendido por aquella mesera que Miroku se le declaro como suele hacerlo.

Viste a esa joven, es asombrosa.- se lo dice una ves que llega a la mesa, enfocando su vista a Kagome que habla con aquella mesera sonriendo algo que le agrada.

Mi nieta es única.- lo dice el señor.

Señor, se que soy indiscreto… pero puede contarme ¿Cómo ella sabe pelear?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, interesado en saber por que una mujer en aquellos tiempos de guerra sabe pelear, aquello es solo para hombres.

Kagome no ha tenido una vida fácil…- lo comienza a decir aquel hombre, viendo a su nieta ayudar en todo- desde que murió su madre en dar a luz, solo me ha tenido a mi y a su hermano, solo que este partió hace años…- se los dice – antes de que Sota se marchara Kagome tenía quince años y desde muy pequeña su hermano la entrenaba, asegurándose de que Kagome no se dejara de ningún hombre.- se los hace saber- mi única nieta por ahora…- lo concluye.

Así que aquella mujer después de todo es única.

Mi nieta tiene un corazón muy grande, se preocupa por todos, todavía cuida de mi cuando no es su responsabilidad… ella debería de estar casada y cuidando a sus hijos, pero según ella dice "prefiero cuidar a la única persona que me quiere"… por eso esta a mi lado.- lo dice aquel hombre.

Pero una mujer tan hermosa y encantadora debe de tener un sin fin de pretendientes.- lo dice Miroku, viendo aquellas dos hermosas mujeres.

Por supuesto, pero mi nieta por ahora esta comprometida.- lo último lo dice cambiando su aspecto a uno triste.

¿así, y quien es el afortunado?.- lo pregunta Miroku.

El príncipe Onigumo.- lo contesta, pensando en el triste futuro que le depara a su nieta.

Pero él…

Nosotros tenemos una deuda con él, y quiere cobrársela casándose con mi Kagome… y ella ha aceptado…- lo dice aquel anciano interrumpiendo a Inuyasha.

¿Qué deuda es?.- lo pregunta aquel ojidorado interesado.

Amigo deseas pagarla.- lo dice Miroku asombrado por su la decisión de su compañero.

Sus intenciones son buenas joven, pero esa deuda son impuestos que cobra el rey Onigumo y aunque sea pagada ahora en el futuro seguirá.- se lo hace saber aquel anciano levantándose de la mesa, al ver como su nieta ya se encuentra cerrando el lugar para irse a descansar – con su con permiso caballeros me iré a descansar, los veré por la mañana.- se despide para dirigirse hacia otra puerta.

Ve como aquel anciano desaparece, dejándolo solo con Miroku a su lado, Sango se va con el abuelo de Kagome, dejándola a ella terminar de guardar las cosas.

¿Y bien donde dormiremos?.- loo pregunta aquel hombre de coleta.

Tú habitación tiene este numero.- se lo dice dándole la llave de su habitación una grande hecha de metal, con el numero pintado en ella.

Te dejo con la bella dama.- lo dice Miroku con burla, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

Toma un último sorbo de su vaso terminándose aquella cerveza, para ver como Kagome termina de cerrar todo, de la misma forma que deba muy bien acomodadas aquellas sillas y mesas.

¿no deseas que te ayude?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha dejando su mesa acomodada.

No gracias.- lo contesta cortante, ignorando la presencia de este

Como quieras pequeña.- lo termina diciendo con una sonrisa entre sus labios al ver la expresión de enojo de aquella mujer, podría jurar que solo es dos o tres años mayor que ella.

Baka…- lo dice entre dientes, para termina con todo aquello y apagar las velas que iluminan el lugar, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

-.-

Kagome Higurashi… que extraño nombre para estar en Grecia, por lo que sabe de la chica su madre murió al dar a luz y su hermano mayor partió hace años, y el único pariente que le queda es su abuelo y el idiota de Onigumo planea separarlos.

Onigumo, ese baka que fue capas de matar a su propio padre para obtener el poder y ahora que lo tiene hace mal uso de él, por ello no quería estar en aquel lugar, en algunas cosas el no puede ayudar, aunque se nombre sea leyenda gracias a que su padre es el gran InuTaisho rey de los dioses, y él es mitad dios por el hecho de que su madre es humana.

En lo largo de su vida ha ayudado a sin fin de villas a combatir a los demonios que son enviados por su madrastra Kagura la esposa de su padre, aquella diosa que lo único que quiere es su destrucción.

Pero esta tan acostumbrado a ello, la pelea contra su madrastra y sus medios hermanos, así que nada de lo que le hagan le sorprende.

¿Qué podrá hacer para salvarla?, como dice el abuelo aunque trate, el dejarla aquí es un peligro se casaría de todos modos… ¡bah! Para que se preocupa por aquella chiquilla se ha pasado vente ocho años solo y no necesita cuidar de niñas caprichudas, que lo único que hacen es sentirse superiores, ya el tiene con las que pasa el rato, aquellas cortesanas en las villas que lo atienden de mil maravillas.

Mejor se dedica a dormir, antes de que haga alguna tontería por sus tontos impulsos.

-.-

Escucha como alguien se encuentra barriendo el pasillo de afuera, despertándolo por completo, lo primero que hace es soltar un ligero bostezo, para abrir las cortinas viendo que apenas esta amaneciendo ¿Quién demonios estaría trabajando a esa hora?.

Abre la puerta y lo que ve en el fondo es a Kagome, barriendo todo el pasillo, con aquella falda de color morado y una playera muy bonita dejando ver aquella cintura y esos delicioso pechos y pensar que esa mujer tiene un carácter de los mil demonios.

Abre la puerta completamente saliendo descalzo y sin aquella playera que cubre la parte de su pecho.

Hey tú pequeña, no crees que deberías de dejar descansar a los que en verdad si dormimos.- lo dice Inuyasha, viendo como aquella mujer se le queda viendo.

Lo siento tanto señor Taisho, pero aquí trabajamos desde que sale el sol hasta que se mete.- se lo hace saber, sin dejar de barrer.

¡feh! Para ser una pequeña, eres muy trabajadora.- se lo dice viendo como aquello le molesta a Kagome.

No soy ninguna pequeña, me llamo Kagome y voy a cumplir vente cinco años.- se lo informa, dejando que aquel chico sonría con arrogancia.

Bueno, pero no te me esponjes.- se lo dice en forma de burla.

Uuuyyy es un tonto.- lo dice al tomar sus cosas y pasar a lado del chico sin importarle que esté este semi desnudo antes sus ojos.

Ve alejarse aquella mujer, con aquel temperamento bien sabe que sería un castigo para Onigumo, pero aquel hombre es capaz de pegarles a las mujeres y Kagome sufriría.

¡bah!, el ayuda a los débiles y ahora su deber es hacerlo, pero primero debe de decirle a Miroku que se quedarían un poco mas.

-.-

¡viste a ese pervertido!.- lo exclama Sango entrando a la cocina.

¿a cual de los dos?.- lo contesta, mientras prepara el desayuno de los huéspedes.

A ese que se llama Miroku.- se lo dice, sirviendo la comida en los platos.

Ese me cae mejor que el otro.- lo confiesa Kagome recordando como este le dio los buenos días, semi desnudo afuera de aquella habitación.

Ha Kagome, me da la sensación que algo paso entre ustedes.- se lo dice Sango como haciéndole saber que su hermanita Rin ya le contó algo.

Ese baka solo me "salvo" cuando yo no se lo pedí.- lo dice como reproche

Según Rin, habrían muerto ambas si el no llega.- se lo dice.

¿y como sabe Rin de ello?.- lo pregunta con curiosidad

Bueno, dice que se quedo un poco de tiempo para ver como discutías con aquel hombre y después regreso acá toda emocionada.- lo termina de decir Sango.

Ah…-

Por lo menos Rin no había visto el beso que ese baka le dio y como se rindió ante sus fuertes brazos, debía de olvidar aquel beso… ella debía de casarse con Onigumo si es que no reúnen el dinero, pero con los gastos y todo lo que se tiene y aquellos impuestos es imposible que se reúna.

-.-

¿Qué planeas hacer Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Miroku al saber de las intenciones del chico, algo le decía que ese baka ya había caído en las redes del amor.

Tenemos dinero suficiente ¿no?.- lo pregunta, sabiendo que la respuesta es un si- pues vamos a saldar la cuenta.- lo informa.

Pero Inuyasha, no crees que aunque la saldemos ocurrirá lo mismo.- lo dice Miroku sabiendo que Onigumo puso los ojos en Kagome.

¡feh! Por eso vamos a llevarnos a Kagome y a su abuelo de aquí…- lo dice sonriendo arrogantemente.

¡ja! Y planeas que esa mujer diga "oh mi salvador vamos a donde quieras".- lo dice fingiendo la voz de una doncella.

Claro que no, esa mujer es mas terca que…

¿Tu?.- lo pregunta Miroku interrumpiéndolo burlonamente.

Cállate…- lo dice, sabiendo que ese baka que tiene como amigo esta en lo correcto.

-.-

Hija, ¿Por qué no te vas?.- lo pregunta el abuelo, viendo como Kagome pone la mesa.

Nunca pienso dejarte.- se lo dice con decisión – escúchame abuelo, eres lo único que tengo… y se que casada con ese baka podré estar a tu lado sin preocupaciones.- se lo dice, al abrazar a su abuelo, sin tener conciencia de que alguien los esta mirando desde arriba.

Pero mi niña…

Tranquilo verás que no es tan malo estar casada con ese baka.- se lo dice con aquella falsa sonrisa que lo único que hace es engañar a su abuelo pero aquella persona que los ve no logra hacerlo, sabiendo que la mujer esta resignada a casarse con Onigumo.

Anda abuelo vamos a seguir trabajando.- se lo dice para levantarle los ánimos a su padre, ella lo quiere como tal, después de todo el se hizo cargo de ella desde bebé.

-.-

Señor puede decirme ¿Cuánto se le debe al rey?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha estando sentado con aquel hombre de edad.

Joven es demasiado.- se lo hace saber – de todos modos aunque usted pueda pagarla debe de casarse con mi nieta, esa fue la condición del rey.- recordando sus palabras _"si alguien puede pagar su deuda será obligado a casarse con Kagome, es la única forma de que yo no me case con ella"._

¿casarse con Kagome?, no podría o ¿si?, no definitivamente el matrimonio no estaba destinado para él, tendría que dejar a su esposa en casa mientras el se va a salvar los inocentes, no vería a su esposa ni tampoco a sus hijos, aquello no sería vida.

Gracias.- lo dice Inuyasha para levantarse de aquella mesa, para salir del local.

Mientras que el abuelo tiene un presentimiento, un agradable presentimiento.

-.-

Kagome se encuentra limpiando la mesa que apenas acaba de desocuparse, viendo como entran de la nada unos soldados, sabiendo a que vienen, pero se supone que era un mes de plazo para pagar, y aquello todavía no se ha cumplido.

Ve aquellos hombres posarse en la entrada y todos los que se encuentran en el bar pagan sus cuentas y salen del lugar con demasiada prisa.

¿Qué desean?.- lo pregunta Kagome.

Venimos por Kagome Higurashi.- lo contesta algunos de los guardias.

¿para que?.- lo pregunta una voz arriba en las escaleras, haciendo que Kagome voltee y vea a Inuyasha Taisho, apenas levantándose es el tercer día que pasa en el hotel.

Ordenes del rey…- lo dice aquel soldado.

¿para que demonios?.- lo pregunta sin hacer caso a aquellas "ordenes"

Para que cumpla con el trato.- lo dice aquel agente, haciendo que sus hombres caminen hacia la chica.

Esperen, yo pague aquel trato… mas les vale alejarse de esa mujer.- lo dice Inuyasha dando un brinco para llegar enfrente de Kagome.

**Continuaraaa!!**

**¡Konichiwa!... pues antes que nada muchas gracias por sus lindos mensajes en ambos fics… n.n!...**

**Otra cosa, pues espero ir publicando en muy poco tiempo pero como dije en el fic "stripers" todo depende de ustedes, al dejar sus mensajes, mas o menos me ando guiando con el rango de diez mensajes en cada fic… n.n!, se que es injusto esto… pero la verdad, estuve platicando con una chica y me dijo que esto no se paga es un trabajo opcional y yo encantada de hacerlo, pero me recomendé pedirles eso… por que por lo menos debería de tomar sus mensajes como paga, la verdad no se si funcione, me ella me lo aconsejo… y pues voy a ponerlo a prueba y si nO funciona pues me lo tomare con mas relajación y publicare cuando yo pueda…**

**Bueno basta de mucha palabrería, mil gracias por sus mensajes…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	3. Discusiones

**Capitulo III.- Discusiones.**

Esperen, yo pague aquel trato… mas les vale alejarse de esa mujer.- lo dice Inuyasha dando un brinco para llegar enfrente de Kagome.

"_Esperen, yo pague aquel trato… mas les vale alejarse de esa mujer"_

Esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de Kagome, ¿Inuyasha había pagado la deuda?, pero ¿Cómo?.

Lo siento señor, pero el rey Onigumo desea a esta mujer y nuestro deber es llevándola con nosotros.- lo dice aquel comandante.

Sobre mi cadáver.- lo dice esta mirando desafiante aquel grupo de hombre.

Bien si desea morir, puede hacerlo.- lo dice el general para dar la orden de atacar.

Lo único que alcanzo a ver Kagome es como Inuyasha hizo aquella posición de ataque y derivo aquellos cinco hombres de solo cinco golpes, uno por cabeza… es impresionante la fuerza que tiene aquel hombre.

¡volveremos!.- lo grita aquel hombre, llevándose consigo a sus guarda espaldas.

¡feh! Si vuelven una paliza segura…- lo murmura Inuyasha, viendo algo de desastre que dejo al aventarlos contra las mesas.

Etto… seño Taisho… yo…- lo comienza a balbucear Kagome.

¿estas bien?.- lo pregunta, dejando a una Kagome sorprendida.

He… si…- se lo contesta al sentir como las manos del chico se posan en su rostro, dejando que el trapo se resbale de sus manos, al sentir aquel acercamiento.

Cierra sus ojos lentamente dejando que el chico guié su rostro hacia el suyo, sintiendo de nuevo la respiración de esté sobre la suya, dejando que los labios de Inuyasha rocen lentamente los suyos, dejando escapar un suspiro de ellos.

Muerde el labio inferior de Kagome, abriendo aquellos labios lentamente… pero antes de que continuara con aquellas sensaciones se escucha un "perdon" que los saca de aquel mágico momento.

Yo…yo, debo de trabajar.- lo dice una Kagome avergonzada por lo sucedido, dejándole ver aquel sonrojo al chico.

¡feh! ¿Qué demonios quieres?.- lo pregunta una vez que Kagome desaparece por la puerta.

Yo solo venia a visarte que Onigumo, quiere a Kagome.- se lo hace saber, mientras muestra aquella sonrisa arrogante.

Lo se…- se lo contesta.

¿y que planeas hacer?.- lo pregunta interesando en la respuesta de su amigo.

La llevare con su abuelo a una aldea segura.- lo dice con firmeza, aunque ni el mismo se creyó aquello.

Si tú lo dices.- se lo dice al rodar sus ojos como si él siendo su mejor amigo le creyera aquello.

-.-

No sabe en que momento fue el que dijo el "si", casándose con aquella pelinegra, en la semana de estar en aquella villa y ya tiene esposa, y nada menos que esa mujer.

Cuando fue hablar con el abuelo, este lo persuadió para que se case con su nieta, Kagome no estaba muy feliz que digamos por la decisión pero él mismo le había prometido que era para alejar a Onigumo de ella, pero que su libertad sigue en pie.

Por esa razón Kagome acepto, y en la boda estaba hermosa, con aquel vestido blanco, según Miroku ella se lo hizo con ayuda de Sango, le daba un toque de inocencia y sensualidad que lo dejo deslumbrado en aquella capilla, que solo fueron testigos de su unión el abuelo de la chica, Sango, Miroku y la pequeña hermana de Sango.

El cabello lo tenía ligeramente recogido dejando que se hicieran en las puntas unos rizos demasiado sexy con aquel pequeño fleco, el vestido se mantenía con una lanzo blanco en la cintura y aquellas tiras que eran sujetas por lo hombros.

Y el bueno, el abuelo de Kagome le dio un traje que según el perteneció a su yerno, dejándolo irreconocible.

Cuando termino la ceremonia y se dio el anuncio _"sois marido y mujer"_… miro a su pequeña esposa a su lado para volver a escuchar _"el esposo podéis besar a la novia"_lo termino de decir el padre, después de todo aquella ceremonia fue el latín.

Recuerda haber tomado a Kagome de la cintura como lo hace ahora, pero en aquellos momentos fue para besarla lentamente como lo iba hacer cuando Miroku interrumpió, jalando aquel labio inferior, para poder seducirlo lentamente, después seguir con el superior y finalizar con aquel anhelado beso; pero ahora se encuentra abrazando a su esposa por que están en aquella carroza para volver al bar donde estarán unos días mas.

Ahora lo único que sabe es que debe de volver a la aldea donde nació y dejar a su "esposa" con su madre.

-.-

Deja soltar un pesado suspiro al cambiarse de ropa en su habitación, viéndose en el espejo con aquel vestido de novia… casada ahora y ser la esposa de Inuyasha Taisho un hombre tonto, presumido, arrogante y demasiado baka para aceptar sus errores.

Bueno por lo menos con él sabe a que atenerse, en cambio con Onigumo lo que mas le preocupaba era la noche de bodas, en cambio con Inuyasha, sabía que él no la forzaría a nada mas cuando este le dijo _"solo me caso contigo para que ese idiota te deje en paz, un favor a tu abuelo… pero tu como yo somos libres" _esas fueron sus palabras y se alegra de ello.

Ahora seguir su vida como siempre, después de todo Inuyasha dijo que no interferiría en ella.

-.-

Hija estas de acuerdo que no podemos cobrarle alquiler a tu esposo.- lo dice el abuelo viendo como este todavía sigue con el paso del alquiler.

¡ja! Apenas hoy nos casamos, así que no haré nada ante ello.- lo dice desafiante.

Déjala señor, tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar muchas cosas.- lo dice este al entrar a la cocina donde esta ahora su nueva esposa y su ¿abuelo?.

Pero hijo…

No se preocupe, después de todo su nieta es insoportable.- lo dice con aquella sonrisa de arrogante al ver a su esposa.

Tú también eres insoportable.- se lo contesta.

Tu eres una niña mimada.- se lo contra-ataca

¡Así, pues tú eres un baka que lo único que tiene grande es el ego!.- lo grita saliendo de la cocina dejando a un Inuyasha rojo de coraje y un abuelo que trata de controlar aquellas ganas de reír.

Esa chiquilla…- lo murmura entre dientes para salir también del lugar.

-.-

Apenas se esta acostando a dormir y ya escucha unos gritos…

_Pues yo nunca te pedí que te casaras conmigo.- lo grita Kagome._

_Te hice un favor.- se lo dice ahora Inuyasha_

_¡que favor!, gracias su majestad.- lo dice sarcásticamente._

_Eres una chiquilla insolente.- lo dice._

_Pues tú eres un niño malcriado que lo único que le sirve son los músculos ya que tienes el cerebro de una nuez.- lo termina de decir Kagome, para escuchar a continuación un fuerte golpe de una puerta cerrarse._

Cuando aprendería Inuyasha a no insultar a Kagome, esa mujer tiene el mismo carácter que el mismo y esos días lo único que hacen es pelear por cualquier tontería.

Según el abuelo de Kagome que aquello es normal entre las parejas, primero dejan exponer su lado feo y después todo se vuelve miel sobre hojuelas… solo es cuestión de tiempo o queda de otra ambos terminan matándose.

Aunque él ha pensado en la segunda posibilidad, aunque piensa que la que va a quedar viuda será Kagome, por que Inuyasha duda que pueda contra aquella mujer, podrá el hijo del dios Inu-Taisho con todos los demonios y enemigos fuertes, pero el baka no puede con una simple mujer, con el carácter de un demonio.

Solo espera que no dure mucho aquellos enfrentamientos, así esta seguro que no podrá dormir por muchas noches…

Cierra sus ojos lentamente tratando de poder dormir lo que sigue de la noche.

¡Miroku de pie!.- se escucha aquel grito.

Oh por los dioses Inuyasha, ¿Qué quieres?.- lo pregunta al ver aquel hombre de pie enfrente de su cama.

Quiero que me acompañes a tomar una copa.- se lo dice.

¿Inuyasha y dime que bar esta abierto en estas horas?.- lo pregunta, tratando de no perder la cabeza como la ha hecho su amigo.

No lo se.- se lo contesta.

Querido amigo, el único bar que hay en esta zona es el de tu querida esposa, así que yo recomiendo que te vayas a dormir y mañana lo hablemos.- se lo dice Miroku, tumbándose de nuevo en la cama, al escuchar como Inuyasha sale de la habitación hecho una furia.

_¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas mujer?.- lo pegunta Inuyasha…_

Oh por los dioses otra vez no…- lo suplica Miroku escuchando de nuevo otra pelea.

_Que te importa baka.- se lo contesta._

_Soy tu esposo con un demonio, me debes lealtad y obediencia.- se lo dice este, haciendo que Kagome se ría ante sus palabras._

_Eres mi esposo y un pepino, no eres nadie para mí.- se lo contesta._

¡ya basta!, ya basta… él lo único que desea es un poco de paz para dormir, y en aquellos momentos lo arreglaría.

Se levanta de la cama, yendo hacia la puerta de su habitación para seguir escuchando aquella discusión

¡por que no se besan, y hacen el amor!.- lo grita haciendo que aquella discusión pare y aquellos ojos dorados y azules se fijen en el.

"_Bravo Miroku ahora eres hombre muerto", lo dice su subconsciente._

Ve como Kagome se sonroja y se mete a su habitación sin decir nada, e Inuyasha lo único que hace es mirar por donde se fue Kagome para salir hacia la suya.

¡Buf!, y él pensó que sería hombre, muerto… por fin un poco de tranquilidad, ahora a dormir.

-.-

¿Cómo dormiste hija?.- lo pregunta el abuelo al verla bajar de las escaleras.

De maravilla.- lo dice sarcásticamente.

Él tan solo trata de no reírse ante la situación que esta viendo, las peleas en las noches, en las tarde y en las mañanas, del mismo modo que Kagome no le habla al chico, de por si no se llevaban bien antes de casarse, pero él tiene fe que el tiempo lo cura todo y lo mejora.

¿Sango?.- lo pregunta Kagome.

Le llevo de desayunar a Miroku, parece ser que tuvo una mala noche.- lo termina diciendo con una poco de burla compadeciéndose de aquel hombre.

Kagome tan solo se sonroja al recordar las palabras que Miroku grito "¡_por que no se besan, y hacen el amor!". _ Aquella declaración la hizo sentirse como tonta.

Tal vez Sango tiene razón debe de darle alguna oportunidad de conocer a Inuyasha, después de todo es su esposo ¿no?.

Kagome fui a ver si tu "querido" esposo quería algo, pero salio.- lo informa Sango al entrar a la cocina y ver a su mejor amiga.

No me importa.- se lo contesta, queriéndole dar importancia mínima, pero le preocupa que por su culpa él se aya ido.

Como quieras.- lo murmura Sango continuando con los quehaceres del lugar, dejando que el fuego cosa las cosas, tendría ahora que ir por los huevos al gallinero de la misma forma que comprar la res del carnicero, así que no tiene tiempo de que su amiga se desahogue con ella.

¿no vas a ver a donde fue Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta.

Como si me importara, mejor voy a comprar lo que falta para la comida.- lo dice, tomando algo de monedad para ir hacia el mercado que se pone en el centro.

Tan solo menea la cabeza, viendo como su nieta se niega a aceptar aquella atracción, pero el tiempo lo decide todo.

-.-

Tiene tantas ganas de matar a Inuyasha que bien si se lo ofrecen lo acepta encantada, que le importa si es una "leyenda" como lo dice él.

Maldito el día que en que lo conoció, maldito el día que ese baka se atrevió a besarla, maldito el día en que ese pedazo de animal se le ocurrió salvarla de aquel rey, tal vez hubiera preferido casarse con Onigumo que con ese baka.

En aquellos momentos lo que mas desea es envenenarlo o matarlo lentamente, o bien castrarlo… si aquello sería una mejor venganza.

-.-

Esa mujer no es mas que un dolor de cabeza, no hace mas que discutirle en todo y hacerle la vida de cuadritos, el era el hombre libre que disfrutaba de la vida llena de paz, combatiendo a demonios y a seres que se le enfrentan, pero parece ser que aquel "ser" no puede acabarlo, ni hacer que esa mujer se rinda ante sus pies.

Prefiere mil veces derrotar algunas de las criaturas que le manda su madrastra que enfrenarse a aquella mujer, prefiere que lo mate otro demonio a ser castrado o matado lentamente por esa mujer, oh por los dioses ¿en que lió se metió?.

A veces le dan tangas ganas de callarla con un beso, pero se arrepiente al verla tan enojada, pero así también se ve adorable… aunque esta en peligro su integridad física, aunque Miroku tiene razón "¡_por que no se besan, y hacen el amor!"…_ debería de tomarla y callarla con aquellos toques de seducción que ha desarrollado al paso de los años.

¡Bien!, esta decidido eso es lo que hará de ahora en adelante, no discutir con aquella mujer y usar una táctica que se llama seducción… así podría derrotar a Kagome y tratar de no perder su integridad física en el progreso de domarla.

-.-

¿no llegarías mas tarde hija?.- lo pregunta el abuelo viendo a su hija entrar a la cocina con aquella canasta.

Solo vengo a dejar esto, voy a ir al monte.- se lo informa.

Pero hija…

Abuelo, sabes que me gusta ir a ese lugar.- se lo dice como reproche al interrumpirlo.

Prometo no tardarme.- se lo dice al darle un beso en la mejilla.

Hey mujer tu no vas a ningún lado.- se escucha aquella voz, reconociendo de quien es.

¿y quien se supone quien eres para prohibirme esas cosas?.- lo pregunta Kagome viendo la figura que se acerca.

Tu marido.- se lo contesta el propio Inuyasha caminando hacia donde esta tu esposa de pie.

Ja ja ja si claro, ya te he dicho que no eres nadie.- se lo contesta.

Pequeña ya te he dicho que mientras estés en mi vigilancia no puedes salir sin mí.- lo dice Inuyasha, viendo como su pequeña esposa muestra aquella cara llena de enojo con aquellos ojos azules… ya comprendía poco a poco aquellos estados de ánimos.

Pues iré aunque tenga que pelear contigo.- se lo contesta desafiantemente, tomando aquel bastón que siempre lleva consigo.

Vamos cariño, no podrás conmigo.- se lo contesta al ver como su mujer se encuentra en posición de ataque, viendo al abuelo divertirse ante aquella pelea, bien si el publico quería función iba a dar una función.

Lo primero que ve como movimiento por parte de Kagome es que el bastón vaya hacia su hombre cosa que para fácilmente, jalando el propio palo hacia el con todo y Kagome para detenerla entre sus brazos.

Puede escuchar como aquel pedazo de madera cae al suelo y aquella mujer de cabellos azabaches esta ya entre sus brazos, para inclinarse a besar sus labios, no iba a pelear con ella, más bien iba a seducirla.

Comienza con aquel lento beso, esperando a que esta se rehusé y así es, dejando que sus manos se acomoden en la cintura de la chica de la misma forma que pasan un par de segundos y las manos de Kagome se quedan en su pecho correspondiendo aquel beso que parece ser exquisito por aquellos suspiros que salen de los labios de su esposa.

Abre su boca lentamente, envolviendo todo aquel labio femenino cargando solo un poco a Kagome, dejándola lo suficiente altura para tener mayor acceso a aquella boca, sintiendo como los brazos de este se enrollan en su cuello, mmmm lo mas exquisito que había probado, si así saben aquellos labios ya quisiera probar aquel hermoso cuerpo.

Abre un poco sus ojos obres, viendo el rostro de paz de la chica, mmmm definitivamente esa es la forma mas hermosa de verla, los vuelve a cerrar escuchando una risita por parte del abuelo, sabe que esta disfrutando de aquella función.

Escucha algunos pasos acercarse hacia la cocina, de la misma manera que se detienen detrás de él, pero algún sentimiento no hace que se separe de aquel beso, dejando que el abuelo de Kagome conteste o pregunte.

¿si diga?.- lo pregunta aquel anciano.

¿La señorita Kagome Higurashi?.- lo pregunta el general.

¿Para que la busca?.- lo pregunta el abuelo, interesado en saber para que desean a su nieta, sabiendo que su yerno ahora se encuentra pendiente a la discusión pero sin dejar que Kagome se distraiga.

Venimos por ella, órdenes del rey Onigumo.- lo contesta aquel general, viendo como la joven pareja sigue besándose sin hacer caso a ellos, según lo que sabía es que Kagome no estaba comprometida, solo con el rey, así que esa no puede ser.

Ya hemos pagado la deuda.- lo dice el abuelo de la chica.

No tengo ningún registro, así que la señorita Higurashi debe de casarse con el rey.- se los informa, viendo como aquel hombre de cabellera negra abraza mas a la chica que se encuentra besando.

¿así que quiere todavía a Kagome?, ese Onigumo… pues se quedaría con las ganas de tenerla, pero esta seguro que si se separa de aquellos labios Kagome volverá de la realidad, y se encuentra tan domada en aquel estado.

Comienza a chupar sus labios, dejando que el abuelo de Kagome conteste.

Mi nieta salio desde muy temprano a las compras, no se a que hora regrese.- se los informa.

Pero ahí tiene una canasta.- lo dice aquel soldado a lado del general.

Es cierto, vino y me informo que iría al monte.- se los contesta, sabiendo que aquello no es mentira, solo que bueno ahora sus planes de ir al momento fueron interrumpidos por que Inuyasha la reto y por resultados se encuentran dando ese espectáculo.

¿Podríamos hablar con usted de algunas cosas?.- lo pregunta el general viendo como la pareja se sigue devorando.

Perdone señor general, pero son nuevos inquilinos y como vera ellos habían llegado antes.- se los dice el abuelo viendo a la pareja, pero también ve como Inuyasha abre sus ojos sabiendo que deben de irse.

Se separa lo suficiente de los labios de Kagome… para lograr llevar sus labios hacia el oído izquierdo de la chica.

Cariño no te muevas… vienen por ti… solo bésame el cuello, hunde tu rostro y no dejes que te vean…- lo murmura Inuyasha sabiendo que Kagome ha entendido.

Apenas podía progresar las palabras de Inuyasha, se encontraba algo atontada que lo que le dijera en aquellos momentos fue solo un sueño, siente como Inuyasha la toma de aquella forma nupcial dejando que ella recargue su rostro en su cuello hundiéndolo para no ser visto y claro sin que ella deje de abrazarlo.

Cierra sus ojos lentamente dejando que aquel aroma viril se concentre en su rostro, llevándola al mundo de los sueños…

Disculpen… no planeábamos interrumpir.- lo dice Inuyasha girándose hacia lo soldados, después de todo ellos no lo conocen.

Veo que son recién casados.- lo dice aquel soldado ahora del lado derecho del general.

Si, y como sabe… bueno no hay que dar explicaciones.- lo dice Inuyasha con una sonrisa en sus labios, sintiendo la lenta respiración de Kagome.

Creo que lo mejor, será regresar mañana temprano, con permiso.- lo dice el general, despidiéndose de aquellos hombres, para salir del lugar.

Inuyasha afloja un poco aquel abrazo viendo a su esposa dormida entre sus brazos con aquellos labios hinchados muestra de aquel ardiente beso, o mas bien "ardientes besos".

Se escucha el cierre de una puerta y el sonido de los caballos alejarse, sabiendo bien que ya aquellos solados se han ido por ahora…

Muchas gracias….- lo dice el abuelo, dejando escapar un suspiro- si no fuera por usted mi nieta se habría delatado, es muy impulsiva.- lo concluye viendo a su nieta dormir en los brazos de su esposo.

Lo se…- se lo contesta, sabiendo como es la chica… como él, es lo que dice Miroku y ha estado pensando en ello.

¿podrá hacer la comida?.- se lo pregunta viendo al abuelo con las verduras y la carne.

Claro que si, anda llévate a mi nieta a descansar y aprovecha para hacerlo tú.- se lo dice, sabiendo bien que amba pareja necesita un descanso – no tarda en llegar Sango, ella me ayudara.- lo concluye.

¿seguro?.- lo pregunta no muy convencido de dejar aquel hombre solo con toda la carga.

Si, anda vete…- lo repite sacando a su yerno de aquel lugar, después de todo es su yerno al él criar a su nieta como una hija.

Bien…- lo dice, caminando hacia las escaleras, escuchando como la puerta vuelve a abrirse temiendo que sean aquellos soldados, pero lo único que ve es a Sango con su hermana Rin, corriendo hasta la cocina, bueno ya había llegado, así que ahora puede descansar con su esposa, no ha dormido bien por las peleas constantes con esta, aparte de que se encuentra pendiente de todo.

-.-

¿y Kagome?.- lo pregunta Sango entrando a la cocina.

Esa durmiendo con Inuyasha.- lo contesta el abuelo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

¿Qué?.- lo pregunta Sango sin entender bien aquella contestación… ¿Inuyasha durmiendo con Kagome?, ¿un momento desde cuando se llevan bien?.

Haber, desde donde empiezo…- lo comienza a decir aquel anciano.

Desde el principio.- lo dice una alegre Rin, pelando los chicharros.

Esto fue lo que sucedió…- se lo dice, para comenzar a narrar lo que paso un momento atrás en la cocina.

-.-

Se estira un poco volviéndose a acomodar a abrazar aquella dulce almohada, nO quisiera levantarse de la cama, se siente cómodamente en aquel lugar, nunca antes había dormido de aquella forma.

Aspira profundamente llevándose sus fosas nasales de aquel aroma masculino, recordando aquel beso que Inuyasha le dio en la cocina… ¡un momento!, beso… Inuyasha… brazos… cocina y cama… ¡oh kami!.

Abre sus ojos de un solo golpe, separándose de aquel abrazo viendo arriba suyo el rostro de aquel hombre, observándolo tan tranquilo, al sentir como unas manos se mueven alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola hacia el cuerpo masculino.

Sus mejillas toman un tono rosado, y aquellos ojos se vuelven entre un marrón y azules, una mezcla rara.

Se estira lentamente de nuevo, dejando que sus músculos se acomoden ante aquella nueva posición, no es tan malo estar entre sus brazos, pero debía de recordar que no soporta a ese engreído hombre, que lo único que hace es presumir de aquella fuerza.

Bueno mientras que él no se de cuenta de cuanto disfruta estar entre sus brazos y sentir sus labios, su dignidad se encuentra a salvo.

Esta apunto de acorrucarse de nuevo, cerrando sus ojos, para sentir como, los brazos de Inuyasha son una relajación para su ser.

Hey Inuyasha, van a servir un gran banquete no querrás….

No continúa con aquella frase al ver a su amigo en aquella cama tapado y abrazando a Kagome, quien diría que ambos terminarían de aquella forma.

Kagome de nuevo abre sus ojos, bostezando ligeramente, juraría que había escuchado una voz dentro de la habitación, se incorpora un poco viendo a Miroku de pie en la puerta, viéndola fijamente, se voltea hacia donde esta Inuyasha, aun todavía abrazándola… haciendo lo que toda chica haría en aquel lugar… gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Inuyasha se levanta como resorte, abrazando a la mujer por inercia, observando a todos lados si ha ocurrido algo viendo a su amigo en la puerta, sonriendo con aquella cara de baka que tiene, comprendiéndolo todo.

**Continuaraaa!**

**Hola!!, ¿Qué les parece la idea?, muchas discusiones entre estos dos… y ni siquiera por que se casaron paran, parece que empeora el asunto… y ese rey Onigumo no deja en paz a la chica.**

**Para el lemón todavía falta, primero deben de quererse y comenzar a amarse, esos besos pues son solo deseo… pero hay que esperar…**

**Solo me queda decirles que mil gracias por sus mensajes, si no fueran por ellos, créanme publico en dos días…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	4. Lejos de mi hogar

**Capitulo IV.- Lejos de mi hogar.**

Miroku ¿e Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Rin viendo bajar al chico como un zombi.

Esta arriba…- lo contesta pasando a tomar asiento.

¿Qué pasa?.- lo pregunta Sango viendo como este se encuentra tomando aquel vaso de agua con mucha rapidez.

No se.- lo contesta Rin, viendo a su hermana mayor.

-.-

¿Por qué esta en mi cama?.- lo pregunta Kagome, cubriéndose con aquella sabana.

Bah mujer, solo quería dormir.- se lo dice.

Si pero en otro lado.- lo contesta

¿puedes dejar de pelear?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

No, ¡es un pervertido!.- lo grita, viendo aquel hombre todavía estar en su cama y ella a su lado.

Si fuera un pervertido te hubiera desnudado y hecho el amor.- se lo contesta con forma tranquila, esta cansado para discutir y había tenido el mejor sueño de su vida, sin preocupaciones ni nada.

¡Y dices que no eres un pervertido!.- lo exclama cubriéndose mas con aquella sabana, se siente desnuda a lado de Inuyasha y eso que tiene sus ropas puestas.

Cariño, si no dejas de buscar pelea… planeo besarte hasta dejarte pidiendo clemencia.- lo dice Inuyasha, viendo los ojos de Kagome ahora negros azules.

Yo…yo…- lo murmura Kagome, saliendo de la habitación.

Esa mujer… ¿Por qué el baka de Miroku tuvo que entrar y echarlo a perder?... y él que estaba tan a gusto con Kagome a su lado.

-.-

Señor…- lo dice Inuyasha al verlo tomar asiento a su lado.

¿muchos problemas con mi nieta?.- se lo pregunta al ver la cara de cansancio de este.

Suelta un pesado suspiro, tomando aquella bebida, al escuchar la risa del anciano.

Ella es así, siempre tan independiente… lo que mas me gusta de mi Kagome, es que sus ojos muestran su estado de animo…- lo dice el abuelo de la chica, viendo a Inuyasha sorprendido- ¿no ha notado el cambio de ellos?.- lo pregunta viendo como este asiente en si- el azul con negro significa vergüenza, los marrones enojo y los azules que esta feliz pero… a veces eso traiciona…- lo concluye.

Sus ojos son como… un par de perlas…- lo murmura, viendo a su esposa ayudar con los clientes.

¿no se estará enamorando de mi nieta?.- lo pregunta el abuelo.

No claro que no…- lo contesta rápidamente el chico.

Inuyasha, se que esto Kagome nunca querrá decírtelo… pero tu eres el primer hombre que la besa.- lo informa – la mayoría de los chicos están detrás de ella, pero nunca te han atrevido a robarle un beso a temor de su carácter.- lo concluye, dejando a un Inuyasha sorprendido.

Inuyasha lo único que hace es pensar en aquella ocasión en que la vio en la cueva y le robo un beso, como ella lo disfruto, ese había sido su primer beso… pero ¿como una mujer como ella no ha besado?.

Quiero encargarte mucho a mi nieta, hijo…- lo comienza a decir aquel hombre, llamando la atención por completo de Inuyasha- no me queda mucho en este mundo, y tu eres lo único que tiene mi nieta… yo se que ella te querrá algún día…- lo concluye.

¡feh! A mi no me interesa ganarme su afecto.- se lo dice en forma arrogante.

El abuelo solo se ríe ante el comentario del chico, estaba destinado aquel encuentro un encuentro de su nieta con ese joven… ambos son uno, si eso se nota a kilómetros de distancia… ya el tiempo le dará la razón.

-.-

Se da una vuelta en la cama quedando boca arriba, no puede dormir, como quisiera tener a esa mujer entre sus brazos y dormir como lo hizo en la tarde tan lleno de paz, pero esta seguro que eso no va a poder ser.

Pasa un buen rato y no puede dormir, desesperado por ello, se incorpora, para salir de su habitación, por lo menos iría a tomar un vaso de agua, haber si aquello lo ayuda.

Entra a la cocina, viendo una figura sentada en una de las sillas del lugar.

¿tampoco puedes dormir?.- lo pregunta aquella voz femenina.

Tu tampoco verdad.- se lo dice, sentándose enfrente de la chica.

No…- lo contesta Kagome

Tendré que hacerte compañía.- se lo dice de una forma arrogante, que hace que Kagome se enoje.

Baka…- lo murmura

Cariño y tu estas muy bella.- se lo dice, viendo la pijama de la chica, un camisón de color azul oscuro, claro siendo la época de Grecia, donde los dioses gobernaban la tierra, apenas se esta iniciando el comercio con los demás imperios.

¿Por qué se caso conmigo?.- lo pregunta Kagome, viendo los ojos ámbar del chico.

No lo se…- se lo contesta sinceramente- ¿y tu?.- se lo pregunta

Por que pago la deuda…- se lo hace saber, bajando la vista avergonzada.

No tienes por que vergonzante Kagome, tú y yo no hemos tenido nada intimo…- lo comienza a decir- cuando vayamos con mi madre, te dejare libre…- se lo dice.

Tú no quieres…

Tranquila pequeña se que nunca has estado con un hombre de esta forma.- se lo dice al ver como el sonrojo se apodera de Kagome – y no planeo forzarte a nada…- lo informa, levantándose de la mesa- es mejor que vayamos a descansar.- lo concluye.

Inuyasha…- lo llama…

Es la primera vez que dices mi nombre sin insultos….- 

Etto… yo…- lo balbucea.

Dime…- 

Yo… puedo…¿besarte?.- lo termina de preguntar causando una sorpresa en el mismo Inuyasha.

He….- ¿ahora como contesta a eso?, ve como avanza Kagome lentamente con aquellos ojos azules un poco claros, sabiendo bien que esta avergonzada.

Se acerca hacia donde esta Inuyasha, posando sus manos en aquel amplio pecho, alzándose de puntitas, para ofrecerle aquellos dulces labios al chico.

No se que le sucede a Kagome, pero actúa muy extraña… será que su abuelo tiene razón _"ella empezara a quererte"_, no podía ella enamorarse de él…

¡bah! Que mas da se muere él también de ganas de besar esos labios, posando sus manos en la cintura de Kagome e inclinarse a besarlos lentamente, dejando que poco a poco Kagome se entregue aquel beso.

Abre sus labios lentamente dejando que su lengua se intrusa en medio de los labios de Kagome, la cual corresponde abriéndolo para él.

Apenas siente como los brazos de Kagome se enrollan en su cuello, abrazándola de la misma forma que lo hizo en la tarde, solo que en aquellos momentos la toma entre sus brazos sin separar sus labios, es lo mas dulce que ha probado… ni siquiera los labios de otras mujeres saben igual.

Se separa de los labios de Kagome, observando con sus ojos ámbar como aquella mujer mantiene un rostro relajado, los labios suavemente hinchados.

¿quieres dormir conmigo, Kag?.- lo pregunta un Inuyasha pegando la frente con la de la chica.

Yo…yo…- lo murmura.

Solo dormir pequeña… lo prometo…- se lo dice, al saber que Kagome todavía no esta preparada.

Si…- lo contesta abrazándose de aquel hombre, para dejar que él la lleve hacia una de las dos habitaciones.

-.-

Se estira lentamente entre los brazos del chico, abrazando más aquel cuerpo masculino… sabe que ya es hora de levantarse al escuchar como los gallos comienzan a cantar ante la mañana, pero le da tanta pereza levantarse de aquella cómoda cama, después de todo se durmió muy tarde, primero por que no podía dormir y después inuyasha la trajo a su cama para que ambos descansaran por ahí de la madrugada sin que él intentara algo con ella…

Suelta un ligero bostezo, dejando que Inuyasha la acomode mas hacia su cuerpo, se siente tan bien así… tal vez su abuelo tenía razón _"peleas con él, por que te atrae"…_ aunque bueno… debe de reconocer que Inuyasha no esta nada mal, es un hombre muy guapo, fuerte y con aquellos ojos ámbar que son adorables.

¿estas despierta?.- lo murmura la voz ronca de Inuyasha, haciendo que tiemble de pies a cabeza.

Si.- lo contesta.

¿no vas a trabajar?.- lo pregunta viendo a la mujer entre sus brazos, se ve linda recién levantada… ¿Cómo se vería terminando de hacer el amor?.

Si… pero en un rato.- se lo dice.

¿No tienes responsabilidades?.- lo pregunta en forma de burla, recordando lo que le dijo cuado la encontró muy temprano trabajando.

_Lo siento tanto señor Taisho, pero aquí trabajamos desde que sale el sol hasta que se mete.- se lo hace saber, sin dejar de barrer._

Bueno, si… pero pueden esperar.- lo murmura, sin quitarse de aquel lugar.

Si eso creo…- lo murmura inclinándose hacia sus labios, rozándolos lentamente con los suyos, escuchando como Kagome suspira ante aquellas suaves caricias… mmmm se esta acostumbrando demasiado a esa mujer y aquello no le agrada en nada.

Apenas esta besando los labios de Kagome, cuando escucha que algo abajo se cae, haciendo que el mágico momento se acabe.

¿Qué pasa?.- lo pregunta

Nadie debe de estar abajo…- lo murmura, levantadote poco a poco de la cama.

¿Qué?.- lo pregunta sin entender

Yo soy la única que se levanta a esta hora…- se lo explica, caminando hacia la puerta, viendo por la rejilla unos hombres con uniforme del rey.

¿Qué sucede?...- lo pregunta acercándose hacia su esposa.

Sshhh… hombres del rey…- lo susurra, viendo a Inuyasha.

¿Dónde están?.- lo pregunta.

En mi habitación…- lo contesta al ver como esos hombres entran en ella.

¿Por qué no te vistes?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha.

Por que se me olvido mi ropa…- se lo contesta algo enojada, no podía pelear de esa forma.

Hay mujer, entonces tengo que hacerlo yo…- lo susurra al ver a su mujer enfadarse.

Para tu mayor información baka, no pensaba dormir contigo…- se lo dice, irritada por la forma en que se comporta ese baka.

Pues deberías de considerarlo más seguido… total estamos casados.- se lo recuerda.

Yo nunca te lo pedí.- lo vuelve a repetir como en todas sus peleas.

Eso es verdad, pero disfrutas de los placeres del matrimonio.- lo termina diciendo con una pizca de orgullo de hombre.

Uuuyyy eres un ¡baka!.- lo grita para girarse y abrir la puerta, saliendo del lugar.

Que se vaya si tanto lo desea, total nunca el pidió casarse con ella…

Escucha un grito, saliendo rápidamente al pasillo para ver como Kagome es acorralada por aquellos hombres, demonios se había olvidado de ello.

¡Hey suelten a mi mujer!…- lo grita viendo como aquellos hombres se fijan en él.

Esta chiquilla es la esposa del rey Onigumo.- lo dice un guardia.

En sus sueños, por que esa mujer es mía.- lo contesta, caminando lentamente hacia donde se encuentran.

Te acabaremos y nos llevaremos a la chica.- lo dice aquel otro guardia preparado para la pelea.

Kagome tan solo ve como Inuyasha es atacado por esos do guardias, venciéndolos fácilmente, aliviándose de que él pueda ayudarla y rescatarla de las contarías en las que se mete.

¿estas bien?.- lo pregunta pasando encima de aquellos hombres.

He si…- lo contesta al sentir como Inuyasha toma su mentón asegurándose de que no aya ninguna herida.

Escuchan otro grito pero ahora provenir del bar, corriendo con Inuyasha a su lado asomándose para ver que Sango y su abuelo se encuentran acorralados, corre hacia donde deja su bastón para brincar a ayudar a su abuelo y amiga.

Inuyasha también brinca pero detrás de aquello vente guardias, viendo que estos le ponen atención a ambos.

¿planean acabar con nosotros?.- lo pregunta uno de los hombres.

No planeamos, lo aremos…- lo dice Inuyasha, tomando posición de ataque.

Kagome comienza a pelear con ayuda de su arma venciendo y tirando a cada uno de los soldados tratando de proteger a su abuelo, de la misma manera que lo hace Inuyasha.

La pelea continua, viendo como la pareja acaba con aquellos obstáculos.

¡cuidado hija!.- lo grita el abuelo de esta empujando a su Kagome que la atacan por la espalda llamando la atención de Inuyasha, un hombre se abalanza hacia ella con una espada en manos, no podrá llegar.

¡no!.- lo grita Kagome… viendo como su abuelo es atravesado en su lugar por aquella arma.

Lentamente el cuerpote su abuelo cae al piso, olvidándose de la batalla, quedando aun dos personas de pie, aquel hombre que mato a su abuelo y uno que cae al recibir un golpe de Inuyasha, corriendo a salvar a Kagome.

Termina con aquel hombre, para fijar su mirada en Kagome, que abraza a su abuelo mientras derrama algunas lagrimas.

Por favor no me dejes…- lo murmura Kagome con voz llorosa – veras que te pondrás bien.- lo dice tratando de guardar una esperanza.

No... mi hija… ya estoy muy viejo…- lo murmura aquel hombre.

No abuelo… no puedes dejarme ahora… no ahora, por favor.- lo suplica sosteniendo las manos de su abuelo.

Es hora de reunirme con tu madre…- lo contesta sintiendo un dolor calor sus huesos algo frió y a la vez tibio.

No, tu no…- lo murmura Kagome llorando.

Tranquila mi hija, estaré cuidándote, desde el cielo…- lo murmura al acariciar la mejilla de la chica – te adoro… se buena con Inu…ya…sha…- lo concluye, cerrando su ojos lentamente.

¡no!...- se escucha aquel grito por toda la casa y una Kagome llorando sobre el cadáver de su abuelo.

Rin y Sango también lloran, viendo que aquel buen hombre que las recogió cuando llegaron perdidas, ha muerto ¿Qué será ahora de ellas?.

Kagome…- la llama Inuyasha hincándose a lado de Kagome… abrazándola fuertemente, dejando que esta llore entre sus brazos.

Se fue… me dejo…- lo murmura Kagome entre sollozos.

El siempre estará contigo…- se lo dice para reconfortar.

Fue tu culpa…- lo comienza a decir – fue tu culpa, si me hubiera casado con Onigumo no hubiera pasado esto.- lo termina con unos golpes en el pecho del chico, comprendiendo que Kagome necesita descargar toda su ira.

Sshhh tranquila…- lo murmura dejando que los golpes en su pecho sean mas leves y lentos, y aquellas palabras "te odio…es tu culpa", se desvanezcan en murmuro.

¿ahora que aremos?.- lo pregunta Rin abrazada de su hermana.

Las llevare a mi pueblo, ahí mi madre las ayudara.- lo menciona Inuyasha, viendo a su esposa dormida entre sus brazos, dejándola llorar todavía en sueños.

¿y esto?.- lo murmura Sango, limpiándose las lagrimas.

Lo venderemos…- lo concluye.

-.-

Su abuelo tuvo una sepultura digna de cualquier hombre respetado y bueno, dejándolo junto a su madre…

Todavía su garganta se rompe a llorar al igual que sus ojos por la perdida de su ser querido, aquellos vente y cinco años juntos, y de primera mañana la deja sola…

Siente los brazos de Inuyasha enrollarla en aquel abrazo, lo mas seguro es que este preocupado por ella… pero no es su deber, tarde o temprano Inuyasha la dejaría libre y se quedaría sola…

Ya no llores cariño…- lo murmura

No escucha ninguna repuesta por parte de Kagome, hace dos días que el abuelo de Kagome murió, y ella no hace mas que llorar, ordeno a Miroku vender aquel lugar, pero dice que es cuestión de tiempo… y tal vez sea lo mejor irse con Kagome hacia donde esta su madre viviendo pero tardarían dos meses en llegar.

Escucha como los sollozos se apagan lentamente al igual que Kagome empieza a respirar tranquilamente de nuevo se vuelve a quedar dormida entre sus brazos…

Está decidido mañana parten, empezaría a empacar las cosas de Kagome, y ordenaría que Miroku, Sango y la pequeña Rin hicieran lo mismo.

-.-

¿no deseabas vender esto?.- lo pregunta Miroku recogiendo todo lo que le pertenece a Sango.

Si, pero Kagome necesita irse de este lugar.- lo dice aquel hombre de ojos ámbar.

¿te estas enamorando?.- lo pregunta de forma burla sabiendo que su amigo, esta haciendo algunas cosas que no es común en él.

¡bah!, por supuesto que no… solo que estoy cumpliendo mi palabra.- se lo dice, girando su cara… sabiendo que sus ojos delatan lo que su corazón siente, tal vez si se esta enamorando, ¿pero de que le sirve?.

Si claro…- lo murmura, sin cree en las palabras de su amigo.

Creo que lo mas conveniente sea vender este lugar, el rey Onigumo podría pagar por él, Kagome esta de acuerdo…- lo concluye viendo a su Kagome.

¿Pero no deseas ya irte?.- lo pregunta, sin comprender

Si, pero tu te quedaras con Sango y Rin aquí y después nos alcanzas en la villa de Mioga.- lo informa y pone como punto.

Como ordene su alteza.- se lo dice en forma de burla.

Eres un diota…- lo termina de decir Inuyasha saliendo del lugar.

Ese amigo suyo se esta empezando a enamorar de aquella mujer, pero el tendrá el valor para aceptarlo… desde que conoce a Inuyasha esté nunca se ha enamorado realmente todo aventuras… cosas sin importancia, ¿acaso Kagome será capaz de enseñarle a Inuyasha el valor de amar?.

-.-

Te extrañare mucho amiga….- lo murmura Kagome abrazando a su mejor amiga desde la infancia – también a ti pequeña.- lo dice hacia Rin.

Yo las llevare a la villa de Mioga.- lo anuncia Miroku viendo como su amigo se lleva una pequeña carreta con algunas cosas de Kagome.

Nos veremos pronto amiga.- lo dice Sango viendo como Kagome es tomada por los brazos de su esposo para ayudarla a subir al caballo, donde ambos montaran juntos.

Si…- lo contesta Kagome arriba el caballo sintiendo como Inuyasha se monta detrás de ella con las riendas de aquella carreta sujeta a otro caballo.

Te esperamos con Mioga, no demores…- lo dice Inuyasha despidiéndose de su amigo, para partir al siguiente pueblo y dentro de una semana llegaría tal vez con Mioga.

Ve por última vez el lugar donde vivió desde que nació, sintiéndose vacía por dejarlo, pero debe de hacerlo su abuelo estaría mejor en ese lugar junto a su madre, y ella debe de partir para no caer con Onigumo aunque Inuyasha la proteja sabia que su abuelo no deseaba que alguien la pisoteara.

¿te sientes bien?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha detrás de Kagome, guiando al caballo afuera de el pueblo.

No escucha ninguna respuesta salir de los labios de Kagome, solo un movimiento que significa un si, y esta se acorruque en sus brazos.

Sería un viaje muy agotador, apenas van unos kilómetros lejos de la aldea, y Kagome no ha dicho ninguna palabra, empezaba a extrañar aquella mujer llena de vida que le peleaba por todo, tomando el como un pretexto esas peleas para besarla y someterla… pero ahora esta Kagome es mas apagada, más triste.

-.-

pasaremos la noche aquí.- lo informa Inuyasha, desmotando el caballo en medio de aquel boque.

Pero…¿no es peligroso?.- lo pregunta viendo como su esposo comienza a juntar leña para prender una fogata.

No mientras estés conmigo…- se lo dice, tomándola de la cintura para bajarla del caballo.

¿Cómo dormiremos?.- lo pregunta, viendo a Inuyasha quitarle el peso de la carreta al segundo caballo que los acompaña.

Juntos por supuesto, are una cama provisional para los dos.- se lo informa para tomar las colchas que trajeron de la casa.

¡Yo no dormiré contigo!.- lo exclama Kagome, sonrojada.

Mujer has dormido conmigo estos cuatro días.- se lo recuerda.

¡Pero ya no quiero!.- lo vuelve a exclamar.

Ahora, ¿Por qué esos dramas?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha terminando de hacer la cama junto a la fogata, para ir a amarrar a los caballos en el árbol.

Por que… por que…- lo balbucea, sin tener alguna excusa creíble…

Bah mujer, déjate de tonterías… la noche es fresca, necesitamos descansar por que mañana en la noche llegaremos a la primera aldea, y necesitamos aguantar el recorrido.- se lo dice, viendo a su esposa perdida en la fogata.

Ven anda, vamos a comer.- lo dice este, tomando las manos de Kagome llevándola a la fogata donde esta un poco de comida.

Se deja conducir por el chico, tomando también los alimentos que este le da, no quería tener mas afecto de Inuyasha, no quiere encariñarse con él, para después que él también la abandone.

Anda cariño vamos a dormir.- lo dice, tomando a su esposa entre sus brazos para depositarla en aquella cama provisional, acostándose a lado de ella, abrazándola fuertemente… dejando que descanse ella tranquilamente y él hará el intento aunque debe de proteger a Kagome, se lo prometió a su abuelo.

-.-

¿es este lugar?.- lo pregunta Kagome, abrazándose mas hacia Inuyasha al encontrarse de perfil puede hacerlo.

Calma pequeña, es la aldea Totosai, un viejo amigo.- se lo hace saber – nada malo nos pasara aquí.- lo concluye, besando el cabello de Kagome.

Deja que Inuyasha siga cabalgando por aquel lugar algo escalofriante, las cosas de madera algo desechas, las personas afueras y vendiendo en el mercado a esas horas de la noche.

¡Inuyasha querido!.- lo grita una doncella llamando la atención de Kagome.

Hola Kanna.- lo saluda Inuyasha viendo aquella mujer de ojos negros como la noche, cabello del mismo color y un cuerpo muy maduro, que en algunas noches ha disfrutado de el.

¿vienes de alguna casería?.- lo pregunta aquella mujer con una voz sensual.

He si…- lo contesta, tratando de terminar con aquello antes de que Kagome se de cuenta.

Totosai te espera… y yo también…- lo murmura, caminando dentro de aquel local.

¿Quién es ella Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha la baje del caballo.

Una amiga.- lo escucha.

Una amiga no se comporta así o ¿si?.

Anda ahora dejamos los caballos y las cosas aquí afuera…- lo menciona Inuyasha tomando la mano de Kagome.

Pero…

No les sucederá nada, ahora mando para que las vayan a guardar.- lo dice un anciano saliendo del local.

Totosai…- lo dice Inuyasha saludando aquel anciano.

Inuyasha, hace tanto tiempo que no te veo por estos lugares.- lo dice el hombre – ¿y quien esta mujer tan bonita?.- lo pregunta viendo a Kagome.

Kagome…

Kagome mi esposa.- lo interrumpe Inuyasha, viendo como Kagome se sorprende de la misma manera que Totosai.

No sabía que te habías casado…- lo murmura, viendo a la joven que acompaña a Inuyasha.

Fue algo repentino, después te explico… ahora solo quiero descansar.- lo informa, entrando con su esposa al lugar.

Nunca pensó que Inuyasha le diera su lugar, sigue tomando la mano del chico, dejando que este la guié al interior del lugar, observando que también es un bar hotel.

ya esta apartada la habitación…- lo dice Totosai entregándole la llave a Inuyasha.

Nos iremos en la mañana.- lo anuncia.

Tú descansa…- lo dice Totosai.

Vamos cariño…- lo murmura Inuyasha dejando pasar a su esposa delante de él, pero parece ser que Kanna no desean que pasen.

No es justo que te ayas casado con esa.- lo chilla Kanna viendo a Inuyasha con esa mujer.

Kanna… no estoy para discutir.- lo dice el ojidorado.

Yo si, y ordeno una explicación.- lo ordena.

No la daré.- se lo contesta

¿Qué sucede?.- lo murmura Kagome, viendo como Inuyasha se encuentra algo enojado con esa mujer, ¿no se supone que son amigos?.

Lo que sucede querida… es que tu esposo es mi amante.- se lo dice la propia Kanna, soltando aquel veneno.

**Continuaraaaa!!**

**¡Konichiwa!!, bueno chicas ¿Qué puedo decirles?... resulta que hay poquito de ¿amor o deseo?, la verdad falta un poco para que ambos puedan aceptar sus sentimientos, primero deben de dejar esas peleas absurdas y créanme vienen algunas y precisamente por aquellas "mujeres" de compañía del chico.**

**¿Qué podemos hacer?...**

**¿Qué mas puedo decirles?, así este fic esta basado en la época donde existían los dioses… y ellos gobernaban la tierra… creo que lo explico en el fic… pongan mucha atención… n.n!!**

**¿Qué mas me hace falta?... mmmm creo que es todo, espero verlas mañana depende de sus mensajes chicas!!...**

**Muchas gracias y me motivan a seguir escribiendo sus mensajes!!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	5. Enséñame a Amar

**Capitulo V.- Enséñame a Amar.**

¿Qué sucede?.- lo murmura Kagome, viendo como Inuyasha se encuentra algo enojado con esa mujer, ¿no se supone que son amigos?.

Lo que sucede querida… es que tú esposo es mi amante.- se lo dice la propia Kanna, soltando aquel veneno.

¡Cállate Kanna!.- lo grita Inuyasha.

¿Por qué debo de hacer?, total es la verdad.- se lo contesta viendo a esa mujer, que lo único que hace es ver a Inuyasha con esos ojos grises tristes, para después bajar la cabeza.

No hace otra cosa que tomar a Kagome entre sus brazos, sin ninguna protesta para pasar a lado de Kanna que lo único que hace es maldecir, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación, esa mujer… no hace más que decir cosas sin sentido.

Entra a la habitación, dejando las velas encendidas parecía que Totosai arreglo todo, de seguro ya tenía noticias suyas.

Deja a Kagome en el suelo, claro que antes cierra la puerta para no tener interrupciones.

Kagome tengo que explicarte que…

No debes de explicarme nada, total… no somos nada.- lo interrumpe Kagome sentándose en la cama para fijar su mirada en la ventada donde se ve aquella luna llega, muy hermosa con las estrellas blancas acompañándola

Pero…

No nada, no quiero tus tontas explicaciones, vete con tu querida novia, a mi me puedes dejar aquí.- lo interrumpe de nuevo dejando a un Inuyasha desconcertado, viendo como esta se mete a la cama sin hacerle caso, ¿acaso se habría enojado por no decirle aquel detalle o estaba celosa?, ¡bah! Celosa no lo creo.

Escucha como la puerta de madera es azotada y bien sabe que Inuyasha se ha ido, ¡pues que se vaya!, ¡que disfrute de los placeres!... es un tonto, un idiota y un hombre…

Le dan ganas de estrangularlo en aquellos momentos, y todas esas palabras bonitas y los besos… ¡JA! Pura mentira un vil mentira… ¡arg! Como lo detesta…

Pues si así están las cosas, que Inuyasha Taisho se mantuviera a la raya o es capaz de matarlo, y no le importa si es hijo de un dios o de quien sea.

-.-

¿no que te ibas a descansar?.- lo pregunta Totosai, viendo como Inuyasha toma asiento en la barra.

¡feh! Kagome se enojo…- lo contesta tomando aquella copa de vino que le ha servido.

¿celos?...- lo murmura con una sonrisa que lo delata.

¡ja!, ojala solo fuera eso… me ha dicho que no tenemos nada, que no tengo el por que de darle explicaciones…- se lo dice, viendo como Totosai empieza a reírse.

¿no crees que tu esposa esta enamorada de ti?.- lo pregunta dejando salir una carcajada.

¡Ja si claro!...- lo dice sarcásticamente- por favor apenas tenemos tres semanas en conocernos, no puede surgir el amor de la noche a la mañana.- lo informa.

Anda vete a dormir, a estas horas tu pequeña esposa ya estará como un tronco…- lo sugiere Totosai – mañana hablas con ella, aunque si mueres antes, planeo avisarle a tu madre que viviste feliz.- lo ultimo lo dice como burla, ante la situación de Inuyasha.

-.-

Se estira lentamente sintiendo como alguien la abraza… ocasionando que sus ojos se abran, viendo como una figura masculina se encuentra a su lado.

Separándose de el bruscamente, guardándose las ganas de golpear a Inuyasha, todavía que se va con su "querida" viene a la habitación y se duerme con ella, ¡que cómodo!

Toma aquella almohada entre sus manos, para azotarla de un solo golpe a la cabeza de Inuyasha, que ve como este se levanta como resorte al recibir aquel golpe, observándola.

¿Qué demonios te sucede?.- lo pregunta enojado por aquel golpe.

Todavía que te largas con esa, vienes y te duermes conmigo… eres un… un ¡idiota!.- lo grita, enojada y aquello lo sabe por el color de sus ojos.

Hey cariño, no me fui ayer a ningún lado estuve aquí toda la noche.- lo contesta viendo como la furia de esa mujer le da un poco de miedo.

Si claro…- lo murmura, sentándose en la cama para darle la espalda.

¿estas enojada?.- lo pregunta… reprimiéndose por aquella pregunta tonta, es lógico que este enojada, pero no entiende ¿Por qué?… si bien ella misma dijo que no había nada entre ellos dos.

¿Kagome?.- la vuelve a llamar, acercándose un poca mas hacia la chica lo suficiente para poder abrazarla si se lo propone.

Inuyasha… dime la verdad… ¿la quieres?.- se lo pregunta volteándose a ver al chico que esta cerca de ella.

¿Qué cosa?.- se lo pregunta sin entender.

A esa mujer la ¿quieres?.- se lo vuelve a repetir, por alguna extraña razón se siente triste en saber que Inuyasha tenga a otra, pero también sabe que no debe de juzgarlo total no son nada… y aquellas palabras bonitas no significan nada y tampoco los besos.

Abre sus ojos enormemente, ¿acaso Totosai tiene razón?, ¿Kagome se estará enamorando de él?.

No claro que no…- se lo dice, sintiéndose aliviando por que el rostro de Kagome ya no esta enojado, y aquellos ojos se encuentran con un azul claro.

¿Me lo prometes?.- lo pregunta, dejando que Inuyasha la toma entre sus brazos, acurrucándose en ellos.

Si… te lo prometo…- se lo dice, acariciando el cabello de Kagome, viéndola tan linda de esa forma.

¿Cuándo nos vamos?.- lo pregunta entre sus brazos, dejando que oído escuche los latidos del corazón de su esposo.

¿Cuándo quieres irte?.- lo pregunta.

Puede ser mañana…- lo sugiere – quiero descansar…- lo concluye.

Pero podemos pasear…- se lo dice, viendo los ojos morrones de Kagome

Oh si…- lo contesta, con una sonrisa que lo único que ocasiona en Inuyasha es sentir como su corazón gira.

Anda pequeña vístete… para irnos, conozco un lugar en que podemos divertirnos.- lo dice este, dejando a Kagome acostada en la cama con el alado.

Yo…yo…- lo comienza a balbucear Kagome debajo de el, sintiendo el aroma masculino llenar su ser, de la misma manera que sus ojos se quedan fijos en aquellos dulces labios que ha probado.

Ve a aquella mujer que mantiene un brillo en sus ojos, y su vista fija en sus labios, ya entendía por que se encuentra un poco roja de sus mejillas quería un beso y el deseaba uno, acercándose lentamente hacia su labios juntándolos para comenzar a saborear aquel sabor que comienza a darle un sentimiento lleno de paz y aquellas cosquillas en la boca de su estomago.

Enrolla su pierna con las de Kagome, abrazándola suavemente mientras continúa el beso, dejando que una de sus manos se mantenga en la cintura de la chica, del mismo modo que siente las manos de Kagome colocadas en su pecho desnudo.

Inuyasha querido….- lo dice una voz abriendo la puerta para ver aquella escena en la cama, dejando soltar un histérico grito, haciendo que la pareja se separe y miren hacia esa dirección.

Con un demonio Kanna, ¿que quieres?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, sin quitarse de aquella posición.

Yo…yo….- lo balbucea unos momentos para cerrar de nuevo la puerta dejando a la pareja sola.

Kagome sonríe, al ver aquella muestra de "cariño" por parte de Inuyasha, ahora si no le cabe ninguna duda que Inuyasha no tiene nada que ver con aquella mujer.

¿en donde estábamos?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha de forma seductora, volviendo a tomar los labios de Kagome, sin darle tiempo de contestar, planeaba pasarse un rato mas besando esos dulces labios, ya después llevaría a Kagome a un lugar lindo.

-.-

¿Qué hacemos aquí?.- lo pregunta Kagome, viendo aquel lugar, parece una feria ambulante, puestos que solo se quedan en ese lugar un corto de tiempo.

En estas fechas esta la feria, vamos a ver que puede ganar una mujer como tú…- lo ultimo lo murmura cerca de su oído ocasionando que Kagome se ría, sintiéndose como en su primera cita, bueno es su primera cita… con un hombre, pero este es su esposo.

Mira Inuyasha que bonito collar…- lo dice Kagome entusiasmada viendo aquella joya con una esmeralda en el centro, muy hermosa.

Pueden ganarlo solo tiene que pagar veinte monedas y tirar estos tres obstáculos.- lo dice aquel hombre, dejando ver esos monitos encima de la tabla.

¡Feh! Pan comido…- lo dice Inuyasha pagando aquellas veinte monedas, dejando a Kagome a su lado para que observe como se gana aquel collar.

Se ve tan bien en aquella pose de hombre arrogante y tan sexy, dejando que sus músculos se marquen a la hora de lanzar la primera pelota y acertar en el blanco.

El segundo blanco le atina, haciendo que Kagome lo mire profundamente, viendo que este se voltea hacia ella y se inclina a besar sus labios como una suave caricia.

Apenas da su primer suspiro al sentir como Inuyasha se separa y se centra en el último blanco para acertar dejando a todos sorprendidos incluyendo al sueño, las piezas eran algo chicas y muy separadas, muy difícil de darle a las tres juntas.

Gracias…- lo dice Inuyasha tomando la joya para ver a su Kagome feliz por ello – anda date la vuelta.- se lo dice, para ver como esta le hace caso, retirando su cabello para poner el collar en su cuello.

Lo abrocha, viendo fijamente su cuello blanco listo para ser probado inclinándose a darle dos suaves besos en aquel lugar escuchando la risita de Kagome.

¿de que te ríes?...- lo pregunta con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Es que me haces cosquillas…- lo confiesa, dejando saltar una carcajada cuando Inuyasha la toma entre sus brazos y comienza darle vueltas.

Mira pequeña ahí hay algo en que serás útil…- se lo dice en broma, llevándola todavía en brazos.

Vengan, muestren su destreza… lo único que tienen que hacer es tomar este palo de madera y combatir con el, dejando a su oponente tirado…- lo anuncia aquel hombre.

¿Por qué no lo intentas?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, viendo a su Kagome en sus brazos.

Mmmm, no lo se…- lo dice pensativa, no quiero hacer un espectáculo pero, si Inuyasha la retaba pues lo consideraría.

Pero tú acompáñame…- se lo dice, viendo como Inuyasha hace una cara de arrogancia

¡Feh!, ¿crees que podrás vencerme?.- lo pregunta sarcásticamente.

Si… y si no lo hago, are lo que quieras…- lo ultimo lo murmura cerca de sus labios.

¿Lo que él quiera?... mmmm suena muy bien aquello, podría darle algunas lecciones extras a Kagome, claro sin hacerlo realmente, así sabría lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer.

¡Nosotros señor!.- lo exclama Inuyasha, llamando la atención e todo el publico.

Las mujeres no pueden participar.- lo dice este hombre viendo a la mujer en brazos de aquel hombre.

Mi esposa participara contra mí.- lo contesta.

Pero no…

Le pagare cincuenta monedas…- lo pone como oferta cosa que el propio hombre acepta.

Suban y tendrán solo un tiempo limite hasta que este reloj de arena se acabe.- lo informa este entregándole a ambos ese pedazo de madera.

¿lista cariño?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, viendo a su esposa tomar la misma posición que puso la otra ves a la hora de pelear con aquel hombre.

Cuando quieras…- se lo contesta.

El publico observa como Inuyasha comienza a moverse hacia su esposa, que esquiva el primer golpe regresándolo con un golpe en el estomago del chico.

¿Quién va a ganar cariño?.- lo pregunta en forma burlona Kagome.

¡feh! Eso fue por que te deje….- lo miente, no se había esperado ese golpe, tendría que dar a Kagome tirada si bien quería tenerla para él.

Si claro…- lo dice, avanzando hacia el para dar el golpe en aquel palo de madera y así girarse y con ayuda de su pie hacer que Inuyasha se doble, listo para tirarse.

¡Hey!.- lo grita el ojidorado al sentir a su esposa ya encima de él, con sus piernas a su costado y ella sentada en su abdomen, ¿en que momento quedo tirado en el piso?.

¿Quién gano Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, siendo observada por toda la población, tratando de creer si es verdad que aquella mujer pudo derrotar a Inuyasha Taisho el hijo del dios Inutaisho.

¡feh! Te deje…- lo murmura, viendo a su mujer encima de él, se ve tan linda en ese estado.

Anda gruñón, quiero ir a otro juego…- lo dice esta levantándose.

Cierta persona desde lejos ve como Kagome se lanza hacia los brazos de Inuyasha riéndose para darle un beso, que este corresponde, se ven tan felices, ¡arg! Inuyasha era suyo… no podía perderlo, y no iba a permitirlo.

-.-

Anda cariño ya es tarde.- lo dice Inuyasha, tumbado a lado de Kagome, sobre aquella hierba viendo las estrellas azules.

Pero no quiero…- se lo dice con aquel tono infantil incorporándose para ver a Inuyasha.

Mañana partimos recuérdalo ¿si?.- lo dice este, acercando a Kagome hacia él, dejándola encima suyo, observando esos ojos azules muy hermosos, quisiera saber de que color es cada sentimiento de la chica.

Eres un aguafiestas…- se lo dice, dejando que este la acerque hacia sus labios.

Hey, ¿Quién fue la que me lanzo ese pastel a la cara y se hecho a correr?.- lo pregunta este, viendo como Kagome se sonrojo al recordar lo que hizo.

Le pareció una excelente idea embarrar a Inuyasha de pastel, y después de lanzárselo a la cara y atacarse de la risa comenzó a correr para que este no la atrapara, y así llegaron hasta la cima donde este termino por atraparla y bañarla de besos, embarrándola con él de pastel.

Todavía tienes algo de pastel aquí…- lo murmura acercándose hacia su labios para besarlos nuevamente, sintiendo como Kagome sonríe para dejarse después llevar, y pensar que nunca antes se había divertido de esa forma con una chica.

Anda vamos…- lo murmura Kagome despegándose de aquel beso.

¿A dónde?.- lo pregunta

Quiero bañarme, me siento toda pegajosa…- se lo informa al levantarse de los brazos del chico.

Mmmm ¿podemos bañarnos juntos?.- lo sugiere Inuyasha, viendo a su esposa sonrojarse.

Etto… yo…no…yo…- lo comienza a balbucear.

No tiene nada de malo, estamos casados…- se lo hace saber.

Yo no quiero… bueno por ahora, es que apenas nos estamos conociendo y no…

Sshh tranquila pequeña lo entiendo, no aremos nada que tu no quieras, pero eso si dormirás conmigo…- la interrumpe diciéndole todo eso, viendo el rostro sonrojado de la chica.

-.-

Acaba de terminar de bañarse hace un rato y se siente fresca, esta en la cama sintiendo el suave perfume de Inuyasha impregnado en las sabanas, se siente tan bien estar con él… había deseado matarlo lentamente por que no le dijo sobre aquella "mujer", pero comprendió que esa era su vida antes de conocernos, pero ahora que están casados él no ha mostrado ningún sentimiento hacia Kanna o como se llame.

Más bien se ha portado con ella como si en verdad mantuvieran una relación, la ha comprendido en todo y claro cuando se enojan él en lugar de seguir discutiendo la besa tan suave que hace que pierda la cabeza.

Tal vez su abuelo tuvo razón, algún día se iba a enamorar y se comportaría de esa forma tan tota y ilusionada, pero ¿acaso Inuyasha sentiría por ella amor?.

¿en que piensas Kagome?.- lo escucha decir sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¿Inuyasha alguna vez has estado enamorado?.- lo pregunta dejando que Inuyasha la tome entre sus brazos y la cómodo de tal forma en que puedan dormir los dos en aquella cama.

Para ser sincero Kagome, no… nunca lo he estado…- se lo dice, viendo los ojos claros de la chica – pero a que se debe esa pregunta.- se lo dice

Es que yo tampoco… y no se como se siente, ni como saber que estoy enamorada…- lo confiesa, viendo los ojos dorados el chico.

Oh cariño, no se que decirte…- lo murmura – yo no quiero enamorarme a mi lado eso es peligroso…- se lo hace saber

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta.

Hay muchas cosas de mi vida Kagome que necesitaras saber si deseas permanecer a mi lado…- se lo comienza a decir – yo siempre voy a protegerte, y no me importa perder la vida en ello… estas tres semanas has ganado un lugar en este corazón….- lo informa.

¿Crees que puedas algún día amarme?.- lo pregunta Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha la siga acariciando en su espalda.

¿Tu quieres eso Kagome?.- lo pregunta

¿Qué si lo quería?, estaba segura de poder amar a ese hombre… ahora no esta segura de sus sentimientos, a lado de él siente un sin fin de explosiones, las mariposas en su estomago, el corazón brincándole, y su dulce aroma que le da tanta paz como esos fuertes brazos que la mantienen abrazada.

Yo… no se que es amar…- lo murmura…

Podríamos aprender juntos…- se lo dice, viendo los ojos azules de la chica.

Enséñame a amar…- lo susurra, dejando que este se acerque a sus labios.

Si… enséñame a amar….- lo dice de la misma forma, dejando que sus labios se hundan en un dulce beso…

**Continuraraaa!!**

**¡Hola!, les debo una disculpa por no mandárselos ayer, pero mi familia le fascina salir y arg!!, por mas que me oponga no me dejan en casa T.T…**

**Así que aquí lo tienen, como ya empiezo clases empezare adelantarme con este que es el único que are por el momento, como estaba en vacaciones podía publicar dos al mismo tiempo pero la escuela es un trabajo muy pesado… así que chicas lo siento, pero me fascinaría seguir recibiendo sus mensajes.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios mil gracias!!!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	6. Mioga

**Capitulo VI.- Mioga.**

Anda cariño arriba…- lo dice aquel ojidorado, en viendo a su esposa dormir entre sus brazos, sabiendo bien que esta todavía tiene algo de sueño al recordar que ambos se durmieron muy tarde al estar platicando de cosas que ambos debían de saber de ellos.

No quiero…- lo murmura Kagome, dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda a Inuyasha.

¡feh! Y esta mujer fue la que me dijo que ella se para muy temprano a trabajar.- lo dice Inuyasha recordando aquella ocasión.

Es que tengo sueño…- se lo reprocha al darse otra vez la vuelta para ver a Inuyasha a su lado.

Pero tenemos que marcharnos a la otra villa.- se lo dice.

Bueno…- se lo dice resignada.

Anda pequeña, cambiarte, desayunamos y nos vamos.- lo informa inclinándose a besar esos labios.

Esto se vuelve adicto…- lo murmura sonriendo al besar aquellos labios, jalando primero el labio inferior para continuar con el superior.

mmmm…- lo dice Kagome como respuesta, dejando que Inuyasha guíe el beso, después de todo él tiene mas experiencia

-.-

¡auxilio!, ¡Auxilio!.- se escuchan aquellos gritos provenir de la calle, y a su mismo tiempo como todos comienza a temblar.

¿Qué sucede?.- lo pregunta Kagome, tratando de sostenerse en las escaleras.

No lo se…- lo contesta Inuyasha atrapando a sus esposa entre sus brazos, cuidando de que no se resbale y pueda caer.

¡Inuyasha un demonio se acerca hacia nosotros!.- lo grita Totosai viendo al chico en medio de las escaleras.

Anda tienes que ir.- lo dice Kagome, sentándose en las escaleras así puede mantener mejor el equilibrio.

Pero…

Yo estaré bien, tienes que salvarlos…- se lo hace sabe, dándole un beso en sus labios, expresándole que ella lo estará esperando en ese mismo lugar.

No hagas nada tonto pequeña…- se lo dice, bajando de un salto por aquel lugar, corriendo hacia la calle donde tendrá que aniquilar aquel demonio.

¿Podría soportar el que Inuyasha estuviera en constante peligro?, sabe que es hijo de un dios, pero aquello no lo hace indestructible.

-.-

Busco a Kagome Higurashi…- lo dice aquel demonio grande, bien puede pisar con su enorme pie cualquier casa sin dificultad

¿para que la deseas?.- lo pregunta, viendo aquel gigantón.

Onigumo me ha mandado por ella…- se lo informa, viendo a los pequeños individuos correr a protegerse.

Pues creo que te la llevaras sobre mi cadáver…- lo dice este, viendo aquel grandulón.

Solo tendré que acabar con una sabandija como tú…- se lo dice, tratando de pisar a Inuyasha pero este se mueve rápidamente.

¿decías?...- se lo contesta burlonamente.

Eres mas difícil de matar… bien ahora lo solucionare…- lo dice este demonio, viendo aquel insecto moverse fácilmente entre sus piernas, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

No te libraras de mi fácilmente sabandija…- lo dice aquel demonio, tratando de pisar a Inuyasha, pero este parece no dejarse… aparte de que comienza a tomar una cuerda, ¡arg!, ese pequeño enano quiere hacerlo caer pero no se lo permitiré.

¡Ja! ¿Qué decías?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha viendo como este cae lentamente hacia el piso, ocasionando que todo a su alrededor se mueva.

¡Inuyasha!...- lo grita cierta mujer, corriendo hacia los brazos del chico.

¡Feh!, Kanna quítate…- lo dice este, retirándose de aquel abrazo.

Pero Inu….

Pero nada, tengo esposa y no hay nada mas entre nosotros…- lo concluye el chico, poniendo su atención en aquel monstruo que se encuentra derivado en aquel piso.

No podrás acabarme fácilmente…- lo dice este demonio, alargando su mano gigante para atrapar a Inuyasha pero en lugar de ello atrapa a la mujer de su lado, escuchándose el grito por toda la aldea.

¡Inuyasha!.- lo grita Kanna desde la mano de aquel monstruo.

Hey déjala…- lo dice este, para pensar algo rápido antes de que lastime a la mujer.

En tus sueñes enano…- lo murmura aquel demonio alzando a la mujer, mientras trata de incorporarse pero aquello es inútil la tener los pieles, enredados en aquel listón de muñeca.

Tiene que pensar en algo rápidamente, o Kanna puede morir y aquello no puede permitirlo, por obvias razones no siente nada por esa mujer, pero nunca a permitido que un inocente muera en manos enemigas.

Ve a su alrededor un baúl de cerveza, podría lanzárselo a los ojos para que se mantuviera quito, después podría lanzarlo hacia el monte, si puede hacer eso, al cabo por se hijo de un dios es muy fuerte…

Hey tu monstruo mira lo que hago…- lo anuncia Inuyasha corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encuentra el barril, sabiendo que este esta poniéndole atención, ni se imagina que debe de explotarle en los ojos, lo carga con facilidad como si diera a entender que esta vació cosa que el demonio se confía.

¿planeas lanzármelo enanito?.- lo pregunta burlonamente.

Por supuesto.- lo contesta este, lanzando el barril directo a los ojos de aquel gigantón que se encuentra sentado en el piso.

¡Ja!.- lo grita aquel demonio rompiendo con un dedo enfrente de sus ojos el barril, dejando que un estruendoso grito se haga presenta al mismo tiempo que la mujer en la mano del demonio salga volando hasta desaparecer en el cielo, tiene ahora el tiempo suficiente para lanzar a ese monstruo hacia las montañas y atrapar a Kanna.

Y hace lo pensado, toma aquel demonio por la cuerda y comienza a girar con el de una forma en que todo mundo debe de sostenerse para no ser arrastrado por la fuerza que genera.

Lo lanza hacia su objetivo las montañas, para después ver hacia el cielo escuchando un grito de una mujer, sabiendo que apenas va bajando kanna…

La atrapa entre sus brazos, al saltar un poco para sostenerla y caer al piso con los pies bien firmes y Kanna en sus brazos, siendo recibido por muchos gritos y aplausos.

¡oh mi héroe!.- lo exclama Kanna viendo a Inuyasha, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de este.

Kanna, suéltame por favor…- lo pide amablemente Inuyasha, buscando entre el publico a su esposa, pero parece ser que esta por una extraña razón lo obedeció _"no hagas nada tonto, pequeña"_… aquellas palabras se referían al salir y distraerlo en la batalla, pero parece ser que le hizo caso.

Siente unos labios sobre los suyos, abriendo sus ojos enormemente, viendo como Kagome esta enfrente suyo a diez metros, asombrada con aquellos ojos grises y muy opacos, ¡oh kami!... ni siquiera siente si esta correspondiendo el beso o no… esa Kanna…

Ve correr a Kagome, y aquello es el tónico para deshacerse de esa mujer y dejar que caiga al piso golpeándose el trasero con el.

¡Kagome espera!...- lo exclama Inuyasha, para salir corriendo a buscar a su esposa, tal vez malinterpretó las cosas…

Es un tonto, tonto… ¡TONTO!... ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso?, después de que ambos habían prometido aprender juntos a amar, pero ni siquiera eso le importo a ese baka… salva al pueblo y se besa con esa… ¡arg!, ya entendía e por que de su soltería, con cada mujer que salva recibe eso de recompensa.

Camina hacia las caballerizas donde debe de encontrarse la carreta con sus cosas y ambos caballos, ella caminaría si fuera preciso hasta el otro pueblo pero en sueños cabalgaría junto a ese baka.

Llega hasta ese lugar abriendo las puertas, viendo a ambos caballos… el caballo de Inuyasha blanco como la misma nieve, sus ojos azules como el cielo y aquel porte tan elegante y orgulloso idéntico al dueño.

Se había olvidado que Inuyasha le había menciona que ese caballo "Colmillo" lo dejo en la aldea y ahora era momento de regresarlo con su madre, así que podría cabalgar el otro sin ningún problema.

Siente como una lagrima resbala por su mejillas, dejando que sus pensamientos reciban aquel beso, cuando escucho los aplausos y gritos corrió hacia donde se supone que debía de estar Inuyasha salvo y salvo, pero en lugar de encontrárselo sonriendo con arrogancia se lo encuentra besando a esa!.

Pues bien, si tanta desea quedarse con esa tal "Kanna" que se quede con ella, después de todo Kagome Higurashi puede arreglárselas sola.

Se acerca hacia donde esta el caballo de Inuyasha, viendo como este comienza a asustarse por su presencia, pero con palabras dulces se acerca hacia el hasta lograrlo calmarlo y acariciarle la cabeza, dejando que su rostro de pose en la nariz, dejando que sus sollozos se hagan presentes como si aquel animalito entendiera s sufrimiento, comienza a mover la cola dejándose acariciar por la mujer.

Kagome por fin te encuentro…- lo dice una voz entrando al lugar viendo a su Kagome con su caballo de aquella forma, tratando de no entrar en shock al ver aquello, sabe bien que Colmillo no se deja tocar por nadie que no sea él, Totosai, Mioga o su madre… ¿pero Kagome?.

Ve como Kagome se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano para no verlo a la cara y seguir acariciando a su caballo.

¿nos vamos?...- lo pregunta Kagome, tratando de que su voz se normalice.

¿A donde?.- lo pregunta el chico.

A la casa de tu madre, quiero que me dejes en ese lugar y ya…- se lo hace saber, dejando en claro que no desea volver a verlo más.

Pero Kag…- se interrumpe a sí mismo, que caso tendría en persuadir a Kagome que aquello solo es una confusión… la menor manera que conoce es tomándola y besándola hasta que el aire se agote y aquello es lo que va hacer.

Nunca supo cual fue el momento en que Inuyasha la había tomando por los brazos y girado para quedar entre sus brazos y sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos, tratando de resistirse ante aquel beso, posando sus manos en el pecho del chico empujándolo pero aquello es inútil al estar sujetada por la cintura.

Un par de minutos más comienza a ceder ante la insistencia de aquel beso, dejando que Inuyasha se relaje de la misma forma que su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Apenas siente como la lengua de Inuyasha comienza a recorrer su boca con aquella libertad que pose, dejando que los suspiros se hagan presentes, y aquel calor con el cosquilleo se haga mas intenso.

Apenas se separa de sus brazos, sintiendo como esta no lo desea, observando con sus ojos dorados aquel rostro blanco con esos labios rojos e hinchados como le gustada dejarlos que aclamen de nuevo sus labios… como quisiera que ese cuerpo enfrente de el este en su cama, relajado y lleno de caricias que bien puedo proporciónale de la misma forma que lo dejaría rojo e hinchado de tanto placer.

No…- se escucha aquel murmuro – por favor déjame…- lo suplica Kagome, separándose de sus labios, tratando de recuperar su respiración.

Pequeña… yo…-

No quiero escuchar tus excusas… solo por favor llévame a otro pueblo…- se lo dice, dándole la espalda, no quiere que Inuyasha se de cuenta de cuanto le duele el recordar aquel beso.

Como quieras.- lo contesta, acercándose hacia Colmillo que este lanza un bufido y retrocede, sin querer ver a su dueño.

¡oh no!, otro que también se enoja.

¿Qué los dioses se encuentran en su contra?, bueno si algunos se encuentran en su contra por ser el hijo ilegitimo de Inu-Taisho, pero eso no quiere decir que su día va a empeorar o ¿si?...

-.-

¡Feh! Ese caballo traicionero, no dejo que él lo montara, si no la elegida fue Kagome, y el se queda con el otro caballo… ese maldito traidor.

Ve de reojo a Kagome cabalgando en su caballo, dándole caricias en su cabeza que Colmillo disfruta de mil maravillas y él abandonado como un perro.

Ya es algo tarde, como en dos horas no tarde en anochecer, al divisar la aldea de Mioga… ¡Ja! Ese viejo debe de estar esperándolo, le había prometido visitarlo pronto y aquello fue hace un año.

¡hey pequeña, vamos a descansar unos par de días, hasta que Miroku y Sango nos alcancen en esa aldea!.- se lo anuncia, al verla atrás de el, solo para ver como asiente pero no le dirige la palabra.

Entran a la aldea, siendo recibidos por aplausos, exclamaciones y algunos que otros susurros al ver que el Gran Inuyasha llega con una mujer muy hermosa, para aquellos aldeanos.

¡Inuyasha hijo!.- lo grita un anciano acercándose al caballo, viendo a la damisela que se encuentra detrás de su hijo montando a Colmillo… un momento ¡Colmillo!, ¿Cómo demonios?... ¡por los dioses!.

Mioga viejo.- lo dice el ojidorado bajando del caballo, dejando que unos de los que trabaja con Mioga se ocupen del caballo que montaba el ojidorado y el de la carreta, dejando que Kagome guié a Colmillo hacia las caballerizas, ¡feh! Ese caballo tiene mas suerte que él mismo, Kagome le da besos y palabras de cariño de lo que le dio a él.

¿Quién esa jovencita tan hermosa?.- lo pregunta el anciano observando como esta sale de las caballerizas y camina hacia donde ellos se encuentran afuera del hotel que lleva el viejo.

Mi esposa…- se lo responde, observando venir a Kagome, con aquella falda gris que le hace ver su formada cadera y trasero del mismo modo que la playera blanca que lleva y esa capucha que fue suya, pero se la regalo.

¿tu esposa?.- se lo pregunta si creer en lo que acaba de decirle aquel muchacho.

Si, me case hace mas de un mes…- se lo informa al ver como Kagome le da una pequeña fruta de su capucha a un niño de tres años, que lo recibe feliz, ella sería excelente siendo madre.

Pero… pero… ¿Cómo?.- lo concluye Mioga.

Después te platico la historia… ahora lo que quiero es descansar… ¿podrías?...- se lo hace saber.

Oh claro, pasen conmigo los llevare a su habitación…- lo dice Mioga, viendo como Kagome llega a lado de Inuyasha, sin mirarlo a los ojos, ya se imagina que habrá hecho Inuyasha hacia aquella jovencita, que se encuentra realmente molesta con el chico.

-.-

No puedes estar enojada conmigo de por vida…- lo dice Inuyasha acostado en la cama, muy separado de Kagome, y pensar que esa misma mañana despertó con esa mujer entre sus brazos.

Bien haz lo que quieras…- se lo dice, al ver que esta no le contesta, y se mantiene "dormida"… ¡arg!, juraba por los dioses que haría que Kanna se arrepintiera de todo.

-.-

Abre sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo los rayos solares en su cara, se voltea del lado donde Kagome debe de estar durmiendo pero no siente a la chica ocasionando que se levante de golpe, al ver como en la cama solo se encuentra él.

-.-

¿Dónde esta mi esposa?.- lo pregunta al primer individuo que esta limpiando las mesas, donde se toma el desayuno.

Salio desde muy temprano dijo que iría al mercado…- lo informa aquel hombre muerto de miedo al ver la cara de ira del chico.

Esa mujer… Kagome no se puede quedar quieta ningún minuto, corre hacia las caballerizas para ver si está colmillo y este desapareció, ese caballo traidor.

Divisa a lo lejos entre la multitud a su caballo tomando agua de una cubeta que seguro Kagome le dio, observando enfrente de él a su esposa, vestida con un conjunto morado haciendo resaltar su hermoso cuerpo…

Se acerca hacia ella, con pasos firmes, sabiendo bien que su caballo ya lo ha percibido… pero su esposa no lo sabe, tomándola por sorpresa.

¿se puede saber por que demonios no me esperaste?.- lo pregunta detrás de Kagome haciendo que esta brinque un poco y se gire para verlo.

Yo…yo…- lo balbucea, viendo a Colmillo debajo de una sombra

Kagome, por más que estés enojada conmigo… yo soy responsable de ti y ese caballo traidor….- se lo dice.

Yo puedo cuidar me sola…- lo contesta.

Lo se pero me preocupas…- se lo dice sin ser conciente en aquellas palabras, arrepintiéndose por el hablar antes de pensar, pero es la verdad.

Yo…yo…- vuelve a balbucear Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha la estreche en un abrazo… hace tanto tiempo que quería sentir sus brazos… se sentía triste por el recuerdo de aquel beso, pero su corazón temía el ser lastimado.

Hablemos de esto… solo escúchame ¿si?...- lo suplica en susurro dejando que la gente siga pasando a su alrededor y otros se detengan a observarlos con curiosidad.

Si…- lo murmura, Kagome entre sus brazos.

Bestia… que bueno que te apareces…- lo dice una voz muy familiar, demasiado familiar para el ojidorado…

**Continuaraaaa!!!**

**¡hola a todos!, ¿Qué les puedo decir?, perdon por la tardanza!...**

**Otra cosilla, bueno no se si están de acuerdo, pero yo no obligo a nadie leer mis fics, y el que lo desea es por que quiere… así que están en su libre decisión, pueden limitarse a leerlos o bien no hacerlo. (es que recibo comentarios desagradables… y por favor es hartarte… gommen para los demás).**

**Otra cosa… a la respuesta de AnabellaInu… la verdad para serte sincera yo no entro a la pagina de Cemzoo… no me gusta esa web por el hecho de que no hay lemón no esta permitido hace años que desaparecí de esa web… y no me interesa abrirla… yo soy amante del lemón… sobre el fic la usurpadora si es verdad que esa idea me base en una telenovela… pero como algunos me conocen y lo he demostrado solo tomo algunas ideas y las demás son mías… **

**Se que en mi perfil dice que son ideas originales, y es cierto todo lo que hay ahí es original incluyendo a la usurpadora… planeo hacerla mía… pero a mi manera, espero que la contestación de tu mensaje no te moleste… pero si deseas leer esa historia cuando la publique adelante pero si no, no hay problema… **

**Y cierto quería decirles que no tarda el lemón mi mentecilla ha estado trabajando en ello jujujujuju…**

**Muchas gracias por sus mensajes… y ya sabes mi paguita heee!!! Den en clic de "Go" para los de fan fiction y en las otras comus (inuniverso e inufics) en "respuesta"**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	7. Celos, Peleas y Besos

**Capitulo VII.- Celos, Peleas y Besos**

Bestia… que bueno que te apareces…- lo dice una voz muy familiar, demasiado familiar para el ojidorado…

¡oh no!... no ahora…

Kagome se separa un poco de los brazos de Inuyasha, asomando su cabeza para ver aquel hombre detrás de su esposa, ojos verdes, cabello negro siendo amarrado por una cola de caballo en lo alto, una diadema de piel café alrededor de su cabeza, con una ropa mas sofisticada que Inuyasha.

Vaya... vaya… que bonita mujer te has conseguido bestia…- lo dice aquel hombre, viendo como Kagome se esconde de nuevo entre los brazos del chico que le da la espalda- ¿otra de tus conquistas?.- lo pregunta interesado.

¡feh!, es mi esposa…- se lo contesta sin querer girarse… ese lobo ¿Qué demonios hace en la aldea?, había escuchando que se fue al norte de Grecia por mas aventuras.

Vaya si esto es una novedad, el gran Inuyasha se ha casado… y este que juraba nunca entregarle su corazón a una mujer…- lo dice con burla.

Ve como Kagome hace una mueca de desaprobación, tal vez ahora le reclamara por no haberle dicho la verdad o bien sus secretos, ¡arg!, ese lobo no hace más que molestarlo en esos momentos.

¿puedes callarte?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, girándose con Kagome viendo la cara de su antiguo enemigo.

Si, si puedo pero no quiero…- se lo contesta con aquel toque arrogante

Grrrr…..-

Oh vamos Inuyasha ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos?.- lo sugiere Kagome, tomando la mano de su esposo que se encuentra en su cintura.

Soy Kouga Ikeda…- se presenta aquel hombre, tomando una de las manos de la chica, para hacerla girar y poderla ver bien.

Kagome Higurashi…- lo contesta esta, sin atender aquel saludo, quería solo irse, no deseaba que Inuyasha peleara con aquel hombre, y lo sabe al sentirlo muy tenso.

¿no habías dicho que es tu esposa?.- lo pregunta burlonamente Kouga.

Claro que si…- se lo contesta Kagome.

¿Entonces por que no dices tu apellido de casada?.- se lo pregunta.

¡feh! Lobo… mi mujer no debe de darte explicaciones puede usar el apellido que se le venga en gana, es mi esposa… y aléjate de ella…- lo dice un Inuyasha furioso apunto de lanzarse hacia aquel individuo.

Lo siento primito… pero me quedare con el abuelo Mioga…- se lo vuelve a decir en burla.

¡feh! Has lo que quieras…- lo murmura, dándosela vuelta para llevarse a Kagome de aquel lugar.

¿Quién era ese?...- lo pregunta Kagome, caminando a lado de Inuyasha.

Un tonto… y Kagome no quiero que te acerques a él…- se lo dice.

¿Por qué?...- lo pregunta.

Por que… somos enemigos…- se lo dice tratando de dar las menos explicaciones posibles.

Eso no es cierto….me mientes…- lo reprocha Kagome, de nuevo las mentiras.

Kagome yo…

Nada… si no me dices la verdad, es por que no confías en mi… y si no confías en mi yo no quiero verte…- lo concluye Kagome dándose la vuelta al llegar con Colmillo ignorando por completo Inuyasha.

Bien… si quieres la verdad… tela voy a decir…- lo comienza a decir el chico- Kouga es mi primo, sobrino de mi madre y nieto de ese viejo que nos atiende en su negocio…- se lo hace saber, viendo como Kagome se gira un poco pero no lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos- soy hijo de un dios y una humana, aunque eso ya lo sabes…- se lo recuerda- soy odiado por mi madrastra Kagura esposa de mi padre actualmente y tengo a mis medios hermanos en contra y a favor… mi vida es un contaste peligro y bueno lleno de placeres…- lo concluye, viendo como ahora Kagome se voltea completamente para verlo a sus ojos, mostrándole esos ojos azules… le cree… sabe que le cree.

Y en algunas ocasiones no podré estar contigo, saldré de la aldea y tardare en regresar días o semanas… dejándote tal vez con la angustia como lo hago con mi madre…- retoma aquella explicación observando los ojos de la chica- por eso quiero preguntarte Kagome… ¿deseas permanecer a mi lado?.- se lo pregunta, esperando la respuesta de la chica, si es un "no" lo aceptara y volverá a su vida, pero si es un "si" que los dioses y él mismo tracen su camino.

Yo…si… deseo permanecer a tu lado…- se lo hace saber Kagome, decidida por su decisión, la sola idea de desaparecer de la vida de Inuyasha le aterra… y no sabe si es amor pero lo quiere y le duele perderlo.

Yo también Kagome…- lo murmura dejando que Kagome camine a estrecharlo entre sus brazos, haciendo que el abrazo se vuelva uno.

-.-

¿Por qué no llevas a tu esposa a la fiesta de esta noche?.- lo pregunta y sugiere Mioga.

No lo se…- lo duda el ojidorado

Si es por Kouga, lo siento hijo… pero no sabía que iba a llegar…- se lo dice Mioga.

Lo se… pero no me agrada que se acerque a Kagome…- se lo hace saber, viendo a su esposa barrer el lugar, como se ofreció… y le encanta estar ocupada.

Creo que eso será imposible… el esta encaprichado por conocer a tu esposa, me lo ha dicho…- se lo confiesa.

Si se atreve hacerle algo a Kagome, lo aniquilo…- lo murmura, viendo a Kagome, dejar la escoba en su lugar y saludar a uno de los pequeñines que trabajan para el abuelo, con cosas sin importancia.

Se despide del pequeñito y se dirige hacia donde esta Inuyasha, ya le explico que el beso de Kanna solo fue una equivocación que Kanna se aprovecho de que el estaba distraído buscándola… en ese momento se sintió muy importante para el chico, como si caminara sobre algodón.

Inuyasha… me entere que hay una fiesta hoy en la noche…- se lo dice Kagome al llegar con el en tono muy meloso.

¿Qué hay con eso?.- lo pregunta fingiendo no saber que desea, sabe que Kagome quiere ir y bien que él la acompañe solo un rato…

Que… que si vamos…- lo dice, dejando que Inuyasha se mantenga sentado en aquel banco para rodearla por la cintura y así sentarla entre sus piernas.

No lo se…- lo murmura Inuyasha con una sonrisa al ver el rostro de Kagome, simplemente todo lo que le pida esa mujer es como una orden a sus oídos.

Anda ¿shiii?...- se lo dice, dejando que el chico acerque sus labios a los suyos, cerrando lentamente sus ojos.

Pero un premio a cambio…- lo murmura a escasos centímetros de sus labios escuchando un suspiro salir de los labios de Kagome, al mismo tiempo que los brazos de la chica se enrollan en su cuello.

Lentamente deja que el beso surja, dejando que los dos espectadores tan solo digan algunas cosas de ellos, Mioga lo mas seguro es que diga "y ese muchacho no quería casarse" y Jinenlli "se ven tan felices"…

-.-

Kagome se ve mas hermosa que nunca, insistió en cambiarse por un lindo conjunto color azul cielo, que en aquella noche la hacer ver como un ángel, de aquellos que se dedican a cuidar las almas de los hombres que cruzan hacia el paraíso donde Naraku su hermano, dios de la muerte no tiene alcance.

Y lo mejor de todo es que aquel ángel es solo para él.

Camina por aquel festival con una Kagome colgada en su brazo, viendo con gran sorpresa aquellas personas que presentan el espectáculo y la canción siendo tocada por un par de hombres con instrumentos hechos de madera.

Un sin fin de luces hechas por las velas que se muestran por todo el lugar.

¿que quieres hacer Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha viendo a aquella mujer a su lado maravillada de todo lo que se ve, gente bailando en una pista o mas bien un espacio hecho, otras yendo de un lugar a otro comprando recuerdos o comida, una verdadera fiesta.

Mmmm, ¿Por qué no bailamos?.- lo pregunta y sugiere, desde que salio del lugar donde están hospedados tenía unas ganas de bailar con Inuyasha, que el la guiara a través de la música.

Pero tengo dos pies izquierdos…- lo pone como excusa como se dice a los que no son buenos bailarines.

No importa, solo déjate guiar por la música…- se lo contesta Kagome, jalando al chico hacia el lugar donde se reúne las personas a bailar.

Pero…

Anda ¿si?.- lo dice, al pararse enfrente del chico para colocar una de sus fuertes manos en su cintura y la otra de la misma forma, con sus brazos enrollando el cuello del chico, para comenzar aquellos movimientos lentos dejando que la música los guié lentamente, con otras parejas de la misma forma.

A lo lejos un hombre de mirada verde ve a su primo bailar con su esposa, sintiendo algo de envidia de que el pueda ser feliz con esa mujer hermosa, y él que siempre ha tratado en parecerse a él…

Observa como su primo y esa mujer se encuentran besándose lentamente, dejando que Kagome disfrute de esas sensaciones… ¡ja!, pero ara que Kagome se fije en él… si le pudo quitar a su primo aquella mujer que no le pueda quitar esta no es tan difícil.

Quiero ir a ver eso…- lo dice Kagome, tomando la mano de Inuyasha entrelazando sus dedos para caminar con él.

Se siente feliz a lado de Kagome, una sensación rara que le surge por todo el cuerpo pero en especial en la zona de su corazón dándole un vuelco.

Hola Kagome…- lo dice una voz chocando con la chica, que siente el ojidorado al atraparla entre sus brazos por aquel pequeño movimiento.

¿Qué quieres Kouga?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, viendo a su primo con cierta rivalidad.

Venia a invitar a Kagome a bailar…- se lo hace saber, viendo los ojos de su primo lleno de fuego.

Ella esta conmigo…- se lo hace saber… dejándole en claro que se largue.

¿Kagome?.- lo dice Kouga como queriendo que la decisión la tome ella no Inuyasha.

Lo siento Kouga… pero estoy con Inuyasha…- se lo hace saber reclinando su oferta, no es tan mal chico el primo de Inuyasha pero siente que hay algo que oculta este que hacer verse de una forma ruda… algo similar que sucede con Inuyasha.

Entiendo…- 

Ve su primo irse… estrechando a Kagome entre sus brazos, no le gusta la manera en que Kouga… ese lobo ve a su Kagome… no le gusta, y la mantendrá muy pero muy alejada de Kouga.

¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta la pelinegra al notar el rostro tenso del chico.

¡feh!, nada…- lo murmura.

Anda quiero divertirme…- lo dice con entusiasmo arrastrando a su esposo a sin fin de puestos en aquella fiesta, conociendo a muchas personas, que Inuyasha le presente, contándole como su esposo los salvo de algunos problemas…

La primera pareja le contó que Inuyasha pago una deuda que tenían en su lugar de nacimiento trayéndolos en este lugar lleno de paz, otra les dice que los salvo de un cíclope… y por ultimo le cuentan que su esposo es todo un súper héroe que ayuda a los débiles.

Se siente extasiada por saber mas de Inuyasha, aunque este no reconozca algunas cosas como las doncellas que le andaban coqueteando, pero debía de soportarlo por su bien, no podía enojarse por algo que sucedió antes de que ella llegara a su vida.

Siente como Inuyasha estrecha su mano mientras ven aquel pequeño show de una doncella que es recatada de un gran demonio que la mantenía atrapada en una jaula de oro gracias a los maléficos hechizos de su madrastra, solo que este valiente caballero combate con aquel demonio salvando a la princesa el gran amor de su vida, viviendo felices para siempre.

Suspira soñando en que aquella historia no solo sea un cuento que se dice de pueblo en pueblo… tratando de creer en los finales felices.

¿ahora que quieres hacer Kagome…?- lo pregunta el ojidorado viendo a su esposa sentada a su lado.

No lo se… todavía no quiero dormir… quiero seguir aquí…- se lo hace saber viéndolo a los ojos con un toque de niña chiquita.

¿entonces?...- lo pregunta, soltando una carcajada para darle un corto beso en los labios a Kagome.

Le gusta tanto esa mujer que puede comerla a besos sin ninguna dificultad.

¡ya se!.- lo exclama levantándose de un golpe

¿Qué?...- lo pregunta al ver la reacción de su esposa.

¡alcánzame y soy tuya!.- lo grita Kagome para echarse a correr sin tener alguna dirección fija.

¿he?!, ¡hey Kagome!.- lo grita Inuyasha para salir atrás de su esposa viéndola correr entre la gente pero sin perderse de su vista… esa mujer tiene cada ocurrencia.

Sigue corriendo sin fijarse hacia atrás si es que viene Inuyasha, apenas se vuelta y se encuentra un poco a fueras del pueblo en la colina donde bien puede apreciarse el lugar, las estrellas encima de ella… y ninguna señal de Inuyasha, se seguro lo perdió, ese baka…

Camina sin darse cuenta si alguien esta siguiéndola, quería tener una de esas flores que le dijo Shippo el niño que ayuda al abuelo de Inuyasha, unas bellas flores color lila.

Escucha un pequeño ruido en los arbustos, preguntándose ¿si es Inuyasha?.

¿Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta en voz alta.

¡Bu!.- lo grita la voz posándose detrás de ella para ocasionan un grito por parte de la chica y que esta caiga al suelo.

Escucha una fuerte carcajada, enfocando su mirada al hombre que esta de pie enfrente suyo…

¡Inuyasha!.- lo grita enojada, mientras este sigue riéndose- eres un tonto, me asustaste…- se lo reprocha enojada.

Te atrape mujer… eres mía…- lo ultimo lo dice con un fuego en sus ojos, dejando que el cuerpo de Kagome se convierta en gelatina y comience a temblar.

No…no… es…cierto-to…- lo balbucea Kagome, viendo como Inuyasha se inclina a su lado, posándose encima suya, sintiendo el olor masculino que desprende su cuerpo.

Fue algo justo…- lo ronronea el mismo Inuyasha inclinándose a rozar sus labios con los de la chica- y quiero mi paga…- lo murmura… besando los labios de Kagome, escuchando como esta suelta un gemino al tener todo su cuerpo aplastado por el suyo.

Se siente mareada y relajada al sentir aquella nueva forma de besar… apenas siente cuando la mano de Inuyasha comienza a subir su falda lo suficiente para acariciar su pierna ahora desnuda a la luz de la luna…

Eres mía…- se lo dice con voz ronca, viendo los ojos azul intenso en los ojos de Kagome… y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

**Continuaraaaa!!!!**

**¡Konichiwa!... bueno aquí esta el capitulo… y en el otro hay lemón jujujuju!!!... espero que les aya gustado el capitulo por lo menos, y también espero tener tiempo e inspiración… mucha inspiración.**

**Sobre que es lemón si algunas no saben… es el acto de amor que hay entre una pareja incluyendo el sentimiento en el cual se hace… cuando hacen el amor… para ser mas específicos ¿oki?...**

**Que mas tengo que decir… mmmm… muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y perdon si los he ofendido en algún momento, pero ¡arg! El coraje del momento… por eso a veces me espero en publicar… **

**Muchas gracias por sus mensajes!!!**

**Y suerte en la escuela y que envidia si están en vacaciones!!!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	8. Siempre mía

**Capitulo VIII.- Siempre mía.**

Eres mía…- se lo dice con voz ronca, viendo los ojos azul intenso en los ojos de Kagome… y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Vuelve de nuevo a los labios de Kagome, concentrándose en el suave sabor de aquel lugar, demasiado dulce para embriagarse… como un exquisito licor.

Sigue subiendo su mano lo suficiente para que aquella pierna bronceada se deje expuesta a la luz de la luna, lista para ser besada lentamente por sus labios.

Siente que todo comienza a darle vueltas una sensación muy placentera, sintiendo la mano de Inuyasha recorrer su pierna… mientras que sus labios están ocupados con los del chico.

Siente como Inuyasha se separa de sus labios, apenas va a preguntar que pasa al verlo quieto, pero este lo único que hace es susurrarle un "sshh escuchas eso" al posar su dedo en sus labios hinchados para que no haga algún tipo de sonido.

¿Escuchas eso?.- lo pregunta de nuevo Inuyasha al percatarse de unas ramas moviéndose.

Lo mas seguro es que fuera Kouga, había visto que los estaba siguiendo pero peno que se había perdido entre el bosque, pero no… ese lobo idiota…

Siente como Inuyasha la toma entre sus brazos, para levantarse con ella.

Planeo hacerte el amor en un lugar digno de ti…- lo murmura Inuyasha besando suavemente los labios de Kagome, para caminar hacia la villa.

Kagome enrolla sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojidorado, dejando que su rostro se debajo del rostro de Inuyasha, sintiendo sus mejillas rojas y su cuerpo inflamado de la misma forma que sus labios.

En aquellos momentos lo único que hace es suspirar soñadoramente al imaginarse siendo rodeada por aquellos fuertes brazos… sin que nadie los separe, tal vez si ya ama a Inuyasha, y planea demostrárselo y hacer que él se enamore de ella.

¿A dónde van hijo?.- lo pregunta Mioga al ver como Inuyasha trae cargando a su esposa.

Iremos a la habitación…- se lo hace saber, pasando a lado de su abuelo y aquel baka de primo que tiene, y el que había pensado que Kouga fue el que estaba espiando, pero parece ser que no.

_La juventud de hoy en día…_- lo piensa Mioga viendo a su nieto irse a su habitación con su mujer, pero total ese mundo es regido por dioses que mas puede hacerse, todavía no se conoce ningún otro medio en que los dioses pasen a la historia como lo hicieron los Titanes al ser derrotados por Inu-Taisho, el dios supremo de todos lo que se encuentran en el olimpo, después sigue su hermana Mei la diosa del amor y por ultimo su hermano Muso dios de las aguas, aquellos tres seres que derrotaros a los Titanes sus padres para tener el control del mundo.

Y pensar que uno de sus nietos es el hijo del gran Inu-Taisho que mas este tiene otros hijos con Kagura la diosa de la tierra, que son medios hermanos de Inuyasha, por lo menos este nieto suyo es feliz con esa mujer llamada Kagome.

¿así que su primito se ha enamorado de su adorada esposa?, mmmm eso suena muy interesante, siempre ha tenido lo que Inuyasha ha logrado, aunque tener una madre tan linda, bondadosa y tierna como lo es Izayo con Inuyasha no lo ha logrado, pero podía tener a Kagome… después de todo ¿que tiene Inuyasha que no tenga él?.

-.-

Se abre la puerta lentamente, dejando ver a aquel ojidorado con Kagome entre sus brazos, llevándola de forma nupcial, mientras que esta se aferra fuertemente del cuello del chico, sabiendo bien lo que sucederá en aquellos momentos y tal vez no haya marcha hacia atrás, sintiendo un poco de miedo a lo desconocido, solo había escuchado algunas cosas de las mujeres de la aldea pero nada de experiencia propia.

Escucha como la puerta se cierra tal vez con ayuda del piel del chico, dejando que a continuación sienta algunos suaves besos en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas como la ocasión en que el le puso aquel collar de diamante verde que lleva en su cuello, siente como algo suave se posa en su espalda, dejando que Inuyasha la suelte solo un poco para acomodarse encima de ella, como lo hizo hace unos minutos atrás en el monte.

Prometo ir a tu ritmo…- lo dice al separarse de aquel exquisito cuello, viendo los ojos azules brillosos como si fuera el cielo nocturno que esta dejando salir esas estrellas atrapadas.

Yo…yo…- 

Sshh… haré todo lo que tu quieras…- se lo dice interrumpiéndola con sus labios, estaba seguro que no iba a presionar a Kagome en aquello, mas cuando su abuelo le menciono alguna vez que él es el único hombre que ha besado a su nieta y por lógica el único que será capaz de tocarla en todos los sentidos.

Siente como sus labios de nuevo son captúralos por los del chico, dejando que su boca se rinda ante aquel sabor, sintiendo como la lengua de Inuyasha pide permiso como las ocasiones anteriores adentrándose en su boca lentamente, soltando un suspiro al sentir su lengua con la del chico un suave rose que la hace derretirse poco a poco entre sus labios.

Apenas siente cuando Inuyasha adentra sus fuertes mano debajo de su playera azul cielo, dejando que su piel comience a sentir aquellas suaves caricias producto de esas manos que se mantienen en su cintura desnuda y espalda del mismo modo, arqueándose un poco para pegarse lo suficiente al cuerpo del chico.

Siente como su cuerpo comienza a inflamarse de una manera que el mismo calor la estremece y las caricias de Inuyasha en su espalda, dejando que los suspiros salgan de sus labios al encontrarse ahora sintiendo los propios labios de Inuyasha en su cuello.

Inuyasha la incorpora lentamente con la ayuda de sus manos, dejándola sentada en la cama, antes de despegarse de su cuello para mirarla a los ojos con aquel toque de sensualidad que mantienen esos ojos dorados.

Después de esto Kag… tan solo seremos tu y yo…- lo murmura el ojidorado viendo a su mujer agitada con aquellos labios hinchados y el cuello apunto de estarlo.

Sabe que las palabras de Inuyasha mantienen otro significado pero no logra descifrarlo, solo siente como este retira lentamente la playera dejándola solo con el sujetador, la falda y aquella otra prenda intima.

Eres tan hermosa…- lo susurra el propio Inuyasha inclinando a Kagome hacia atrás para que quede recostada en aquel estado, sintiéndose afortunado de tener aquel ángel entre sus brazos.

Kagome por su parte se sonroja y trata de cubrirse, pero Inuyasha no la deja, tan solo se dedica a sentir como los dedos del chico comienzan a deslizarse por su piel para hacerle leves caricias que disfruta.

Siente como unos dulces labios se posan en su estomago, haciéndola soltar un pequeña risa y unos suspiros al imaginarse a Inuyasha besando cada rincón de aquel lugar, cerrando sus ojos para seguir sintiendo aquello, hasta el momento en que los besos comienzan a subir por debajo de sus senos cubiertos por esa prenda.

Siente como las manos de Inuyasha retirar aquella prenda botándola en algún lado de la habitación, sintiéndose avergonzada de lo que pueda ver no le arremete, él ya ha visto demasiadas mujeres y muy bonitas, y ella solo es una pobre aldeana sin ningún atractivo.

Suelta un profundo gemido al tener aquella sensación, los labios de Inuyasha sobre sus pechos besándolos lentamente, haciendo que poco a poco su poca razón y sentido de orientación se apaguen lentamente.

Esa mujer sabe como la más deliciosa y exquisita carne antes probada, y el solo pensar que esa mujer ahora es egoístamente suya lo vuelve loco de tal manera que desea poseerla y besar cada rincón de aquel exquisito cuerpo.

Siente como Inuyasha se detiene un poco, obligándola abrir sus ojos azules, enfocándolos hacia el ojidorado encima de ella, embozando una leve sonrisa.

No puedo hacerlo yo todo solo…- lo ronronea el propio Inuyasha tomando una de las manos de Kagome, para dirigirla hacia su boca, chupando su dedo pulgar, sintiendo derretir por aquella acción del mismo Inuyasha.

Inu…ya….- lo susurra sin continuar aquel nombre al sentir como las explosiones en su cuerpo continúan.

Anda pequeña explora todo lo que quieras…- lo susurra cerca de sus labios posando la mano de Kagome en su pecho dejando que sienta sus músculos debajo de sus manos.

Yo…yo…- lo balbucea sin entender aquellas palabras, ¿acaso quería Inuyasha que ella también… también… bueno participara?.

Soy todo tuyo…- lo vuelve murmura de la misma forma, sin retirarse de aquella posición arriba de Kagome, tan solo dándole suficiente espacio para que ella pose sus manos en su pecho ahora desnudo y sienta lo que un hombre puede ofrecerle.

Se mantiene un poco inquita debajo de Inuyasha, moviendo sus dedos de forma nerviosa al ver los ojos del chico, sintiendo la aprobación que este le da para que explore a su antojo.

Desliza primero sus manos alrededor del pecho del chico sintiendo aquellos pectorales fuertes y muy firmes, como si hiciera ejercicio todas las mañanas para fortalecer cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Puede ver como Kagome se encuentra extasiada viendo y sintiendo cada parte de su pecho, suspirando cada vez que toda o mueve sus manos a una zona mas a bajo donde su abdomen desarrollado y bien formado se encuentra esperándola impacientemente.

Como en aquellos momentos le gustaría tomar a Kagome y besarla hasta volverse loco, quitarle esa falda y lo que lleva debajo y sentir su piel contra la suya, pero aquello va algo lento más sabiendo que esta es la primera vez que vería a un hombre desnudo, primero debía de acostumbrarse a él y ya después vendría lo demás.

Suelta un pequeño gruñido, asustando a Kagome al escuchar aquel sonido retirando sus manos de esa zona, para quedarse quiera viendo fijamente a Inuyasha que mantiene los ojos cerrados como tratando de concentrarse en algo, ¿acaso había hecho algo malo?.

Abre sus ojos dorados viendo a Kagome algo asustada por su gruñido, pero aquel roce lo había excitado de tal manera que se volvía loco de placer no era su intención asustarla.

Lo siento pequeña… no quería asustarte…- se lo dice, inclinándose a besar sus labios.

¿hice algo malo?.- lo pregunta, tratando de saber si es aquello verdad.

Oh no… claro que no… me gusto mucho esa caricia…- se lo hace saber sonrojando a Kagome, al recordar que sus manos se mantenían a nivel del pantalón y su pierna se movió un poco rozando con alguna parte del chico que exige a gritos ser liberada.

Se mantiene quieta tratando de regular su respiración que se encuentra muy agitada.

Ahora pequeña planeo hacerte ver y sentir algo inolvidable…- se loase saber el mismo Inuyasha inclinándose a besar sus labios para estrechar a Kagome en su cuerpo, sintiendo el pecho desnudo de la pelinegra con el suyo dejando que aquellas curvas encajen perfectamente como dos pedazos de diamantes que están hechos para ser portados sobre una cadena, al separes formar dos piezas y al juntarse solo una.

Desliza sus manos lentamente por la cintura de Kagome, para seguir hacia donde se encuentra la falda y comenzar a retirarla lentamente sin deshacerse de aquel dulce beso, que solo dura unos segundos más al saber que esa falda ha caído al suelo con su pantalón y la demás ropa ya retirada, ahora debe de concentrarse en el cuello y otras partes de aquel dulce cuerpo.

Las manos de Inuyasha bajando por los pechos de esta que al simple roce se ponen duros, dejando que un gemido salga de los labios de Kagome… tal ves no sea aquel sonido lo suficiente fuerte, pero fue lo suficiente para que Inuyasha lo aya escuchado.

Mantiene sus ojos cerrados para seguir sintiendo aquellos labios recorrer todo su cuerpo poco a poco de la misma manera que Inuyasha comienza a bajar la ultima prenda deshaciéndose de ella lista para terminar con aquel ritual, aunque ha estimulado cada parte del cuerpo de Kagome, sus pechos, besándolo hambrientamente, su cuello, su ombligo y por que no sus manos, de la misma forma que sus labios ya hinchados y rojos por sus besos.

Vuelve acomodarse encima de Kagome, que lo recibe deslizando sus manos por su espalda para estrecharlo entre su cuerpo, sintiendo como ella comienza a besar su cuello lentamente, tal vez desea hacer lo mismo que hizo él con ella, pero aquella mujer no sabe que el placer inimaginable esta por venir.

Se incorpora solo un poco para ver los ojos de Kagome, con aquella pupila delatada lista para hacer con ella aquella unión lo único que falta es el permiso.

Entrare en ti pequeña… no sientas ningún temor… solo goza entre mis brazos esa sensación y si deseas morderme hazlo…- lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha cerca del oído de Kagome, acomodándose de nuevo en aquella manera tan intima que hacer que Kagome se sonroje al sentir algo grande rozar su parte intima.

Da un pequeño salto al saber que aquello se encuentra adentrándose a su cuerpo lentamente, primero algo doloroso ocasionando que su cuerpo se arquee mas hacia el de Inuyasha y el miembro del chico se adentre mas, soltando un pequeño grita con dos lagrimas que se deslizan en sus ojos, para saber que ha roto aquella barrera que daba a conocer que había sido virgen hasta ese momento.

Poco a poco vuelve a recostarse en la cama sin soltarse de los brazos de Inuyasha y ella tampoco quitar sus brazos de alrededor de Inuyasha…

¿te hice daño?.- lo murmura Inuyasha viendo el rostro algo pálido de Kagome, al mantenerse quiero dejando que el cuerpo de la chica se acostumbre a él.

Algo…- lo murmura confesándolo.

Mi pequeña….- lo susurra limpiado con una de sus manos aquellas lágrimas, para tomar el mentón y acercar sus labios a los suyos, dándoles un suave beso que cura cualquier signo de dolor.

Se vuelve a relajar entre los brazos de Inuyasha disfrutando de aquel suave beso al mismo tiempo que esta con sus manos mueve ligeramente la cadera de Kagome para comenzar hacer aquellos movimientos.

Escucha como Kagome gime entre sus labios, al estar un poco mas adentro, dejando que ella es la que mantenga el ritmo no iba ahora a forzarla a nada que no pudiera soportar, tal vez en algunas noches mas podría ella hacer el amor de otra forma, algunas posiciones que aprendió con esas mujeres.

Muerde el labio inferior de Kagome, para deslizar sus labios hacia el cuello de la chica sin detener aquel ritmo que ha mantenido en esos minutos, y lo único que hace es detenerse en los pechos de Kagome, para comenzar a chuparlos lentamente primero el izquierdo y continuar con el segundo, al ver como su Kagome se comienza a temblar debajo de él.

_Entro de muy poco…_

Vuelve a los labios de Kagome, sintiendo como esta se aferra con sus manos en su espalda ocasionándole unos rasguños pero aquello tiene una explicación el grito que esta ahogando la pelinegra y aquella sensación de morir lentamente con la mente en blanco, alcanzando el cielo y no poder pasar hacia otra galaxia.

Siente como se derrite entre sus brazos, susurrando su nombre suavemente en sus labios, viéndola cerrar sus ojos lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, una suave sonrisa que lo hacer el hombre mas feliz del mundo entero.

Sale lentamente de su cuerpo una vez que toda su semilla fue sembrada en ese lugar tal vez una de ellas encontraría refugio y se desarrollaría o bien aquel caso no sería si no hasta el próximo encuentro.

Toma a Kagome entre sus brazos cargándola lo suficiente para destender la cama y poder taparla con él.

Inu…ya…sha…- lo concluye Kagome con un suspiro al acorrucarse entre sus brazos, de aquella manera tan perfil, sintiendo como sus piernas se enrollan con las del chico, y sus brazos se extienden por todo el cuerpo de Inuyasha abrazándolo por el abdomen, dejando que su cabeza se mantenga quita en el pecho del chico escuchando los latidos acelerados de su corazón del mismo modo que la respiración.

En cambio Inuyasha mantiene sus brazos alrededor de Kagome, atrayéndola en aquella manera a su cuerpo, dejando descansar su mentón en la cabeza de Kagome, cerrando sus ojos para respirar aquel olor a jazmín que tanto adora.

Y pensar que al principio con aquella mujer no se llevaba y llego a detestarla y ahora resuelta ser la mujer que ha ganado un hueco en su corazón.

Puede escuchar su respiración lenta con uno que otro suspiro con su nombre en el… se escucha tan suave aquella pronunciación sintiéndose por primera vez en u vida completo de alma y cuerpo…

Cierra sus ojos dorados, dejando que la luz de la luna ilumine sus cuerpos desnudos y cansados dejando ver como sus cabelleras están desordenadas y su piel brillante gracias al agua que ha salido por el ejercicio dado hace unos minutos atrás.

Con un suave suspiro, comienza a entrar al mundo de los sueños donde uno de sus hermanos se encuentra de velar, esperando que solo esa noche pueda dormir como nunca antes y soñar con aquella mujer que mantiene entre sus brazos… Kagome, su Kagome… solo suya…

**Continuaraa!!!**

**¡Konichiwa!... siento haberme tardado tanto… pero me enferme T.T… no contaba con esto y bueno en mi casa solo duermo pero ahora que ya me siento mejor hice el lemón haber que les parece chicas, espero que me aya quedado divino que planeaba hacerlo para chuparse los dedos… **

**Emm que mas… muchas gracias por sus comentarios se los agradezco me animan a continuar mis fics…**

**Y para las mujeres desesperadas bueno aquí estuvo el lemón y el capitulo del fic, espero no tardarme mucho, ahora mismo comienzo con la continuación que mañana no estaré en mi casa.**

**Que otra cosa tengo que decirles… mmmm para las que querían saber que era el lemón, bueno lo que fue este capitulo es LEMÓN!...**

**Muchas y mil gracias por sus comentarios… se los agradezco…**

**Y como les digo den clic en "GO" o "RESPUESTA" y dejen su mensaje!**

**GRACIAS**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	9. La llegada

**Capitulo IX.- La llegada.**

Los primeros rayos solares comienzan a entrar por medio de las cortinas de aquellos pequeños orificios que hay en el pedazo de tela que cubre el recuerdo que parece ser una ventana.

Lo primero que se ve en aquella habitación, que tan solo consta de una cama con un pequeño espejo siendo colgado por hilo, un pequeño bulto en el centro de la cama.

Uno de los dos individuos se extiende lentamente dejando que el otro se abrace hacia él, escuchando un suave suspiro salir de sus labios, haciendo que sus ojos dorados se abran ante aquel sonido.

Enfoca sus ojos para ver a Kagome dormida entre sus brazos, su cuerpo yace desnudo debajo de aquella cobija, sus labios hinchados como debe de estar la mayor parte de su cuerpo, el cabello revuelto y aquel toque de inocencia y pensar que tenía miedo que la perdiera, pero fue todo lo contrario la conservo y para mejorar su belleza.

Escucha un pequeño ronroneo provenir de los labios de Kagome, embozando una sonrisa al sentir como esta pega sus labios y cuerpo más hacia el suyo… dejándola fundirse en su cuerpo, dejando en claro que aquella posición le fascina a la chica por el hecho de no haberse despertado.

Tal vez si la despierta con dulces besos, pueda aprovechar para volver a tenerla de la misma forma que anoche entre sus brazos.

Se inclina a besar su cabeza, dando cortos besos para bajar hacia el cuello de Kagome donde se mantiene un tiempo al no querer mover a la chica para que pueda capturar sus labios.

Escucha una pequeña ricita, sabiendo que Kagome ya esta despierta y disfruta de sus besos y caricias.

Buenos días…- lo saluda Inuyasha viendo los ojos de Kagome muy brillosos e iluminados como la noche anterior, llenos de felicidad, ahora comprendía el azul con llamas oscuras es de felicidad.

Bue-bue-nos días…- lo balbucea Kagome, siendo acostada en la cama, mientras Inuyasha se mantiene de perfil observando a ahora su mujer en todo la extensión de la palabra.

¿Cómo dormiste?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado pasando su mano por el estomago desnudo de su Kagome y mantenerla ahí dándole caricias.

Bien…- es la única respuesta que obtiene de Kagome, antes de que unos dos suspiros salgan de sus labios.

Yo dormí mu….y bien…- se lo dice arrastrando aquella vocal.

Oh…- lo contesta al sentir como la mano de Inuyasha se cola en uno de sus senos.

¿quieres seguir con lo de anoche, cariño?.- lo pregunta sensualmente Inuyasha viendo los ojos de Kagome derretirse ante la propuesta.

Asiente con la cabeza un si, dejando que Inuyasha se incline hacia sus labios en busca de un dulce beso

Siente como Inuyasha se posa encima suyo, dejando que se acomode de alguna forma en que ambos puedan estar juntos, pero por el momento se deleita con aquel primer beso de la mañana, posando sus manos en el amplio pecho de Inuyasha.

Ambos se encuentran disfrutando de sus labios, la sabana que los cubre se corre un poco dejando ver ambas piernas desnudas en la parte de debajo de la cama, entrelazadas si es que alguien llegara se imaginara lo que estuvieron haciendo en la noche.

¡Hey bestia!.- lo grita cierta voz en el pasillo, para abrir la puerta donde su primo debe de estar con su esposa, pero sabe que esa mujer se despierta muy temprano.

Apenas escucha que alguien grita "hey bestia" pero se encuentra tan ocupada en los labios de Inuyasha que no sabe de su mundo alrededor.

Bestia deja de devorar a tu esposa…- lo dice Kouga al ver como Inuyasha no hace otra cosa que comerse viva a esa hermosa mujer.

Kagome al escuchar aquella voz demasiado fuerte, como si estuviera dentro de la habitación, da un pequeño respingo pegándose hacia el cuerpo de Inuyasha, sintiéndose avergonzada de que alguien pueda verla en ese estado.

Inuyasha por su parte suelta un gruñido de enojo al ser interrumpido por aquel lobo, preguntándose ¿Cómo demonios osa entrar a su habitación?... tendría que moverse con cautela si es que no quiere que ese tonto se fije en Kagome.

Se da la vuelta tan solo un poco para tomar la cobija y subirla muy arriba de la cabeza de Kagome, viendo a esta muy sonrojada y apenada por aquello y eso lo sabe por el color azul y verde de sus ojos.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí?.- lo pregunta viendo a su primo de pie en la puerta observando el pedazo de piel que se expone de Kagome, gruñendo para taparlo con ayuda de su pie.

¡bah!, yo solo venía a decirte que el abuelo recibió una carta de tu amigo mujeriego ese…- lo informa Kouga, sin perder su vista al cuerpo femenino que se encuentra debajo de la cobija y a lado de Inuyasha, siendo tapada de pies a cabeza por ese tonto que tiene de primo.

Iré después, ahora lárgate…- lo dice enojado, viendo a Kouga no perder de vista el lugar donde se encuentra Kagome, teniendo que ponerse un poco arriba de la chica, mostrándole que esa mujer es suya.

Yo solo cumplía ordenes…- lo contesta Kouga con algo de fastidio, ¿Qué puede verle Kagome a su primo?.

Vete de aquí lobo…- lo dice Inuyasha gruñendo dejando a la vista sus dientes blancos.

Hermoso cuerpo Kagome.- lo anuncia el mismo Kouga saliendo de la habitación rápidamente antes de que su primo lo mate, y aquello lo sabe por el grito que acaba de dar el propio Inuyasha.

Se encuentra de pie, enfrente de la puerta, apunto de abrirla para correr a atrapar a ese lobo que tiene como primo, iba a matarlo de eso si esta seguro ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir aquello?... lo mataría lentamente.

Kagome por su parte se encuentra incorporada, sentada en la cama cubriendo su desnudez con la cobija, viendo la ancha espalda de Inuyasha, del mismo modo que el trasero firme y redondo con esas piernas fuertes y bien marcadas, sonrojándose.

Escucha que Inuyasha suelta un gran suspiro, para después ver como se voltea hacia la cama, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornen al rojo vivo al fijarse en cierta parte que le hace acalorarse y cerrar los ojos de pena.

Ve a Kagome cerrar los ojos y ponerse sonrojada, dejando que una sonrisa aparezca en su rostro, sabiendo bien que esa pequeña acaba de verlo completamente desnudo y pensar que ya ambos disfrutaron del uno del otro.

Se acerca hacia la cama sin perder de vista de los movimientos de Kagome, quedarse quieta en aquella posición deleitándose de aquella inocente y exquisita imagen, el cabello revuelto de la chica, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y aquellos labios todavía hinchados y rojos.

¿todavía apenada cariño?.- lo pregunta tomando asiento a lado de la pelinegra que sostiene la colcha con ayuda de sus manos, deseando que se resbale poco a poco del cuerpo de Kagome y volver a tumbarla en la cama para seguir disfrutando de su cuerpo milímetro a milímetro.

Si que se siente apenada, aunque ayer bueno… estuvo con Inuyasha de esa forma tan intima todavía no se acostumbra a verlo desnudo, bueno ¿como se acostumbraría cuando apenas pasaron una sola noche de esa forma?, deben primero de conocerse mas y con el tiempo hasta sería una forma natural de verlo.

Inuyasha…- lo llama Kagome sin abrir sus ojos manteniéndolos cerrados, sin querer ver aquella parte tan grande que forma al pelinegro.

Dime cariño…- lo contesta, sonriendo ante la inocencia de la chica.

¿pue-de-des… ta-tapar-te-te?.- lo concluye balbuceando

¡oh claro!.- lo exclama con una risa, al ver como su Kagome todavía es algo tímida, en cambio las otras mujeres ni se preocupaban al verlo desnudo, pero al ser su mujer tan inocente y el ser el primer hombre que lo ve en ese estado se siente como un adolescente.

Puede sentir dulces besos en su hombre desnudo, siendo inclinada poco a poco hacia la cama, sabiendo que Inuyasha es el que se encuentra dándole suaves besos y caricias con sus manos que ya se encuentran debajo de la cobija, abre sus ojos y lo que ve son los ojos dorados del chico llenos de fuego como el mismo sol dando sus primeros rayos al campo silvestre.

Te adoro…- lo murmura el propio Inuyasha cerca de los labios de Kagome.

Yo mas…- lo contesta Kagome con una sonrisa entre sus labios, ilusionada de que Inuyasha sienta algo por ella, tal vez ambos están aprendiendo el valor de amar… y aquello la hace feliz, por que sabe que ama a Inuyasha.

-.-

Kouga me dijo que le gritaste hijo…- lo informa Mioga limpiando el lugar antes de comenzar a abrir, pasando unos de los trapos por las superficies de los mubles oscuros de madera y las sillas hechas igual textura solo que tienen paja del mismo modo que las casas donde vienen la mayoría de las personas.

¡feh! Ese lobo no debió de haber entrado a la habitación…- lo dice abrazando a Kagome por la espalda dejando que esta se recargue entre sus brazos.

Oh ya entiendo…- lo murmura Mioga viendo el sonrojo de Kagome y como su nieto suspira en el cuello de la pelinegra, los jóvenes de hoy en día.

Oye Kagome… un chico Notaru vino a buscarte…- lo informa Mioga viendo como su nieto cambia de posición y sus ojos comienzan a volverse ámbar oscuros.

¡oh cierto!.- lo exclama la misma Kagome, tratando de salir de entre los brazos de Inuyasha pero este no la deja.

¿Quién es Notaru?.- lo pregunta con voz ronca.

Es un pequeñito el cual le prometí jugar hoy con él.- se lo informa, girando entre los brazos de Inuyasha, viéndolo a los ojos.

¿Qué edad tiene?.- lo pregunta, tratando de no mostrarse celoso en el asunto.

No lo se… pero supongo que unos…

¡señodita Kagome!.- lo grita un pequeñín entrando al lugar, una edad aproximada de cinco años.

Ese es…- lo informa Kagome viendo al pequeño entrar al lugar y gritar de nuevo su nombre al verla en brazos de aquel hombre – me das permiso de ir ¿Verdad?.- lo pregunta Kagome, viendo los ojos del chico relajarse y sonreír para inclinarse a besarla rápidamente con un "si anda".

Inuyasha suspira de alivio dejando salir a su esposa de entre sus brazos, para que vaya hacia el pequeño, y pensar que estaba a punto de estrangular al tal Nataru si es mayor de diez ocho años.

Escucha una risa a su lado, fijándose en ese individuo, viendo a su abuelo reírse, lo cual ocasiona que fuña el ceño al no entender cual es la gracia.

¿Qué?.- lo pregunta.

Hubieras visto tu cara de celos…- lo dice burlonamente.

¡feh!...- es la única respuesta al cruzar sus brazos, viendo a su esposa jugar con el pequeño que esta en el local, parecía que esa mujer estaba hecha para los niños, criarlos y amarlos de la misma forma que consentirlos, y aquello lo hace imaginar el tener una familia de la cual Kagome se encargue y él también.

Hey hijo, te puedo jurar que ese pequeño no te va a robar a tu esposa…- lo dice burlonamente Mioga viendo como Inuyasha no pierde su mirada de lo que hace su mujer con el pequeño que tiene sentado en sus piernas mientras le platica algunas historias.

Toma asiento en una de los bancos para platicar con su abuelo un rato sin dejar de ver de reojo a su esposa que esta muy entretenida con aquel enano, no es que estuviera celoso para nada, pero algo en él que no soporta ver a su Kagome con otros hombres aunque sean tan enanos como ese… y por supuesto que no esta celoso… ¡feh!.

Pasa algunas hora donde Kagome ríe con aquel pequeño y el lo único que hace es ver a ese mocoso disfrutar de Kagome, mientras que esta solo y abandonado luchando aquellas ganas que tiene de comerse a su esposa.

¡Notaru!...- se escucha el grito de una voz femenina gritando el nombre del pequeño.

Ma…ma…- lo dice ese pequeño bajándose de entre los brazos de Kagome para correr hacia donde esta su mama.

Muchas gracias por estar con mi pequeño…- lo dice la señora, cargando a aquel pequeño entre sus brazos, agradeciéndole a Kagome el tomar su tiempo para su pequeño hijo.

Es un maravilloso niño…- lo dice Kagome, dándole un pequeño beso al niño, cosa que Inuyasha gruñe y se levanta del asiento para caminar en dirección de su esposa.

Oh Inuyasha, ¿estaremos mañana?.- lo pregunta Kagome al sentir a su esposo en su espalda.

No lo se… Miroku me ha mandado una carta diciéndome que ya vendió tu propiedad y vienen hacia acá…- lo informa, al rodear con sus brazos a su mujer, que se despide de aquel pequeño con la mano.

Oh, ¿entonces partiremos pronto?.- lo pregunta algo triste sabiendo que su esposo la dejara tal vez en la aldea cuando lleguen.

Si en uno o dos días…- lo contesta, besando el cuello blanco de Kagome, que esta siendo expuesto a sus caricias, gracias a que la playera le cubre solo del pecho hacia abajo hasta llegar a la falda.

Bueno por lo menos tendría uno o dos días de disfrutar de Inuyasha…. Aunque no sabe cuando llegaran a la aldea de la madre del chico.

Aunque todavía nos queda medio viaje para llegar con mi madre.- se lo dice al leer aquel pensamiento, haciendo que se gire entre sus brazos para capturar sus labios, planeaba disfrutar de la mitad el viaje con Kagome entre sus brazos.

Kagome rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Inuyasha, sintiéndose feliz de estar con él.

¿Qué tal si comemos y después nos mimamos?...- lo pregunta de forma sensual Inuyasha.

Kagome tan solo sonríe ante la propuesta del chico dejando que sus labios sean capturados por él, siendo testigos de aquel beso todos los de su alrededor.

-.-

¿van a querer otra cosa?.- lo pregunta Mioga viendo como Kagome e Inuyasha ya han terminado su comida.

No gracias abuelo, nosotros vamos a descansar…- se lo hace saber tomando levantando a Kagome del asiento.

Oh si a descansar.- lo repite sarcásticamente, como si él se creyera aquello.

Inuyasha no hace caso a la mirada sarcástica del abuelo, tan solo guía a Kagome hacia las escaleras que comienza a subir pero apenas llegan a la mitad y la acorrala a la pared para besar sus labios.

Se despega lentamente de ellos, viendo las suaves facciones de su rostro.

Si despegas tus labios antes de llegar a la habitación, no te dejare tocarme…- lo murmura Kagome mostrando una leve sonrisa ante aquella idea, tan excitante que le paso por la cabeza.

Serás mía…- lo murmura Inuyasha inclinándose a besar sus labios, para también tomarla entre sus brazos, y así caminar con ella, reconociendo el lugar como la palma de su mano, no en balde estuvo algunos años con el abuelo.

Comienza a caminar por el vestíbulo sin despegar sus labios de los de su Kagome, cambiando de ves en cuando de posición en ellos, abriéndolos y cerrándolos, comiéndolos y en algunas ocasiones sumergiéndolos en su boca.

Abre un ojo obre viendo en dirección donde esta la habitación, estrechando mas a Kagome entre sus brazos, y a su vez capturando mas hondo la boca de esta, escuchando un dulce suspiro de los labios de su esposa.

Vaya, vaya la bestia con su hermosa doncella…- se escucha la voz detrás de ambos, haciendo que Inuyasha solté un gruñido ante aquello, siendo conciente de que no puede separar sus labios, al notar como Kagome continua el beso, esa pelinegra cuando esta con él se pierde.

Le dan unas enormes ganas de matar a ese lobo lentamente, pero si se separa de Kagome sabe que está es capaz de cumplir su promesa "_Si despegas tus labios antes de llegar a la habitación, no te dejare tocarme"._

Bien, entonces tendrá que ignorarlo, y eso haría, pasando de largo escuchando como ese lobo comienza a decir _"hey bestia no te mereces a esa mujer", "verás que tu linda esposa será mía", "tu no la amas"_ es lo ultimó que escucha antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de el, sin despegarse de Kagome, que importaba que ese lobo con rabia comenzara a decir tontería, y sobre si ama a Kagome todavía no esta seguro, pero lo que si esta seguro es que la adora demasiado para dejarla ir fácilmente.

Se separa lentamente de los labios de Kagome, viéndolos hinchados y rojos por la presión que ejerció y aquel deseo.

Ve como se abren aquellos ojos azules con aquel brillo que puede iluminar cualquier cosa.

Ya eres mía…- lo murmura Inuyasha, con una sonrisa entre sus labios, al depositarla en el piso, sin sentir que Kagome deje de rodearlo con sus brazos.

Un trato es un trato.- lo murmura Kagome dejando que una sonrisa aparezca en su rostro.

Ven acá esposa mía.- lo dice el ojidorado tomando de nuevo a Kagome entre sus brazos para caminar hacia la cama donde comienza a depositarla suavemente, dejando que sus besos sean prolongados por todo el cuello de la chica, escuchando la risa que provoca sus caricias.

Desde afuera de la habitación puede escucharse una pequeña risa por parte de Kagome y otra que se le une por parte de Inuyasha, con el nombre ambos juntos, envolviendo de envidia y celos aquel hombre de cabello café con coleta en lo alto de la cabeza, una diademas color café y aquel traje que tanto lo caracteriza con su primo.

Ya ambos desnudos en aquella cama, disfrutando de las caricias que proporciona sus cuerpos unidos, Inuyasha besa los labios de Kagome, hundiéndose en aquella cavidad como si le perteneciera de nacimiento, especialmente hecha para él.

Lo ultimo que escucha es un grito por parte de ambos, para tener un silencio total, guardando las ganas de matar a su primo, ¿Por qué Inuyasha siempre obtiene a las mejores mujeres, el amor de aquella dulce pelinegra y el amor de esa madre sin contar la reputación de su nombre Inuyasha Taisho el hijo del dios Inu-Taisho?.

Pero ya haría algo para quedarse con esa dulce mujer, tal vez por el momento fuera de su primo, pero ya después se las arreglaría para que ella quedara entre sus brazos.

Muy pronto…

-.-

Escucha salir de sus labios un suave suspiro, dejando que Inuyasha continué con aquellos besos por toda su espalda.

Deberías de dejar de dormir tanto dormilona…- lo dice Inuyasha con un toque de burla, al recordar que la mayor parte de la noche mantuvo mucha actividad con la chica.

Tan solo ve como Kagome sonríe sin hace caso ante sus palabras, continuando con sus besos por la espalda desnuda.

Nada cariño, hoy llega Miroku con tu amiga Sango y esa pequeña…- se lo recuerda, haciendo que Kagome se ría un poco ante la cercanía de sus labios a su cuello- eres muy cosquilluda pequeña.- lo hace saber, al recordar cuantas partes de su cuerpo ocasionan esa risa.

Un quiero salir de la cama…- lo dice como reproche la misma Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha la comience mover para quedar de espaldas hacia la cama.

Oh a mi me fascinaría estar contigo así todo el día, pero necesitamos reanudar nuestro viaje.- lo dice, besando lo labios de Kagome, mientras esta se pega mas hacia su cuerpo.

Mmmjmmm… es lo único que se escucha de los labios de Kagome antes de que está rodea con sus brazos el cuello del chico para profundizar aquel beso.

-.-

¡amiga!.- lo grita Sango bajando del caballo con ayuda de Miroku para correr hacia los brazos de Kagome, que sale de aquella casa.

¡oh Sango las extrañe mucho!.- lo exclama, abrazando a su amiga, dejando que Inuyasha vea a su esposa si por él hubiera sido se hubieran quedado en la cama todo el día.

No me digas Inuyasha que tan rápido te has enamorado…- lo dice en tono burlón el propio Miroku sabiendo que su primo se enamoro desde el momento en que vio aquella mujer.

¡feh!.- es la única respuesta de Inuyasha, sin dejar de ver como su esposa se mantiene hablando con su amiga.

Sabes… deberías de decirle a Kagome la verdad de tus sentimientos, si no lo haces tal vez alguien con mas inteligencia pueda robártela.- lo dice Miroku, sabiendo que su primo es muy impulsivo en algunas cosas- puedes recitarle cuando termines de hacer el amor con ella "_Si quieres saber cuanto te quiero, cuenta las estrellas que hay en el cielo…" _eso es muy romántico y a las mujeres les agrada, tómalo como un consejo.- lo concluye el mismo Miroku para ver como esta Mioga que lo recibe como lo hacía hace años atrás.

**Continuaraaaa!!!**

**¡Konichiwa! a todos, bueno lamento mandarles hasta ahora la continuación pero no me he sentido bien estos días y nade de nada de inspiración pero dentro de poco tendrán el próximo capitulo, como se darán cuenta Kagome ya acepto los sentimientos que tiene hacia Inuyasha, y este anda entre que si y que no… veremos que les depara en el próximo capitulo, y no dejen de sintonizar su canal favorito hasta la próxima!...**

**Dejen su mensajes solo den click en "GO" o "RESPUESTA".**

**Mil gracias por sus mensajes.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	10. Sentimientos

**Capitulo X.- Sentimientos.**

¿enserio no quieren quedarse un poco mas de tiempo?.- lo pregunta Mioga viendo como Inuyasha junto con los demás ya se encuentran en sus respectivos caballos, aunque Kagome ahora si va con el chico, montada en Colmillo como el dueño, mientras que Miroku y Sango en caballos diferente al igual que Rin que se encuentra fascinada montando su propio caballo.

Gracias abuelo, pero vamos a ir con mi madre…- se lo hace saber el propio Inuyasha, dejando que sus manos pasen por la cintura de su Kagome, disfrutando de las fragancias que tiene su cuerpo después del baño que se dio con aquella mujer.

Me saludas a mi pequeña Izayo, dile que su padre no se ha olvidado de ella.- lo dice Mioga, despidiendo aquel grupo de amigos, y pensar que cuando Izayo se fue a vivir aquella aldea tan alejada de él se sentía triste, pero ahora sabe que ella es feliz en aquel lugar que ahora es su hogar.

-.-

¿Cuánto falta para llegar con tu mamá?.- lo Pregunta Kagome, sentada enfrente del ojidorado que mantiene fija su vista en el camino.

No desesperes pequeña, que todavía faltan unas dos o tres semanas.- se lo informa, sintiendo como Kagome se relaja ante ello, algo que le fascina.

¿podemos acampar aquí?.- lo pregunta y sugiere el mismo Miroku, viendo como los caballos ya se encuentra un poco cansados y Rin esta apunto de dormirse.

Traemos algo de víveres para pasar la noche, y mañana llegar a la otra aldea.- lo anuncia Inuyasha, bajando de su caballo blanco, aun dejando a Kagome montada para comenzar a atar los caballos en uno de los árboles y aflojarles las riendas lo suficiente para que puedan comer y tomar agua.

Sango baja del caballo con ayuda de Miroku, para tomar a su hermana Rin y dejarla bajar, y así acomodarla en una de las camas que esta haciendo el mismo Miroku para que puedan dormir.

Tú y yo pequeña aremos muchas cosas mas…- lo murmura Inuyasha tomando a su esposa de la cintura para bajarla lentamente de su caballo que se muestra algo enojado por quitarle aquel peso.

Kagome tan solo ríe al ver la mira ámbar que choca con la otra mira del mismo color, sabiendo bien que ambos están enojados, pero Inuyasha se inclina a besar sus labios, como queriendo decirle aquel animal que esa mujer es suya y de nadie mas.

Hey par de tórtolos, la cena esta lista, y Rin ya se durmió.- lo anuncia Miroku, dejando que su amigo se reúna en la pequeña fogata con Kagome en sus brazos.

Mi bella Sango va a dormir conmigo ¿verdad?.- lo pregunta Miroku con ojos de perro medio morir tratando de que esa mujer le diga un si en todas su proposiciones durante el viaje que estuvieron haciendo.

Esta usted demente.- lo murmura una Sango sonrojándose, para terminar con su plato he irse a dormir con su hermana

Miroku suelta un pesado suspiro dejando que otra vez en el día sus intentos sean un fracaso rotundo.

Kagome en cambio se ríe ante la actitud infantil de su prima y Miroku si tan solo aceptaran que se quieren las cosas serían distintas, pero según Sango, Miroku les pide a todas las mujeres "quieres tener un hijo conmigo" y aquello es normal en ese mujeriego por eso no quiere caer en sus trampas.

¿Qué es lo gracioso cariño?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha cerca del oído de Kagome, ocasionando que este pegue un pequeño brinco del susto.

Baka…- lo murmura Kagome, viendo los ojos de Inuyasha y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo solo te pregunte por que reías…- lo dice Inuyasha en tono herido fingiendo que aquella palabra lo hirió.

Yo…yo…- lo comienza a balbucear Kagome.

¡feh!.- es la única respuesta de Inuyasha para tomar a Kagome entre sus brazos mencionarle a Miroku un "adiós, buenas noches" y caminar hacia donde esta una cama lista para ambos, no podría hacer el amor por las miradas curiosas que los observan pero eso no quiera decir que no planea dormir dentro de Kagome.

Déjame irme a cambiar Inuyasha.- lo dice Kagome tratando de bajarse de entre los brazos del chico pero es inútil el esfuerzo.

mmmm… eso suena muy tentador.- lo murmura besando el cuello de la chica con sumo cuidado de no hacer perder la cabeza y tomarla en aquellos momentos, definitivamente el estar cerca de Kagome lo vuelve un adicto a primera a su cuerpo, sus labios y su presencia.

Anda Inuyasha, por favor.- lo suplica por ultimo, sintiendo como su cuerpo comienza a vibrar de nuevo, no es que no quisiera estar entre sus brazos pero el simple hecho de saber que no están acompañados le hace que le suela todo el cuerpo de la frustración.

Inuyasha deposita a Kagome e el suelo no sin antes besar sus labios, como queriéndole demostrar al mundo entero que esa mujer es suya egoístamente suya.

Anda pequeña vete a cambiar detrás de ese arbusto.- lo murmura Inuyasha apenas abriendo sus ojos localizando el arbusto que se encuentra detrás de los caballos, así ningún hombre podrá ver a su tesoro mucho menos Miroku.

Ve como Kagome toma sus cosas para caminar hacía donde el le indico apenas ve como desaparece atrás de esos arbustos imaginándosela por un momento desnuda o por lo menos con una prenda en su cuerpo llamándolo para que lo pruebe por quinta vez en esos dos días.

No entiende a Inuyasha primero la toma entre sus brazos y después la besa para dejarla irse a cambiar sola, por lo menos pensaba que se vendría con ella y así podrían estar juntos, pero parece que este no esta interesado en el ofrecimiento

Escucha un pequeño ruido, volteándose para ver quien anda ahí… aprieta en su pecho la prenda que acaba de quitarse dejándose con la falda aun puesta.

¡feh! Mujer nadie planea comerte, bueno solo yo.- lo dice aquella voz que inmediatamente Kagome reconoce sintiéndose relajada para ver como Inuyasha aparece enfrente de ella con aquel porte tan sexy que la hace derretirse.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- lo pregunta Kagome en susurro lo suficiente fuerte para que la escuche Inuyasha y no Miroku o Sango que están a unos metros del lugar.

Saber por que mi esposa se tarda mucho.- lo dice de la misma forma que Kagome, embozando una sonrisa al saber que ni siquiera ha pasado un minuto cuando dejo a Kagome cambiarse.

Baka…- lo murmura, volteándose para dejar la playera caerse y continuar con la falda que importaba que Inuyasha la viera después de todo ya han tenido experiencia.

Un grites…- lo susurra Inuyasha abrazando a Kagome por us espalda para comenzar a besar su cuello desnudo.

Inu…ya…sha…- es lo único que logra balbucear sabiendo que este planea hacer algo con ella.

Feh… déjate acariciar por mis manos.- lo murmura, besando el hombro de la chica y con ayuda de su mano retirando aquella molesta prenda que utiliza en los pechos.

Deja que Inuyasha la gire entre sus brazos para capturar sus labios donde continuamente salen suspiros de placer al sentir como este se quita la camisa con ayuda de sus manos, sintiendo el pecho desnudo de su esposo contra su pecho desnudo, sintiendo la fricción que hay en aquellos momentos.

Alza sus brazos enrollándolos en el cuello del chico, dejando que este continué con el beso que poco a poco comienza a dejar rojos sus labios.

Apenas logra desprenderse a tiempo de los labios de Kagome antes de que su poca cordura terminara en los suelos y tomara a esa mujer en aquel lugar, tenía que volver a pensar que esa noche nada de nada con Kagome ya en la aldea que sigue podría tener a esa mujer si quisiera un día para el entero sin salir de la habitación, sintiendo del cabello de Kagome extendido por todo su dorso sintiendo la suavidad de aquellas yerbas.

Anda cariños hay que vestirte…- lo murmura tratando de que su respiración vuelva a la normalidad, sabe de ante mano que si Miroku lo atrapa en aquella situación dos cosas sucederían, primero le rompería la cara a Miroku por ver a su mujer y después tendría que soportar su burla.

-.-

Se encuentra entre los brazos de Inuyasha, descansando tranquilamente, después de que el chico fuera a verla mientras se cambiaban el mismo se encargo de ponerle la camisa que utiliza para dormir y llevársela de vuelta al campamento entre sus brazos dejando su ropa a lado de la cama improvisada en la que se encuentran.

Suelta un lento suspiro sintiendo unos cortos besos posarse en su cuello, al estar siendo abrazada por la espalda de los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha, su delgada y fina espalda pegada al pecho fuerte y firme de su esposo.

Te deseo demasiado pequeña.- lo murmura el propio Inuyasha sintiendo como el aroma de Kagome entra por sus fosas nasales.

Yo también.- lo contesta Kagome con un suspiro al sentir como la mano de Inuyasha se desliza entre sus piernas.

mmmm… no quiero que grites.- lo susurra al comenzar a moverse debajo de las cobijas de tal forma en que Kagome quede debajo de él, viendo como los ojos de Kagome comienzan a adquirir aquel color entre azul y verde agua, aquello quería decir que estaba algo sorprendida y curiosa.

¿Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta una Kagome curiosa ante lo que vaya hacer este hombre.

Sshh… no grites…- lo murmura, retirando con su mano cierta prenda que le estorba en aquellos momentos del cuerpo de Kagome, alegrándose de que Kagome utilice un camisón a la hora de dormir.

¿Qué-que haces?.- lo pregunta una Kagome tratando de saber que demonios hará aquel hombre.

Tu tan solo no grites…- lo murmura por ultima vez, capturando con sus labios aquel pecho que se deja ver a través de la tela que utiliza Kagome.

Por su parte Kagome deja escapar un gemido al sentir aquello, entendiendo ahora el que Inuyasha le repitiera "no grites", haciendo que sus labios sean apresados por sus dientes, sintiendo como sus ojos comienzan a volverse azules oscuros, dilatándose poco a poco por las sensaciones que hace el ojidorado.

Apenas siente posar los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos obligándose abrir su boca para liberar sus labios marchados con un poco de sangre ante la presión que Inuyasha se encarga de limpiar con su boca, disfrutando del sabor de aquel manjar, ya Kagome se encuentra lista para recibirlo, dejando que su ropa que antes estaba en su cuerpo ahora se encuentre alado de la cama improvisada, mirando de reojo si es que Miroku y Sango están despiertos o la pequeña Rin, cerciorándose que los tres duermen pacíficamente.

Se escucha un pequeño grito ahogarse en la garganta de Kagome, dando por hecho que Inuyasha ya esta dentro de ella, moviéndose suavemente, para no despertar a nadie, sabiendo bien que aquello sería vergonzoso para Kagome, conociendo que su esposa es apenas una principiante.

Siente como acabo de unos minutos Kagome ya se encuentra temblando debajo de sus caricias y cuerpo, sintiendo como esta se muerde los labios dentro del beso para no gritar en aquella explosión mágica que por un momento siente el paraíso entre sus brazos y después se derrumba en la tierra con Inuyasha.

Apenas pudo sentir aquella explosión dentro de su ser y salir dentro de Kagome, sintiéndose todavía deseo de escuchar que Kagome grite, pero sabe que aquello es imposible, ya llegando a la aldea hará que esa mujer grite con todos sus pulmones y los arañe como lo hizo la primera noche que pasaron juntos.

Atrapa a Kagome entre sus brazos, sintiendo como esta ya se encuentra débil y necesita descansar, sin apartarse dentro de ella, se acomoda de espaldas, dejando que Kagome se pose encima de el, lista para dormir entre sus brazos, sintiendo como el camisón de la chica se encuentra húmedo por la fricción de sus cuerpos, teniendo que retirarlo para que ella no pesque ningún resfriado y así lo hace.

Siente la piel desnuda de Kagome en su cuerpo, sintiéndose de nuevo arder cosa que no planea agotar a Kagome, provocando abrazarla fuertemente para quitar aquella sed que tiene por su mujer y pensar que con otras mujeres un le sucede aquello, al contrario termina y decide irse a dormir solo, pero con Kagome es diferente siente aquella necesidad de dormir así con ella, abrazarla íntimamente y llenarla de besos a plena luz del día.

Sierra sus ojos escuchando un suave suspiro salir de los labios de Kagome, dejando que su cuerpo se acomode perfectamente a la de la chica como dos piezas de rompecabezas, sintiéndose orgulloso y feliz por lo que tiene en aquellos momentos.

La luna en lo alto de aquel hermoso valle, las estrellas ayudan a la iluminación del lugar, brillando intensamente, y se dice que aquellas estrellas son los dioses que miran desde el cielo a sus súbditos.

-.-

Abre sus ojos lentamente dejando ver aquel ámbar claro como el mismo sol que comienza asomarse por el horizonte, viendo a su alrededor como la fogata esta dando sus últimos signos de vida, Miroku todavía dormido a una distancia prudencial de Sango y Rin, y el debajo de Kagome, sintiendo como se acomoda esta.

Se estira un poco acomodando sus músculos dormidos, sintiendo como todavía esta unido al cuerpo de Kagome, que yace en sus brazos profundamente dormida.

Pero ahora no puede perder el tiempo en contemplar a Kagome, debe de levantarse y vestirse al igual que vestir a esa mujer antes de que el pervertido de su amigo se despierte junto con esas dos mujeres que los acompañan.

Se mueve lentamente saliendo de cuerpo de Kagome, escuchando como esta se queja y enrolla sus piernas con las del chico sintiéndose morir al sentir aquellos roces, lo único que mas le faltaba es que Kagome rozara sus pechos con el pecho de él y listo una bomba explotaría en su ser.

Kagome…Kagome…- comienza a llamar a la pelinegra, sintiendo como esta se acorruca mas entre sus brazos, y la tortura por no devorarla se hace intensa, sintiéndose castigado por los dioses por aquella situación.

Kagome…Kagome…- lo vuelve a repetir entre susurros, viendo como por fin la pelinegra le hace caso abriendo sus ojos y encontrar un verde agua, adivinando que esta feliz, simplemente por el color de sus ojos.

¿Que pasa?.- lo pregunta Kagome dejando salir un pequeño bostezo de su boca.

Anda pequeña vamos a ponernos ropa antes de que despierten nuestros amigos.- lo informa el propio Inuyasha con una sonrisa entre sus labios al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Kagome.

Pero…pero…pero…- comienza a balbucear Kagome, si se levanta pueden verla desnuda y aquello la avergüenza.

Haremos esto, me levanto yo primero y me visto total no me da pena que me vean desnudo, y después te levantas cuando yo comience a levantar la cobija para que te tapes y te vistas, ¿De acuerdo?.- lo pregunta y concluye el ojidorado dejando que Kagome asiente un "si" con su cabeza.

Ve como su esposo comienza a levantarse una vez que ella se retira de entre sus brazos, mirando como comienza a vestirse Inuyasha, bueno solo los calzoncillos y el pantalón dejando expuesto aquel pecho tan viril.

Anda cariño.- lo murmura Inuyasha, inclinadote a besar los labios de su mujer, un beso suave sin muestra de deseo, haciendo que Kagome se atonte ante ello, quedándose sentada sin que la cobija este encima de ella, mas bien se encuentre rodeándola dejando el suficiente espacio para que ella comience a vestirse, viendo a Inuyasha de pie y sosteniendo la manta, como si hiciera un vestidor.

Eres tan hermosa Kagome…- lo murmura Inuyasha viendo como su esposa ya esta en rompa interior, le daban ganas de tirar la sabana y tumbar a la chica de nuevo en el piso.

Tapa bien Inuyasha.- lo dice con reprocha al ver como este comienza aflojar la pared de seda.

Si cariño.- lo contesta, viendo a su Kagome vestirse en medio de él y aquella sabana.

¡Buenos días par de tórtolos!.- lo grita Miroku viendo a Inuyasha están sosteniendo la sabana, imaginadote que Kagome esta vistiéndose, y aquello quiere decir que ambos ya han intimidado y aquel pensamiento hace que en su rostro aparezca una sonrisa divertida que si inuyasha no estuviera ocupado se encargaría de tumbar con un golpe.

Kagome brinca en el lugar donde se encuentra, apenas abrochándose la camisa y aquella voz la ha sacado de tiempo y espacio.

¿Cómo va su día de romance?.- lo pregunta Miroku en tono burlón, viendo a la pareja entretenida, bien se puede ver la silueta de Kagome en medio de Inuyasha y la sabana así que un hay necesidad de que estos dos mientan.

¡Arg!, Miroku cállate antes de que mueras dolorosamente.- lo dice un Inuyasha algo enojado por aquellas palabras y esa sonrisa burlona, lo sabía si tan solo se hubiera levantado mas temprano en lugar de seguir durmiendo eso no estaría sucediendo.

Lo siento amigo, pero no creo que por el momento puedas matarme.- lo dice de la misma forma burlona, viendo a su amigo tratando de no destapar a su Kagome.

¿me abrochas?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sacándolo de aquellos pensamientos "matar a Miroku", "torturarlo", "matarlo dolorosamente".

Fija su vista en una Kagome, sensualmente vestida, con los broches de la playera sin unirse sintiéndose mareado ante aquella imagen de placer.

Deseaba que Inuyasha no cometiera alguna locura y sabe que esta enojado por la forma en que se encuentran sus ojos ámbar oscuros, así que la única idea que se le logro ocurrir es que él ojidorado abroche su blusa.

La sabana cae al suelo y unos labios son capturados por otros, mientras las manos fuertes del chico se concentrar en abrochar la prenda que ahora trae puesta su mujer, haciendo lo contrario que tiene sus deseos vistiendo a Kagome en lugar de desnudarla.

¡Buenos días Kagome!.- lo grita la pequeña Rin despertándose a lado de su hermana

Buenos días Rin.- lo contesta una vez que se separa de aquellos labios que la mantenían prisionera.

¿vamos a desayunar?.- lo pregunta la pequeña corriendo hacia donde esta Miroku preparando el desayuno, él cual trata de contener la risa que fluye por su ser, al ver a su amigo con aquella pose de tonto romántico.

¿he? Si.- lo contesta Sango, apenas levantándose de la cama improvisada.

Camina a lado de Kagome, sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida, que su futuro esta trazado a lado de aquella mujer de ojos azules.

-.-

Apenas va a anochecer cuando se divisa una aldea, como las anteriores, las casas hechas de madera y paja, los hoteles de la misma forma y aquellos mercados afuera de algunos locales.

Camina con el caballo a lado que lleva una carreta que ocupa las cosas de Kagome y Sango ahora, del otro lado esta Rin en los brazos de su hermana ya que durmió en el trayecto y Miroku agarrando las riendas de los caballos.

Su Kagome esta entre sus brazos como ahora suele montar, viéndola disfrutar del paraíso, viendo como las estrellas se asoman de entre las nubes como si quisieran decirle algo.

"_Si quieres saber cuanto te quiero, cuenta las estrellas que hay en el cielo"_

Lo escucha en su mente junto con la voz de Miroku, para fijarse en Kagome, ¿Qué pasara si el mencionara esas palabras cuando termine de hacer el amor con la chica, tal vez sean ciertas su quiere a Kagome de alguna manera, pero un esta seguro si la ama.

Entran a la aldea siendo recibidos a gritos y a aplausos por que Inuyasha Taisho esta con ellos de vuelta, haciendo que algunas mujeres comiencen a murmurar el por que de aquella mujer bonita este entre los brazos del héroe.

Apenas llegan a una de las casas grandes, para comenzar a desmontar cuando se escucha un grito con un nombre consigo.

¡Inuyasha amor mió!.- lo grita una mujer

Que bueno que has llegado.- lo dice otra mujer saliendo a lado de la chica rubia.

_¿Qué demonios?.-_ lo piensa Kagome, siendo bajada por Inuyasha.

Corazón como nos quieres en tu cama desnudas o con algo provocativo.- lo dice una de las mujeres rubias, viendo a Inuyasha de arriba hacia abajo, comiéndoselo con la mira.

Yo…yo…yo…- lo comienza a balbucear el mismo Inuyasha, que escucha una exclamación detrás de él, por parte de Sango y una risa por parte de Miroku, pero de Kagome no escucha ni un insulto ni nada y teme por su vida, haciendo que un escalofrió recorra su cuerpo.

¡Inuyasha amigo!.- lo grita un hombre apuesto desde la puerta de la casa enorme.

Oh Bankotsu, que bueno que estas aquí.- lo menciona Miroku, sin contener la risa y explotar de nuevo, haciendo que aquel hombre de ojos verdes no comprenda cual es el chiste.

¿dije algo malo?.- lo pregunta Bankotsu al ver aquella escena y comienza a comprender un poco.

Bankotsu querido danos una habitación para atender a Inu…- lo dice la otra mujer rubia, sin tomarle importancia a la pelinegra que acompaña al chico.

Pero…-

Pero nada querido, Inu viene de un viaje largo necesita ser atendido por nosotras.- lo interrumpe aquella rubia de ojos entre lilas y morados.

¡por dios Kasumi y Megumi, estoy casado!.- lo grita explotando de una vez por todas, su miedo a Kagome es demasiado para seguir callado, esta viendo a su esposa a lado y ella no ha dicho ni una sola palabra en el asunto pero sabe que esta furiosa y tendrá represalias, lo sabe… morirá joven, y eso que no lo mato un demonio que fue enviado por su madrastra.

Una risa se une a la de Miroku y ahora por parte de Bankotsu al no reconocer a su amigo muerto de miedo por su joven esposa.

Señor nos puede decir cuales son nuestras habitaciones.- lo pregunta una Kagome furiosa y eso se nota en sus ojos ahora marrones oscuro, dejando helados a cualquier hombre que se burlaba y el ojidorado que esta a lado.

He-he si-si.- lo balbucea el mismo Bankotsu entrando rápidamente a la casa, seguido de un Miroku igual de aterrado, una Sango que tan solo suspira y una Rin emocionada por unas aventuras.

¿es tu esposa?.- lo pregunta una Kasumi sorprendida, tratando de progresar esa información.

Si…- lo dice un Inuyasha temiendo por su vida, ¿ahora como explicaría aquella escena?, y tan bien que iba la relación entre él y Kagome.

Oh no sabíamos.- lo murmura Megumi, tratando de pensar ¿Por qué un héroe como Inuyasha esta casado?

Lo se, pero ahora Kagome va a matarme.- lo susurra, al ver a sus dos ex-amantes.

Lo sentimos, ¿si podemos hacer algo?.- lo pregunta Kasumi.

Yo quisiera… no mejor no, Kagome me terminaría pisoteando, mejor si muero digan que me mato un demonio enviado por Kagura.- lo dice este tratando de mantener las fuerzas necesarias para enfrenara su esposa.

Ve como se retiran ambas mujeres, no son tan malas como Kanna, pero por lo menos ella trataron de solucionar las cosas, ¿ahora que puede hacer?.

Camina dentro de la casa, sabiendo que Bankotsu ya esta ocupándose en sus cosas, descansarían en aquel lugar dos días y después partirían al otro pueblo y así hasta llegar a la aldea de su madre.

He dejado a tu esposa en la habitación que usas cuando vienes.- lo informa Bankotsu, posándose enfrente de su amigo.

Gracias.- lo murmura levemente Inuyasha.

Es una hermosa mujer, con carácter pero bondadosa, se que si le explicas te perdonara.- lo menciona el mismo Bankotsu vestido con aquella playera que marca sus fuerte cuerpo y aquellos pantalones las piernas marcadas.

¡buf! Espero que no me castre…- lo susurra temiendo lo peor de aquella discusión que tendrá con Kagome.

Ten fe en los dioses amigo, verás que no vas a morir joven no sin antes conocer a tus hijos.- lo hace saber Bankotsu, iluminando un poco los ojos de su amigo.

¿hijos?... ¿hijos?, podría tener un bebé en camino, Kagome no es de las mujeres que se cuida, bueno supone que ni siquiera sabe como cuidarse para no quedar embarazada y él no ha hecho nada por no detener un embarazo.

Con aquella idea en mente camina en dirección hacia donde es su habitación, bueno después de ser amigo de Bankotsu y que este se fuera a su casa algunos días cuando eran chicos y viceversa tenía su propio cuarto al igual que Miroku.

Al abrir la puerta ve a Kagome, con la bata que lleva la camisola color azul marino que lleva ahora.

¿Qué quieres?.- lo pregunta de golpe una Kagome enojada, borrando cualquier cosa en la mente del ojidorado.

Yo…yo…-

No quiero ninguna explicación tuya, bien puedes irte con tus "mujeres" y dejarme a mi en paz.- lo dice una Kagome furiosa, tratando de no perder los estribos y castrarlo lentamente, así como se le hace a un caballo que ya no sirve para semental.

Kagome si me dejaras explicarte.- lo comienza a decir el pelinegro.

No quiero saber nada…- lo murmura levemente Kagome, girándose para destender la cama en donde planea dormirse.

Oh vamos Kagome, solo déjame explicarte…- se lo vuelve a repetir tratando de que su esposa lo escuche y aquello sería difícil conociendo el carácter de la chica.

No quiero…- lo vuelve a repetir, tratando de guardar las ganas de llorar, pero sus ojos parecer que no hacen caso a las órdenes de su cerebro ya que empiezan a humedecerse.

Kagome…- la llama el chico, cerrando la puerta para caminar lentamente hacia donde esta su mujer.

Vete…- lo balbucea Kagome, dejando que unas tres pequeñas lagrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas.

No hasta que me escuches.- se lo dice, como ultimátum, que importaba si no salía vivo de aquello pero necesitaba no ver a su mujer triste y enojada y aquello lo sabe por la forma en sus ojos cafés claros, ya comenzaba a leer los ojos de su mujer.

¡Déjame!.- lo exclama Kagome, sintiéndose débil ante la cercanía del chico, lo puede sentir, puede sentir su colonia y su calor.

No Kagome, no hasta que m escuches…- se lo dice.

¡no!.- lo grita Kagome volteándose para mostrarle aquellos ojos cafés claros llenos de agua.

Cariño…- lo murmura Inuyasha sintiéndose un ser ruin al hacer llorar aquella mujer.

Te detesto… te odio… te odio…- lo comienza a murmurar Kagome corriendo hacia el chico para golpearlo en su pecho leves golpes que no le causan ningún daño a Inuyasha.

Sshh… tranquila cariño…- lo murmura Inuyasha, sobando la espalda de Kagome que continua murmurando aquellas palabras con lagrimas en sus ojos y lo sabe a los sollozos que escucha salir de sus labios.

Baka… yo te amo…- lo murmura Kagome, dejando que sus lagrimas sigan deslizándose por sus mejillas, sin ser conciente ante aquella declaración de amor.

¿he?...- es la única respuesta de Inuyasha, separando un poco a Kagome de sus brazos, para ver su rostro ahora sonrojado bañado de lagrimas.

Te amo…- lo vuelve a murmurar Kagome, dejando su sus ojos muestren aquella combinación de colores, marrones, azules y verdes, una mezcla que ni es mismo Inuyasha logra comprender.

¿Qué podía decir ahora?...

Si quieres saber cuanto te adoro, cuenta las estrellas que hay en el cielo.- lo dice Inuyasha, murmurado las palabras suficiente para que Kagome las escuche y sonría un poco, dejando ver esos colores que lo mantiene desconcertado…

Te amo…- lo vuelve a repetir Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha se incline hacia sus labios y los atrape susurrando un "te adoro pequeña".

**Continuraaaa!!!**

**¡Konichiwa!!... bueno chicas aquí esta el otro capitulo del fic, espero que me digan que les parece, y las que no sepan que es "baka" significa "tonto" en español…**

**Gracias por sus mensajes mil gracias, y como me estoy tardando haré esto, cada mensaje que reciba será una hoja mas del capitulo… este capitulo consta de 11 hojas al recibir 11 mensajes…**

**No se que otra cosa se me olvida pero mil gracias por sus mensajes, espero que les siga gustando el fic y vamos en la mitad de esta hermosa historia!!!**

**Espero traerles pronto el capitulo que viene…**

**¡¡¡Mil gracias!!!!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	11. Secuestro

**Capitulo XI.- Secuestro. **

_Te amo…_

Aquellas dos dulces palabras se repiten en su mente con la melodía de la voz de Kagome, que se encuentra dormida entre sus brazos con la pijama puesta, no podía hacerle el amor aquella mujer sería una falta de respeto ante lo afectada que estaba, por ello se dedico a consolarla entre sus brazos, arrullándola.

Kagome lo ama, pero ¿y él?... ¿acaso amara a su esposa?, ¿amara aquella hermosa mujer que yace en sus brazos, cuidándola de cualquier peligro?.

Ve dormir a su Kagome a lado suyo, abrazándola de manera protectora, por si alguien o algo quisieran arrancarla de sus brazos no fuera eso posible.

Con su mano derecha comienza a acariciar el lindo rostro de Kagome, retirando el mechón de cabello azabache que cae en su mejilla.

Se ve tan linda dormida que bien puede pasarse horas contemplándola, aunque se ve como una diosa desnuda entre sus brazos, con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas y esos hermosos ojos de colores depende en el humor en que estén.

Apenas pudo descifrar el color de los ojos de Kagome al momento en que ella le dijo el _"te amo"_, se desconcertó pero después sintió como si le hubieran dado lo mejor del mundo, aquello que anhelaba cuando era un niño ser un dios como sus hermanos dejar de ser mitad dios y mitad humano, fue un mejor regalo que cualquier deseo anterior.

Cierra sus ojos lentamente, dejando que la noche se encargue de sus sueños, suspira el aire a jazmín que desprende Kagome mientras la abraza, para poder soñar en un futuro prometedor.

-.-

Se trata de estirar lentamente pero algo la sostiene haciendo aquello imposible, siente una mano en su cintura por debajo de aquella camisola que lleva consigo dejando salir un suave suspiro que choca con la piel de alguien, haciendo que abra sus ojos azules poco a poco.

Ve a Inuyasha abrazándola fuertemente, sintiéndose por primera vez amada y protegida entre sus brazos, aunque esa sensación ya la había sentido antes con el ojidorado, pero ahora es diferente es como si una calida sensación entrara por los brazos de este y se alojara en su cuerpo en especial en su vientre.

Instintivamente se lleva sus manos a su vientre acariciándolo suavemente, sintiéndose feliz por lo que ha logrado en esa vida, solo que… hubiera preferido compartir toda esta felicidad y tristeza en algunas ocasiones con su abuelo.

Sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de agua al mismo tiempo que cambian de color a un marrón claro, sintiéndose triste todavía por la perdida de aquel ser querido, y por que no desahogar su tristeza.

Un leve sollozo se escapa de los labios de Kagome, despertando por completo al ojidorado que tiene a su lado, fijando su vista en Kagome, que ve como una pequeña lágrima se desliza por su mejilla atrapándola antes de que caiga en la colcha.

¿Qué sucede cariño?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha estrechando entre sus brazos a Kagome.

¡oh Inuyasha!.- lo exclama Kagome hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico mientras su llanto se prolonga.

¿Qué sucede cariño?.- lo vuelve a preguntar el ojidorado deslizando su mano por la espalda de la chica y dar suaves caricias.

Kagome sigue llorando en su pecho sin hacer caso a las palabras de Inuyasha, tan solo siente aquellas pequeñas caricias que poco a poco comienzan clamarla.

Puedo explicarte lo que sucedió ayer en la noche.- lo dice el propio Inuyasha, preguntándose si aquella es la causa de su llanto, bien puede explicarlo.

Verás, como sabes en cada aldea tengo a una mujer… bueno tenía a alguien que me hiciera compañía.- lo comienza a decir un nervioso Inuyasha escuchando como las lagrimas cesan y tan solo se hace presente un hipo con unos leves sollozos- por eso Kagome, es que cada vez que nos reciben en un lugar ellas vienen hacia mi, fui un hombre soltero y no rendía cuentas a nadie… pero ahora…- se lo continua diciendo- es diferente, te tengo a ti.- lo concluye dejando que Kagome se despegue un poco de sus brazos para ver su rostro bañado en agua dulce.

¿lo dices en serio?.- lo pregunta una Kagome que empieza a ilusionarse con aquellas palabras, no es una declaración formal de amor con un "te amo" al final, pero es el principio de algo.

Claro que si pequeña… te adoro y sin ti no podría seguir aquí en este lugar.- se lo dice, inclinándose a besar sus labios.

Te amo…- lo murmura Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha envuelva sus labios con los suyos, sintiéndose feliz de que Inuyasha solo la vea a ella ya con el tiempo él se dará cuenta de que la ama.

Se separa lentamente de los labios de Kagome, para abrir sus ojos y observar aquella combinación de colores de nuevo algo rara para él mismo.

Te amo…- lo murmura Kagome suavemente.

Yo…yo…yo…- lo balbucea el chico sin saber que puede decir.

No digas nada.- lo dice Kagome, sintiéndose avergonzada, ella ya ha declarado sus sentimientos he Inuyasha no le ha dicho ni siquiera un "te quiero" solo un "te adoro", lo mejor es callar y esperar el tiempo necesario para que él pueda definir sus sentimientos.

Te adoro Kagome, pero necesito tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos.- se lo dice, viendo los ojos de la chica que todavía muestra esa combinación rara- una vez dijimos que ambos aprenderíamos a amar, que me enseñarías el valor de amar… enséñame a amar, fue lo que te pedí.- se lo recuerda, sabiendo bien en que ocasión fue.

Lo se…- lo murmura.

Por eso cariño te pido que me des tiempo para poder decirte esas dos palabras que tanto anhelas.- se lo hace saber

¿Cuánto tiempo?.- lo pregunta una Kagome con aquella voz que a Inuyasha le causa una ternura infinita, embozando una sonrisa.

No se… podrían ser un par de días o semanas… pero puedes sobornarme.- lo último lo dice con tono burlón, haciendo que los ojos de Kagome se vuelvan azules, mostrando ese brillo de felicidad.

¿así?.- lo pregunta la pelinegra.

Si… y entre mas me sobornes mas te querré.- se lo hace saber el propio ojidorado, viendo como su esposa se lleva sus manos al lugar donde se encuentra los botones de esa camisola para poder desabrochar los únicos dos, dejando ver los pechos de la chica, pasando saliva por su garganta ante aquella visión.

Baka….- lo murmura una Kagome sonriente moviéndose de tal manera que queda de perfil dándole la espalda a Inuyasha, que lo único que hace es quejarse y maldecir por debajo aquella acción

Kagome…- la llama, como tratando de que esta se voltee hacia él, pero es inútil, así que lo único que puede hacer es moverse hacia encima de Kagome y comenzar a besarla lentamente para devorarla con sus labios.

Oye Inuyasha.- lo dice Kagome dándose la vuelta para sorprender a un Inuyasha incorporándose.

¿dime?.- lo pregunta, viendo a su esposa acostada en la cama, lista para él.

¿puedo quedarme a dormir toda la mañana?.- lo pregunta de aquella forma inocente y tierna que hace que el mismo ojidorado quiera acompañarla.

¿Segura que deseas solo dormir Kagome?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado de pie en la cama, viendo a su esposa con aquella pierna desnuda salir por las cobijas, el camisón finamente adherido a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, dejando marcar sus curvas.

Si ¿Por qué?.- se lo contesta al estirarse en la cama y volver a acorrucarse en el mismo lugar donde estaba, dejando a descubierto su muslo.

Por lo dioses, ¿Por qué esa mujer nació para torturarlo de esa manera tan dolorosa?, aquella inocencia que muestra es el detonante que le produce aquel calor de la misma forma que el sensual cuerpo que puede ver debajo de la tela.

¿Inuyasha?.- lo llama preguntándose por que este no le contesta su pregunta.

¿Inuyasha?.- lo vuelve a llamar Kagome preguntándose en que piensa.

Podría ir por el desayuno y tomarlo en la habitación sin interrupciones de ningún tipo mientras disfruta a su dulce esposa que se encuentra en la cama o bien podría aguantar aquellas ganas de devorarla e ir a desayunar solo… mmmm definitivamente la primera opción es la mejor y ha ganado por mucho a la segunda idea.

¿Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta una Kagome haciendo un pequeño puchero por que este no le hace caso.

¿he?.- es la única respuesta de Inuyasha, observando a su esposa sentada en la cama, dejando que los rizos en las puntas que se hacen en su cabello azabache caigan lentamente en el hombro.

Has me caso.- lo murmura Kagome reprochando la actitud de Inuyasha.

¿caso?.- lo murmura y pregunta _"oh si caso, y le hará mucho caso ahora de eso esta seguro"_

Baka…- lo susurra una Kagome enojada mientras pone aquella cara de puchero.

Oh no… yo no soy baka…- lo murmura Inuyasha, inclinándose hacia la cama, para quedar como un depredador asechando a su presa – yo solo estoy un loco.- se lo hace saber al acercarse lentamente gateando hacia donde esta Kagome.

¿lo-lo-co-co?.- lo balbucea nerviosa sintiendo como Inuyasha se inclina hacia delante dejando que ella quede acostada de nuevo en la cama y él encima.

Si loco por ti.- lo murmura sensualmente Inuyasha dejando que su cuerpo se acomode perfectamente en las curvas de Kagome mientras la ve fijamente observando el cambio de los ojos de la chica y como la pupila se dilata.

Ahora cariño tu concéntrate en el placer, que no planeo salir de este lugar sin tenerte para mi.- lo murmura con aquella voz ronca de deseo, dejando que Kagome comience a temblar debajo de él.

Apenas captura sus labios para dejando que un ronco gemido salga de sus labios del mismo modo que pasa con su esposa, deslizándose debajo de la cobijas donde se quedara y moverá un buen rato mas.

-.-

¿Dónde esta Kagome Higurashi?.- lo pregunta aquella fuerte voz, dejando un poco helado aquel hombre de ojos verdes.

¿Dónde esta Kagome Higurashi?.- lo vuelve a preguntar aquella voz.

Con Inuyasha Taisho.- lo contesta por fin aquel hombre, asombrándose por el tamaño que tiene aquella persona.

¿por donde se fueron?.- lo pregunta aquel hombre del tamaño de un gigante bien puede decirse que es un cíclope pero este tiene dos ojos y la apariencia de ser un hombre sano a diferenta de los cíclopes.

Fueron a la aldea de Bankotsu.- lo informa aquel hombre de ojos verdes, recordando perfectamente que Bankotsu es amigo de Inuyasha y Miroku, pero si bien recuerda el que tiene enfrente es Ginkotsu, uno de los hermanos de aquel hombre.

Ni siquiera un gracias es lo que recibe de aquel grandulón que parte hacia la aldea, dejándolo solo en el camino, bien que hiciera lo que quisiera él tenía que regresar a su aldea y no podía estar de vacaciones como Inuyasha con su adorada esposa.

-.-

¿segura que no deseas desayunar?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha costado de tal manera que su mano y codo soporten su cara y la otra libre siga acariciando los contornos de la piel de Kagome.

Tal vez más al rato.- lo murmura suspirando, sintiéndose relajada ente los brazos de Inuyasha, dejando que las caricias que le proporciona aquella mano sigan en su cuerpo desnudo.

¿entonces que quieres hacer?.- lo pregunta un Inuyasha satisfecho de poder alcanzar el paraíso entre los brazos de Kagome.

mmmm…. ¿puedes contarme de tu vida?.- lo pregunta una Kagome insegura por la pregunta, dejando que sus ojos se fijen en los ámbar del chico.

¿Qué quieres saber?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha suspirando al sentir como su mano pasa por la cintura de la chica.

De tus hermanos.- se lo dice, ilusionada por saber más de la vida de su esposo.

Mmmm, mis hermanos… bueno ellos son complicados, como soy el hijo ilegitimo de mi padre no me quieren como te darás cuenta en unos días.- lo comienza a decir, sin dejar de acariciar la piel desnuda de Kagome- Naraku es el dios de la guerra y me detesta, Soten es cupido por lo menos el me tolera, Jinenji es el dios del pan y vino, Jaken es el servidor de Sesshomaru mi hermano y el consentido de mi padre, Sesshomaru puede hacer lo que se le pegue en gana.- se lo hace saber- pero bueno mi familia es demasiado extensa, también esta mi tía Mei que es la diosa del amor, y Muso que es el dios el agua y claro no olvidemos a mi madrastra Kagura que quiere mi muerte.- lo concluye un sonriente Inuyasha inclinándose a besar suavemente los labios de Kagome, que esta cierra sus ojos disfrutando de aquella suave caricia.

¿Qué mas quieres saber pequeña?.- lo pregunta separándose del beso, viendo a su esposa acorrucada cerca de su pecho.

¿Qué me dices de tu padre?.- lo pregunta, dejando que Inuyasha siga con aquellas caricias.

Mi padre es el gran Inu-Taisho el poderoso dios de la tierra y el cielo, la verdad mi madre me cuenta historias de él, pero no lo conozco en persona.- se lo dice.

¿entonces?.-

Lo conozco por medio de las estatuas que hacen en cada pueblo de él, por medio de ellas hablamos, y Colmillo es un regalo de él.- se lo hace saber dejando que Kagome abra un poco sus ojos ante aquella declaración.

¿crees que tu familia este metida en nuestra relación?.- lo pregunta de pronto Kagome, tratando de saber si el amor que siente por Inuyasha es un amor que armo Mei o Soten.

Yo…yo… no lo se…- se lo dice, sorprendido por la pregunta, aquello no lo había pensado, pero una vez Sonten le menciono _"yo puedo darte amores pasajeros, pero el amor verdadero solo uno puede encontrarlo ni siquiera Mei la diosa del amor puede manipular aquello y mucho menos yo"._

Oh.- es la única respuesta de Kagome, sintiéndose algo incomoda por la pregunta que hizo.

Pero…- lo comienza a decir llamando la atención de Kagome- se que los dioses no pueden interferir si es amor verdadero, se que si dos personas lo alcanzan sus almas están destinadas a estar juntas por toda la vida incluyendo la muerte y reencarnación.- se lo hace saber el mismo Inuyasha haciendo que los oídos de Kagome pongan atención a sus palabras.

Gracias…- lo murmura levemente Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha la estreche en un dulce a abrazo pegándose a su cuerpo desnudo, dejando que por lo menos sienta la desnudes de la piel del chico contra la suya.

¿un tienes hambre pequeña?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha viendo los ojos azules claro de la chica aquel azul que puedo con una simple mirada acelerar su corazón.

Un poco.- lo dice algo azorada recordando la actividad que tuvieron hace unos minutos y si que ha quedado exhausta.

Puedo ir por el desayuno para que lo tomemos y sigamos con este ambiente sensual.- lo sugiere pero con aquella voz que hace que la misma Kagome se sonroje.

Espera una contestación de su pequeña pero no recibe ninguna, sabiendo que ya se encuentra apenada.

No te vayas a ir mujer, tienes que esperar a que venga y ni se te ocurra vestirte.- se lo informa dándole un beso en sus labios que se escucha por toda la habitación cuando se separa de los labios- ahora vuelvo...- se lo dice saliendo de la cama sin echarle un vistazo a Kagome para comenzar a ponerse su ropa interior y aquel pantalón con los zapatos que importaba su pecho después de todo entrena de esa forma- no te pongas ropa Kagome.- se lo vuelve a repetir saliendo de la habitación, dejando a una Kagome suspirando y soñando.

Se da la vuelta en la cama, abrazando la almohada sintiendo el calor de Inuyasha impregnado en aquel lugar, al igual que su aroma.

Cierra sus ojos dejando una vista agradable para Inuyasha cuando llegue a entrar, una pierna saliendo de un costado de la cama con las cobijas arrugadas tapándole su trasero y un poco de su espalda desnuda y aquella otra pierna, dejándola con un toque sensual.

-.-

Anda Sangito.- lo ruega aquel hombre de coleta pequeña- Kagome e Inuyasha no vendrán en todo el día.- se lo informa, dejando a una Sango algo molesta- la mejor solución es irnos a distraer al pueblo con Rin.- lo concluye dando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

¡no!, ¡no! Y ¡no!.- lo exclama Sango, dejando a su hermana algo desconcertada, viendo la actitud de Sango y Miroku, le agradaba la idea de que Miroku fuese su hermano mayor así tendría una familia.

¿Por qué no?.- lo pregunta una pequeña voz, parada a lado de su hermana y enfrente de Miroku.

Por-por que-que no…- se lo dice balbuceando Sango.

¿Por que?.- lo vuelve a preguntar Rin.

Ella no quiere salir conmigo, bueno no quiere que salgamos los tres.- lo dice Miroku corrigiendo cualquier mala interpretación de sus acciones.

¿Por qué?.- lo vuelve a preguntar Rin sin entender aquella actitud, ¿Qué tiene de malo salir al pueblo?.

Por que tu hermana no quiere nada conmigo.- se lo dice Miroku dejando que Sango se sonroje recordando aquella proposición _"linda Sangito se la madre de mis hijos"_.

¿seremos una familia?.- lo pregunta Rin ilusionada por la idea.

Solo si tu hermana desea ser mi esposa podemos ser una familia.- se lo hace saber Miroku a la pequeña viendo el rostro de aquella chiquilla ilusionarse y de reojo ve a Sango que esta roja.

Sango dile que si.- lo dice la pequeña Rin, añorando tener una familia, no recuerda a su mamá y papá, y aquello la hace sentirse triste, pero Sango su hermana se ha comportado como una madre y ahora podría tener un papá, Miroku no le cae mal, le agrada mucho.

Yo…yo…- lo comienza a balbucear Sango, sin saber que responde puede ver por un lado a Rin ilusionarse por la idea y Miroku esperando una respuesta, quiere a aquel hombre pero no sabe que decir, Miroku es un mujeriego y lo ha probado de mil maneras en su tiempo juntos, no quiere arriesgarse y terminar con el corazón destrozado.

Se siente observada por esos dos pares de ojos, unos azules y otras marrones que esperan impaciente su respuesta.

Yo…yo…- lo balbucea.

-.-

Suelta un profundo suspiro sintiéndose feliz por tener a un semi dios que quiera cuidar de ella, y por que no que pueda amarla tanto como ella lo ama a él.

Se encuentra esperando a Inuyasha en la cama, con aquella misma posición en que la dejo, abrazando la almohada al respirar el aroma masculino.

Cierra sus ojos lentamente dejando que la sonrisa en su rostro siga en el, soñando con un futuro comprometedor.

¡vaya, vaya si que los dioses son cariñosos conmigo!.- lo exclama una voz algo distorsionada haciendo que Kagome se levante de un solo golpe, cubriéndose con la sabana hasta la barbilla.

Si que los dioses me adoran, me han mandado a mi habitación a la mujer de mis sueños.- lo dice aquel hombre que se tambalea de un lado a otro sin tener equilibrio en su cuerpo.

¿qui-quien es-es usted-ed?.- lo pregunta una Kagome que balbucea al ver a ese hombre en su habitación que a simple vista esta borracho.

Mi nombre no importa preciosura, veras que nos las pasaremos en grande.- lo murmura dando un hipo y unos pasos mal hechos antes de caer en los pies de la cama.

Kagome se levanta de aquel lugar con la sabana cubriéndola tratando de buscar con su vista su palo de madera pero no esta ¿Dónde demonios andará? _"no te preocupes por tu arma pequeña yo te protegeré"_, recuerda las palabras de Inuyasha al depositar su arma en el carruaje.

¡Arg! ¿y ahora que puede hacer?, esta claro que no puede pelear y no esta Inuyasha para protegerla como se lo prometió.

Anda muñeca ven con tu hombre…- lo murmura el hombre poniéndose e pie para caminar hacia donde esta Kagome retrocediendo sin hacer que su desnudez sea tan visible, se siente asqueada, temerosa y con ganas de gritar.

Nos las pasaremos en grande cariño.- se lo dice el hombre de ojos cafés como la misma madera un poco más alto que Kagome pero bajo comparado con Inuyasha si estuviera presente.

Da otro paso hacia atrás chocando con algo que se le hace algo familiar la espada de Inuyasha _"Tessaiga" _ en su funda.

Ven acá preciosa.- lo murmura el hombre, dando dos pasos hacia el frente lo suficiente para que el olor a alcohol llegue a las fosas nasales de Kagome, tomando con su mano libre el mango de la espada.

¡No-no se acerque!.- lo exclama Kagome sacando a Tessaiga de la funda trasformándola en una espada diferente a la que vio cuando Inuyasha peleaba con los monstruos, una espada normal con el signo de los dioses.

No quiero hacerte daño mujer, solo quiero disfrutar de tu cuerpo.- lo dice el hombre, tambaleándose hacia delante, dejando que el filo de la espada roce su estomago.

Si da otro paso mas lo…… mato.- lo amenaza Kagome, temblando de miedo, rogándole a los dioses que Inuyasha llegue pronto.

Kagome traigo el desayuno, anda pequeña de pie…- se escucha la voz de Inuyasha en el pasillo, haciendo que el hombre enfrente de ella se gire, chocando con la mirada dorada de Inuyasha que ahora se trasforma en una llenada de fuego oscuro.

¿¡¿Quién demonios es usted?!?.- lo pregunta un Inuyasha enojado, depositando la tabla de comida en el mueble mas cercano antes de tirarla.

Yo-yo-yo soy un hombre, que desea no ser interr…impido cuando me esperan en la ca…ma…- lo dice aquel hombre arrastrando las letras mientras se tambalea.

¿en la cama?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha furiosa vendo a Kagome arrinconada en la esquina de la habitación aterrado por lo que puede ver en sus ojos marrones claros y húmedos.

Si señor, esa diosa me espera a mi…- lo dice el hombre orgulloso, mientras da una mirada pervertida a la chica, y volver su rostro hacia Inuyasha, asustándose el tenerlo tan cerca de él, dejando en claro que ese hombre es mucho mas fuerte y alto.

Esa diosa es mi esposa, mi mujer.- lo informa- y si no quiere que le tumbe los dientes váyase ahora mismo de mi habitación.- lo termina de amenazar el ojidorado

Usted no entiende, esta es mi habitación.- lo dice el hombre dando un hipo y sentándose en la cama- y esa mu…jer es una perdida.- lo murmura antes de que un puñetazo se estrelle en su rostro rompiéndole la nariz y unos dos dientes.

Inuyasha toma aquel hombre y lo lanza afuera de la habitación aun escuchando los gritos de dolor, volviéndose hacia Kagome que esta paralizada de terror con su espada entre una mano, transformada de manera rara.

¡oh Inuyasha!.- grita Kagome soltando la espada que cae al suelo trasformándose en una vieja espada, mientras corre hacia los brazos de Inuyasha que lo abraza de la cintura dejando que este sienta el choque de sus cuerpos, para escuchar un sollozo y llanto a continuación, al sentir como el cuerpo de Kagome comienza a temblar.

Tranquila amor, tranquila… ya estoy yo aquí…- lo susurra Inuyasha inclinándose a besar el hombro desnudo de Kagome, abrazándola con todo y la sabana que cubre el cuerpo desnudo.

Lo único que puede escuchar es el llanto de Kagome entre sus brazos, sintiendo su pecho un poco húmedo a causa de las lagrimas de la chica, sin comprender una cosa que no puede sacarse de su mente ¿Cómo Kagome fue capaz de tomar a Tessaiga sin salir ella misma lastimada por el campo de fuerza que tiene la espada?.

Ve a su pequeña mujer entre sus brazos llorando a lágrima viva mientras trata de dejar de temblar del susto, recobrando en su memoria la imagen de Kagome con Tessaiga con una trasformación que nunca antes había visto.

Sshh tranquila corazón ya paso todo…- lo murmura Inuyasha tomando entre sus brazos a Kagome que se aferra a su cuerpo como si en aquellos momentos su vida dependiera solamente de él.

Tu-tu-ve-ve mu-mu-cho miedo…- lo murmura balbuceando Kagome con un pequeño hipo.

Lo se cariño.- se lo dice acurrucándola entre sus brazos.

Inu-ya-sha.- lo llama Kagome, sintiendo como este posa una de sus manos en su vientre plano.

Anda pequeña, hay que comer y podremos seguir disfrutando de ese dulce sueño con una interrupción no deseada.- se lo dice con un pequeño ronroneo al sentir las manos de Kagome jugar con su vello del pecho.

Shii…- se lo contesta besando el cuello del chico, dejando que sus lágrimas se sequen.

-.-

¡¿¡Dónde esta Kagome Higurashi!?!.- lo pregunta y exclama una fuerte voz, haciendo retumbar todo el lugar a su alrededor.

¡¿¡Dónde esta Kagome Higurashi!?!.- lo vuelve a preguntar causando el mismo efecto, solo que ahora también aparecen unas personas en el lugar.

¿Hey no eres tu el hermano de Bankotsu?.- lo pregunta un hombre, relacionando el parecido y la información que tenía sobre los otros seis hermanos del hombre.

Si.- lo afirma aquel hombre gigante- ¿Dónde esta Kagome Higurashi?.- lo pregunta de nuevo.

En la casa de tu hermano.- lo informa un hombre.

Con pasos gigante y haciendo que todo a su alrededor tiemble comienza a caminar a la caza donde se supone que viene su hermano Bankotsu, tiene un deber y aquello lo debe de cumplir.

-.-

¿Qué quieres hacer cariño?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha costado mientras a braza a Kagome, que esta funda en su cuerpo.

Lo que quieras.- lo murmura, dejando que las caricias de Inuyasha la lleven al mundo de los sueños poco a poco.

Ese lo que quieras se me apetece quedarme aquí todo el día.- lo murmura sonriente el ojidorado- pero tomando en cuenta que nos quedaremos solo unos días, quiero mostrarte algo.- se lo hace saber depositando a Kagome en la colcha para ver los ojos azul claro.

¿Qué?.- lo pregunta sonriente.

Algo que hice cuando era niño.- se lo hace saber sin decirle completamente lo que es.

Ya quiero ver.- se lo hace saber de una forma infantil que hace que el mismo Inuyasha suelte una carcajada y le de un suave beso.

-.-

¿Dónde van par de tórtolos?.- lo pregunta Bankotsu viendo a Kagome salir de la habitación tomada de la mano con él chico que lleva en su cintura la espada que le dio su padre junto con colmillo el caballo.

Vamos a ir al rió.- lo informa Kagome, sabiendo que Inuyasha la quiere llevar a ese lugar después de una sección de besos logro sacarle aquella pequeña información.

Diviértanse y no se preocupen en regresar.- lo último se los dice giñendo un ojo.

¡feh!.- es la única respuesta de Inuyasha para comenzar a avanzar con Kagome hacia la salida.

-.-

Inuyasha.- lo dice una voz, viendo el hombre salir de la casa donde se supone que vive su hermano.

Hola amigo ¿Qué haciendo por estos rumbos?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, viendo al hermano de Bankotsu.

Tengo ordenes de llevarme a Kagome Higurashi.- se lo hace saber, viendo a la mujer de su lado perfecta con la descripción que le hizo el rey Onigumo.

Lo siento Ginkotsu, pero esa mujer es mía.- lo dice Inuyasha dejando que Kagome se ponga detrás de él.

Yo solo recibo órdenes y debo de cumplirás.- se lo dice.

Lamento que nuestra amistad de vea destruida por esto, pero Kagome es mi mujer y esposa, y nadie absolutamente nadie puede llevársela de mis brazos.- se lo hace saber, sacando a Tessaiga.

Debo llevármela.- lo repite de nuevo el hombre, viendo a la mujer que debe de llevar ante el rey Onigumo siendo protegida por Inuyasha Taisho el hijo del gran dios de los cielo y tierra.

No lo permitiré.- lo menciona Inuyasha, en posición de ataque.

¿Qué sucede?.- lo pregunta Miroku llegando al lugar con Bankotsu.

¡hermano!.- lo exclama, viendo lo que sucede

Vengo por Kagome Higurashi.- lo vuelve a repetir Ginkotsu.

Vamos hermano puedes dejar a la esposa de Inuyasha en paz, diles que no la encontraste.- lo dice Bankotsu tratando de evitar aquella pelea.

¡no!.- lo grita haciendo que todo mundo alrededor se cubra los oídos ante el fuerte sonido, toma una de las pajas y la lanza encima de los tres hombres, dejándolos sepultados, para tener oportunidad de tomar a aquella mujer y llevársela sin pelear con Inuyasha y aquellos dos hombres incluyendo a su hermano.

¡Inuyasha!.- lo grita Kagome, al ser tomada por una mano que la rodea por todo el cuerpo y la alza para caminar hacia la salida del pueblo.

¡Kagome!.- lo grita Inuyasha sepultado debajo de aquel gran montaña de paja y heno.

Ve como su esposa se aleja poco a poco del lugar entre las manos de Ginkotsu, sintiéndose un completo tonto por dejarse engañar, el no protegerla, pero salvaría a Kagome sin importarle que perdiera la vida en ello…

**Continuaraaa!!!**

**¡Konichiwa!, bueno perdon por la tardanza pero creo que es mejor que me tarde para que me dejen mas mensajes que aumentan mi animo de escribir n.n!!... gracias por sus mensajes y aquí están las hojas que prometí…**

**Espero verlos el otro capitulo, y también espero no tardarme tanto, como ya esta el fin de semana ahora i podré ponerlo a tiempo, pero ocupare 10 mensajitos para mi inspiración n.n!! jujuju lo se soy mala…**

**Un recuerdo si tengo que aclarar algo del capitulo, cualquier duda por favor háganmela saber…**

**Sobre el comentario de devorar… si es comérsela a besos creo que lo aclaro en la misma historia.**

**¡¡¡¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios!!!!**

**¡Nos vemos en el otro capitulo!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	12. Boda

**Capitulo XII.- Boda.**

¡Inuyasha!.- lo grita Kagome, al ser tomada por una mano que la rodea por todo el cuerpo y la alza para caminar hacia la salida del pueblo.

¡Kagome!.- lo grita Inuyasha sepultado debajo de aquel gran montaña de paja y heno.

Ve como su esposa se aleja poco a poco del lugar entre las manos de Ginkotsu, sintiéndose un completo tonto por dejarse engañar, el no protegerla, pero salvaría a Kagome sin importarle que perdiera la vida en ello…

Se escuchan unas pisadas acercarse hacia el lugar, y un sonido como un caballo bufándose de su dueño.

Colmillo sácame de aquí.- lo ordena Inuyasha dejando que su cabeza salga entre toda aquella paja y heno.

El caballo comienza a relinchar dejando que una risa pueda captarse por aquellos tres hombres.

Óyeme caballo de pacotilla.- lo dice Bankotsu molesto.

Un pobre caballo de burla de nosotros.- lo lamente Miroku.

Si quieres volver a ver a Kagome sácame de aquí animal.- lo dice Inuyasha enojado por la actitud infantil de ese caballo blanco.

Colmillo relincha dejando en claro que solo ayudaría si ve a Kagome de nuevo… cosa que hace que Inuyasha trate de no golpearlo al entender el pensamiento del caballo.

-.-

¿Así que eres amigo de Inuyasha y Miroku, y hermano de Bankotsu?.- lo pregunta Kagome, que se encuentra sentada en el gigante hombro del hombre.

Si es verdad.- lo afirma el gigante.

¿Por qué te contrato Onigumo?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sin sentirse ya amenazada, después de todo Ginkotsu le dijo que si no la llevaba con el rey Onigumo, su esposa e hijos estarían en peligro, por eso acepto en ayudarlo, aparte confía en que Inuyasha vaya a rescatarla.

Por mi esposa e hijo, ellos cayeron en la trampa y tengo que obedecer.- se lo repite como lo hizo anteriormente.

No entiendo por que el rey Onigumo me quiere si ya estoy casada con Inuyasha.- hace el comentario en voz alta, haciendo que Ginkotsu también piense el ¿por que?, sin tener ninguna respuesta concreta.

Espero que Inuyasha logre perdonarme.- lo dice Ginkotsu, mientras fija su vista en el camino.

Inuyasha no es malo, si le explicas tu razones él entenderá, aunque tenga la cabeza hueca.- lo último lo dice con burla, ocasionando que ambos rían.

-.-

¿Por que habrá querido Inuyasha ir solo por Kagome?.- lo pregunta Bankotsu hacia Miroku que se encuentra comiendo a lado de Sango y Rin.

Para pasar tiempo con su esposa.- lo contesta quitado de la pena Miroku, dejando que Sango se sonroje y Rin siga comiendo aquel delicioso platillo.

Que envidia me da Inuyasha, tiene una mujer muy hermosa, ya quisiera yo encontrarme una así.- lo dice Bankotsu, viendo a Sango sonrojarse cuando Miroku le lanza una mirada tierna.

El amor de hoy en día, lo único que hace es que todo mundo se encuentre enamorado de aquella pareja que perdió al inicio del mundo como dice la leyenda que es contada de aldea en aldea.

"_cuando los dioses comenzaban a gobernar al mundo y formarlo, el ser humano tenía cuatro piernas, cuatro brazos y dos cabezas, pero uno de los dioses lanzo un poderoso rayo separando a los humanos, haciendo que cada uno tuviera una cabeza, dos brazos y dos piernas, por ello se cree que el hombre y la mujer se pasan la vida buscando la otra mitad de su alma."_

-.-

Ese Ginkotsu como se atreve a dejarlo en ridículo enfrente de toda la aldea y mucho mas llevarse a Kagome de entre sus brazos, ¿es que acaso no entendió que Kagome es suya, egoístamente suya?

Lo que puede pensar ahora es como demonios rescatara a Kagome del baka de Ginkotsu y de Onigumo, ese baka lo que quiere es casarse con Kagome, pero no puede hacerlo mientras Kagome este casada con él, los únicos que podrían anular el matrimonio sería su padre y su madrastra, ¡Por los dioses!...

Kagura esta detrás de todo esto.

Debía de darse prisa antes de que Kagura diera el permiso de casar a Kagome con aquel baka.

-.-

¿entonces conoces a Inuyasha desde muy chicos?.- lo pregunta Kagome.

Si, y no ha cambiado mucho, sigue teniendo el mismo carácter.- se lo hace saber en burla.

¿Cómo es la mamá de Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sintiendo curiosidad de conocer a su suegra.

Izayo es muy bonita, entiendo el por que, el dios Inu-Taisho la aya seleccionado entre todas las mujeres, tiene un corazón de oro y su mirada irradia demasiada bondad, siempre en eso he tenido envidia a Inuyasha, tiene una madre única.- se lo hace saber, sin quitar la vista al camino que los llevara al castillo.

¿crees que si la llego a conocer me acepte?.- lo pregunta, dejando que aquella inseguridad se haga presente de nuevo, desde que Inuyasha le menciono el que irían a ver a su madre.

Izayo es una mujer noble, te recibirá con gusto.- se loase saber, brindándole un poco de paz aquella inseguridad.

Eso espero…- lo murmura, tratando de pensar positivamente en su encuentro con la madre del chico.

Esta noche descasaremos aquí y si mal no son mis cálculos llegaremos mañana antes del atardecer.- se lo hace saber aquel hombre gigante, tomando a Kagome y depositarla en el suelo dejándole que ella busque un sitio para dormir.

-.-

Puede divisar el castillo de Onigumo, al pasar cerca de su aldea, recordando aquellos momentos dolorosos, el perder a su abuelo.

En aquellos momentos como desearía que Inuyasha estuviera con ella, que la envolviera entre sus brazos y le susurrara a su oído cuanto la quiere y que siempre estará a su lado, extraña a Inuyasha con todas sus fuerzas y no se cree capaz de poder vivir sin él.

No te preocupes Kagome, Inuyasha vendrá por ti.- lo dice Ginkotsu animando a Kagome al verla un poco triste, entendía el sufrimiento de separarse de aquel ser querido, pero conociendo a su amigo lo mas seguro es que este detrás de ellos, para rescatar a su mujer.

Confió en Inuyasha.- lo murmura, dejando que las puertas de aquel enorme castillo comiencen a abrirse para sentir después como Ginkotsu se hace cargo de depositarla en el piso donde unas jovencitas tal vez de su edad la guían dentro del palacio.

Puede ver como la bandera del rey Onigumo de color rojo y negro aparece enfrente de una de las paredes del palacio guiándola por unas enormes escaleras, que la conducen hacia unas habitaciones, pareciera que el rey Onigumo no quisiera ver su apariencia en esos momentos.

Aquí descansara esta noche, el rey desea que mañana en la mañana lo acompañe a desayunar.- lo dice una de las jovencitas que pasa a la habitación, mostrando lo hermosa que es con aquellos acabados de oro puro y madera.

La bañera esta lista si desea tomar un baño, la ropa que se pondrá esta en el closet… buenas noches.- lo dice otra de las empleadas saliendo de la habitación dejando a Kagome sola en aquel lugar, una cena caliente esperándola en una de las mesas de la habitación y el baño preparando.

Si estuviera Inuyasha con ella, lo mas seguro es que la hubiera tomado entre sus brazos para llevarla hacia la tina, así tomar el baño ambos, ya después él le daría de cenar y se podría dormir entre sus brazos… pero Inuyasha no estaba con ella y esa noche iba a ser la segunda que pasaría lejos de él.

Esperaba que Inuyasha la rescatara con ayuda de los dioses, lo extraña demasiado que si lo ve se lanzaría hacia sus brazos sin pensarlo.

Inuyasha.- lo murmura suspirando, cerrando sus ojos para recordar el rostro de aquel hombre que ha robado su corazón con solo una mirada ámbar.

-.-

Kagome…- lo murmura un ojidorado viendo hacia la luna que se encuentra sobre él, extrañando aquella mujer de ojos cambiantes que le brinda felicidad.

Juraba por los dioses que Onigumo pagaría por haberle arrebatado a Kagome entre sus brazos.

Soñaba con tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos y poder besarla lentamente, saboreando aquel sabor a miel y olor a una exquisita flor.

_Siento pequeña que no te llevare con mi madre hasta terminar contigo.- lo murmura con una sonrisa burlona entre sus labios, recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo que yace debajo suyo._

_Te amo…- se lo dice mostrando una linda sonrisa que hace que Inuyasha capture sus labios para continuar con aquel ritual._

_Te amo_ extraña aquella palabra ser susurrada en su oído por Kagome mientras hacen el amor.

Hoy dormirá solo, pero cuando rescate aquella mujer planea compensar el tiempo perdido… de eso esta seguro.

-.-

El sol comienza a adentrarse por aquellas cortinas de seda blanca, dejando ver una figura en la cama, viendo como esa mujer de cabello azabache se mueve un poco y susurra _"Inuyasha"_ para dar un ligero bostezo y abrir sus ojos, recordando que no tienes aquel semi-dios a su lado, extrañando el calor de su cuerpo al despertar por las mañanas.

Se incorpora en aquella cama de gran tamaño, añorando el que Inuyasha no la envuelva entre sus brazos y le insista quedarse en la cama con él.

Señorita Kagome, su baño esta listo.- lo informa una de las chicas que se asoma por la puerta.

Si, gracias.- lo dice levantándose de la cama, dejando ver aquel camisón de seda.

El señor Onigumo desea que se pruebe un vestido que utilizara en su boda.- lo dice aquella mujer de cabello rubio.

¿boda?.- lo pregunta Kagome.

Si señorita, usted se casara esta tarde con el señor.- se lo hace saber, dejando a una Kagome sentarse en la cama de nuevo, tratando de procesar la información.

¿casarse?, no puede ella esta casada con Inuyasha… ese rey no puede casarse con ella, no puede… ¿o si?.

_Esta unión solo pueden separarla los dioses ningún otro ser.- lo dice aquel hombre enfrente de las figuras de los dioses más importantes._

Esas fueron las palabras que menciono el sacerdote que los caso hace dos meses y medio.

Así que ahora no puede casarse con el rey, aquello sería faltar el juramento que hizo cuando se caso con Inuyasha, como había dicho el sacerdote _"solo los dioses podrán separarlos"._

No se casaría con Onigumo, ama demasiado a Inuyasha para traicionarlo de esa manera aunque le paguen cualquier suma de monedas de oro, no se casara, Inuyasha es el único dueño de su cuerpo y corazón.

Con aquel pensamiento entra a la tina donde esta preparado su baño.

-.-

Apenas va llegando a la tierra de donde saco a Kagome, viendo el castillo de Onigumo por arriba del pueblo.

Podría dar el golpe en la noche, escurrirse por el castillo y entrar a la habitación de Kagome, así se la llevaría consigo.

Para ser que el rey se casara en unas horas.- lo dice una aldeana pasando a lado de Inuyasha, mientras platica con otra mujer.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Escuche que el rey Onigumo tendrá una nueva esposa.- ahora lo dice un hombre a lado del chico que comienza a cortar la leña- dicen que es muy bonita.- lo continua diciendo- parecer ser que es la misma mujer que un hombre se llevo.- lo concluye, haciendo que la mirada ámbar de Inuyasha cambie a una oscura.

Disculpen caballeros, ¿Qué es lo que dicen?.- lo pregunta un Inuyasha enojado.

Decíamos que el rey Onigumo se casara esta tarde con una mujer muy hermosa.- lo repite el hombre, al ver el tamaño del ojidorado.

¿saben como se llama la mujer?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado, guardando aquellas ganas de estrangular a Onigumo si es que se oso tocar a **su mujer**.

Creo que se llama…. Kagome… Higurashi.- lo dice aquel otro hombre que hablaba con el leñador.

_Kuso…_

Se da la vuelta y camina con colmillo hacia el bosque que esta a espaldas del palacio, maldiciéndose por haber descuidado a Kagome.

Ahora tiene una perfecta excusa para matar aquel rey, que importaba si lo persiguen de por vida, pero el tocar a **su Kagome** merece un castigo severo.

Camina lentamente por aquel sendero algo marcado, divisando las murallas del palacio, pero esta de acuerdo que debe de entrar en aquel lugar sin ser visto para llevarse a Kagome.

-.-

Comienza a bajar las escaleras de mármol, dejando ver el vestido color blanco que se ajusta a su figura, dejando ver aquella cintura y esas piernas bien formadas, los brazos con un velo blanco transparente al igual que la falda.

En su cabeza mantiene una diadema de flores blancas… haciéndola lucir realmente hermosa, haciendo una combinación perfecta con aquellas perlas que cuelgan en su cuello.

Ve como algunas personas se encuentran en el salón que esta diseñado para dar un gran banquete después de la ceremonia, por más que trato de rehusarse no pudo, Onigumo amenazo que si no se casaban ambos, mandaría matar a todo su pueblo, y aquello no podía permitirlo.

Ya se encuentra en el ultimo escalón y la música comienza a sonar de una forma leve, primero las flautas y después el arpa.

Camina hacia el altar que se encuentra enfrente de una figura de Kagura la esposa de Inu-Taisho, el padre de Inuyasha, sorprendiéndose así misma.

El rey Onigumo…- lo anuncia una persona detrás de Kagome, dejando que las puertas se abran por completo y aparezca aquel personaje de cabellera negra, ojos cafés y un rostro hermoso envidiado por los hombres, pero con ello el ego enorme de su personalidad.

Kagome se da la vuelta para ver las ropas elegantes del mismo rey, dejando en claro que el es la autoridad en aquel lugar.

Se acerca a pasos grandes hacia donde esta Kagome, posándose a su lado y tomarla del brazo con un movimiento brusco quedando ambos enfrentes de un sacerdote, aquel que se encargara de la unión de ambos.

La ceremonia comienza, en la música solo toca el arpa dándole un toque formal a aquella unión.

Los presentes en la ceremonia se encuentran callados escuchando las palabras de aquel hombre que tiene la fe de los dioses.

Los dioses desean saber, ¿si hay alguna persona que se oponga ante este matrimonio?.- lo pregunta el hombre, viendo a los espectadores.

Siente como pasan algunos minutos en silencio esperando a alguien oponerse como lo hizo aquel otro sacerdote el día que se caso con Inuyasha.

Internamente ruega por que Inuyasha llegue y la rescate…

_Inuyasha…_

Bueno por lo vist….

¡alto ahí!.- lo grita una voz que abre las puerta del lugar, dejando ver aquel traje que siempre utiliza una playera que marca sus músculos al igual que el pantalón.

Se escuchan algunas exclamaciones y murmuros en la habitación, dejando que la pareja enfrente al sacerdote se voltee y lo vea, unos ojos cafés se pongan oscuros y otros se trasformen en azules brillantes.

¡Inuyasha!.- lo grita Kagome, corriendo hacia los brazos del chico sin lograr ser detenida por el rey.

¡oh pequeña te extrañe mucho!.- lo exclama al enrollar sus brazos por el cuerpo de Kagome, estrechándola hacia su cuerpo.

¡yo también!.- lo contesta de la misma forma Kagome, respirando el aroma viril del chico, dejando que su corazón goce aquel encuentro.

¡Esa mujer es mía!.- lo grita cierto individuo parando los murmuros y aquellas exclamaciones.

**Continuaraaaa!!!**

**¡¡Hola!! Se que me quieren matar… entonces no tengo nada para justificarme, si desean matarme adelante yo no me quejo, hasta me harían un favor…**

**La verdad no he tenido muchos ánimos y tiempo para escribir, ya saben la tristeza y rabia pero se superan ¿no?, como que el capitulo no me gusto mucho esperaba mas, pero el otro les prometo que será romanticon como les suele gustar a todas, aparte de que Inuyasha ya dirá un "te quiero", va progresando el hombre con las palabras, prometo traérselos pronto, pero esta semana me es muy pesada… tengo muchas cosas que hacer y entregar trabajo, claro y contamos el inicio de exámenes pues me volveré loca.**

**¿Qué mas puedo decirles?, así muchas gracias por sus comentarios me sirven de mucho, por lo menos se que la historia no va en mal camino y les agrada…**

**Mil gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios y por tomarse la molestia de leerlo.**

**Para dejan su mensaje solo den click en "respuesta" o "GO".**

**Y de nuevo perdon!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	13. Te Quiero

**Capitulo XIII.- Te Quiero.**

¡Esa mujer es mía!.- lo grita cierto individuo parando los murmuros y aquellas exclamaciones.

Inuyasha deja a Kagome entre sus brazos fijando su mirada en aquel hombre que se oso a tocar a su Kagome.

Lo siento, pero esta mujer es mía…- lo dice ahora Inuyasha con aquel asentó de posesión

¡Kagome será mi esposa!.- lo grita con rabia aquel rey.

¡ja!, Kagome es mi esposa.- se lo contesta, estrechando a la mujer entre sus brazos.

¡GUARDIAS!.- lo grita Onigumo.

Oh creo que ellos no podrán venir, tuve que darles un merecido descanso.- lo dice Inuyasha burlonamente, separándose un poco de Kagome, viéndola fijamente, recorriendo con su mirada aquel sensual vestido que puede ser arrancado por sus manos para después terminar ambos en la cama, ¡por los dioses como había extrañado aquella mujer!.

Y pensar que ese baka del rey quería casarse con ella, y Kagome es solo suya, en aquellos momentos se siente el hombre mas afortunado del mundo al tener aquella belleza solo para él, un cuerpo que es hermoso al igual que el alma de la chica, ¿Qué mas podía pedir?.

¿Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome, tratando de descifrar la mirada que le lanza el ojidorado.

¡GUARDIAS!.- se vuelve a escuchar aquel grito, pero ninguna respuesta por ninguna parte de aquel gran salón.

Ya te he dicho que se encuentran descansando, ¿para que molestarlo?.- lo ultimo lo pregunta Inuyasha burlonamente, sin soltar a Kagome de entre sus brazos.

¡No puedes llevarte a mi esposa!.- lo exclama Onigumo, viendo a Kagome siendo abrazada por Inuyasha, aquella hermosa mujer entre los brazos de ese vil bastardo.

Kagome es mi esposa… idiota.- lo dice un ojidorado enojada por el escuchar aquella palabra de posesión en los labios de Onigumo, Kagome no le pertenece ese baka, le pertenece en todo el sentido de la palabra a él, al GRAN INUYASHA TAISHO.

¿Inuyasha?.- lo vuelve a repetir Kagome, preocupada por la reacción que pueda tener este.

Tranquila cariño, derrotare a este baka para tener tu y yo un día privado…- lo murmura Inuyasha inclinándose hacia sus labios, capturándolos por completo, dejando que Kagome se aferre a sus brazos, como si no pudiera sostenerse con sus piernas.

Apenas siente como Inuyasha rodea con sus brazos su cuerpo pegándola a el fuertemente, mientras su fina boca antes maquillada de un toque rosado suave se despinta ante los labios de Inuyasha sintiendo como estos se encuentran ya manchados.

Se separa de los labios de Kagome, dejándola todavía entre sus brazos, sonriendo triunfantemente al saber que Onigumo presencio aquel dulce beso, ahora con ello podría derrotarlo, matarlo ¿Por qué no? Y después disfrutar de su pequeña esposa.

¡Como te atreves a tocarla!.- lo grita Onigumo, tomando su espada y desenfundarla para prepararse a matar aquel hombre.

Kagome apártate…- lo susurra Inuyasha, empujando a Kagome lejos del lugar, lo suficiente para parar el golpe de Onigumo que hace encima de su cabeza con su propia espada.

Apenas puede ver como Inuyasha se encuentra peleando, los testigos solo observan papelea y Ginkotsu solo se mantiene al margen sin ayudar y sin perjudicar.

Diosa Kagura, por favor cuide del rey Onigumo…- lo susurra cierta persona detrás de Kagome, parece ser una mujer que pertenece a la servidumbre de aquel palacio.

Aquella mujer de ojos verdes se encuentra rezando por Onigumo y ella le pide a los dioses que no permitan que le sucede algo malo a su Inuyasha.

Siente como pasan los minutos y ambos hombres peleando y chocando aquellas espadas entre si, dejando en claro que ninguno de los dos piensa darse por vencido, gritándose el que cada uno obtendrá a Kagome, causando la furia de cierto ojidorado que no permite que vean a su mujer.

Escucha un pequeño grito provenir de entre aquellos dos hombres, quedando ambos estáticos muy unidos y las puntas de ambas espadas saliendo del lado contrario al dueño, bien puede verse que ambos se han enterrado aquellas armas en algún lugar de su cuerpo, causando terror en Kagome por la vida de Inuyasha.

¡Inuyasha!.- lo grita Kagome, dejando que un hombre caiga al piso, siendo consiente de una herida en la pierna.

¡Señor Onigumo!.- lo grita la mujer de atrás de Kagome, corriendo a lado del rey que se encuentra en el suelo siendo observado por el ojidorado que tiene una pequeña herida en el costado de su abdomen.

Siente como alguien lo abraza, moviéndolo solo un poco para sentir la suave fragancia de Kagome, esa pequeña siempre siendo tan inoportuna, la envuelve entre sus brazos para dejar que unos pequeños sollozos se hagan presente en Kagome, ¡bah! Lo mas seguro es que este preocupada…

Tranquila cariño…- lo murmura Inuyasha acariciando la espalda de Kagome encima de su cabello.

Eres un tonto…- lo murmura entre sollozos la misma Kagome, golpeando levemente el pecho del chico.

¿tonto?.- lo pregunta confundido por aquella palabra, ¿tonto? Solo por que le esta salvando de que no se case con aquel idiota.

No puedes llevarte a Kagome…- lo murmura un Onigumo poniéndose de pie con ayuda de aquella doncella.

¡bah! ¿Quién lo prohíbe?.- lo pregunta cínicamente el ojidorado.

¡el rey Onigumo y la diosa Kagura!.- lo grita aquel hombre que se iba a dedicar hacer la unión de Kagome y el rey.

Kagura, ya sabia yo que mi madrastra tenia que ver con eso.- lo dice el propio Inuyasha- pero déjeme decirle que mi padre fue el que me caso con Kagome, Kagome es **mi esposa**.- lo concluye viendo fijamente aquel sacerdote enviado por Kagura aquella madrastra que hará lo que sea por dañarlo.

¡¿Quién es tu padre?!.- lo pegunta y grita aquel sacerdote.

Inu-Taisho.- lo contesta desafiando a todo quien este presente.

Un puedes ser hijo de aquel dios.- lo niega el propio hombre, si el fuera el hijo de Inu-Taisho y su madrastra es Kagura, el tendría que ser el gran Inuyasha, el héroe de todos los humanos y enemigo de los demonios.

Soy Inuyasha Taisho, el hijo de Inu-Taisho el dios supremo y Izayo Ikeda una hermosa mujer, mi esposa es Kagome Taisho, y cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño o la vea morirá en mis manos.- lo dice aquel ojidorado

Aquel sacerdote no dice nada, solo mantiene su vista fija en algún punto del piso, sin atreverse a ver aquel semi-dios.

Anda cariño ve por tus cosas que no tardamos en irnos.- lo dice Inuyasha, viendo a su mujer entre sus brazos, que comienza a desprenderse un poco de aquel pecho y ve sus ojos entre marrones y azules con algo de lágrimas.

¿nos vamos?.- lo pregunta una Kagome feliz, como si fuera una pequeña niña que recibe una hermosa noticia después de haber llorado tanto.

Oh si, y entre mas temprano hayamos partido, pronto estaremos solos…- lo ultimo lo murmura viendo fijamente a su mujer, como sus mejillas se sonrojan ante esas palabras.

Se inclina a besar suavemente los labios de su esposa, antes de dejarla partir por algunas escaleras extensas que lo mas seguro es que vaya hacia la habitación que le asigno Onigumo al traerla.

_No dejes el vestido pequeña… que deseo tenerte con el entre mis brazos…_

Esas fueron las palabras que Inuyasha le dijo en su oído haciéndola sonrojas mas de lo que ya se encuentra, pero se encuentra tan feliz que puede complacerlo de cualquier manera, anhelando el ya estar entre sus brazos.

-.-

Ahora Onigumo tú me escucharas.- lo dice Inuyasha una vez que ve como Kagome ha desaparecido de la sala

No escucho nada.- lo dice aquel hombre, siendo atendido por algún doctor o curandero.

Tendrás que hacerlo si no quieres que te mate.- lo comienza a decir Inuyasha con tono sereno- deseo que firmes un papel donde dejas a Kagome en paz, a la familia de Ginkotsu y también que este pueblo esta libre de impuestos altos…- lo concluye al sacar un pergamino, que lo mas seguro es que mantenga aquellas palabras.

¡no!.- lo grita aquel hombre con ira.

¿no?... bien si deseas morir…- se lo dice tomando a colmillo entre sus manos, dejando que se trasforme en una espada colosal pero ahora de cristal.

Kagura me salvara.- se lo hace saber Onigumo a Inuyasha.

¡feh!, Kagura nunca se molesta en proteger a tontos como tu.-

Ve como Onigumo corre hacia un lado del altar, donde se encuentra la imagen de Kagura, una estatua de gran tamaño, una mujer de ojos claros, hermosa piel se puede ver a simple vista.

¡oh diosa Kagura, sálvame!.- lo grita Onigumo enfrente de aquel retrato de la diosa.

Inuyasha bosteza lentamente dejando ver su apatía hacia aquel hombre que llama constantemente a Kagura y sus servicios, pero todo es inútil a estas horas Kagura debería de saber quien es Inuyasha Taisho al haber destruido uno de los templos mas importantes para la diosa.

Se acerca a pasos lentos donde se encuentra Onigumo, con su espada destruye aquel retrato o bien estatua derrumbándola en mil pedazos con aquel templo anterior.

No tengo respeto por una diosa que solo quiere mi muerte, tampoco tengo respeto a sus súbditos, pero a ti te estoy dando la oportunidad de firmar o bien morir.- se lo dice Inuyasha encima de todos esos escombros dando a reconocer que él es el que manda en aquel lugar sin importar que tenga que pasar por encima de los dioses.

Yo…yo…- lo balbucea Onigumo.

Firma.- lo ordena Inuyasha extendiendo un tintero y una pluma de ave para que este firme de una vez por todas.

Onigumo al ver que no hay mas opción que aceptar los términos de Inuyasha se obliga a firmar aquel documento, que bien cuando termina de plasmar su firma esta brilla en tonos dorados y aparece la firma de Inu-Taisho a lado de la suya… había hecho un contrato con el dios supremo y si se atreve a romperlo le espera una muerte segura.

Bien me llevo a mi mujer.- lo anuncia Inuyasha caminado hacia la parte inferior de las escaleras, y ver como Kagome comienza a bajar las escaleras con prisa, para después lanzarse entre sus brazos.

Anda cariño vamos…- lo murmura Inuyasha, echando un ultimo vistazo hacia donde se encuentra Onigumo.

-.-

Estamos en la aldea de Kanna.- lo reprocha Kagome sentada enfrente de Inuyasha sobre colmillo.

Tranquila cariño, que planeo solo quedarnos esta noche y partir mañana muy temprano.- se lo promete el mismo ojidorado, dejándole un beso en su hombro.

Pero eso sí, si Kanna se atreve a mirar a su esposo, olvidaría los deseos que tiene por Inuyasha y se iría a dormir a otra parte.

Entran al pueblo sin que nadie se percate de ellos, bueno solo algunos curiosos pero solo eso, camina hacia la casa de Totosai dejando a colmillo enfrente y que algún hombre salga por el una vez que bajo a su esposa del caballo y ahora la mantiene a su lado.

Inuyasha pensé que estrías con tu madre.- lo dice Totosai saliendo de la casa

Tuvimos algunos inconvenientes.- se lo hace saber pasando dentro de la casa.

Supongo que solo se quedaran por esta noche.- lo afirma Totosai al ver la expresión de Inuyasha

Si.-

Pueden pasar hacia una habitación.- lo informa Totosai – que descanse.- lo concluye al ver como la pareja desaparece por las escaleras.

Sube las escaleras acompañada de Inuyasha, que lo único que hace es abrazarla fuertemente guiándola hacia una habitación.

Te he extrañado mucho…- lo murmura sensualmente el ojidorado cerca del oído de Kagome.

Yo también.- se lo contesta al abrir la puerta de una habitación y pasar con el ojidorado hacia el interior de ella.

Se gira lentamente dejando que sus labios sean capturados por otros, dejando que Inuyasha guié el beso mientras camina hacia atrás, donde poca a poco es recostada en la cama que hay en la habitación, y el mismo ojidorado se encarga de aquel sensual vestido, retirando con sus pies los zapatos de la chica y los suyos, acomodando a Kagome en el centro de la cama sin despegar sus labios.

Se escucha un leve suspiro salir de los labios que ahora se encuentran hinchados y el maquillaje recorrido de forma sensual por aquel delicioso pedazo de carne.

¡Arg!...- se escucha aquel sonido por medio de la habitación siendo iluminada por la luna.

Kagome abre sus ojos, tratando de enfocarlos hacia la persona que tiene arriba suyo.

¿Cómo demonios se quita esta cosa?.- lo pregunta un desesperado ojidorado, tratando de quitar con sus manos aquel vestido que por mas que toca el cuerpo de la chica no encuentra el seguro para dejarla desnuda y aquello le desespera.

Escucha una pequeña risa, enfocando sus ojos dorados en el rostro de Kagome, sin encontrarle la gracia al asunto, inclinándose a darle un fuerte beso en los labios a su esposa para callarla.

Dime como se quita esto o lo rompo.- lo amenaza el ojidorado una vez enfocando sus ojos dorados con fuego en el rostro divertido de su esposa.

Kagome suelta una risita, guiando la mano derecha del ojidorado hacia el costado de su cintura, mostrándole un pequeño broche que se encuentra escondido en el escote del vestido.

Gracias…- lo murmura Inuyasha sobre los labios de su esposa, mientras libera aquel broche y toca la suave piel de Kagome con la yema de sus dedos.

Un pequeño gemido sale de sus labios, a su ves siente como la playera blanca es retirada de su cuerpo de la misma forma que su ropa interior de la cintura hacia arriba dejándola solo con la falda.

Siete los labios de Inuyasha recorrer lentamente su cuello, con suaves caricias como si le diera a entender lo mucho que la ha extrañado esos dos días, dejándose derretir poco a poco entre sus brazos.

Un suave grito escapa de los labios de Kagome, haciendo que cualquier moviendo del pelinegro quede a medias, con la falta aun puesta y su pantalón de la misma forma, mirando preocupado a su esposa.

¿te hice daño cariño?.- lo pregunta tiernamente Inuyasha.

Un poco…- lo confiesa Kagome, dejando que una pequeña lagrima alga de su ojo.

Estas algo sensible.- lo murmura de forma tierna, dejando que un pequeño beso se pose en el rostro de Kagome, para comenzar poco a poco con el ritual de una manera tierna en que no pueda dañar a Kagome su más grande tesoro.

-.-

Se estira lentamente entre sus brazos, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa aparezca entre sus labios, dejando que la piel de Inuyasha siga en contacto con la suya, dándole gracias a los dioses de haberle traído aquel hombre a su vida, aunque al principio nunca estuvo de acuerdo, pero ahora lo agradece.

Siente como Inuyasha la estrecha mas entre sus brazos, un viendo como la luna se encuentra iluminando la habitación, debe de ser todavía muy temprano y el astro rey no hace su aparición hasta después de unas horas mas.

Escucha un leve suspiro, identificando que Inuyasha se encuentra algo despierto, sin querer moverse, tan solo se acorruca un poco para dejar que su esposa el susurre algo en su oído.

Si quieres saber cuanto te quiero, cuenta las estrellas que hay en el cielo por las noches...- lo susurra, una vez que a lado de Kagome, sonriendo sensualmente mientras la mantiene entre sus brazos.

Lo ojos de Kagome se abren enormemente, tratando de progresar aquella información… ¿acaso Inuyasha había dicho te quiero?.

¿Qué sucede cariño?.- lo pregunta este al observar el rostro sorprendido de su pequeña pelinegra.

¿Me-me has dicho… que-que me-me quieres?.- se lo pregunta.

Si, te quiero demasiado para dejarte ir de mis brazos…- lo ronronea Inuyasha besando el cuello de Kagome… escuchando un _"yo también te quiero Inuyasha"._

¿enserio?.- lo pregunta sensualmente Inuyasha, cursándose cierta idea por su mente.

Si, te amo…- se lo contesta una Kagome inocente.

mmmm… creo que debes de comprobarlo.- lo murmura con aquel tono profundo que suele usar cuando desea mas de su esposa, dejando que esta se sonroje al sentir como cierta parte del cuerpo del chico se inflama dentro de ella.

Baka…- lo murmura Kagome antes de que su cuerpo la traicione ante las caricias del ojidorado y se pierda entre sus brazos.

-.-

¿algo cansada cariño?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha burlonamente, dejando que Kagome se acomode entre sus brazos y ambos sigan encima de colmillo con el destino de ir hacia donde dejo a Miroku, Sango y la pequeña Rin.

Shii….- lo murmura de forma infantil Kagome dejando que un suspiro salga de sus labios.

Espero que con eso aprendas a no irte de mis brazos.- se lo dice de forma juguetona, sabiendo bien que su distancia de dos días fue eterna, y ahora que la tiene de nuevo entre sus brazos planea aprovecharse de su esposa antes de que llegue con su madre.

Oye inu… ¿Cuánto tiempo falta?.- lo pregunta Kagome, queriendo descansar en un lugar cómodo, desde que en la mañana dejaron la aldea de Totosai no han parado a descansar y no tarda en anochecer de nuevo.

Creo que descansaremos esta noche aquí, y mañana en la mañana regresamos con Miroku y Sango.- lo informa el ojidorado, parando poco a poco a colmillo para dejarlo cerca de unos árboles.

Baja del caballo cerciorándose de haber visto un lugar cómodo cerca de los árboles y bien no se equivoca.

Toma a Kagome de la cintura bajándola lentamente del caballo, dejando que Colmillo se acomode en aquel árbol para descansar y tomar un poco de agua del pequeño posillo que acaba de servirle el ojidorado.

¿Dónde dormiré?.- lo pregunta Kagome viendo a su esposo prender la fogata que acaba de construir con esos leños que encontró debajo de los árboles de tamaños gigantes.

Conmigo y entre mis brazos…- se lo contesta el propio Inuyasha viendo a su esposa de pie, tomando unas colchas que le dio Totosai.

Inuyasha… ¿tu crees que pueda acompañarte alguno de tus viajes?.- lo pregunta Kagome, dejando que las colchas estén en el piso.

Lo has hecho hasta ahora ¿no?.- se lo dice, viendo a su Kagome, con aquella falda azul marino y una playera que el mismo ha usado.

Si… pero…-

¿pero?.- lo pregunta, viendo el rostro de duda de Kagome

Es diferente… yo quiero ir contigo cuando te llamen.- lo confiesa, dejando en claro que ella quiere ayudarle en algún demonio.

¡Buf! ¿Qué podía decirle a Kagome, una parte de él le encanta la idea de tener a Kagome entre sus viajes, pero otra le dice que aquello es demasiado arriesgado mas cuando se enfrenta a ciertos "individuos" que le manda su dulce madrastra y no necesita exponer a Kagome.

Anda pequeña vamos a cenar.- lo dice Inuyasha, si contestar aquella pregunto o confesión bien sabe que no es posible que Kagome lo acompañé así que lo mejor es disfrutar de ella, ya que cuando lleguen a la aldea de su madre presiente que tendrá mucho trabajo y poco tiempo con aquella mujer.

Pero…-

Pero nada cariño anda ven…- la interrumpe el mismo ojidorado dejando que Kagome vaya hacia su lado, sabe que acaba de decepcionarla solo un poco, pero es necesario lo menos que quiere es que todos los demonios sepan que su debilidad es Kagome su esposa.

No es justo que Inuyasha no le diga lo que desea saber, ¿Qué puede costarle el decirle la verdad?.

Con el rostro algo enojada deja que Inuyasha la envuelva entre sus brazos, mientras le da un pedazo de pan, tal vez Totosai se encargo de darle algo de comida, solo siente como los labios del ojidorado se posan en su hombro y susurra un _"Te quiero"._

Haciéndola olvidar cualquier pensamiento.

**Continuaraaaa!!!**

**¡Konichiwa a todas!...**

**Se que me tarde mucho tiempo en poner la continuación pero en verdad no pude traerla antes, apenas la termine hoy en la escuela… y se las traigo hasta estas horas n.n!...**

**Espero que les guste la continuación, y ya no ando en exámenes así que podré tener tiempo de escribir los capítulos mas seguidos.**

**No se que mas decirles, pero en verdad LO SIENTO!!...**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo y aquellas personas que me pregunta su ya no tarda en acabar, pues creo que no se me han ocurrido algunas cosillas que pienso agregarle, así que creo que durara unos caps mas de lo pensado antes.**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios!!...**

**Y por favor dejen sus mensajes sobre este capitulo!.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi!**


	14. La aldea donde nací

**Capitulo XIV.- La aldea donde nací.**

¿tu crees que Inuyasha y Kagome estén bien?.- lo pregunta cierta mujer de pie a lado de la cama de su hermana

Oh claro que si Sanguito, Inuyasha es medio dios, no creo que aya por que preocuparse.- lo informa Miroku, tratando de darle paz a su… ¿novia?.

Bueno eso es lo que piensa que es ahora Sango, después de aquel "si", planea aprovecharlo de una manera única, no todos los días se conoce a una mujer tan hermosa como lo es Sango, y por alguna razón los dioses hacen que sueñe con ella, con aquel deleite femenino y unos hijos tan parecidos a él y Sango.

¿Cuánto tiempo crees que Kagome estará de vuelta?.- lo pregunta Sango preocupada por su amiga, apenas es el cuarto día desde que se llevaron a Kagome y esta preocupada por su amiga, no es que no confié de Inuyasha, pero Kagome es parte de su familia.

Yo creo que mañana por la mañana estarán con nosotros, o bien en un día mas… hay que bajarlos solos, son una pareja, cariño.- lo concluye con aquella palabra de amor, haciendo que las mejillas de Sango se tiñen de color rosado.

-.-

¿descansaste cariño?.- lo pregunta aquel hombre a lado de su esposa, que se mantiene acorruca entre sus brazos.

Kagome tan solo se estira un poco entre los brazos de aquel hombre, dejándose mimar como un lino felino que desea ser acariciado a esa hora de la mañana.

Anda Kagome, no ves que nuestros amigos nos pueden dejar…- lo murmura burlonamente el ojidorado, sabiendo bien que su esposa desde que regresaron hace apenas un día a la aldea Bankotsu no hace otra cosa que dejarse mimar entre sus brazos, no es que no le agrade aquello pero esa mujer es como una droga para su ser.

Parece ser que aquella linda mujer no planea hacerle caso y bien lo sabe por la sonrisa que logra percibir de esos dulces labios, tan deliciosos como el mismo néctar de alguna fruta.

Con un pequeño movimiento hacia abajo que hace quedar en la altura de su dulce esposa antes acomodada en su pecho y bien encima de su cuerpo desnudo, no podría dejar de desear aquella mujer, algo tiene Kagome que con otras es tan diferente.

Escucha una pequeña risa la cual fue ocasionada por sus dedos que se deslizaron por la cintura de la joven.

¿así que mi pequeña mujer tiene todavía algo de cosquillas?.- lo pregunta burlonamente Inuyasha, deslizando aquella gran mano por la espala de Kagome, que lo único que ocasiona es que la acerque hacia su cuerpo.

Baka…- lo murmura burlonamente Kagome, dejando que sus ojos azules aparezcan con aquel brillo que tanto le agrada a Inuyasha.

Anda cariño arriba…- lo murmura el mismo pelinegro, dejando que algunos besos se prolonguen por el cuello de Kagome, saboreando de nuevo el dulce sabor de aquella mujer.

No quiero…- lo dice como reproche, dejando que su esposo se encargue de seguir con aquel mimo.

¿crees que tenga que convencerte?.- lo pregunta sensualmente el ojidorado sin dejar su tarea atrás.

Mmmjmmm…- lo murmura sensualmente Kagome, dejando al final salir una gran carcajada al sentir como Inuyasha la deja de un momento inesperada abajo de él

-.-

Se encuentra encima de colmillo, e Inuyasha caminando a lado de aquel caballo llevando las cuerdas entre sus manos, dejando que el pueblo se comience a ver a larga distancia.

Puede escuchar algunas voces, como si hubiera fiesta en aquel lugar, se comienzan a acercar lentamente hacia el, dejando que Rin comience a gritar de alegría al ver toda persona disfrazada, haciendo que vea a Inuyasha con una pregunta _¿Qué sucede?._

Amigo llegamos justo en el carnaval.- lo anuncia Miroku lleno de ilusión recordando los viejos tiempos cuando solía salir a jugar con Inuyasha entre aquella fiesta y conquistar a chicas hermosas.

Sango ¿Por qué no vamos un rato a ver?.- lo pregunta Rin que se encuentra situada delante de su hermana mayor, arriba ambas del caballo.

Yo… no se si es buena idea.- lo dice Sango esperando que alguien la apoye.

Yo no le veo nada de malo a ello…- lo anuncia Miroku, tomando a la pequeña Rin para bajarla del caballo al igual que sigue con Sango.

¡Si!.- lo grita Rin, brincando de alegría mientras corre hacia la multitud siendo seguida por Sango y Miroku.

Así que mi señora Taisho se ha quedado conmigo…- lo dice aquel pelinegro de forma burlona, ayudando a bajar a su esposa de colmillo, que lo único que hace este es dar un bufido y salir del lugar tal vez a la dirección de la casa de Inuyasha.

¿Qué quieres hacer Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta una inocente Kagome, sabiendo bien que su esposo planea llevarla algún lugar privado.

Disfrutar de mi esposa…- lo último lo dice con aquella voz ronca.

Captura lentamente los labios de Kagome, dándoles una suave caricia mientras siente como esta enrolla sus brazos en su cuello, dejando que bien todo mundo preste atención de la pareja.

Se separa de los labios de su esposa, viendo como las facciones de Kagome se encuentran relajadas a cierto punto que se de tan linda e infantil, dejando que el sea el único que logre protegerla.

Ambos comienzan caminar hacia dentro de la aldea, viendo a sus pasos niños corriendo, hombre bebiendo y cantando, mujeres bailando y todo un espectáculo de la aldea.

¿Quieren que les cante una canción?.- lo escucha Kagome desde lejos llamando su atención, al ver aquella mujer con un pequeño tambor y a su alrededor cientos de niños tomando asiento en el piso para escuchar con atención aquella melodía.

_Ha nacido una estrella más  
Desde hoy la ves  
En el cielo es donde debe estar  
Es Inuyasha_

Lo canta aquella mujer, dejando que algunos otros dos hombres se le unan con un poco de música extra.

_Y cantémosle un aleluya  
El chico se lució  
La estrella es, anúncialo  
Desde hoy la ves_

_Sí, desde hoy la ves_

Ve como su esposa se queda de pie sin querer moverse, dejando fija su vista en cierto punto, haciendo que él mismo observe su dirección, escuchando como aquellas personas cantan la canción que inventaron por el cuando era todavía un niño, al saber que es el hijo del gran dios Inu-Tashio.

_Es el héroe más popular  
Es Inuyasha  
Que es la estrella que tienes que gritar  
Desde hoy la vez_

No puede creer que en la aldea de Inuyasha tenga una canción para él, ¿es tan popular como se dice?... ¿acaso se había casado con un hombre ocupado?... y aquel pensamiento, el pensar que no lo tendrá a su lado por algunas noches le parte lentamente el corazón, como un fino cuchillo rasgando un pedazo de res.

_Y en la mala racha acuérdate  
Que en tu alma está el poder  
Tú puedes ser el héroe  
Ten esperanza donde estés_

Ahora se ve a un grupo de personas cantando, fijando su mirada en toda la población.

_El cielo es lo que tú crees  
Y otra estrella desde  
Hoy que brilla desde  
Hoy la vez, tu estrella es_

Los niños se encuentran aplaudiendo, felices por aquella canción que se canta desde que Inuyasha cumplió la edad suficiente para protegerlos de cualquier demonio, siendo esparcido el rumor por toda Grecia.

_Ha nacido una estrella azul  
Desde hoy la vez  
Todo se ilumina con su luz  
Es Inuyasha_

No sabía que decir, solo siente como unos brazos la toman ocasionando que se la levanten del suelo, sosteniéndose del cuello del chico para no caer, mientras sigue escuchando de nuevo la canción detrás de ella.

_Cuando nada estaba en su favor  
El joven luchador  
Llegó a triunfar, logró brillar_

Por algo Inuyasha la primera vez que lo vio le pregunto _"¿acaso nunca has escuchado de mi?"_, que tonto había sido, si Inuyasha es una leyenda en cada pueblo que va… ¿Cómo puede competir con ello?.

_A Capricornio él voló  
Logró llegar a su lugar  
Y su estrella se encendió_

Aquella parte de la canción no lograba comprenderla, ¿Qué tenía que ver Capricornio en todo esto?... ¿tal vez es una estrella?, o ¿no?.

_Es el héroe más popular  
Es Inuyasha_

Sabe bien que aquella canción siempre la cantan los aldeanos cada vez que viene, pero no se habían percatado de la presencia de Kagome, es como si la hubieran tratado como alguna más, y no ella es especial, por el simple hecho de ser Kagome, pero ya después tendría tiempo de aclarar aquello con su pueblo.

_Que es la estrella que tienes que gritar  
Desde hoy la vez_

Lo escucha desde algo lejos, preguntándose ¿si Inuyasha nació debajo de una estrella?... tal vez es alguna que ilumina la noche.

_Y en la mala racha acuérdate  
Que en tu alma está el poder  
Tú puedes ser el héroe  
Ten esperanza donde estés_

¿Qué en mi alma esta el poder?... antes podría decir aquello, pero ahora esta seguro que su poder y corazón se encuentran en una sola persona… y esa es Kagome, aquella pequeña pelinegra que mantiene entre sus brazos para llevarla con su madre que esta afueras del pueblo por la comodidad de la naturaleza y también por que su padre mando a hacer aquella casa, para poder ver a su madre sin que ningún otro mortal sepa.

_El cielo es lo que tú crees  
Y otra estrella desde  
Hoy que brilla desde  
Hoy la vez, tu estrella es_

Esa ultima estrofa la escucha de lejos, casi como un susurro del viento que pasa por ese lugar, dejando que su mente sueñe con Inuyasha y poder estar de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Siente una pequeña brisa rodear su cuerpo entre los brazos de Inuyasha, dejando que su falda se levante solo un poco para dejar al descubierto sus largas piernas.

¿sabes que eres exquisita cariño?.- lo murmura sensualmente el ojidorado en el ido de Kagome.

No, no lo se…- lo responde de una manera infantil- Inu… ¿crees que tu mamá me acepte?.- lo pregunta Kagome, dejando ver aquellos ojos entre azules y verdes.

Claro que si pequeña.- se lo contesta – puedo apostar que terminara adorándote.- lo concluye, dejando ver una pequeña casa siendo barreada por una cerca de madera, tal vez construida y diseñada por aquel ojidorado.

¡Inuyasha, hijo!.- se escucha aquel grito, desde lo lejos una figura femenina aparece, con un vestido humilde, aquella mujer se acerca hacia donde están ambos corriendo hacia el encuentro de Inuyasha, sintiendo como este la deja en el piso para esperar a su madre, y después estrecharla entre sus brazos gritando "¡Madre!".

Había imaginado a la madre del chico un poco mas vieja, pero pareciera que tuviera alrededor de los cuarenta o un poco mas joven, de cabello negro como la misma noche, tan oscuro y hechizador, unos ojos cafés profundos que expresan sus sentimientos sin reservas y con una figura perfecta, tan hermosa como el hijo, ahora ya sabe por que Inuyasha es tan encantador.

¿y quien es esta linda criatura?.- lo pregunta aquella mujer, madre de este héroe al dejar a su hijo a un lado para prestar atención a Kagome.

Mamá, ella es Kagome, mi…

Esposa.- lo concluye la madre al interrumpir a su hijo.

¿Cómo lo sabes?.- lo pregunta sorprendido el ojidorado

Tu padre me lo dijo.- lo contesta con aquella sencillez, viendo a su nuera de pies a cabeza, agradándole de primera vista.

¿Qué?.- lo dice Inuyasha de aquel tono que no comprende nada.

Tu padre estuvo conmigo algunos días.- lo comienza a explicar- me menciono algunas cosas de las cuales esta muy molesto Kagura, y me alegro de ello.- lo ultimo lo dice con una sonrisa demasiado jovial – pero anda chicos deben de estar cansados, y se que les caerá bien algo de comer y descanso en la habitación de Inu.- lo menciona Izayo, caminando hacia la casa, dejando a dos jóvenes desconcertados por todo.

-.-

¿Qué te pareció mi madre, Kag?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha metiendo a su habitación una maleta, tal vez de la roma de Kagome.

Es un mujer muy hermosa y se ve que te adora.- se lo dice, tomando una de los camisones con los cuales plana dormirse, respirando el aroma masculino que esta en toda la habitación con aquel blanco en paredes, y cosas como una casa común.

Tengo a las dos mujeres mas hermosas del mundo.- lo murmura Inuyasha, al ver como su esposa se quita la blusa y la falda quedándose en roma interior.

Mañana podré acompañar a tu mama al mercado ¿Verdad?.- lo pregunta Kagome, viendo a su esposo como se acerca hacia ella lentamente

No se… tal vez quisiera quedarme contigo todo el día.- se lo hace saber de tono meloso, mientras pasa sus manos por la cintura de su esposa que ahora la encuentra un poco ancha, pero tal vez sea normal.

Pero se lo prometí a tu mama…- lo menciona Kagome, sintiendo los labios de Inuyasha sobre su cuello, y bien sabe que desea aquel hombre, y en verdad ella se muere por estar entre sus brazos y poder descansar eternamente.

¡feh! Yo mañana le explicare…- lo murmura, besando los labios de su esposa lentamente, seduciéndolos de una manera única, mientras comienza a dar dos pasos hacia atrás para poder tumbarla en su cama, sintiendo como esta gime ante ser aplastada por su cuerpo.

-.-

Se estira lentamente entre las sabanas, acurrucándose de otra forma, su pecho pegado al colchón, mientras que suspira suavemente al sentir como Inuyasha la abraza y mantiene su cabeza en su espalda desnuda, para seguir ambos dormidos.

Siente un movimiento brusco, como si alguien se hubiera levantado de la cama y fuera a correr al baño que se encuentra dentro de la habitación del chico, para escuchar un "¡puag!".

Se incorpora en la cama, mientras se tapa el pecho para no dejar ver su desnudez, tratando de localizar a Inuyasha en alguna parte.

¿te sientes mal cariño?.- lo pregunta Kagome, levantándose de la cama con la cobija mientras va hacia la otra habitación.

Me ha hecho daño la comida…- lo dice Inuyasha, recargándose en la pared después de vomitar todo resto en su estomago de la deliciosa comida de su madre.

¿quieres descansar?.- lo pregunta Kagome, ayudando a Inuyasha enjaguarse la boca, mientras se incorpora algo mareado, sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida enfermo.

Apenas acuesta al chico en la cama de nuevo, sin importarle su desnudez, como así salio al baño, ahora solo lo tapa y se acorruca ella también a solado para comenzar ha acariciarle la cara y poder relajarlo.

Es raro…- lo murmura Inuyasha con sus ojos cerrados al sentir las caricias de Kagome.

¿Qué es raro?.- lo pregunta.

Nunca antes me había enfermado…- lo murmura pensando en alguna ocasión que le aya pasado por lo menos un simple resfriado, pero no logra recordarlo.

Le preguntare a tu mama…- lo anuncia Kagome, inclinadote a darle un corto beso a su Inuyasha mientras se levanta a tomar uno de sus pantalones y camisas del chico que le quedan demasiado grande.

Kagome no te tardes…- lo susurra Inuyasha quedándose dormido de nuevo en aquella amplia cama

-.-

¿sucede algo malo hija?.- lo pregunta aquella señora dentro de la cocina preparando el desayuno.

Señora…. Izayo…- lo corrige al recordad que la madre del chico había pedido que le llamara por su nombre o como "mamá" y ella le dría hija- Inuyasha se siente mal.- lo anuncia, al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su suegra, ¿Qué es lo gracioso en todo esto?.

¿ha vomitado?, ¿se siente mareado y ya esta dormido de nuevo?.- lo pregunta Izayo, dejando ver una sonrisa del tamaño del mundo.

Kagome solo asiente un si demasiado sorprendida de aquello… ¿acaso le alegra que su hijo este enfermo?.

Le preparare algo para el mareo y el vomito… solo cuida de él hija, en unas semanas se le pasara…- lo menciona una madre sonriendo, mientras comienza a cantar "lalalala" dejando desconcertada a su nuera.

-.-

Regresa de nuevo a la habitación, observando desde la entrada a un Inuyasha plenamente dormido, sintiéndose atraída de volver a descansar entre sus brazos.

Apenas da un pequeño bostezo de nuevo para dirigirse hacia la cama, donde con mucho cuidado logra meterse debajo de las cobijas y abrazar a su héroe.

Un entendía a la madre del chico, ¿Cómo podría estar feliz deque se hijo estuviera enfermo?...

Vuelve a dar otro bostezo y se acorruca mas entre Inuyasha dejando que el sueño la invada de nuevo.

-.-

Abre sus ojos lentamente dejando ver aquellas dos esferas doradas, sintiendo a una pequeña persona a su lado, sonriendo al pensar que es su esposa que esta profundamente dormida, la deja a un lado para salir de la cama, al ponerse de pie se marea solo un poco cosa que le extraña demasiado.

Da dos pasos hacia el frente cuando escucha un "¿Inuyasha?" y reconoce la voz de Kagome, para verla despierta y saber que desea acompañarlo.

Espera a que su esposa se levante de la cama y lo acompañe a afuera donde siente que le es necesario el aire libre y un maldito te para quitarse aquellas nauseas y mareos.

¿ya te sientes mejor, hijo?.- lo pregunta Izayo viendo a su hijo sentarse el la silla de la cocina.

No…- lo contesta dejando caer su rostro en la mesa.

Espérenme un momento y les explicare que sucede…- lo menciona la madre sirviendo agua hirviendo en un baso de porcelana.

Kagome toma asiento a lado de Kagome, sintiéndose un poco mal por que esté esta enfermo y no sabe que puede hacer.

Bueno… tomate esto hijo te sentirás mejor.- lo menciona Izayo dándole aquel vaso, para que Inuyasha lo comience a tomar- ahora les explicare por que te sientes mal…- lo comienza a decir Izayo- veras es por que…

¡Inuyasha!...- se escucha aquel grito fuera de la casa, dejando desconcertados a tres personas en su interior.

¡Inuyasha amor!... soy yo Kikio…- lo grita aquella voz de nuevo, dejando a una Kagome helada, una Izayo desconcertada y un Inuyasha maldiciendo…

Por los dioses ahora no…- lo susurra lentamente el ojidorado, al ver como aparecer aquella figura femenina en la puerta de la cocina sonriendo con descaro.

**Continuaraaaa!!!**

**Hola!!!, bueno se que primero que nada desean lincharme y me lo merezco por el tiempo que he tardado pero en verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos, pero ya les traigo de nuevo el capitulo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi y también déjenme sus mensajes por piedad de los dioses…**

**Por cierto la canción que puse aquí es de "Hércules de Disney" solo que cambie en el nombre que puse Inuyasha, pero un planeo robármela.**

**Espero sus comentarios y de ahora en adelante planeo ponerlos rápido solo por favor déjenme mínimo diez rws, para que valga la pena tantas paginas n.n!!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi **


	15. Noticia

**Capitulo XV.- Noticia.**

¡Inuyasha!...- se escucha aquel grito fuera de la casa, dejando desconcertados a tres personas en su interior.

¡Inuyasha amor!... soy yo Kikio…- lo grita aquella voz de nuevo, dejando a una Kagome helada, una Izayo desconcertada y un Inuyasha maldiciendo…

Por los dioses ahora no…- lo susurra lentamente el ojidorado, al ver como aparecer aquella figura femenina en la puerta de la cocina sonriendo con descaro.

¿Kikio?.- lo pregunta Izayo viendo a aquella mujer, pasar descaradamente enfrente de ella y de Kagome para lanzarse a los brazos de su hijo.

¡Inuyasha cariño!.- lo exclama aquella pelinegra, dándole un fuerte beso en los labios al ojidorado.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, separándose de aquella pelinegra, que lo único que hace es lanzarse hacia sus brazos.

Vengo a verte.- se lo dice – ayer no fuiste por mi, ¿Por qué?.- lo ultimo lo reprocha, pero no deja aquel tono de sensualidad.

Oh por los dioses, ahora que se siente muy mal, y aquello ¿acaso esto puede empeorar?, lo único que le falta es que Kagome no le hable en días…

No se quien seas, pero mi hijo ahora tiene otros asuntos.- lo dice Izayo al ver aquella mujer abrazar a su hijo, Inuyasha.

Usted debe de ser Izayo, la madre e Inu… él me ha contado mucho de usted.- lo ultimo lo miente, ya que el ojidorado no le ha contado nada, solo le advirtió _"si llegas a hablar con mi madre de algo date por muerta"_, y lo demás que sabe de ella es gracias al pueblo.

¿así?...- lo pregunta sarcásticamente Izayo- entonces también te ha contado de Kagome… mi nuera.- se lo dice, haciendo una sonrisa de malicia al soltar aquella noticia.

¿nuera?.- lo pregunta confundida

Si, Kagome es la esposa de Inuyasha.- lo confirma, señalando a pelinegra que se encuentra sentada, observando a su esposo tener alguna reacción.

¡¿eso es cierto?!.- lo pregunta y exclama una Kikio, separándose bruscamente de aquel ojidorado

Si…- es la única contestación que sale de los labios del pelinegro, sintiéndose mareado de nuevo y con nauseas, y claro que aquella situación no le esta ayudando en nada.

¿Por qué te casaste?.- lo reprocha Kikio.

Creo señorita que debe retirarse… mi hijo necesita hablar **su esposa**.- lo menciona la misma Izayo dejándole énfasis a "su esposa".

Yo…yo…- lo balbucea Kikio, para ver a los tres individuos dentro de la casa y salir de ella.

Creo que ustedes tienen que hablar.- lo hace saber la madre del chico, dejándolos solos en la cocina.

Kagome por su parte tan solo se levanta de la silla para dirigirse hacía la habitación del ojidorado, cerrando la puerta de forma molesta, dejando a un Inuyasha soltando un suspiro, preguntando que hará ahora.

-.-

Ese baka… ¿Por qué Inuyasha debe de tener a una de "esas" en cada pueblo que vista?, entiende que aquello aya sucedido cuando el estaba soltero pero no puede dejar de sentir celos por aquellas mujeres, y en algunas ocasiones se siente triste solo por el hecho de ver que ellas son tan hermosas y sensuales que ella no puede compararse, dejando que su animo se vaya hacia el suelo.

Se recuenta en la cama, dejando escapar un suspiro y cerrar así sus ojos, por lo menos un poco mas de sueño le podría aclarar la mente o bien esperar que su furia se vaya.

-.-

Se recuesta en el sillón de la sala, manteniendo su estomago un poco estable gracias al té que acaba de tomar, sintiéndose un poco mejor, ahora solo necesita descansar para poder hablar con Kagome, y que su madre diga de una maltita vez que es lo que demoniamente le sucede.

Cierra sus ojos tratando de concentrarse en que ahora no tiene el calor de Kagome a su lado, y que esta se encuentra a unos metros de el tal vez descansando y demasiado molesta por aquella indeseable interrupción, que detesta a Kikio en esos momentos, y pensar que tuvo una ventura con ella, pero según lo que recuerda es que había terminado con ello antes de partir al encargo que tuvo en Atenas con el príncipe Rioga.

_Esto ha terminado, Kikio…- lo menciona un ojidorado al levantarse de la cama donde se encuentra tendida aquella mujer._

_Tu no puedes dejarme, Inuyasha.- se lo hace saber, al ver como este comienza a vestirse, siempre es lo mismo terminado aquel deseo se retira, dejándola sola._

_Claro que puedo, y es lo que planeo hacer, esto se acabo…- es la ultima palabra del ojidorado para salir por aquella puerta._

Y aquello es lo que tiene que decirle a Kagome para que lo perdone y por lo menos tenga a su esposa que es lo único importante en aquellos momentos, quiere de una forma intensa a Kagome que si la pierde simplemente muere.

-.-

Entra lentamente ha su habitación observando a su esposa en medio de la cama descansando, haciendo verla tan adorable como siempre, un ángel enviado por los dioses solo para él, y pensar que la primera impresión que tuvo fue el deshacerse de las ropa de Kagome y devorarla con los labios, y aquella fantasía se ha hecho realidad en demasiadas ocasiones.

Se acerca hacia donde esta Kagome, subiéndose lentamente a la cama, con cuidado de no despertarla, para poderse acostar a su lado, sin hacer mucho movimiento, sintiendo como Kagome se acomoda cerca de él, como si buscara su calor, como una flor busca el calor del sol.

Hey cariño, despierta…- lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha.

Solo escucha un "mmmm" para ser siguiente de que Kagome se acomode ahora encima de su cuerpo, torturándolo al percibir el calor de esta.

Hey, Kag…- lo murmura

Esa mujer, si no logra despertarla por lo menos en unos minutos, se da por vencido de hacerlo que le prometió a su madre, llevarla con ella para seguir con la platica que fue cancelada, en cambio comenzaría con unos besos largos por los labios de Kagome, para continuar con su cuerpo y hacerle el amor.

_Ultimo intento…_

Hey Kagome, cariño…- se lo murmura, sintiendo como se no hace caso y se acorruca mas entre sus brazos, dejándolo soltar un suspiro y sus ojos dorados pasen a un ámbar con fuego.

_Demasiado tarde._

Se inclina a capturar los labios de Kagome, sintiendo como esta le contesta dormida, susurrando su nombre, haciéndolo embozar una sonrisa al saber que su esposa esta soñando con él.

Con mucho cuidado de no lastimar a aquella pequeña mujer, se acomoda encima de ella, para comenzar a desabrochar aquella camisa que lleva de él, mientras que sus labios siguen con aquellos suaves movimientos.

Sus manos se posan el la piel desnuda de Kagome, retirando aquella camisa con sumo cuidado de no despertarla, comienza a besar su cuello dando largas succiones en aquel lugar dejándolo poco a poco color rojo al igual que los labios de la chica.

Escucha un leve gemido salir de aquellos deliciosos labios, al igual que las reacciones de Kagome en su cuerpo, retira cualquier tipo de prenda, mientras dibuja una sonrisa de la cual si Kagome la pudiera ver ya estuviera sonrojada hasta las raíces de su cabello azabache.

Recarga completamente todo el peso de su cuerpo encima del de Kagome, dejando que las piezas de ambos rompecabezas encajen perfectamente, mientras acaricia suavemente con sus labios los de la pelinegra, sintiendo como esta automáticamente separa sus piernas dejándole libertad de poseer su cuerpo, pero aquello esperaría primero tendría que terminar de despertar a aquella pequeña diabla para continuar haciéndole el amor, aunque algo le dice que esta ya esta despierta solo que no desea hablar con él… pero aquello sería pan comido para Inuyasha Taisho.

Mueve sensualmente todo su cuerpo, dejando que algunos suspiros y gemidos salgan de los labios de Kagome, sonriendo para si mismo, al saber que no tarda en volver loca a su esposa.

Anda cariño abre los ojos…- lo murmura Inuyasha en el oído de esta, pasando su lengua por aquella zona, para consecuencia de ello escuchan un _"Inuyasha"_

Kagome….- lo susurra, dejando que su cuerpo siga deleitándose con el de su esposa, sintiendo como esta ya se encuentra preparada para recibirlo sin dificultades, se inclina a besar los labios de Kagome, mientras escucha un pequeño grito, aquello dice que el ojidorado ya esta dentro del cuerpo de Kagome moviendo sus caderas sensualmente haciendo movimientos suaves.

Se separa de los labios de Kagome, para ver aquel rostro que tanto adora, embozando una sonrisa al ser por fin observado por dos pupilas negras que se encuentran explotando por aquel placer que le proporciona.

Hasta que despiertas cariño…- lo menciona sin dejar de mover sus caderas, escuchando como respuesta un gemido y aquellos ojos vuelven a cerrarse disfrutando de todo tipo de caricias que el mismo proporcional a aquel cuerpo.

Escucha un pequeño grito salir de los labios de Kagome, haciendo que su vista dorada se enfoque en sus ojos, al preguntarse si acaba de lastimarla.

¿te lastime, pequeña?.- lo pregunta tiernamente el ojidorado haciendo que sus movimientos se hagan demasiados dulces.

Si…- lo contesta, dejando que una lagrima se deslice por su mejilla.

Oh mi pequeña…- lo expresa con mucha termina Inuyasha, besando sus labios, como si con aquello pudiera expresarle un lo siento – lo haré mas dulce.- lo promete, al ver como Kagome asiente un "si" con la cabeza y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, de la misma manera que entierra sus uñas en su espalda como lo hace en algunas ocasiones.

Se mantiene de aquella forma, lamiendo cada parte de piel que encuentra a su paso, escuchando como Kagome le contesta un sus suspiro y gemido combinado con su nombre lo cual hace que su desesperación por poseerla se haga mas intensa.

Continúa con aquellas suaves caricias, dejando que su Kagome disfrute de todo aquellos, siendo consiente que a penas de todo lo que sucedió, adora aquella mujer más que a nada en ese mundo.

Se introduce lentamente en su cuerpo, dejando que Kagome se acostumbre de nuevo a su presencia dentro de ella, esperando a que esta comience aquellos movimientos y es lo que tiene como respuesta, dejando que su cuerpo comience a crecer cierta desesperación por dejarla embarazada.

Pasan los minutos en los cuales mantiene aquel ritmo que comienza a crecer, sin importarle que su madre pueda escuchar algo…

Las uñas de su esposa se entierran en su espalda, de la misma forma que ella se une mas hacia su cuerpo pegándose de aquella manera tan sensual, aplastando su dulces pechos sobre el suyo.

Siente como Kagome comienza a temblar debajo de su cuerpo, sintiéndose también de aquella misma forma, perdiendo la cabeza, dejando que su cuerpo solo se mantenga en puro instinto y su mente este en el cielo con los dioses.

Grita al sentir como el liquido del ojidorado comienza a entrar hacia su cuerpo dejándola extasiada ante aquella dulce sensación.

Se deja caer en el colchón de la misma manera que lo hace Inuyasha, relajando todo sus músculos, para escuchar un "te quiero".

Cierra sus ojos lentamente, dejando que un suave suspiro salga de sus labios, para entrar al mundo de los sueños de nuevo.

-.-

veo que han arreglado sus diferencias.- lo menciona Izayo, al ver como Kagome se encuentra acorrucada entre los brazos de su hijo, en aquel amplio sillón.

Así es…- lo contesta un ojidorado sonriendo, al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de su esposa.

Bueno, creo que debo de darles la noticia…- lo comienza a decir la madre del chico.

¿de que se trata?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, dejando que su madre siga enfrente de ambos.

¿quieres saber hijo, por que estas con malestares?.- lo pregunta aquella mujer de ojos cafés.

Si… -

Es fácil la respuesta.- se los comunica- es por que Kagome esta embaraza.- lo concluye dejando a una Kagome sorprendida y un Inuyasha tratando de progresar aquella información al ver la amplia sonrisa de su madre… un… un… ¿bebe?.

Yo se que es difícil de creer…- lo continua diciendo Izayo al ver la reacción de ambos- pero al ser Inuyasha hijote un dios, es lo que se puede llamar otro regalo de tu padre.- se los dice.

¿Voy…voy… hacer… pa…pa…papá?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, viendo a su esposa entre sus brazos.

Si, y yo voy hacer abuela…- lo contesta, viendo a su nuera.

Por los dioses, es la mejor noticia que me han dado…- lo exclama Inuyasha, besando todo el rostro de Kagome, sonriendo con aquella felicidad que bien no le cabe de gozo en el corazón.

Kagome no sabe que decir… bien podría desmayarse o saltar de alegría por que va a ser madre, va a tener un pequeño trozo de cielo de ella e Inuyasha…

Siente los labios de Inuyasha posarse sobre los suyos como una suave caricia, obligándola a cerrar sus ojos y abrir sus labios, dejando a merced de la caricias de esté.

Te adoro…- lo murmura, Inuyasha cerca de los labios de Kagome.

También debe de cuidarse Kagome hijo… pero tu solo tendrás algunos síntomas.- lo menciona Izayo, al levantarse del sillón.

La cuidare más que a mi vida…- lo menciona Inuyasha, observando los ojos azules de su esposa.

Lo se…- lo murmura Izayo alejándose, para darles aquella privacidad a la pareja, sonriendo por aquellas dos grandes noticias, el que su hijo este enamorado de aquella chiquilla y por ultimo que tendrá un nieto.

-.-

La luz del sol comienza a filtrarse por aquella cortina transparente despertando poco a poco a la pareja que duerme junta, haciendo que Kagome tan solo se de la vuelta para abrazar a Inuyasha y acercarlo mas hacia su cuerpo, terminando de soltar un suspiro.

Por su parte Inuyasha, toma las cobijas, y tapa a su esposa hasta la cabeza y el hace lo mismo, como si no quisiera despertar.

Apenas ha pasado una semana desde que llegaron a la aldea de su madre, esperando a que todo mundo digiera la noticia que el súper héroe Inuyasha Taisho se ha casado con aquella mujer y pronto tendrán un pequeño semi dios.

Según lo que sabe, su padre Inu-Tashio ha tomado de maravilla la noticia de ser abuelo, hasta ha prometido darle a su nieto el primer regalo cuando nazca y él se siente entre las nubes estando a lado de su esposa, añorando la espera de su pequeño hijo, platicando y cuidándola de cualquier cosa que pueda hacerle daño.

Abre sus ojos ámbar, para ver a Kagome dormida a su lado, sonriendo al pensar que hermosa se ve en aquel estado, preguntándose si aquella mujer es real y no es solo un sueño o bien truco que le ha dado su madrastra Kagura.

Miroku lo felicito por la paternidad, burlándose de que cuando el pequeño nazca no dejara que descanse por las noches, y puede ser que aquello sea verdad, pero para el no tiene ningún sacrificio aquello, Sango en cambio se encuentra feliz por su amiga, y Rin desea poder tener alguien con quien jugar aparte de algunos niños de la aldea.

¡Inuyasha Taisho!.- se escucha aquel grito por oda la casa, como si estuvieran matando a alguien y pidiera ayuda con desesperación, haciendo que se incorpore de la cama rápidamente, despertando a su esposa.

¡Inuyasha Taisho!.- lo vuelve a repetir la voz, haciendo que rápidamente salga de la cama y se ponga la ropa interior al igual que los pantalones.

¡Inuyasha Taisho!.- por tercera vez, haciendo que abra la puerta dejando a su esposa apenas vistiéndose, por lo menos poniéndose algo de ropa suya.

Se dirige hacia la puerta de la entrada, para ver quien esta gritando su nombre, y aquello es contestado al ver un hombre de edad media, al igual que la estatura, con ropas de aldeano, enfrente de su casa.

¿es usted Inuyasha Taisho?.- lo pregunta aquel hombrecillo.

Si.- se lo contesta

Necesito de su ayuda, mi aldea… por favor ayúdenos…- lo comienza a decir aquel hombre.

¿Qué sucede?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

Esta sendo atacada por demonios, por favor ayúdenos…- lo suplica aquel hombre, dejando ver lo desesperado en que se encuentra.

**Continuaraaa!!!**

**Hola!!, se que me he tardado mucho y lo lamento, pero aquí esta el capitulo ya no falta mucho para el final… así que no se me desesperen… muchas gracias por sus mensajes y como decían, Kagome estaba embarazada… aquí esta la prueba, jojojo…**

**Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo, el próximo créanme a mi me esta gustando, espero que a ustedes también…**

**Como ando de vacaciones ando dedicándome a los fics… así que espero verlos mas pronto de lo esperado… **

**Mil gracias por sus mensajes, y por favor déjenme uno que otro…**

**Se Despide**

**Fesabi.**


	16. Distancia

**Capitulo XVI.- Distancia.**

¿es usted Inuyasha Taisho?.- lo pregunta aquel hombrecillo.

Si.- se lo contesta

Necesito de su ayuda, mi aldea… por favor ayúdenos…- lo comienza a decir aquel hombre.

¿Qué sucede?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

Esta sendo atacada por demonios, por favor ayúdenos…- lo suplica aquel hombre, dejando ver lo desesperado en que se encuentra.

Por que no me acompaña dentro de mi casa y me explica con mas clama las cosas.- lo menciona Inuyasha guiándolo dentro del lugar.

Gracias.- se lo dice aquel hombre al tomar asiento en el sofá.

Dime que es lo que sucede.- lo menciona el ojidorado

Vera señor Inuyasha, mi aldea esta siendo atacada por demonios, todo comienzo hace unas semanas atrás cuando nos negamos a pagar el impuesto hacia la diosa Kagura, por ello estamos siendo castigados, pero aunque quisiéramos pagarlo no podemos, la cuota es demasiado elevada.- se lo informa.

¿Cuál es la cuota?.-

Tenemos que sacrificar a un niño o niña, dejarla que un demonio de tres cabezas se haga cargo de ella…- lo dice mientras baja la vista hacia la mesa que se encuentra enfrente.

¿es una locura verdad?.- lo pregunta, aunque bien el conoce la respuesta y es "NO".

Ve como niega aquel hombre con la cabeza.

Por favor ayúdennos.- lo suplica, observando los ojos del héroe que tanto es hablado.

Lo haré…- se lo hace saber, causando una sonrisa – pero necesita usted descansar por lo menos este día descanse y mañana partiremos temprano.- lo hace saber el semi dios, haciendo que el hombre asienta por que es verdad se encuentra cansado de aquel largo viaje sin dormir.

Ahora debe de explicarle a Kagome el que debe de partir, y que esta chiquilla no haga ninguna tontería en seguirlo, no puede poner en riesgo a su esposa y al pequeño que viene en camino, pero un sabe si podrá soportar la distancia de aquellos largos días sin su Kagome.

-.-

Abre sus ojos lentamente mostrando aquel azulado, mientras se da la vuelta en la cama se sorprende al no encontrar a Inuyasha a su lado, preguntándose donde podrá estar.

Suelta un ligero bostezo mientras se estrila lentamente reacomodando todos sus músculos dormidos.

Se levanta de la cama, observando su cuerpo en aquel espejo que esta dentro de la recamara, viendo los cambio que comienza a tener, su vientre esta creciendo y su senos de igual forma, su cadera esta aumentando de tamaño y mantiene una sensación de sensualidad como si quisiera comer a Inuyasha de un solo golpe.

No sabe si salir solo con una bata y casar a Inuyasha o bien puede tomar alguna ropa del chico y salir a su búsqueda y así traerlo de regreso a la habitación, mmmm aunque la segunda opción le parece la mas adecuada si es que la madre del chico esta despierta.

Busca entre los cajones una playera que se pueda poner de Inuyasha al igual que unos pans pero de ello que sean suyos para que no estén cayéndose los de Inuyasha, considerando que ella es más delgada y pequeña que el chico.

Con la ropa puesta sale de la habitación viendo a un hombre de espaldas sentado en el sillón y a su esposo enfrente de él.

Kagome que haces despierta.- lo dice Inuyasha poniéndose de pie para ir a lado de la chica.

Tu no estabas en la ama y salí a buscarte.- se lo hace saber, dejando que Inuyasha la lleve consigo hacia el sillón.

Señor Takeguada, le presento a Kagome Taisho, mi esposa.- lo dice Inuyasha, viendo como este saluda a Kagome con un beso en su mano y menciona "es un placer señora Taisho".

Puede descansar en la habitación de huéspedes, así mañana partiremos.- lo menciona el propio Inuyasha, despidiéndose de aquel hombre dejando la señal donde se encuentra la tercera habitación y poder platicar con su esposa.

¿vas a irte?.- lo pregunta Kagome una vez a solas con aquel pelinegro.

Si, veras Kagome… piden de mi ayuda.- se lo hace saber, mientras toma asiento en el sofá, colocando a Kagome entre sus piernas, para rodearla con sus brazos.

¿Cuánto tiempo?.- lo pregunta Kagome con un reproche, imaginándose cuando Inuyasha se vaya y la deje sola… simplemente el pensar en ello hace que quiera ponerse a llorar y sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de agua.

No por mucho tiempo, pequeña…- se lo dice de una forma tierna, al saber que aquellos preciosos ojos comienzan a ponerse entre verdes agua y azul.

¿puedo ir contigo?.- lo pregunta.

No, eso no se puede.- lo niega el mismo ojidorado- y ni se te ocurra seguirme.- lo advierte como si leyera el pensamiento de aquella mujer.

Pero…

Pero nada cariño, necesitas descansar por el bien de este pequeñito.- lo último lo dice al mismo tiempo que posa su mano en el vientre de la chica –y si vienes conmigo tendré los malestares del embarazo.- lo menciona recordando la platica que tuvieron con su madre al respecto.

_Como eres hijo de un dios, hijo tendrás malestares del embarazo cuando Kagome este contigo, se que esto suena raro… pero es una forma de que el bebé tenga conexión también con el padre, algo similar me explico tu padre cuando yo me embarace de ti.- lo informa la madre del chico._

_¿Y si Kagome no esta a mi lado?.- lo pregunta el pelinegro._

_No pasara nada, solo que ella tendrá malestares pero mucho menos que los tuyos… en estos momentos es cuando me alegro que los padres también experimenten lo que sucede en el embarazo.- lo menciona con una gran sonrisa Izayo._

_¡Feh!.- es la única respuesta del chico, mientras deja a su esposa entre sus brazos._

¿Cuánto tiempo estarás afuera?.- lo pregunta Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha deslice su mano dentro de la playera que lleva.

Espero que unas cuatas semanas…- se lo dice y es lo que anhela, pero conociendo que siempre hay peligro y si se entraran en las demás aldeas que esta cerca pedirán su ayuda y el no sabe como negarla.

Pero, ¿estarás antes de que nazca nuestro hijo verdad?.- lo pregunta, temiendo no verlo en años, como lo hizo con su madre, le había mencionado que solo serían unos días y se alargo la llegada de regreso hasta un año y meses después.

Estaré mucho antes… no quiero eso perdérmelo por nada del mundo.- se lo promete acercando a la chica hasta sus labios- te quiero.- lo murmura para después besarla lentamente.

-.-

¿te va acompañar Miroku?.- lo pregunta Kagome, mientras ambos se encuentra recorriendo el campo antes de que Inuyasha parta por mañana en la mañana, dedicándose a estar todo el día con su esposo.

Si, así podré venir antes, aunque creo que Sango lo extrañara…- lo hace saber Inuyasha, abrazando a Kagome al detenerse enfrente de aquel árbol colosal, dejando que la sobra del árbol los proteja de los rayos solares.

Yo también voy a extrañarte…- lo murmura suavemente Kagome, viendo fijamente los ojos dorados del chico.

Lo se… y yo también…- lo murmura de la misma forma

Desea preguntarle algo a Inuyasha, una pregunta que le traer rondando en la cabeza desde que se entero que Inuyasha se va a ir a salvar alguna aldea.

Inu, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.- se lo dice Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha mantenga sus manos en su cintura.

Claro, pequeña.- se lo contesta con una simple sonrisa, ¿Qué deseara preguntarle aquella lindura?.

Bueno…yo…etto… quiero preguntarte… ¿si… cuando estés en la aldea… pensaras solo en mí…?.- lo pregunta dejando ver sus rostro algo sonrojado por la pregunta, no se atrevía hacer aquello una forma mas abierta, pero conociendo a Inuyasha iba a captar las dobles intenciones de ello.

Ve como Inuyasha suelta una gran carcajada, haciendo que ella misma se confunda ante eso, ¿acaso había dicho alguna broma?... ¿acaso el pedir que pensara solo en ella era una broma?... y con aquel pensamiento sus ojos comienzan a volverse cristalinos y un pequeño sollozo escapa de sus labios; haciendo que Inuyasha deje de reírse.

¿Qué pasa?.- lo pregunta, tratando de saber que es lo que tiene Kagome.

¿Por qué te ríes?.- lo pregunta con un pequeño hipo continuo.

Mi pequeña….- lo menciona Inuyasha de forma tierna, acercando a Kagome entre sus brazos y con una mano limpiar su rostro de cualquier rastro de lagrimas- no me burlo de ti, solo me burlo de mi.- se lo hace saber al besar su mejilla

¿de ti?.- lo pregunta con sorpresa.

Si, por que no podré estar con ninguna otra mujer, solo por que te quiero demasiado, ninguna mujer se mas hace atractiva ni deseable… no las deseo, a la única que deseo con toda mi vida eres tu…- se lo hace saber, al rozar sus labios con los de su esposa.

Deja que Inuyasha controlo aquel beso, mientras tranquiliza un poco su corazón, aquello es una confesión de amor sin un "te amo" pero puede esperarlo, le alegra el simple hecho de que Inuyasha no piense en ninguna otra mujer y ella sea importante; sintiéndose la mujer mas afortunada del universo.

-.-

¿Cuándo te vas a ir mañana?.- lo pregunta Kagome

Temprano…- lo contesta

Entonces… quiero que me despiertes.- se lo dice como ultimátum, desea poderse despedir de Inuyasha.

Claro pequeña…- lo murmura, abrazando a su esposa al mismo tiempo que sus piernas comienzan a acomodarse con las de Kagome para entrelazarlas y poder dormir de aquella forma intima, suspirando el aroma a jazmín que esta tiene, por lo menos para tenerlo en mente aquellos días que este fuera.

Anda cariño, duerme…- lo murmura Inuyasha, besando la cabeza de Kagome, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro al cerrar sus ojos.

La habitación se encuentra oscura pero solo deja verse aquella pareja abrazada en medio de la cama, un ojidorado despierto contemplando a su esposa, sintiendo que en esos momentos se encuentra completo, es como si toda su vida hubiera vivido solo con la mitad de su ser y ahora que tiene a Kagome se siente completo y con mas fuerza.

Cierra sus ojos de nuevo, esperando que el tiempo que este fuera pueda soportar la distancia que tendrá de su Kagome.

-.-

Sonríe al sentir como unos besos comienzan a recorrer todo su pecho desnudo, dejando escapar un pequeño gemino ante aquel placer que lo recorre.

Siente ahora como unos finos labios están encima de los suyos obligándolo ha abrir su boca para corresponde aquel beso, dejando que un cuerpo se pose encima del suyo y bien sus manos comiencen hacer acto de presencia.

Abraza al cuerpo que se encuentra encima del suyo, para dar una vuelta en la cama y dejar a la mujer entre el colchón y él; abre sus ojos para observar a su mujer debajo de él sonriendo.

Buenos días…- lo saluda una Kagome sonriendo mientras enrollando sus brazos en el cuello del chico.

Buenos días.- lo contesta Inuyasha.

¿Cómo dormiste?.- lo pregunta Kagome, mientras deja que Inuyasha se acomode encima de su cuerpo pero sin lastimarla a ella ni al bebé.

De maravilla.- lo contesta este, inclinándose a besar los labios de su esposa.

¿me vas a extrañar?.- lo pregunta de repente Kagome al separarse de los labios de Inuyasha, tratando de no ponerse melancólica sobre el asunto.

Por supuesto, pequeña.- se lo contesta, para inclinarse hacia el lado derecho de la cama y traer consigo a Kagome- por que no disfrutamos que estamos despiertos antes del amanecer.- lo menciona al observar el rostro de Kagome.

¿Qué sugieres?.- lo pregunta con una gran sonrisa Kagome, imaginándose alguna sugerencia atractiva.

Mmmm tengo algo que te encantara.- se lo hace saber al atraer a Kagome hacia su cuerpo, dejando que se rocen con un toque de sensualidad.

Por ultimo se escucha una fuerte risa por parte de Kagome y después se une la de Inuyasha dejando que aquella pareja disfrute de sus últimas horas juntos.

-.-

Te cuidas mucho.- lo comienza a decir- no quiero que te esfuerces, ni mucho menos estés sin descansar.- lo menciona Inuyasha- si no haces caso a mi madre pequeña veras que cuando regrese te regañare.- se lo advierte, dejando que Kagome se refugie entre sus brazos.

Vamos hijo, Kagome se portara mejor que cierta persona que conozco.- se lo dice Izayo a su hijo sin apartarle la mirada a él como si le diera a entender que él no se comporta.

Volveré pronto…- lo hace saber Inuyasha, para inclinarse a besar los labios de su esposa, dejando que los presentes vean aquella escena, una madre suspirando al saber que por primera vez su hijo se encuentra profundamente enamorado, Miroku planea pasarse haciéndole burla a su amigo, Sango se mantiene un poco sonrojada al ver como su amiga se encuentra sin reservas a aquel beso que le da su esposo, Rin no comprende que es lo que sucede lo único que mantiene en mente es que pronto tendrá con quien jugar y por ultimo aquel hombre que fue por el héroe se mantiene en distancia al ver como Inuyasha Taisho se despide de su esposa.

No me olvides.-lo menciona Kagome al separase de los labios de Inuyasha.

Como si pudiera hacerlo…- se lo hace saber, dejándole un pequeño beso en sus labios para apartarla poco a poco de él.

Cuídate.- lo murmura Kagome, viendo como los tres hombre toman una bolsa donde se encuentra algo de comida que preparo la madre del héroe.

Tu también pequeña… cuídate.- lo menciona antes departir al campo, dejando que las cuatro mujeres se despidan de los hombres con una señal en la mano.

Kagome solo puede ver como su esposo se aleja cada vez, ignorando que algunas lágrimas empiezan a nacer y caer por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que su brazo esta despidiéndolos.

Verán que cuando menos se den cuenta ya estarán de regreso.- lo dice Izayo hacia las dos mujeres que se despiden de sus amores, no por algo Miroku había anunciado que se casaría con Sango; ahora lo único que falta es que ellos regresen para celebrar la boda y el nacimiento del sucesor Taisho.

Con la imagen de Inuyasha en su mente cierra las ojos, para poder enfocarla de menor manera, dejando que un pequeño suspiro escape de sus labios, para después que aparezca una sonrisa al recordar _"muy pronto estaré aquí para ti y nuestro pequeño"_ esas palabras que le menciono Inuyasha siguen en su mente.

-.-

_Un mes y medio después…_

Ahora si amigo de regreso a casa.- lo menciona Miroku tomando sus cosas de aquella cama en la cual estuvieron durmiendo casi un mes entero desde la llegada a la aldea que ocupaba de sus servicios.

Si…- lo murmura Inuyasha, contemplando una pulsera que la misma Kagome le dio antes de partir.

_Esto hará que no te olvides de mi…- lo menciona Kagome tomando la mano derecha de Inuyasha y comenzar a colocar aquella pulsera azulada y verdosa en su mano._

_Nunca me olvidare de ti.- se lo hace saber._

_Eso espero, por que si lo haces… mira baka que te aniquilo…- se lo dice entre broma y verdad._

_Y eso mismo va para ti.- lo dice._

_Te amo mas a que a mi vida, y para olvidarme de ti necesitaría morir.- se lo dice Kagome al acercarse hacia su cuerpo, dejando que Inuyasha pose sus manos en su cintura y ella enrolle sus brazos en el cuello del chico para dejar que un beso se haga presente entre la pareja siendo observando por cuatro personas._

Si nos apuramos estaremos de vuelta a casa en dos semanas.- lo menciona Miroku.

Eso espero…- lo murmura Inuyasha, pero algo le dice que no volverá a lado de Kagome por lo menos en un buen tiempo.

Salen de la cabaña que estuvieron ocupando aquel tiempo, despidiéndose de los aldeanos que les agradece aquella ayuda, al destruir los demonios.

He estado pensando, y creo que si no descansamos esta noche y caminamos hacia el monte podremos por lo menos llegar un par de días antes.- lo sugiere Miroku al estar a lado de su amigo.

¿estas seguro de ello?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, siguiendo el camino que ya ha sido marcado antes por las carretas que pasan por la zona, dejando que los árboles cubran todo aquello al estar dentro del bosque.

Si.- lo contesta afirmativamente

¡Entonces en marcha!.- lo exclama Inuyasha, para acelerar el paso.

¡¡Señor Inuyasha!!.- lo grita cierta voz a lo lejos

Oh no…- lo murmuran ambos hombres, para ver como cierto individuo se acerca hacia ellos con mucha prisa.

Y ellos que deseaban regresar a su aldea…

-.-

¡Yo iré!.- lo anuncia cierta voz desde la cocina.

Gracias querida.- lo contesta otra voz pero esa se puede percibir desde la sala.

Se abre la puerta de la cocina dejando ver a una mujer de estatura mediana con un lindo vestido que marca perfectamente la barriga que comienza a crecer gracias a que su embarazo ha tenido una evolución normal.

Aquella pelinegra mantiene en su brazo una canasta y del otro lado una bolsa de monedas de oro para ir a comparar lo que necesita para hacer la comida, pareciera que vendrían unas visitas, según la madre de su esposo vendría un sobrino suyo, al igual que Sango y Rin, pero estas ultimas siempre vienen a visitarla.

Camina por aquel sendero, primero necesita pasar por aquellos árboles que se ven por la colina y después podría apreciar de la aldea, logra divisar todo aquello, el astro rey se encuentra encima de su cabeza dando a notar que es medio día.

Camina con cuidado hacia la aldea, donde todo mundo se dedica a saludar, al reconocerla como la esposa de Inuyasha Taisho y muy pronto madre y aquello se nota en su estado.

¿hoy que comprar?.- lo pegunta un hombre de edad a Kagome.

La señora Izayo me mando por papas, manzana, naranja y pollo.- lo menciona Kagome al recordar lo que su suegra le mando a comprar.

En un momento te lo doy linda.- se lo dice aquel hombre

Gracias Tokillin.- se lo dice Kagome con una sonrisa.

Kagome ve como aquel hombre se dedica a tomar lo que le encargo, para ponerlo en su canasta y pesarlo todo en aquellas basculas traídas de Atenas, donde algunos inventos son los que se distribuyen en todas las aldeas en corto tiempo.

Aquí lo tienes Kag.- lo menciona el señor regresando aquella canasta- por cierto te doy esta otra manzana por si te da hambre de regreso a casa.- se lo dice al poner aquella manzana roja en la canasta- son quine monedas.- se lo hace saber, dejando que la chica saque el dinero y le pague.

Gracias señor, que tenga un bonito día.- lo concluye Kagome dirigiéndose hacia la salida del pueblo de vuelta a casa, todo mundo se encuentra en sus labores, amas de casa comprando lo necesario para comer, hombres trabajando en sus labores y los niños jugando.

Se mantiene concentrada en los pasos que esta dando hacia afueras de la aldea, que no se da cuenta con quien choca.

Perdon…- lo murmura Kagome, al perder un poco el equilibro pero siente como alguien la sostiene.

No te preocupes…- se lo dice aquella voz masculina, dejando que unos ojos verdes se enfoquen con los suyos.

¡Kouga!.- lo exclama Kagome, sonriendo al encontrar al primo de este.

Oh Kagome, ¿Cómo has estado?.- lo pregunta este devolviéndola al piso.

Bien y ¿tu?.- lo pregunta.

No tan bien como tu…- se lo dice al recorrerla con sus ojos verdes de pies a cabeza notando el embarazo de esta, si que su primo tiene mucha suerte con la mujer que se consiguió.

Gracias…- lo dice dejando que sus mejillas se tiñen de color rosado.

Anda vamos con mi tía.- lo dice Kouga, ofreciendo su brazo y al mismo tiempo que quita la canasta de las manos de Kagome, para cargarla él mismo.

Si…- lo murmura, para caminar junto a Kouga, platicando de la familia.

-.-

_Cinco meses después…_

Cinc meses desde que salió de su aldea y dejo a Kagome en ella, si no hubiera sido por que los demonios no dejaban de salir hubiera jurado que pudo haber regresado mucho antes a casa, ahora se encuentra en el pueblo y Miroku ya se ha ido a visitar a Sango.

El como Inuyasha Taisho es recibido con alegría, pero ahora lo que sea es ver a su madre y a su tesoro.

Camina hacia la salida del pueblo, dejando que la mochila que lleva en su espalda ya no pese, al terminarse la comida que su madre le envió en la primera semana la ha rellenado de comida pero solo lo suficiente para sobrevivir al acampar al aire libre por andar yendo de aldea a aldea.

Sube la colina, dejando ver a lo lejos la casa donde debe de estar su Kagome, enfrente de la casa se encuentra el bosque, atrás de ella las montañas, a su lado y más hacia el fondo el rió que pasa por la aldea, y del otro lado esta un templo consagrado a su padre Inu-Taisho.

Puede divisar a su padre estar afuera de la casa regando las plantas que tiene enfrente de de la casa, aquellas plantas que tanto cuida y supone que Kagome le ha estado ayudando.

Ve como su madre deja a un lado aquella regadera y comienza a correr hacia su encuentro lo que ocasiona que él mismo corra hacia donde esta su madre.

¡hijo!.- lo grita Izayo al tenerlo cerca y poder abrazarlo, dejando que este le corresponda aquel abrazo.

¡madre!.- lo exclama Inuyasha.

Kagome ha estado extrañándote.- lo menciona Izayo al separarse de aquel abrazo.

Yo también la extrañe, y al igual que a ti.- lo menciona.

Anda hijo, hice comida y supongo que debes de tener hambre…- se lo dice Izayo para comenzar el regreso a casa que se encuentra a unos metros de ellos.

¿Dónde esta Kagome?.- lo pregunta, anhelando ver a su esposa.

Dentro… se pondrá feliz al verte…- se lo dice, al saber que es verdad.

Madre e hijo comienzan a caminar hacia la casa, pero Inuyasha se detiene de un solo golpe al notar como de la nada comienzan a aparecer unas nubes color negro sobre su casa, preguntándose que sucede.

Se escucha un sonido extraño como si un trueno hubiera caído muy cerca de ellos, para a continuación ver como unas rocas comienzan a caer hacia la casa, ni siquiera le da tiempo de reaccionar cuando una gran roca rodeada de fuego cae dentro de la casa ocasionando una gran explosión; haciendo que su madre y el mismo salgan volando hacia la tierra, perdiendo totalmente el conocimiento.

**Continuaraaaa!!!...**

**Hola!!, bueno aquí esta chicas el siguiente capituló, espero que no deseen colgarme por que créanme no me lo merezco T.T.**

**Espero que este capitulo, les guste y también espero traerles el otro pronto ¿si?, espero sus comentarios y no se que dudas quieren que les resuelva, así que si hay alguna avísenme… soy toda ojitos.**

**Mil gracias por sus mensajes y espero que me manden otro n.n!!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	17. Te Amo

**Capitulo XVII.- Te Amo.**

Abre sus ojos lentamente, llevándose una mano hacia su cabeza que comienza a dolerle, escucha como algunas flamas siguen quemando trozos de madera; enfocando su vista en su casa al recordar lo que sucedió.

Ve como su casa se encuentra completamente destrozada, dejando que parte de su corazón comience a dolerle…

Hijo…- lo murmura Izayo levantándose del piso para estar a lado de su hijo.

¡Kagome!...- lo grita Inuyasha, para correr hacia la casa, rogando a los dioses que ella este a salvo, que no estuviera dentro de la casa, que hubiera salido… que… que…

Se acerca hacia la casa viendo como todo se encuentra destruido, nada parece que esta a salvo, los muebles se logran ver pero están quemados, al igual que las puertas de las habitaciones, solo que la habitación de su madre esta intacta cubierta de un aura roja.

Se acerca hacia ella sin importarle las demás cosas, rogando que Kagome este en aquel lugar, abre la habitación y lo único que encuentra es que esta vacía… y sin una Kagome dentro.

¡Kagome!, ¡Kagome!.- lo grita Inuyasha buscando por toda aquella casa en llamas, algunas que comienzan a apagarse dejando solamente cenizas…

Hijo…- lo murmura Izayo, viendo como este se encuentra buscando alguna señal de su esposa

¡Kagome!, ¡Kagome!...- lo vuelve a gritar, mientras levanta aquellos pedazos de madera.

Oh… hijo… yo…- lo comienza a balbucear Izayo, sin saber que puede decirle, recordaba ella haber dejado a Kagome en la casa, y esta no cree que pudo haber salido antes de aquel fenómeno extraño.

¡Kagome!...- lo grita y termina murmurando su nombre, dejando que toda esperanza se desvanezca de su mente.

Hijo… lo siento…- lo murmura Izayo acercándose hacía donde esta Inuyasha, brindándole apoyo.

Mi…mi…be…be…bebé… mi… Kag…- lo murmura, al bajar su cabeza al piso mientras flexiona las piernas parar caer al suelo cubierto de cenizas.

Lo único que se puede escuchar es el crujir de las llamas que poco a poco comienzan a apagarse, dejando que la madera se vuelva negra como carbono y bien las cenizas cubran todo la tierra a su alrededor.

Se siente inútil, el salvar a los inocentes de los demonios, y no pudo salvar a su esposa de aquel fenómeno, y lo mas extraño es que algo tiene que ver su madrastra Kagura, podría apostar su vida en ello…

¡señora Izayo!...¡señora Izayo!.- se escuchan aquellos gritos, dos voces unidas, la primera se puede distinguir que es de un hombre pero la segunda es de una mujer…

¡señora Izayo!...¡Tía!.- lo gritan aquellas voces…

Inuyasha se levanta rápidamente del lugar al reconocer la voz femenina, es Kagome… Kagome esta viva.

¡señora Izayo!.- el ultimo grito se escucha cerca como si estuviera enfrente de la casa, se gira lentamente y ve a su esposa de pie en medio de lo que habían sido el jardín de su madre, mostrándole aquella figura y su pancita donde debe de estar su bebé.

¡Kagome!.- lo grita Inuyasha, corriendo hacia el encuentro de su esposa, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la abraza fuertemente pero sin lastimarla.

Inu…Inu…ya…sha…- lo murmura Kagome sintiendo el abrazo de su esposo, ocasionando que comience a llorar de felicidad al tenerlo de vuelta después de tanto tiempo.

Oh Kagome… mi amor…- lo murmura Inuyasha sin dejar de abrazar a su mujer.

¿he?...- es la expresión de Kagome separándose un poco de los brazos del chico.

¿Cómo es que…. ¿Como demonios… oh Kagome… te amo tanto.- lo murmura inuyasha inclinándose a besar los labios de su esposa, devorándolos por completo, tratando de tranquilizar a su corazón y cuerpo que solo tiemblan al saber que estuvo a punto de perder a Kagome.

_Te amo tanto_

Esas palabras se encuentran rezumbando en la cabeza de Kagome, dejando que poco a poco comience a progresarlas al mismo tiempo que corresponde el beso de Inuyasha.

Se separa lentamente de aquellos labios, parar abrir sus ojos y el poder ver a Inuyasha, es como si él tuviera miedo de algo, pero no comprende que puede ser aquello.

Te amo…- lo murmura Inuyasha, al abrir sus ojos dorados, enfocando su vista en el rostro de Kagome solo para ver la sorpresa de esta, ante el "te amo".

Yo…yo también…- lo balbucea la pelinegra.

Oh hija, ¿Cómo pudiste salir?.- lo pregunta Izayo al acercarse hacia la pareja.

Kouga…

¿Kouga?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha sin dejar que Kagome continué, ¿ese lobo estaba con su Kagome?

Si Kouga, me saco antes de que las rocas destruyeran la casa…- lo explica Kagome.

Por supuesto perrucho, no iba a dejar a Kagome que se quedara dentro de la casa cuando vi como estaban cayendo pequeños trozos de piedras.- lo menciona Kouga atrás de aquellas tres personas.

Solo por esta vez lobo, no pienso decir nada, has salvado a mi familia…- lo menciona Inuyasha viendo a su esposa entre sus brazos, y pensar que solo el tener aquel sufrimiento le hizo ver cuando adora a su esposa y sobre todo que la ama.

¡bah! Como si me importara lo que piensa una bestia como tu.- lo menciona Kouga.

Por favor niños, ahora no es tiempo de pelearse, necesitamos reconstruir la casa.- se los dice Izayo al ver como aquellos dos van a empezar como es de costumbre es como si con esas peleas se demostraran lo mucho que se aprecian

¡feh!.- es la única respuesta de Inuyasha

¡bah!.- la respuesta de Kouga.

¿Qué podrá hacer con aquellos dos hombres?

-.-

¿Dónde vamos a dormir?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sentada en el pasto mientras observa como Inuyasha, Kouga e Izayo recogen lo que se puede salvar de la casa, y a ella la excluyeron solo por estar embarazada, según los tres no debe de hacer mucho esfuerzo.

En el granero…- se lo hace saber Inuyasha para terminar de sacar el colchón de su cuarto, pareciera que este no había sufrido demasiados daños.

Bueno… ¿puedo ayudar?.- lo pregunta Kagome, algo aburrida de estar solamente observando a todo mundo trabajar y ella no poder hacer nada.

No, ya te he dicho pequeña que debes de cuidarte.- lo menciona Inuyasha

Pero yo quiero ayudar…- lo reprocha.

Oh vamos Kagome, el baka de esta bestia solo quiere protegerte y cuidarte.- lo dice Kouga, haciendo que Kagome sonría

Pero yo quiero ayudar…- lo murmura, dejando ver aquellos deseos de no estarse quieta.

Bien… ¿quieres ayudar?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha haciendo que su mujer asiente un "si" con la cabeza- lleva estas cobijas al granero y acomódalo para que tu y yo podremos dormir.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha dejando ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

Baka… lo murmura Kagome, sabiendo bien que Inuyasha solo le da ese trabajo para que no moleste más.

Toma las colchas y se dirige al granero que se encuentra de un lado de la casa, es ahí donde se guardan todos los animales.

Ese Inuyasha, primero se va por meses, se fue por seis meses y se le ocurre regresar y ordenarle, en lugar de hacerle al amor como lo imagina todas las noches desde su partida.

_Ese baka…_ lo dice mentalmente mientras se dedica a hacer aquella cama que ocupara con Inuyasha, ya que Izayo se ira a la casa de Kouga.

-.-

¿estas enojada?.- lo pregunta un Inuyasha acostándose a lado de su mujer, preguntándose ¿por que Kagome no le ha dirigido la palabra en todo el día?

χαρᾡο…- lo murmura Inuyasha, utilizando el griego antiguo que significa "cariño", mientras pasa su brazo alrededor de aquella cintura.

Baka…- lo murmura Kagome, sin voltearse a darle la cara, ¿Qué se creía Inuyasha al ignorarla todo el día?, y mas cuando ese día fue el que el llego de nuevo a casa.

Oh vamos Kagome, no te enojes… yo te amo ¿recuerdas?.- se lo murmura cerca del oído, dejando aquella voz de niño lastimado.

_Yo te amo…_

Esas palabras resuenan en el cerebro de Kagome, haciendo que su corazón goce de dicha al saber que su esposo la ama a ella.

¿en verdad me amas?.- lo pregunta Kagome, volteándose con cuidado, a no lastimarse a ella ni al bebé.

Mas que a mi propia vida…- se lo murmura acercándola hacia su cuerpo para probar de nuevo aquel néctar que le hace tanta falta para vivir.

Te amo…- lo murmura Kagome, al sentir como las manos del chico se posan en aquella cintura que se perdió a lo largo del embarazo.

Yo también, yo también… pequeña…- lo murmure a Inuyasha, dejando que sus manos recorran el cuerpo de su mujer, palpando lo mucho que ha cambiado con los meses.

-.-

¿Cómo demonios Kagura había fallado en eso?... ¿acaso esa mujer es indestructible?, pensó que a la llegada e Inuyasha al pueblo esa mujer tendría que desaparecer ante los ojos del chico, pero las rocas había caído, solo que esa mujer había salido de la casa.

¿Qué otra cosa puede inventar?, pide ayuda a Kagura y esta se la ofrece y le falla, los dioses no le sirven para matar a una simple humana.

Ella solo quiere una cosa… y eso es _Inuyasha Taisho…_

Ya asociándose con Kanna, podría hacerle algo de daño a Kagome, solo es cuestión de tiempo el esperar ¿Cómo?.

-.-

Los rayos solares comienzan a entra por aquel granero, dejando ver a un pareja acomodada íntimamente en esa cama improvisada, afuera del lugar una casa hecha cenizas y una que otra cosa puede ser rescatada.

Se escucha un pequeño suspiro, como si alguien exhalara algo de aire con aquella suavidad y a su vez se acorrucara en el cuerpo de aquel individuo, sin tener ganas de levantarse para saber que todo fue un sueño.

Suelta un pequeño bostezo, para estirarse un poco, pero lo suficiente para no hacer daño al cuerpo de aquella mujer que tiene a su lado, tanto tiempo que había extrañado aquel olor, sabor y sobre todo placer al despertar con ella todas las mañanas, si que había sido duro el separase de aquella pequeña mujer.

Gira su rostro para encontrar a su Kagome perdidamente dormida, como si todo a su alrededor no importara y aquel pequeño bebe que lleva en su vientre siente lo mismo, la protección de él.

Estira su mano con cuidado de no lastimar o despertar a Kagome, para colocarla en el vientre abultado de seis meses, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de Kagome, la recordaba como la misma seda y una suavidad como si tocara un pedazo de espuma, algo acolchonadito, sonríe al sentir como una pequeña punzada responde su movimiento al acariciar aquella zona.

dio una patada.- lo escucha decir, enfocando sus ojos dorados hacia el rostro de Kagome, viéndola despierta, mientras le sonríe con aquella felicidad.

Se hace notar…- lo murmura de nuevo Kagome, dejando que su esposo siga acariciando aquel vientre donde se encuentra el hijo de ambos.

Si…- lo murmura Inuyasha sintiendo las patas de su hijo en el vientre de Kagome, dejando que sus ojos dorados se encuentres brillosos e iluminados de felicidad, era tan hermoso saber que puedes crear una vida, y que esta dependiera de ti y de su madre cuando nazca, que poco a poco crece y anhelas que venga al mundo para poder conocerlo.

Deseaba que aquel bebé naciera muy pronto y tenerlo entre sus brazos, con una Kagome a su lado, tener a su familia.

¿Qué crees que sea?.- lo pregunta Kagome viendo a su esposo.

Me da igual con tal de que nazca sano y tan parecido a ti…- se lo hace saber al inclinarse hacia sus labios.

A mi me gustaría un niño…- lo murmura entre aquel beso – ya después podríamos ir por la niña…- se lo vuelve a hacer saber entre el beso, haciendo que Inuyasha sonría ante aquella estupenda idea.

Le fascina tener a esa mujer solo para el… siente como algo patea su abdomen, para sonreír al saber que su pequeño bebe se hace notar.

Parece que no quiere que te bese…- lo murmura Inuyasha observando los ojos de su esposa al separase de aquel beso.

Más bien, no quiere que **YO** te bese…- lo menciona con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

¡feh!... pues tendrá que aguantarse por que eres mía.- se lo hace saber para volver a robar aquellos labios y atraerla mas hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor de la piel de Kagome contra el suyo, esperando alguna reacción que indicara que puede hacerle el amor aquella mujer, y esa es un gemido y suspiro por parte de los labios de Kagome.

-.-

Hijo, ¿no crees que necesitemos ayuda?.- lo pregunta Izayo al ver como Inuyasha se encuentra remodelando la casa.

¡Feh!, podemos nosotros solos…- lo contesta para seguir concentrado en la reconstrucción de la casa, con ayuda de Miroku y aquel lobo.

Entonces iré a comparar algo de comer.- lo anuncia Izayo, para tomar una canasta de las pocas que lograron sobrevivir y alejarse hacia la aldea.

¿Por qué no vamos por unas flores Kag?.- lo pregunta Sango a lado de su prima, y hermana.

Claro.- lo contesta la pelinegra, al estar sentada en el pasto, esperando a que Inuyasha se desocupe, pero parece que desde hace días lo único que hacen esos tres hombres es la construcción de la casa.

¡si vamos por unas flores!.- lo grita emocionada Rin, para ponerse de pie rápidamente.

¿A dónde vas, cariño?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al ver como su esposa se levanta de aquel lugar.

Voy por unas flores y agua al río.- se lo hace saber.

¡oh no!... eso si no… tienes que descansar.- se lo dice el propio Inuyasha.

Ya descanse mucho.- lo contesta con reproche, es que nunca la deja hacer algo.

¡Ja!, pero no es suficiente.- lo contesta Inuyasha

¿no crees Inuyasha que exageras?.- lo pregunta Miroku al ver como Kagome comienza a enojarse y aquello le podría hacer daño.

Por supuesto que no, Kagome es mi esposa y mi deber es protegerla.- lo menciona.

Eres… eres…eres… un…un ¡BAKA!...- lo termina gritando Kagome con todo el aire que mantenía dentro de si misma, como consecuencia de ello sintiéndose un poco mareada, llevando como respuesta una mano a su cabeza y volverse a sentar en el piso.

¡Kagome!.- lo grita Sango.

¡Oh! Kagome… perdóname…- lo menciona Inuyasha al estar a lado de Kagome, desde que vio que esta se sentó en el suelo y lucia algo pálida.

Baka…- lo murmura suavemente Kagome, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Bestia, sabes que las mujeres embarazadas no pueden alterarse, ¿acaso no tienes conciencia de ello?.- lo reprocha y regaña Kouga.

Cállate…- se lo contesta, tomando a su esposa entre sus brazos, para llevarla hacia el granero donde ha estado durmiendo con ella a lo largo de esas dos semanas.

No deberías de ser tan duro Kouga, sabes que Inuyasha ama demasiado a Kagome.- lo dice Miroku para continuar con la reparación de la casa.

Lo se… lo se…- lo susurra suavemente, recordando el día que se encontró con Kagome en el pueblo.

_Anda vamos con mi tía.-__ lo dice Kouga, ofreciendo su brazo y al mismo tiempo que quita la canasta de las manos de Kagome, para cargarla él mismo._

_Si…-__ lo murmura, para caminar junto a Kouga, platicando de la familia._

_Después de eso fueron a la casa de Izayo, donde está lo recibió con alegría y le contó que Inuyasha estaba en aquellos viajes ayudando a los que lo necesitaban._

_dime Kagome, ¿Qué se siente estar embaraza?.-__ lo pregunta Kouga, sentado en aquel sillón._

_Maravilloso.-__ lo contesta con aquel aire soñador, al llevarse ambas manos a su vientre apenas abultado._

_¿Qué sintió mi primo ante la noticia?.-__ lo pregunta_

_Felicidad…-__ lo contesta Izayo._

_Me voy a la cama…-__ lo anuncia Kagome._

_Si hija ve a descansar te hará bien.-__ lo sugiere Izayo, viendo partir a su nuera – __se que mi hijo ama a Kagome, y esta a él, solo que la separación de ambos ha sido dolorosa, solo espero que Inuyasha vuelva pronto__.- lo concluye Izayo viendo a su sobrino._

Podría ser su primo, celoso, terco, histérico, tonto, posesivo, pero todo eso estaba debajo de aquel gran amor que siente por Kagome.

-.-

¿te sientes mejor?.- lo pregunta un preocupado Inuyasha.

Si…- lo murmura levemente Kagome, sintiéndose avergonzada por hacerle pasar aquella gran preocupación a Inuyasha.

¿quieres algo?.- se lo pregunta, sintiéndose como un estupido.

No…- lo contesta, al seguir recostada en el colchón.

¿puedo quedarme a tu lado… si quieres?.- lo ultimo lo susurra al fijar su mirada en el rostro pálido de su esposa, sintiéndose el peor de los canallas al hacerla enojar.

El silencio de Kagome lo interpreta como un no, el que no quisiera que se quedara a su lado, lo cual ocasiona que sus ojos ámbar tomen aquel opaco color, y sus facciones se endurezcan, para ponerse de pie.

Observa el cambio de actitud de su esposo, sintiéndose vulnerable al verlo en aquel estado, sabiendo que la planea dejar, comienza a acumular agua salina en sus ojos marrones.

Inu…- lo murmura con aquella voz quebrada al verlo caminar hacia la salida

¿si?.- lo pregunta sin darse la vuelta.

Te amo…- lo menciona simplemente Kagome soltando un pequeño sollozo, para dar rienda suelta a sus emociones y aquellas lagrimas que comienzan a escurrir por su rostro.

Se gira sobre sus talones y ve a su esposa llorando en aquella cama, se acerca hacia la cama y la abraza dejando que esta llore en su pecho al mismo tiempo que comienza a consolarla, susurrándole que todo estará bien… que lo perdone.

Te amo…- lo murmura Inuyasha hacia su esposa.

-.-

Un amigo fiel y verdadero es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas.- lo anuncia Miroku de pie en cima de aquella roca como si recitara un nuevo descubrimiento.

Las cuatro mujeres comienzan a aplaudir, estando sentadas en aquel césped verde.

Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias… mi bello publico.- lo dice haciendo una reverencia y ocasionando la risa de las mujeres.

¡anda fanfarrón ven a ayudar!.- lo grita Kouga, mientras carga aquellos trozos de madera para hacer la cerca que cubre la casa.

Mis mellas damas tengo que irme ya que el deber me llama, aquellos dragones desean luchar conmigo…- lo menciona cómicamente Miroku señalando a Kouga e Inuyasha reconstruyendo la casa, lo cual comienza ha aparecerse a algo mucho mejor de la que se conocía, una casa mas grande.

Las cuatro mujeres vuelven a reír.

¡ven acá pedazo de animal, para que te destroce!, ¡¿a quien le llamas dragón!?.- lo grita Kouga, alzando con una mano el trozo de madera que lleva consigo.

¡oh por los dioses, el dragón ha enfierecido!.- lo exclama Miroku, para buscar un pedazo de madera cercano y lo logra- ¡iré a derrotarlo!, ¡mi lady's esperad mi regreso! .- lo grita corriendo hacia donde esta Kouga.

¡Si, bravo!.- lo grita Rin entusiasmada al ver como Miroku se abalanza hacia su primo, y comienza aquella batalla entre los hombres, escuchando _"Miroku quítate encima de mi o lo lamentaras" _ y un _"muere dragón"._

Inuyasha en cambio ve como sus primos se la pasan en aquel juego y menea la cabeza, para observar como su esposa se encuentra riendo, al igual que las otras tres mujeres a sus lados.

Como adora aquella pequeña mujer y el poder tenerla entre su brazos y susurrarle por las noches un _"te amo"_.

Ve como Kagome enfoca su mirada con la suya, perdiéndose en ella, sintiendo como esta le da una sonrisa y le manda un pequeño beso, aunque este a unos metros lejos de él, deseando el poder terminar con la casa y pasar el día con Kagome.

lo murmura Inuyasha en griego antiguo como lo hizo en la mañana hacia el odio de Kagome y esta correspondió con la misma palabra "un te amo".

**Continuaraaa!!!**

**¡hola!, ya por fin aquí esta la continuación de este capit****ulo y para las que me querían matar ven como todo se soluciona y que Kagura y Kikio tenían que ver con esas bolas de fuego…**

**Así que ya nada mas nos queda unos capítulos mas y el final.**

**Espero que el capitulo les aya parecido pasable, para que me dejen un comentario, y gracias por sus mensajes!!!...**

**Y sobre el fic de Apocalipsis, ese planeo continuarlo mas adelante, por que quiero manejar un concepto que no es de religión católica solamente, yo soy católica, pero el Apocalipsis no pertenece solo al catolicismo, como algunas me lo pusieron en mensajes.**

**Y mil gracias por sus mensajes!!**

**Así que si quieren dejar mas solo den clic en GO o RESPUESTA!...**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	18. Senkai

**Capitulo XVIII.- Senkai.**

Se mueve en aquel espacio, dejando notar que ninguna posición ya le es incomoda, la panza ha crecido, no puede dormir boca abajo por que sencillamente no puede, no puede dormir boca arriba por que siente que se ahoga, y de lado se siente muy pesada… ¿Cómo diablos podría dormir ahora con una panza de ballena de ocho meses?.

Se incorpora, soltándose de entre los brazos de Inuyasha que se despierta com si algo lo alertara ante aquel movimiento, enfocando a su Kagome sentada.

¿Qué sucede?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado

No puedo dormir…- lo murmura con reproche y a su vez con aquella voz de niña chiquita que quisiera llorar ante la idea.

¿Qué es lo que le sucede a la pequeña mas hermosa del mundo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha con aquella voz de hombre consentidor ya su madre le había mencionado que en los últimos tres meses Kagome se pondría insensible para cualquier cosa, y aquello se lo estaba demostrando en el mes pasado y los que venían.

Quiero dormir…- lo murmura al mismo tiempo que un pequeño hipo sale de sus labios, dando paso a un mar de lagrimas.

Mi pequeña…- se lo susurra Inuyasha abrazando a su esposa, dejando que llore en su pecho, apenas hace dos semanas que termino con la construcción de la casa, quedándole cuatro habitaciones, una de su madre la cual quedo intacta, la suya y la del bebe a lado, y una ultima que podría ser ocupada mas adelante.

Se mantiene en aquella posición, el tirante de su camisón se mantiene desarreglado, su cabeza en el pecho del chico, mientras su cuerpo se encuentra sentado soportando el peso del bebé, suspira un pequeño hipo con un sollozo, y comienza a cerrar los ojos de cansancio, acurrucándose en aquella posición, escuchando suavemente las palabras dulces que Inuyasha le susurra al acariciarle el cabello y el vientre abultado.

Puede escuchar poco los sollozos y aquel pequeño llanto ha cesado, observando entre sus brazos a su Kagome profundamente dormida, es como si en aquellos momentos se hubiera convertido en una pequeña diosa que se encarga de iluminar su vida día con día.

¿Dejaras que mami descanse?.- lo pegunta Inuyasha en forma de susurro hacia el vientre que acaricia.

Puede sentir una suave patada, como si el pequeño no quisiera despertar a su mama, confirmándole a su padre que es un _"si"_a su pregunta.

Bien, entonces… dejaremos que mama duerma un rato.- lo murmura Inuyasha, inclinándose Hacia atrás con Kagome en brazos, dejándola pegada hacia su cuerpo, una forma en que ni Kagome pueda ser lastima, ni el bebé, concentrándose en que esa pequeña mujer debe solo descansar.

Cierra sus ojos dorados, dando una ultima exhalación, dejando que el mundo de sus sueños sea guiado por la sensación y el anhelo de tener aquel pequeñín ya en brazos.

-.-

Abre sus ojos azules, enfocando su vista, recordando haber estado descansando en el césped con Inuyasha antes de quedarse dormida entre sus brazos, al escuchar la suave voz de este contándole historias de la última aventura que tuvo.

_¡feh! Ese gigantón fue pan comido…_

Recordaba esa palabra cuando Inuyasha le hablo de aquel gigante, y muchas otras, demostrándole que él es el gran Inuyasha Taisho, todo un héroe.

Ahora se encuentra en su habitación, abrazando a Inuyasha, es el segundo día que puede dormir tranquilamente sin ningún mal de espalda y mucho menos sentirse ahogada y pesada, es como si el bebé hubiera comprendido que ella también necesita descansar.

¿Te sientes mejor, cariño?.- lo pregunta una voz, haciendo que Kagome levante su cabeza para enfocar sus ojos azules con los dorados de este.

Si…- se lo contesta, dejando que inuyasha se incline un poco hacia delante lo suficiente para no lastimar a su mujer que se encuentra entre sus brazos, y poder capturar aquellos labios.

Te amo…- lo murmura Inuyasha, dejando que su pequeña mujer, se derrita ante aquellas palabras.

-.-

¿tiene hambre la futura madre?.- lo pregunta Izayo, sirviendo la comida hacia su nuera e hijo, de la misma manera que lo hace para ella misma.

Un poco…- lo confiesa Kagome, sintiéndose un poco culpable por comer tanto.

Tranquila cariño, es normal cuando uno esta embarazada…- lo menciona Izayo como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de Kagome.

Me siento tan pesada…- lo informa, mientras deja que Inuyasha le de algo de caldo de pollo.

Dentro de unos días cariño, te sentirás mejor.- lo alienta Inuyasha, observando a su esposa.

Eso espero…- lo murmura Kagome, tomando la ultima cucharada de sopa

-.-

¿así que mi cuñada esta dándote problemas?.- lo pregunta Miroku de forma burlona.

¡Feh!, espero que cuando Sango tenga mas meses te de el doble de trabajo que yo tengo.- se lo hace saber, viendo la expresión cómica de su primo, todavía podría recordar que fue ayer que Sango y Miroku se casaron.

_En el pequeño templo que es para su padre fui ahí donde Sango y Miroku repitieron sus votos matrimoniales, Rin esa misma noche se quedo en la casa con ello, en la habitación de su madre con esta, solo por que Izayo insistió que las parejas necesitaban privacidad, y en aquel momento se lo agradeció a su madre, Kagome se encontraba en el séptimo mes, siendo una pesadilla por la sensibilidad que muestra esta a cada ratito, un llanto incontrolable por algo que simplemente pasa._

_Kag por favor.-__ lo suplica Inuyasha_

_Nooooo...-__ lo contesta Kagome dejando salir lágrimas._

_¡señora Taisho!.-__ lo exclama Inuyasha tratando de que su mujer deje de hacer aquel berrinche._

_Kagome tan solo se queda quita en su lugar, viendo a Inuyasha de pie enfrente de ella, mientras sus ojos se humedecen mas de lo que ya se encontraban, para dar rienda suelta a un gran llanto que se escucha por todo el templo._

_¡oh no!... ¿Qué había hecho?..._

_Kagome tan toso se mantiene sentada en aquel lugar lleno de cojines, después de la ceremonia había insistido que quería descansar ahí en ese lugar y fue a sentarse pero Inuyasha ya se quería ir tan pronto a la casa, y no la dejaba disfrutar del templo._

_Kag… cariño…-__ lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha, poniéndose a la altura de su esposa._

_Baka…-__ lo murmura Kagome con un pequeño hipo._

_Lo se… anda vamos a casa__.- lo suplica de forma tierna viendo como Kagome asiente un si y le da una mano, solo que prefiere llevarla entre sus brazos, esa pequeña pelinegra cada vez se hace mas delicada conforme el bebe crece dentro de ella._

Recordaba esos días y le daba dolor de cabeza, tenía que tener paciencia eso mismo su madre se lo había dicho _"una mujer embarazada es muy delicada, por cualquier cosa se enoja y llora"_ y aquello ya lo había comprobado el mismo.

¿Qué debemos de comprar aquí?.- lo pregunta Miroku a su primo, como hombres de la casa tenían que ir ahora ellos al mandado, solo por que las señoras estaban embarazadas y la madre del chico se ocupaba de ellas, antes que ambas señoras se quedaran sin maridos.

Zanahorias, jitomate, cebolla…. mmmm…verdura y mas verdura… fruta.- lo concluye Inuyasha al ver aquel torso de pergamino que su madre le dio

¡Manos a la obra!- lo exclama Miroku en forma cómica.

Ambos chicos se encuentran comprando lo que se necesita para la comida, de aquel día y bien para los dos siguientes días, por lo menos la carne se debe de comprar diario al igual que el pollo, aunque tuvieran las nuevas especies que conservan los alimentos.

Se encuentra comprando las zanahorias cuando ve algo que no le parece normal, por así decirlo, un hombre que bien se parece mucho a Onigumo el Rey de la región de Kagome, pero este ¿que hace aquí?, ¿volverá por Kagome?... si eso es cierto estaba claro que no lo iba a permitir, aunque bueno si Onigumo se la llevara podría saber que es tener una mujer embarazada en casa y sus consecuencias… no, ni que los dioses permitan que Kagome lea sus pensamientos, podría pasarle lo peor.

Estaba seguro que son Kagome no podría vivir, y eso ya lo había comprobado tres meses atrás.

¡hey tu!.- lo grita Inuyasha enfocando su mirada en aquel individuo.

El hombre se gira solo un momento y comienza a correr, para que nadie pueda atraparlo.

¿Qué sucede?.- lo pregunta Miroku.

¡sostén!.- lo grita Inuyasha dándole las cosas y salir tras aquel individuo.

Corre todo lo que sus piernas puede darle de esfuerzo para que aquel ser no lo pueda alcanzar no se iba a dejar atrapar para volver a aquella fea prisión.

Se da la vuelta y ve como nadie lo sigue bajando la velocidad, y unos segundos después alguien le cae en cima tirándolo hacia el piso.

¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí Onigumo?!.- lo pregunta y exclama Inuyasha encima de aquel individuo.

¡Yo no soy Onigumo!.- lo grita aquel hombre debajo del semi dios.

¿no?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha poniéndose de pie, de la misma forma que ayuda a ese hombre - ¿entonces?.- lo pregunta, al recorrerlo con u mirada dorada.

Soy su hermano gemelo.- lo confiesa este sin rodeos, haciendo que los ojos dorados de Inuyasha se abran enormemente.

-.-

¿y Kagome?.- lo pregunta aquel ojidorado entrando a la casa

Esta descansando, ¿traes lo que te pedí?.- lo informa y pregunta Izayo.

Si, aquí esta… y el señor se quedara con nosotros.- lo menciona e informa Inuyasha, pasando hacía la sala y hasta la habitación donde debe de estar Kagome descansando.

Habré la puerta de su habitación y puede ver desde la entrada a su esposa descansando en la cama que ambos comparten, pareciera que aquella mujer no hace ningún daño y pensar que en la mañana lo saco a patadas de la casa.

_¡quiero una manzana!.-__ lo exclama Kagome, haciendo aquel puchero_

_Pero no tengo…-__ se lo hace saber Inuyasha, preguntándose cuando será que esta pesadilla termine._

_Ve por una Inu… yo quiero una manzana…-__ lo termina murmurando para dejar escapar un sollozo._

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar a su pequeño?, deseaba que ya estuviera con ellos, levantándolos cada dos horas, sin poder dormir, cuidando de aquella pequeña criatura, escuchando esos gritos y llantos por comida, desea tanto a su pequeño, de la misma manera que desea tener a Kagome entre sus brazos y poder hacerle el amor, esos meses de abstinencia le están costando caro.

Camina hacia la cama, para pode contemplar de mejor manera aquella pelinegra, escucha como Kagome da un pequeño suspiro con su nombre en él, ¿acaso estaba soñando con él?, ¡feh! Esa mujer le fascina en todos los sentidos.

Se sienta a lado de su esposa, para acariciar el vientre abultado que muestra, que es cubierto por su playera, ya que las camisas de Kagome no le quedan a esas alturas del embarazo y como él es mas grande y robusto que cualquier otro hombre y comprado a la pequeña estatura de su mujer le queda sus prendas a la perfección.

Siente una pequeña patadita ocasionándole sonreír, es como su pequeño le demostrara que ahí esta, que pronto vendrá al mundo.

Se inclina a besar los labios de Kagome suavemente sin despertarla, escuchando un pequeño suspiro que sale de ellos, para que susurre _"descansa, pequeña"_, y con ello sale de la habitación.

-.-

¿entonces crees que puedes ayudar?.- lo pregunta aquel hombre de ojos cafés.

Por supuesto, solo que después de que mi esposa de a luz partiremos.- se lo hace saber el mismo Inuyasha, que se encuentra sentado en la sala platicando con aquel individuo tan parecido a Onigumo.

Gracias… se lo agradezco…- lo murmura con felicidad.

No te preocupes Ren, se que Onigumo te reconocerá como hermano.- lo dice Inuyasha.

Eso no me importa, yo solo quiero que mi pueblo este librado de las tiranías de mi hermano.- se lo confiesa, con aquel aire de preocupación.

Pero el no puede…- se lo hace saber Inuyasha en forma extraña

¿Cómo?.- lo pregunta sin entender bien.

Onigumo firmo un tratado con mi padre, que no puede seguir persiguiendo a mi esposa y tampoco cobrar impuestos altos.- se lo informa el propio ojidorado.

Pero… el cobra impuestos por todo, sabotea villas y se queda con las mujeres.- lo menciona recordando todo lo que hace su hermano.

Tendré que detener a ese cana….

No continúa ya que escucha un grito provenir de su habitación, llamando la atención de todos los de la casa.

¡Kagome!.- lo grita Inuyasha, corriendo hacia donde esta su esposa, abriendo la puerta y observar como esta se encuentra de pie, y debajo de su vientre esta un gran charco de agua.

¡Inuyasha!.- lo grita Kagome aterrada, sosteniéndose de un mueble junto.

se le ha roto la fuente.- lo menciona Izayo entrando a la recamara para ver a su nuera.

Mi bebe… mi bebe… oh mi bebe…- lo murmura Kagome, dejando ver aquellas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Tranquila hija, todo saldrá bien, tan solo relájate…. ¡Inuyasha!.- primero lo dice de manera suave mientras lleva a Kagome a acomodarse en la cama, para terminar con un grito hacia su hijo.

Por su parte el ojidorado tan solo ve el pálido rostro de su esposo y como aquellas lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

Hijo… trae agua, trapos y un cuchillo.- lo menciona Izayo, acomodando a Kagome, rasgándole aquella prenda para comenzar con el parto y observar que la zona comienza a dilatarse, que dándole poco tiempo para preparar todo.

Mi bebe…- lo murmura una Kagome sollozando.

Tranquila cariño, todo saldrá bien…- se lo hace saber Izayo regalándole una sonrisa.

Aquí están.- se lo dice Inuyasha depositando todo lo pedido a lado de la cama, observando el rostro pálido de su esposa.

Inu…ya…sha…- lo murmura Kagome, estirando su mano para que este la tome.

Tranquila pequeña, yo estoy contigo.- se lo hace saber al besar la mano de la chica.

Gracias…- lo murmura débilmente Kagome.

-.-

Puede escuchar los gritos de Kagome y un _"empuja"_de su madre, como llego Sango lo echaron de la habitación diciéndole que estorbaba en la labor y que lo único que hacía era poner nerviosa a Kagome.

Tranquilo amigo, veras que todo saldrá bien.- trata de consolarlo Miroku al ver como Inuyasha esta paseándose por toda la estancia de un lugar a otro, desesperando a Kouga y al joven que esta con ellos.

¿Cómo me pides que este tranquilo cuando mi esposa esta aya dentro gritando?.- lo pregunta un alterado ojidorado, al escuchar otro grito de los labios de Kagome.

¿Qué podía decirle a Inuyasha?, sabía que el mismo estaría en peor estado cuando Sango de a luz… así que lo único que le quedaba era esperar.

Por su parte Kouga, tan solo se queda quieto y callado, sin hacer ningún comentario, con esta escena dudaba si estaba bien proponerle matrimonio a Ayame, la ama, pero no desea que pase aquellos dolores al traer a sus hijos al mundo.

Se escucha unos segundos de silencio, preocupando a aquellos cuatro individuos en especial a uno, para romper con un llanto de bebé.

Se abre la puerta de la habitación para dejar ver a Sango, que se encuentra feliz.

Puede pasar el padre.- se lo dice a Inuyasha, para darle paso.

Inuyasha entra con cuidado, viendo a su madre sostener un pequeño bulto, imaginándose que aquello es su bebé.

Es un precioso niño.- se lo informa la madre de este, entregándole a la criatura envuelta en aquella matita.

¿niño?.- lo pregunta sin poder creer esa bendición de los dioses.

Si…- lo contesta Izayo al darle un beso al pequeño bebé, y a su hijo, ambos en la frente y salir de la habitación, para dar aquella intimidad.

Se acerca hacia donde esta Kagome profundamente dormida, agradeciéndole a los dioses aquellas dos bendiciones, moviendo su cabeza para ver a aquel retoño que descansa entre sus brazos, observándole aquella pequeña nariz rojita al igual que el rostro, sus manitas del mismo tono, el cabello que se asoma en su cabeza blanquita y esa pequeña boquita, todo tan diminuto.

Gracias… Kag…- lo balbucea Inuyasha, enfocando a sus dos grandes tesoros.

Inu…- se escucha aquel susurro.

Descansa cariño.- se lo dice, pero a su vez se sienta a lado de ella para mostrándole a su bebé.

Es… her…mo…mo…so…- lo murmura con dificultad Kagome al verlo entre los brazos de su esposo, sintiéndose débil.

Se parece a ti.- se lo dice el propio ojidorado mostrándole una sonrisa.

A ti…- lo contradice Kagome sonriendo.

¿Cómo lo llamaremos?.- lo pregunta curioso Inuyasha.

Sen…Sen…kai…- lo murmura Kagome, enfocando sus ojos azules con los dorados de su esposó.

¿Senkai?.- lo pregunta, al observar a su pequeño.

Si…- lo susurra Kagome al cerrar sus ojos poco a poco y quedarse dormida a lado de aquellos dos hombres.

_Senkai…_

**Continuaraaaa!!**

**¡Konichiwa!... simplemente divino el bebé!!... me fascino esa cosita diminuta… -!... espero que a ustedes también, y lamento el retrazo!.**

**Ya estamos en la recta final, le calculo que no falta mucho para el final de esta historia y como tiene un comienzo… es inevitable llegar al final de algo… mil gracias por su comprensión y sus mensajes.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, espero sus mensajes!!...**

**¡¡Mil gracias por todo!!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	19. Reinado

**Capitulo XIX.- Reinado.**

Se escucha el llanto de un bebé, como si el pequeño necesitara de comida, la luna se encuentra a lo alto del cielo, algunos animales a su alrededor en sus cuevas durmiendo mientras otros cazan, de la misma forma que sucede con los humanos que viven en las villas.

Abre lentamente sus ojos dorados, escucha dentro de la habitación aquel llanto, haciendo que su cuerpo poco a poco salga de las cobijas que lo mantienen a lado de su esposa.

Se acerca hacia donde esta la pequeña cunita que el construyo unos meses atrás después del incendio, ve como dentro de la cunita unos bracitos regordetas al igual que las piernitas se agitan, callando poco a poco aquel llanto.

Ven acá bodoque.- lo dice el propio Inuyasha, tomando entre sus brazos a su pequeño.

Se escucha una pequeña ricita por parte de aquel pequeñito que enfoca sus ojos dorados tan similares a su padre, observando el rostro de esté.

¿tienes hambre Senkai?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, al observar como este se acorruca entre sus brazos y busca alimento, ¡Ja! Como si su padre pudiera proporcionarle aquel alimento.

Anda pequeño, despertemos a mami.- se lo hace saber e informa al caminar hacia la cama de nuevo, y sentarse a lado de Kagome.

¡hey!...¡hey pequeña!.- lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha, con aquella criatura entre sus brazos.

¿Mmmm?.- es la única contestación de Kagome sin abrir sus ojos y moverse.

Senkai tiene hambre.- lo informa el ojidorado, observando como su hijo agita de nuevo sus manitas y llama a su madre con gritos, ocasionando que esta abra sus ojos, mostrando aquel azul.

Dámelo…- lo susurra Kagome con voz soñolienta, al incorporarse en la cama, y dejar que su camisón se deslice hasta su cintura y así acomodar a su bebé para que comience a comer.

Inuyasha por su parte tan solo observa como su esposa se mantiene ocupada dándole de comer a aquel pequeño.

Mientras Senkai comen, Kagome tan solo cierra sus ojos, tratando de descansar, apenas hace tres días que Senkai vino a estar con ellos, y no se ha recuperado del todo, abre sus ojos para observar a su bebé, ese pedazo de ambos, aferrando sus manitas que toman un color bronceado como el de su padre en su pecho como si de ello dependiera su vida, ocasiónale sonreír ante la imagen.

Es precioso…- lo murmura Kagome, fijando ahora su vista en el padre de Senkai.

Si…- lo murmura Inuyasha.

Los rayos lunares atraviesan las cortinas dejando ver aquella pequeña familia en la habitación, un ojidorado con una sonrisa al igual que aquella pelinegra, con el bebé entre sus brazos que poco a poco comienza ha quedarse dormido.

-.-

Apenas los rayos del sol comienzan a hacer su aparición en los montes que cubren a toda Grecia, tocando con una leve caricia los campos fértiles por la lluvia que ha dejado la noche anterior.

Se acorruca entre los brazos de su esposo, dejando que su pequeño este también entre los suyos siendo cuidado por Inuyasha, que se mantiene despierto desde hace unas horas atrás, contemplando aquella bella vista.

Se inclina a besar en la frente a su esposa, sonriendo al ver como su pequeño esta balbuceando ciertas palabras que no logra comprender, apenas una semana donde ese pequeño ha hecho de las suyas, levantándolos a cada dos horas en la noche, cuando es de día apenas pueden separarse de el por si llegara a querer comer, según su madre aquello es normal, pero su Kagome se encuentra todavía cansada, y por ello había dejado un poco su viaje que tiene que hacer hacia el reino de Onigumo.

Una pequeña risa lo saca de sus pensamientos, al ver como Senkai mueve sus manitas y trata de tocar el mechón azabache que cae por el rostro de Kagome.

No…- lo susurra suavemente Inuyasha al tomar la manita de su hijo – mama necesita descansar.- se lo dice de la misma manera, como si él pudiera comprenderlo y como respuesta a ello siente como Senkai aprieta con su manita un dedo suyo.

Te quiero…- lo murmura Inuyasha, hacia su bebe que sonríe ante aquella palabra, cambiando un poco sus ojos de dorados a un color raro entre azules y dorados, sorprendiendo al mismo Inuyasha.

Por los dioses…- lo susurra Inuyasha, así que ese pequeño había sacado la habilidad de su madre el poder cambiar los ojos al depender de su humor…

Aunque podría verlo de forma ventajosa, no tendría que estar adivinando el humor de aquel pequeño, tan solo con si ojos vería la felicidad, tristeza, enojo y sin fin de emociones.

Kagome se acorruca entre sus brazos, pero sin dejar que el bebé esta a su lado, mostrándole aquellas dulces sonrisas, como ama aquellas dos criaturas.

El simple hecho de pensar que en unos días tiene que irse de su lado, le destroza el corazón, pero no puede arriesgar a su familia a reclamar el reinado de Ren, ante Onigumo, a veces el ser héroe no es algo hermoso.

Ho-hola…- lo susurra una voz.

Hola…- se lo contesta de la misma manera enfocando su vista a la mujer de entre sus brazos.

¿Cómo dormiste?.- lo pregunta Kagome, refiriéndose si Senkai los pudo dejar dormir.

De maravilla…- se lo contesta con una sonrisa al inclinarse a besar sus labios al mismo tiempo que le susurra _¿y tú?_

Mejor que nunca…- lo murmura una Kagome respondiendo aquel primer beso.

Poco a poco comienza a escucharse un pequeño balbuceo, como si aquel pequeño que se encuentra en la cama junto a sus padres deseara también la atención de ambos, haciendo que el ojidorado se despegue de los labios de su esposa y sonría al ver como su pequeño mantiene toda su atención hacia ellos.

¿quiere comer?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al ver como Inuyasha se levanta lo suficiente para tomar aquel pequeño entre sus brazos.

Parece que si.- se lo hace saber al ver como Senkai se dedica a buscar de nuevo alimento con su padre.

Voy a alimentarlo.- lo anuncia Kagome incorporándose en la cama sin retirar la mirada sobre de aquellos dos individuos, observando lo lindos que se ven juntos padre e hijo.

Sueña con tener una pequeña mas adelante y el poder los cuatro seguir disfrutando de aquel paisaje, aunque también quisiera una propia casa para no incomodara Izayo… una casa donde Inuyasha y ella pudieran criar a los hijos que los dioses les mandaran.

-.-

¿ya le dijiste a Kagome, que piensas marcharte?.- lo pregunta Izayo al ver a su hijo sentado en la cocina, preparando aquella mamila hecha de telas, dejando que se deslice por un solo punto la leche de vaca.

No.- lo contesta secamente el mismo ojidorado

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta al arrugar el entrecejo.

No quiero abandonarla ahora que nuestro pequeño nació, apenas hace dos días que ya se puede levantar sin caerse.- lo comienza a decir Inuyasha manteniendo aquella postura preocupada, mientras sostiene aquella mamila de tela- Kag todavía sigue algo débil… y Senkai me ocupa cuando Kagome no puede darle de comer… ¿Cómo puedo irme?.- lo concluye y pregunta viendo a su madre.

Hijo, a veces el tener una familia y ser héroe no se lleva, tu decidiste tomar como esposa a Kagome y de ello me alegro, pero también tienes un deber con las otras personas…- se lo dice, tratando de que su hijo no deje por completo aquella profesión.

¿entonces?.- lo pregunta el pelinegro.

Has lo que tu corazón te dicte…- lo concluye, para seguir haciendo la comida.

Tan solo se da la media vuelta, dirigiendo hacia la habitación, sabe que Senkai apenas acaba de nacer hace tres semanas, tres semanas, donde Kagome ya esta recuperando sus fuerzas, puede levantarse de la cama sin tambalearse y sin estar tan casada, pero eso ha sido por su ayuda, y si ahora se va ¿Quién se hará cargo de su esposa e hijo?.

Desde la puerta ve a Kagome dormida a lado de su bebé, que este sigue el ejemplo de la madre, duerme pacíficamente, pero sabía bien el que su pequeño Senkai, como lo quiso nombrar Kagome, diciéndole _"este pedazo de pan es nuestro mundo"_, por ello de su nombre Senkai _"mundo"_.

Tal vez lo más sensato que podría ser ahora es que se pueda esperar a que Senkai cumpla un mes, y Kagome pueda levantar sin problemas de la cama para poder irse al pueblo de Kagome a arreglar aquel problema.

-.-

Señor Taisho….

Lo se, creo que es tiempo que vayamos.- lo menciona Inuyasha al ver aquel hombre que es tan parecido a Onigumo.

Yo no quiero presionarlo…- se lo dice al tener aquella voz suave, siendo el honesto no deseaba separar a aquel héroe de su familia y más cuando su mujer acaba de dar a luz hace un mes de aquel pequeño.

No se preocupe, vera que mi esposa lo entiende.- se lo hace saber el mismo Inuyasha al recordar que en una ocasión Ren, le dijo que olvidara, pero el tiene un deber con aquel pueblo y con ese hombre, tendría que cumplirlo.

Gracias…- lo murmura suavemente Ren.

Esperaba tan solo que Kagome lo entendiera… la había dejado sola la mayoría del embarazo, no quería dejarla de nuevo sola, y eso es algo que él mismo se reprocha, el no poder sentir las primeras patas de su pequeño en el vientre de su madre, observar los cambios del cuerpo de su esposa… todo aquello se lo perdió y todo para salvar a inocentes.

-.-

¿Cuándo te vas?.- lo pregunta en un simple susurro Kagome, tratando de contener aquellas ganas de llorar, por temor a dos sencillas cosas, que Inuyasha se diera cuenta lo sola que se encontraba sin él, y la ultima en despertar a su pequeño que apenas acaba de ser dormido.

Dentro de dos días.- se lo hace saber, dejando que Kagome sigue entre sus brazos, ambos de pie enfrente de la cuna, para dejar que los rayos lunares iluminen la habitación

Kagome por su parte tan solo suelta un suspiro, dejando que sus brazos continúen rodeando la cintura de su esposo, dejando que sus manos se aferren a la espalda de este, por lo menos podría disfrutarlo estos dos días.

Te amo…- lo murmura Kagome suavemente.

Yo también, pequeña… yo también….- se lo dice del mismo tono, esperando a que ir a aquel reinado sea algo de unas cuantas semanas y volver con su esposa, pero antes hablaría con su padre, tendría que arreglar el asunto con Kagura.

-.-

¿así que hablaras con tu padre?.- lo pregunta Izayo al ver como su hijo se encuentra sentado en la sala con Senkai entre sus brazos.

Si.- se lo afirma, al observar a su pequeño dormido.

¿Qué piensas decirle?.- se lo pregunta

Que obligue a Kagura que nos deje en paz, no quiero que esa bruja se acerque a mi familia.- se lo informa, al ver como su pequeño bosteza y se vuelve a acorrucar.

¡ja!, como si esa mujer obedeciera a tu padre.- se lo menciona la misma Izayo.

No te burles madre… si fuera por mi ya hubiera matado aquella bruja….- lo comienza a decir de forma tranquila- solo quiero tener paz, un poco de paz para poder disfrutar e mi familia… ¿acaso pido demasiado?.- lo ultimo lo pregunta con algo de suplica.

No… claro que no…-

¿entonces?.-

Yo hablare con tu padre.- se ofrece Izayo- se como manejarlo…- se lo comenta con una amplia sonrisa- y no solo lo digo por aquel sentido, si no por que sabes que no tienes permitido hablar con el en persona.- se lo recuerda, ese había sido uno de los acuerdos que habían tenido Izayo e Inu-Taisho.

Bien…- lo contesta el propio Inuyasha sin muchos ánimos, tan solo espera que Kagura se mantenga al margen o si no bien tomaría represalias contra ella.

-.-

Estoy tan feliz.- lo menciona Kagome al acorrucarse entre los brazos de Inuyasha.

Yo también cariño.- se lo hace saber al estrecharla entre sus brazos.

¿crees que mañana puedas levantarme?.- lo pregunta Kagome, dejando que sus pechos desnudos se encuentren pegados al dorso de su marido.

Claro pequeña.- se lo dice al sonreír.

¡Te amo tanto Inuyasha!.- lo exclama al mismo tiempo que comienza a besar el cuello del chico.

No tan…tanto… como…yo…- lo balbucea el ojidorado al sentir aquellas caricias, un fuego comienza ha encenderse en su interior de nuevo y pensar que ya se encontraba saciado.

Tan solo se escucha una pequeña carcajada, para concluir con un gritito por parte de Kagome, al encontrarse en merced de su esposo, sintiéndose tan mimada en aquellos momentos… tan femenina… tan peligrosa.

-.-

Una despedida digna de un héroe.- lo menciona en forma burlona Kouga, al acompañar a su primo en aquel viaja y todo por que Sango esta en unos días de dar a luz, por ello Miroku ese pervertido no esta con ese baka.

¡feh!.- es la única respuesta de Inuyasha, al recordar como tomo a su esposa entre sus brazos, dejando que su pequeño este en medio de ambos entre los brazos de Kagome, e inclinarse a besarla de aquella manera tan profunda y tan anhelante, dejando los labios hinchados de su esposa; después de ello recordaba haberle dado un pequeño beso a Senkai en la cabecita donde tiene poco cabello negro.

_Te amo… vuelve pronto_

Esas eran las palabras que Kagome le había dicho al besarlo por segunda vez, para dejarlo ir en aquella misión.

¿Cuánto crees que tardemos?.- lo pregunta Kouga, al ver a su primo tan distante, tan perdido en sus pensamientos.

¿he?...- es la única respuesta de Inuyasha.

Baka…- lo murmura en forma burlona al comprender que su primo esta pensando en su joven esposa, y él no deja de pensar en Ayame, su prometida.

_Kouga tienes que prometer volver conmigo_

Esas fueron las palabras de Kagome al besarlo y dejarlo ir de su casa, y pensar que al principio se había enamorado de Kagome, pero tan solo fue un capricho que Ayame lo curo y le enseño a amar.

-.-

Es la única forma de deshacernos de esa mujer.- lo menciona una voz algo femenina entre aquella oscuridad.

Yo se quien nos puede ayudar.- lo dice la otra mujer, dejando ver su vestido destacado.

Yo también… yo también…- lo murmura al embozar una sonrisa maléfica.

¿Qué esperamos?.- lo pregunta la otra mujer.

La señal…- se lo contesta.

En medio de aquella noche nocturna, careciente de luna que pueda iluminar los prados y las aldeas, aquellas dos figuras femeninas se encargan de ideal aquel plan, para después presenciar como un rayo plateado cae cerca, justamente a lado del templo que esta signado a la diosa Kagura.

_El comienzo de algo y el fin de otro esta muy cerca._

-.-

Se puede divisar la aldea donde conoció a Kagome, ya antes han pasado por la cueva donde precisamente fue el primer encuentro que tuvo con la pelinegra recordando aquel acontecimiento, esa mujer tan sensual peleando con aquel demonio.

¿Qué haremos?.- lo pregunta Ren.

Iremos al castillo y pelearemos si es necesario.- se lo dice el propio Inuyasha, al tener esa respuesta, si es necesario pelear así sería.

¿crees que eso sea necesario?.- lo pregunta Kouga, al ver aquel pueblo, ni siquiera tiene ejercito, y lo debe de tener esta en el palacio por que en las afueras no hay nada.

Ya creo yo que si.- lo menciona Inuyasha, avanzando hacia la aldea.

Aquellos tres hombres caminan, Inuyasha enfrente de esos dos, como si tuviera demasiada prisa por terminar todo aquello, y parece ser que lo único que tiene en mente aquel ojidorado es regresar a lado de su familia, y construir una casa cerca para poder tener a Kagome y a su pequeño Senkai.

Por su lado Kouga, tan solo quiere regresar con Ayame maldiciendo que Miroku no quiso venir, pero es comprensible teniendo a Sango muy voluble… de un humor de demonios y con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Ren por su parte tan solo desea terminar con su hermano gemelo Onigumo, todo aquel odio que siente por este y todo por el hecho que fue desterrado de su tierra al morir su padre y madre, a los diez y siete años, y eso fue por que Onigumo anhelaba el poder absoluto de aquel reino para compartirlo con su hermano gemelo, ahora solo desea venganza y que su pueblo florezca.

-.-

así que mi querido hermano y compañía viene al palacio.- lo dice Onigumo al ver aquellas dos mujeres enfrente de él.

Si señor.- lo contesta una de estas, precisamente la que tiene el cabello negro azabache.

Perfecto, les daremos la bienvenida que se merecen…- se lo hace saber este hombre.

Pero… señor…- lo murmura aquella otra mujer de cabello rubio.

¿si?.- lo pregunta Onigumo.

¿Qué haremos con la mujer y el niño?.- se lo pregunta, al ver a Onigumo sentado en el trono que le corresponde como rey.

Por el momento se encuentran como mis huéspedes, ya después pondré mi plan en marcha.- se lo hace saber para después soltar una gran carcajada, que se escucha por toda la sala.

¿Qué haremos nostras?.- lo pegunta aquella mujer de piel blanca.

Kikio y tú por el momento pueden retirarse a sus habitación, ya después les hablare.- lo informa Onigumo al ver aquellas dos mujeres, que fueron mandas por Kagura, ya sabía el que su diosa no lo iba a abandonar.

¡Si señor!.- lo exclaman ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo para retirarse del lugar.

_Inuyasha Taisho cuando quieras venir…_

-.-

Se encuentra desconcertado, no esperaba que lo recibieran de esa forma, con las puertas abiertas, él mismo tenía planeado escabullirse en medio del manto nocturno junto con Kouga y Ren para entrar al castillo, pero en cuanto los vieron los hombres solo les mocionaron _"el Rey Onigumo los espera"._

Ahora los tres hombres se encuentran caminando por el pasillo que da a la sala de eventos, en la cual una vez tuvo que interrumpir para impedir que su Kagome se casara con aquel lunático, cosa que prefería olvidar para no estrangular a ese tonto con sus manos.

No me confió de esto.- lo informa Ren, algo andaba mal… no era propio de Onigumo que recibiera con tanta alegría a sus visitas.

Ni yo.- lo dice Kouga.

Menos yo.- se los dice Inuyasha, pero camina hacia aquella gran puerta.

La puerta es abierta por aquellos hombres, para dejar pasar en aquel lugar a Inuyasha, Kouga y Ren, que en sus cinturas llevan sus espadas por si alguna pelea surge, Inuyasha lleva a _Tessaiga, _Kouga por su parte a _Diamante_ y por ultimo Ren una espada común y corriente.

Bienvenidos señores.- se escucha una voz por todo aquel lugar haciendo eco.

¿Onigumo?.- lo pregunta Ren

Pero si es mi querido hermano Ren…- lo dice de forma burlona, siendo plasmada en ecos por la habitación- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos hermanito, acaso fueron diez o quince años?.- lo pregunta, para después a aparecer sentado en el trono del rey, donde ver aquellos tres individuos tan insignificantes.

Diez años.- se lo dice.

¡Oh vaya!, pensé que estabas muerto.- se lo sigue diciendo de aquella forma burlona.

Te equivocaste hermano, estoy vivo y vengo por la corona.- lo informa Ren, de manera desafiante.

¡vaya!, ¡vaya!... ¿Cuántos años te ayudaron a reunir el valor para desafiarme?.- se lo sigue diciendo de aquella manera superior.

No tantos, de los que te costo matar a nuestro padres y echarme.- se lo contraataca.

Tan solo se escucha una carcajada en todo el lugar.

Algo tenía planeado Onigumo si no, no estaría tan confiado, de eso él bien lo sabe… pero la pregunta es ¿Qué tiene bajo sus sucias garras?.

¡feh!, déjate de tonterías Onigumo y acepta tu derrota.- lo menciona un ojidorado desesperado.

Se me había olvidado que el ¡gran Inuyasha" se encuentra con nosotros.- lo exclama con burla.

Deja tus payasadas.- se lo menciona este en tono de enojo.

Vamos, seamos felices…- 

Seré feliz cuando te vea derrotado.- se lo dice Inuyasha.

Déjame romper tus ilusiones Inuyasha, pero eso no será muy pronto.- lo dice aquel hombre, para comenzar a bajar las escaleras que los separan de esos tres hombres.

Eso lo veremos.- lo murmura el propio Inuyasha

Esta por desenfundar su espada, cuando la mano de Onigumo hace alguna señal, y con aquello aparecen guardias por toda la habitación.

¿hermoso no?.- lo pregunta con aquella sonrisa burlona.

Cobarde.- lo dice Ren hacia Onigumo.

Siempre lo fui.- se lo contesta.

¡Pelea Onigumo!.- lo exclama Ren, al abalanzarse hacia su hermano.

Y con aquella señal comienza el combate, pareciera que Kouga e Inuyasha se encargan de ladear con aquellos guardias mientras que Ren se encuentra peleando espada a espada con su hermano, siendo fácil de reconocer quien es quien Onigumo con ropas caras y Ren con ropas sencillas.

Dos hermanos que nacieron de la misma madre, el mismo día, y una diferencia de minutos, puede causar una gran confusión y también aquella leyenda muerta, cuando apenas los titanes comenzaban a formar el mundo como lo conocemos.

_Dos hermanos de misma figura, al igual que misma madre y padre, lucharan uno con el otro… pero solo uno será capaz de sobrevivir ante aquella batalla, gobernando y trayendo paz o sufrimiento al mundo que conocemos._

Tal vez solo son palabras que algún hombre se le ocurrió escribir en aquella cueva, dejándolas gravadas con fuego.

Ahora en aquellos momentos, cuando la luna llena se encuentra en lo alto del manto nocturno, dejando que sus rayos lunares acaricien cualquier parte del mundo que se encuentra ante sus ojos.

Aquel ojidorado tan solo se encuentra peleando, con los soldados de Onigumo, algunos cae poco a poco inconscientes, otros muertos… de la misma manera se encuentra Kouga luchando, pensando que es lo mas fácil que ha hecho en su vida, pelear con humanos, y pensar que los demonios son mejores en lucha.

Minutos pasan de los cuales aquellos dos hombres, primos hermanos por Marte de la madre, comienzan deshacerse de toda presencia que pueda estorbar.

Ren por su parte tan solo orilla a su hermano con movimientos ágiles dejándolo poco a poco con poca escapatoria de salir vivo de aquella batalla, por su parte Onigumo trata de retroceder al mismo tiempo que ataca con su espada a su hermano pero todo esfuerzo es inútil, ya que de un momento a otro se encuentra en el suelo, y su espada del otro lado de la sala.

Has perdido.- lo menciona Ren, al mismo tiempo que la punta de su espada se encuentra quita en el pecho de su hermano.

Tal ves perdí esta batalla querido hermano… pero todavía no pierdo la guerra.- se lo hace saber Onigumo, sin dejar de ver aquel ser que dice ser su hermano.

Date por vencido Onigumo, no hay nadie que luche por ti.- lo menciona Kouga, que se encuentra derribando al último hombre de aquel rey.

Tal vez tenga razón joven Kouga, pero todavía me quedan dos pequeñas jugadas.- lo menciona Onigumo haciendo una señal con su mano.

¡que pretendes!.- lo exclama el propio Inuyasha que se acerca hacia el lugar donde esta Ren y su hermano, manteniéndose a lado de Kouga.

Solo espere un poco Señor Taisho.- se lo hace saber Onigumo sin dar otro movimiento, manteniéndose en el suelo siendo amenazado de muerte por la espada de su propio hermano.

Se comienza a mover las cortinas de seda roja que se encuentran situadas detrás de aquel trono, por encima de las escaleras, haciendo que aquellos cuatro individuos enfoquen su mirada en ello, solo que uno bien sabe de que se trata, mientras que los otros se preguntan ¿Qué pasa?.

Les presento las sorpresas- lo menciona Onigumo de forma burlona, cuando las cortinas comienzan a recorrerse, dejando ver a tres figuras femeninas.

¡Ayame!.- lo exclama Kouga, al ver a su prometida en aquel lugar, siendo amordazada y sujetada a una silla.

¡Sukiomi!.- lo grita Ren al ver aquella otra figura al extremo izquierdo, de la misma manera que aquellas mujeres amordazada y sujetada en la silla.

¡Kagome!.- lo grita por finalizar Inuyasha al ver a su esposa en aquella misma condición.

¡Maldito!.- lo exclama un Ren lleno de rabia, encajando con un poco de fuerza la punta de su espada en el pecho de su hermano.

Tranquilo hermano.- lo menciona Onigumo al hacer una mueca de dolor- si yo muero ellas mueren.- se lo hace saber al mismo tiempo que detrás de aquellas mujeres aparecen otras tres con un cuchillo para acomodarlo en el cuello de Kagome, Ayame y Sukiomi.

_¿Qué se puede hacer ahora?._

**Continuaraaaaa!!!!**

**¡Konichiwa!, ¿Cómo están?... espero que bien, bueno chicas solo me queda decirles dos palabras ¡Gommen! y ¡mil gracias!...**

**Este es el penúltimo capitulo… y es una pena que se acabe esta historia, pero como todo tiene un principió, siempre hay un final.**

**Mil gracias por dejarme sus mensajes y seguir esta linda historia estos cinco meses, de los cuales me alegro el poder compartir esta hermosa historia, ¡mil gracias! Por todos sus mensajes.**

**Ahora solo espero su apoyo en el penúltimo capitulo, para poderles mandar el ultimo capitulo muy ponto, total ya no tengo clases… así que mil gracias por todo...**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	20. Batalla Final

**Capitulo XX.- Batalla Final.**

Ren retrocede y libera de aquella prisión a Onigumo el cual tan solo sonríe de aquella manera superior.

¿ahora quien gana?.- lo pregunta burlonamente Onigumo.

¡desátalas o….

¿o que?.- lo pregunta Onigumo interrumpiendo al ojidorado- por favor señor Taisho como si pudiera hacerme algo ahora.- lo concluye.

Eres una sabandija.- se lo dice Ren, observando a su prometida en aquel lugar, mirándolo con esos ojos verdes que tanto adora.

Gracias por el cumplido hermanito, pero yo tengo grandes planes.- se los hace saber, para caminar enfrente de aquellos hombres, observando sus caras.

¿Qué le hiciste a mi bebe?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, al observar el rostro de Kagome, aquel marrón en sus ojos como si estuviera triste y preocupada.

¡oh eso!.- lo exclama de forma burlona como si apenas se hubiera enterado de eso.

¿Qué le hiciste?.- lo vuelve a preguntar pero ahora un Inuyasha preocupado por su pequeño Senkai.

Lo tengo en las habitaciones con la abuela.- lo informa, dando una señal con el dedo índice al lugar donde se encuentra- no se preocupe, los tengo como reyes, no puedo hacerle algo al nieto del dios Inu-Taisho y mucho menos a la querida.- lo concluye.

¡arg!... ¡eres un….

El mismo ojidorado es interrumpido por su primo que le sostiene el brazo antes de que este se abalance hacia Onigumo.

Se escucha una fuerte carcajada por parte de aquel rey.

Tengo que admitir que me iban a tomar por sorpresa…- lo comienza a decir aquel hombre sin dejar de reír y ver a los hombres- si no fue gracias a Kikio, Kana y con la ayuda de Kagura, en estos momentos gracias a ustedes estaría en la derrota.- lo concluye al señalar a la cortina y ver como aquellas dos mujeres aparecen con trajes de seda.

¡Kikio!.- lo grita el ojidorado.

Te advertí Inuyasha, te lo advertí, te dije que si no te deshacías de esa mujer.- lo último se lo hace saber al posarse atrás de Kagome- te ibas a arrepentir, planee matarla con ayuda de Kagura, pero ese baka de Kouga- se lo hace saber al señala al primo- la salvo, ¡la salvo!.- lo concluye gritando de rabia.

¿Cómo pudiste?.- lo pregunta aquel pelinegro.

¡te amo!... ¿acaso eso no cuenta?.- se lo pregunta desesperada- daría todo lo que tengo por que aquellas noches fueran para siempre… soñé que regresabas… ¡yo solo deseaba ser tu esposa!, pero nunca conté que llegara esta.- se lo hace saber mientras mueve sus manos con desesperación.

Por los dioses Kikio, al principio te había dicho que no quería ninguna relación, ¿Cómo pudiste albergar alguna esperanza que tu fueras mi esposa?.- se lo pregunta al observar aquella mujer detrás de su actual esposa.

¡¿Qué tiene esta mujer que yo no tenga?!.- lo pregunta y grita una desesperada pelinegra.

¿es necesario que te responsa esa pregunta?.- lo menciona Inuyasha

¡Si!, ¡por los dioses, si!.- lo grita Kikio.

Lo principal de todo… es que Kagome tiene un corazón grande, no le hace daño a nadie, prefiere poner los intereses de los demás que los suyos… ¡esa mujer!.- lo grita al señalar a su esposa- ¡esa mujer!... me enseño a amar.- lo concluye al ver los ojos de Kagome, aquella calidad que le llena de gozo su corazón.

¡no!, ¡no! Y ¡no!.- lo grita Kikio, al aventar la espada que tiene en las manos una de las mujeres directo hacia donde esta Inuyasha, haciendo que este la esquive con gran facilidad- ¡tu eres mió!... ¡mió!.- lo concluye al derrumbarse sobre sus pies.

Veo que esto es una escena conmovedora, solo palta que la querida esposa muera en las garras de las queridas de aquel héroe.- lo menciona Onigumo, al ver como Kikio se encuentra derrotada, a su lado Kana que no para aquel asombro en las respuestas de Inuyasha, bien sabe que Kana encontró a la pareja en la habitación y besándose, y al igual que Kikio está se encuentra enamorada de Inuyasha… solo que aquí hay una pregunta interesante ¿Por qué Inuyasha Taisho se enamoro de aquella mujer sencilla, y no de esas dos mujeres que le daban placeres en la cama?.

¿Por qué no peleas como hombre?.- lo pregunta Kouga, tratando de recuperar a su prometida, solo le ruega a los dioses que esas mujeres no actúen de manera despiadada.

Si mi hermanito se ha encargado de decir que no soy hombre, ¿Por qué debo de ayudar a que esa palabra sea una mentira?.- lo pregunta de forma burlona.

¡cobarde!.- lo grita de nuevo Ren, queriéndose abalanzar hacia su hermano- ¡pelea!.- lo termina gritando.

¿para que?, si esto cada vez se pone mejor.- se los hace saber.

¡Onigumo!.- lo grita una Kagome que acaba de deshacerse de aquel trapo que la mantenía callada.

Aquellos cuatro individuos giran sus rostros para ver a aquella mujer de piel bronceada y cabello azabache.

Pero señora Taisho, ¡que sorpresa!.- lo menciona Onigumo.

¡desátame y dame a mi bebe!.- lo exclama Kagome, tratado de liberarse de aquella prisión.

Pero señora Taisho, su bebe se encuentra en cuidados especiales… no debería de estar en ese estado.- lo menciona burlonamente Onigumo.

Por que no dejas de estar jugando Onigumo, y comenzamos esta guerra.- lo menciona Ren, esperando alguna señal para atacar a su hermano.

Si así lo deseas hermanito…- lo menciona, al ver como alguien de sus súbditos se acerca al rey con un paquete- comenzaremos.- lo concluye al abrir aquella caja y sacar una espada especial, con un filo resplandeciente.

Apenas se da aquella orden y comienza lo que sería la ultima batalla, solo se tendría que saber ¿Quién de los dos bandos ganaría?.

Ve como su esposo se desliza por aquel salón, dejando que Kouga y Ren lo hagan de la misma forma, combatiendo con aquellos guardias de nuevo y Onigumo; gira su cabeza para ver si algo puede servirle para desatarse.

Vuelve a fijar de nuevo sus ojos azulado en Inuyasha, y observa como algún guardia esta apunto de golpearlo por atrás, gritando su nombre con un _cuidado_, para después ver como este le sonríe una vez acabado con aquel guardia.

Kouga se deshace de aquellos guardias, para correr hacia donde esta Ayame y las demás chicas, tratando de pasar por encima de esos hombres, derrotándolos uno por uno al subir los escalones.

Alcanza a Sukiomi que se encuentra en una esquina siendo sujetada por una mujer, primero se aproxima hacia esa mujer la cual trata de luchar contra él, pero con un movimiento falso logra derribarla escaleras abajo, dejándola inconciente.

Con un movimiento de su espada rompe los lazos de piernas y manos de aquella muchacha de ojos verdes, se aproxima a Ayame la cual se ilumina sus ojos al verlo, y hace el mismo procedimiento con las cuerdas de la chica.

¡oh Kouga!.- lo grita Ayame, al lanzarse hacia sus brazos y darle un beso.

Apenas la sostiene entre sus brazos, cuando siente como alguien se abalanza hacia él y da una vuelta con Ayame entre sus brazos, y logra derribarlo por las escaleras.

Tienes que salir de aquí.- lo murmura entre aquel beso.

Pero…- 

Pero nada cariño.- no la deja termina, al separarse de aquel beso.

Bien…- lo menciona demasiado convencida en el asunto, le da pavor dejar a Kouga en aquel lugar.

No te preocupes, veras que nos casaremos pronto.- se lo hace saber, al regalarle un ultimo beso.

Anda Ayame, tenemos que ir por el bebé de Kagome y la señora Taisho.- lo menciona Sukiomi, al desatar a Kagome.

Si.- 

Kagome hecha su último vistazo hacia su esposo, el cual se encuentra en aquellas posiciones de ataque.

¡vamos!.- lo exclama Ayame, para correr con esas dos mujeres.

Vaya… vaya… si son las señoras de nuestro héroes.- lo mencionan tres voces femeninas detrás de las chicas.

¿Qué desean?.- lo pregunta Kagome al voltearse y descubrir a Kikio, Kana y otra mujer que no conoce.

¿Qué haces aquí Shima?.- lo pregunta Sukiomi al ver aquella mujer

Recuperando lo que me pertenece.- se lo hace saber con aquella sonrisa fría.

¿Qué te pertenece?.- lo pregunta

Ren.- es la única respuesta que tiene

Sobre mi cadáver, Ren es mió.- se lo hace saber Sukiomi.

Por favor no me hagas reír, ahora mismo te matare… y me quedare con Ren.- se lo hace saber Shima.

¡eso nunca!.- lo exclama Sukiomi, al tomar una espada que e encentra en el suelo junto al cuerpo de un soldado.

Y tu querida Kagome… ¿Qué harás?.- lo pregunta burlonamente Kikio, al observar a la pelinegra

¿Qué quieres?.- se lo pregunta Kagome.

Quiero a Inuyasha.- se lo hace saber sin contemplaciones al mostrarle aquella espada que tiene entre sus manos.

El esta conmigo.- se lo recuerda Kagome.

Lo se, por eso quiero librarme de ti.- se lo menciona al abalanzarse hacia Kagome, para que esta retroceda y esquive el ataque.

¿quedamos solas no?.- se lo dice Kana a ver a la prometida de Kouga.

Si.- lo contesta Ayame

No tengo nada contra a ti, pero puedo divertirme.- lo concluye al lanzarse de la misma forma que Kikio hacia Kagome.

Y es así como comienza el combate de un lado se encuentras las esposas de cada uno de aquellas tres individuos.

-.-

¿Qué puedo hacer?.- lo pregunta Izayo hacia aquel individuo que se encuentra entre las sombras.

Te sacare de aquí con nuestro nieto, después… arreglare cuentas con Kagura, estoy hartándome de esos berrinches.- se lo hace saber la voz fuerte de aquel hombre.

¿no será peligroso, cariño?.- lo pregunta Izayo.

No, si Kagura no desea mantenerse al margen... tendré que volverla mortal.- se lo hace saber, al acercarse hacia aquella mujer de cabello negro.

Pero…

Sshh… no digas nada Izayo.- la interrumpe al posar su dedo índice en los labios de Izayo.

Sabes que ser un dios… tiene sus ventajas.- se lo hace saber, al acercarse hacia los labios de aquella mujer de piel entre blanca y bronceada- como quisiera tenerte a mi lado para siempre.- lo murmura, al posar sus labios encima de los de Izayo, que tan solo cierra sus ojos, para entregarse a aquel beso, dejando que el pequeño que tiene entre sus brazos, siga dormido.

-.-

Puede escuchar un grito, para hacerlo voltear y enfocar su vista hacia aquel lugar, observando a Kagome en el piso y una Kikio delante de ella con una espada entre sus manos.

¡Kagome!.- lo grita Inuyasha, tratando de acercarse hacia donde esta su esposa, derribando a cualquier hombre que se le ponga enfrente.

Puede ver como la espada que tiene Kikio toma aire y se inclina hacia donde esa Kagome, para que él mismo grite de nuevo el nombre de su esposa, y observe como algo de sangre sale hacia el piso.

¡Kagome!... ¡Kagome!.- lo grita cerca del lugar.

Ve como de un momento a otro Kikio sale disparada como si alguien la hubiera empujado o golpeado, y es ahí cuando ve a Kagome todavía en el piso con las rodillas flexionadas hacia delante, como si la hubiera pateado.

¡Kagome!.- lo vuelve a gritar, acercándose hacia donde esta su esposa, arrodillándose a lado de ella

¿estas bien?.- lo pregunta un ojidorado preocupado.

Si…- lo murmura lentamente.

¿Dónde estas herida?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha.

Aquí…- lo murmura Kagome, señalando con su mano aquella zona, en su costado gracias a que se movió a tiempo y fue lo único que alcazo a rozar el dilo de la espada.

¡diablos!.- lo exclama Inuyasha, al levantar la camisa de la chica y observar la herida, no es tan profunda, pero con ella no podrá su esposa moverse con facilidad, observa a su alrededor, y los guardias comienzan a caer gracias a Kouga y su intervención, de un extremo Ren esta en batalla con Onigumo, del otro lado, Sukiomi acaba de derrotar a una mujer que no conoce, y Kagome ya yace en el suelo junto con Kikio, ambas inconcientes.

¡Ren Cuidado!.- se escucha aquel grito por parte de Sukiomi, al ver como su prometido cae al suelo y Onigumo esta apunto de darle el golpe final, sin esperar que nadie la detenga, lanza aquella espada, tratando de que acerté en el blanco, la espalda de Onigumo.

Se escucha un grito desgarrador, para que la sala se ilumine por completo, dejando que aquella luz abarque todo el recinto y los individuos en ella.

-.-

Abre sus ojos lentamente al mismo tiempo que se estira en aquella cama matrimonia, dejando su cuerpo sienta la textura de aquella otra piel.

Lo primero que hace es enfocar sus ojos azules en el cuerpo de junto, que solo la mantiene aprisionada entre sus brazos, recordando como Inuyasha le hizo el amor.

_Se encuentra besándola lentamente, dejando que las manos expertas de él la recorran por completo, sonriendo al saber que Senkai se encuentra durmiendo con la abuela esa noche._

_Deja que Inuyasha la despoja de su rompa y ella lentamente hace lo mismo, recorriendo con sus besos el pecho del ojidorado, sabiendo bien que cada caricia que hace es un suspiro y gemido que sale de la garganta de Inuyasha._

_Apenas siente cuando este la deja desnuda, como recorre con sus labios su pecho, brindándole placer, haciendo que su cuerpo se encienda de una manera inesperada, entregándose a aquella embriagues._

_Kagome…-__ lo escucha que Inuyasha lo murmura al besar sus pechos, mientras sus manos recorrer sus piernas y de detienen en su trasero, agarrándolo firmemente, dejando que aquellos gemidos salgan de su garganta._

_Siente el calor de Inuyasha sobre su piel, quemándola de una manera que le hace perder la cabeza, recorriendo su cuerpo, dejándola de una forma que solo él puede hacerlo… uniforma en que su mundo se concentra solo en Inuyasha._

_Inu…Inu…ya…sha…-__ lo balbucea al sentir como su esposa entra a su cuerpo y comienza a embestirla._

Todo aquel recuerdo hace que su cuerpo vuelva a sentir aquel calor, estirándose de aquella forma mimada y pegándose al cuerpo del chico para suspirar de placer.

Cierra sus ojos al dar su ultimo suspiro, dejando que sus labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo bien que aunque todo lo pasado hace unas semanas sigue teniendo un gran amor por Inuyasha Taisho.

¿Qué piensas?.- lo pregunta una voz grave, como si apenas afinara sus cuerdas vocales a esas horas del día.

Kagome tan solo sonríe, dejando que las manos de Inuyasha se muevan en contorno a su figura, para estrecharla un poquito más cerca de su cuerpo.

Recordando…- lo murmura Kagome al sentir aquellos labios posarse en su cuello.

¿en?.- lo pregunta un ojidorado, concentrado en la labor de aquellos momentos.

Ese día…- lo murmura y suspira al saber que Inuyasha ha bajado lentamente hacia su pecho.

Oh…- es la única respuesta del ojidorado.

Apenas pude escuchar aquel _"oh"_, tomando atención de lo que Inuyasha hace hacia su cuerpo, tratando de recordar, lo que sucedió aquel día después de la iluminación que cubrió por completo.

_Ella se había desmayado en los brazos de Inuyasha, pero este le había contado que Onigumo, Kikio, Kana, y Shima, habían muerto bajo los escombros del palacio, este se estaba derrumbado después de que la luz se fue, haciendo que Inuyasha tomara entre sus brazos a Kagome, y corriera hacia fuera, encontrado a su madre y Senkai afuera del palacio junto con los demás, Ren junto con su prometida Sukiomi, al igual que Kouga con Ayame._

_Ren se había quedado en el pueblo con Sukiomi para arreglar todo lo que su hermano había hecho y poderlo sacar a delante, Kouga junto con Ayame regresaron a la aldea, e Izayo con Senkai entre sus brazos de la misma manera._

_Según Izayo Inu-Tashio había prometido que Kagura ya no haría más destrozos, que de ella no tendríamos que preocuparnos jamás._

Vamos pequeña…- lo escucha de entre los labios de Inuyasha.

Apenas puede gritar al moverse junto con su esposo, tratando de controlar aquel ritmo pero es demasiado para ella, tan solo lo único que le queda es abraza a Inuyasha y dejar que él mismo la guié hacia el paraíso.

Deja salir un grito de sus labios, al igual que sus ojos se pierden en los ojos dorados de Inuyasha que tan solo la miran fijamente, para cerrarlos poco a poco, sintiendo como este la llena de nuevo con su semilla, sonriendo al presentir que puede estar embarazada de una dulce niña, como la pequeña que habían tenido Miroku y Sango apenas hace unos días.

Te amo…- lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha cerca de los labios de Kagome.

Yo también.- se lo hace saber de la misa manera y el mismo tono, dejando que sus músculos se relajen poco a poco.

Los rayos solare siguen entrando por las cortinas, dejando que la habitación cada vez se ilumine un poco más.

Kagome…- lo susurra suavemente Inuyasha.

Mmmm.- es la única respuesta de la pelinegra

Eres parte de mi ser…- se lo hace saber como una vez se lo dijo su padre.

_Esa mujer es parte de ti, hijo… existe esa leyenda__.- se lo hace saber al observar los ojos dorados de su hijo Inuyasha- __tu has encontrado a tu otra parte, por ello Tessaiga se trasforma de esa forma con ella.-__ lo concluye para desaparecer de nuevo entre las sombras de la noche._

Esa había sido la primera vez que había visto a su padre de frente, un hombre tan parecido a él, solo que un poco mas alto, ojos del mismo tono, piel bronceada y una cara tan fría que no hay sentimiento alguno… como un dios…

Te amo tanto…- lo murmura Kagome entre sueños, dejando que sus piernas vuelvan a entrelazarse.

Yo también… yo también.- lo murmura, al ver como su mujer poco a poco pierde el conocimiento.

Sonríe ante la idea de que aquella pelinegra sea de él para siempre, de la misma manera que sonríe al recordar que ahora el mundo se puede aspirar mucha paz, Kouga se ha casado con Ayame, Miroku y Sango tienen a su pequeña… y él, tiene a la familia que siempre deseo… por la cual siempre soñó…

Y lo mejor de todo… es…

Que esa pelinegra de entre sus brazos, le enseño algo importante… algo que él mismo se lo pidió meses atrás… un

_Enséñame a Amar._

Brindándole toda aquella felicidad.

Se escucha un pequeño llanto en otra habitación, sonriendo ante la idea de que Senkai, de cuatro meses ya se encuentra pidiendo a sus padres…

Da la última vista hacia su esposa para inclinarse a besar sus labios y susurrarle un _"Gracias, cariño… gracias por todo… gracias por enseñarme a amar"._

**Fin.**

**¡Konichiwa!... bueno chicas hemos acabado con esta larga historia que comenzó hace seis meses atrás y hoy llega a su final.**

**Mil gracias por siempre estar pendientes de ella, me da tanta alegría que les aya gustado mi idea de esta historia y también las ideas que vienen mas adelante.**

**Deseo agradecerles a todas las chicas que estuvieron conmigo:**

**Aabla****, Akiresama, akire-sama, AnabellaInu, Andy pandaburbujo, Aome 19961, Aome Higurashi 82, Aome Inuyasha 8, Aome0793, Aomedulce, Aomeprincess, Aranel-Sei-San, Buffy, Bunnyes, Cattita, Chica Skap, Cindy, Citus, Diosa maya 021, Eiko 007, Elizabeth-236, Fany, Florsuchis inuyasha, Gaby C43, Girl Fire, Hakai…miko, Hermione G, Hikari-chan, Inu tata, InuKillura, Inu-love2, InuyKag for ever, Ivett, Jesly 2106, Josefa, KagInu160, Kagome, Kagome 1122,****Kagome chan 167, Kagome Higurashi, Kagome QF, Kagome Vicky, Kagome you, Kagome-1551, Kagome-chan, Kata, Katy 100pre, Kauro 1918, Kikila Otaku, KilluaDanny, Kirara 1990, Kottaru Tashio Asakura, Ldy drk ngel,**

**Lelita 4b16, Lenn, Lina, Lorena, Lyssette-Reyes, Magael, Maharet Makare 1994, Mariana, Marikochan 2, Marina, Maritza, Marru-freacky vampiro, MayelaKagome 12, Mayra 6314, MelindaKagome, Mística, Monikagomesweet, Nagini 12, oO omari Oo, Pandora mokurox, Peke, Riyyu, Rocio, Samy Tigre, Sandriña, Sandybel, Seishime, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Sharon,****Sofia, Soul of the 2204, Starfive, Teh Princess Izayoi, The girl whi stole the stars, The jazz living soul, Tu amiga 1912, Twindpd 1, uvitas 2006, Xully y Yuiren 31.**

**Mil**** gracias estas 93 personas estar siempre leyendo la historia y si hace falta alguna por favor de informármelo.**

**Quisiera también agradecerle a Kagome QF, la cual en una ocasión me ayudo a subir la historia en la página de Inuniverso.**

**¡****Mil gracias!...**

**Y si piensan de si ****habrá un Epilogo, ustedes me dicen si es que quieren un epilogo…**

**Se despide:**

**Fesabi.**


	21. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

Sus ojos dorados enfocan hacia donde esta su casa, aquella pequeña casita que construyo para Kagome hace unos meses atrás cuando se entero de aquella gran noticia, o mas bien cuando volvió a padecer los síntomas y ahora mas molestos que recordaba.

¡Inuyasha!.- lo grita una mujer que se encuentra en otra casa cerca de la cual el mismo construyo.

¡madre!.- lo grita el propio ojidorado, tomando la dirección hacia donde esta su madre, con aquel conjunto violeta.

Pensé que tardarías.- se lo hace saber al tener a su hijo de vuelta en casa, después de aquellas dos semanas.

¡feh!... sabes que no quiero cometer el mismo error que sucedió con el embarazo de Senkai.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha, dejando una pequeña mochila en el piso.

Eso me alegra hijo, pero Kagome no esta.- se lo informa al verlo, observando aquella cara de confusión

¿no esta?.- lo pregunta

No.- 

¿Dónde demonios fue?.- se lo pregunta un Inuyasha enojado, tratando de contener las ganas de estrangular esa mujer, ¿es que acaso Kagome no entiende que debe de descansar?.

Esta en el pueblo, se llevo a Senkai.- se lo comienza a informar sonriendo ante la cara de espanto de su propio hijo- sabes que Senkai le gusta caminar un poco a lado de Kagome.- se lo concluye al recordarle que su nieto es algo hiperactivo como lo solía ser su padre.

¡feh!.- la única respuesta de aquel ojidorado para darse la vuelta y salir en búsqueda de su familia.

Como si no recordara cuando Senkai dio sus primeros pasos…

_Oh vamos Inuyasha tienes que dejarlo caminar__.- se lo dice una Kagome a su lado._

_Puede hacerse daño__.- lo menciona Inuyasha al estar enfrente de su pequeño._

_Claro que no, Senkai es fuerte… ¿verdad cariño?.-__ lo pregunta Kagome de manera tierna, al ver como su pequeño trata de levantarse del suelo donde se encuentra pero las manos de Inuyasha siempre le impiden algún esfuerzo._

_No esta listo.-__ lo dice un ojidorado tomando aquel pequeño entre sus brazos, dejándolo sentado en una de sus rodillas y poderlo observar, siete meses... desde que Senkai esta con ellos._

_¿Cómo sabes que no esta listo?.-__ lo pregunta una Kagome enojada por las ideas tontas de su esposo, Senkai ya debería de estar dando sus primeros pasos, pero Inuyasha no lo deja… ¿Cómo iba a prender a caminar?, si el padre no lo deja hacerlo._

_Soy su padre, se cuando esta listo y no.-__ se lo hace saber Inuyasha al voltear a ver a su esposa, observándola con sus ojos dorados donde no pierde ningún detalle de ella, aquel conjunto azulado que lleva, mostrándole en aquellos momentos que se encuentra embarazada, pero lo mínimo según su madre son solo tres meses._

_¡Eres un infantil!.-__ lo exclama Kagome._

_Para Kagome, sabes que Senkai no esta listo y punto.-__ se lo hace saber, al ver como su pequeño comienza a balbucear palabras incompresibles en el idioma._

_¡Tonto!.-__ lo grita Kagome, al levantase de aquel lugar y quitarse de la sombra de aquel árbol que cubría a la familia._

_¡hey!, ¡Ven acá pequeña!.-__ lo grita Inuyasha, dejando a su pequeño sentado de nuevo en el pasto rodeado de algunas flores silvestres._

_¡baka!...¡baka!...¡baka!.-__ lo grita Kagome, sin detenerse en el camino, lo único que desea en aquellos momentos es regresar a su casa y lanzarle algo en la cabeza a ese ¡tonto!._

_¡mujer!, ¡te detienes o…_

_¿o que?.-__ lo pregunta una Kagome desafiante, parándose en seco para encarar a su marido._

_Te atienes a las consecuencias de tus actos.- __se lo hace saber, algo inseguro de sus palabras, al ver lo molesta que esta su esposa, en algunas ocasiones le da miedo el poder encararla, es como si los ojos de Kagome expresaran que si se atreve a decir algo estupido puede estar seguro que lo castrara cuando tenga oportunidad._

_¡Ven acá… atrévete a hacerme algo!.-__ lo grita aquella pelinegra._

_Por su parte Inuyasha tan solo retrocede dos pasos, al mismo tiempo que da un "¡Glup!", temiendo lo peor._

_¿¡acaso me tiene miedo el GRAN INUYASHA!?.-__ lo pregunta y grita a su vez una Kagome furiosa._

_Claro…claro que no__…no…-__ lo balbucea aquel ojidorado_

_¡ja!.-__ es el único grito de Kagome._

_Pa…pa…pa…-__ alguien lo comienza a balbucear llamando la atención de Kagome e Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha al fijar su mirada dorado en aquel pequeñito habré sus ojos enormemente al ver esa sorpresa, Senkai de pie, y caminando hacia el con pasos lentos, por su parte Kagome, tan solo se le llena el corazón de felicidad y sus ojos comienzan a expresarlo con pequeñas lágrimas._

_¡Senk__ai!.-__ lo grita Inuyasha al ver como su pequeño llega hasta él, y con sus pequeñas manitas se sostiene del pantalón de su padre, observándolo con esos ojos dorados._

_Pa...pa…pa…pa.-__ lo vuelve a balbucear aquel pequeñito._

_¡Ese es mi hijo!.-__ lo exclama un ojidorado, orgulloso de aquel pequeño, al tomarlo entre sus brazos._

Sonríe al recordar aquel día, fueron los primeros pasos de su pequeñito, y ahora que sabe que puede caminar sin dificultades si tiene a alguien que le sostenga la manita.

Ve el pueblo a lo lejos, si tan solo hubiera adivinad que Kagome no iba a hacerle caso como de costumbre y estaría en el pueblo, se hubiera ido directo a aquel lugar en busca de esa mujer.

¡Feh! Ya ni siquiera sabe cuantas veces le ha dicho a esa mujer que debe de estar descansado y no cargar a Senkai cuando este se canse de estar caminando, ¿acaso no entiende que en su estado no debe de hacer esfuerzos?.

"_calma Inuyasha, calma…"_

Se lo repite a si mismo, manteniendo un poco su respiración tranquila, antes de matar a su esposa.

-.-

Recuerda Senkai que tenemos que terminar las compras.- lo menciona Kagome, hacia su pequeño que se mantiene de pie a su lado, agarrándose con sus manitas de la falda color verde de su madre.

Kagome sonríe al saber que Senkai solo balbucea palabras que no comprende, y pensar que apenas hace unos meses atrás aprendió a decir mamá y papá, con un poco de abue… un pequeño diminuto para abuela.

¿Qué mas se le ofrece señora Tashio?.- lo pregunta un hombre de edad avanzada que le ofrece un par de manzanas.

Tal vez algo de mango…- lo menciona Kagome, observando como su pequeño se mantiene atento hacia el ave tricolor que esta en el bastón de aquel hombre.

Veo que a su pequeño le gustan las aves.- lo menciona el hombre.

Le gustan las cosas nuevas.- se lo informa con una sonrisa.

Se llama Kira... ¿deseas tocarla?.- lo dice aquel hombre, al hincarse y hacer que el ave se coloque en su dedo índice acercándola enfrente del pequeño.

Senkai tan solo se mantiene un poco detrás de su madre y al fijar su mirada dorada en su madre ve aquella sonrisa y un _"tranquilo no pasa nada"_, con ello toma confianza y comienza a acariciar a la ave.

Senkai ríe de aquella forma infantil, dejando que los adultos también rían con el.

¿su esposo todavía no llega?.- lo pregunta aquel hombre

No, parece ser que el trabajo no lo ha finalizado.- se lo menciona, sonriendo al ver a su pequeño.

Señor me podría dar manzanas.- lo dice una señorita que apenas acaba de llegar al puesto.

Claro que si, un momento.- se lo dice aquel vendedor, para comenzar a llenar la cesta de manzanas de muy buen sabor.

¡Pero que hermoso pequeño!.- lo exclama aquella mujer de ojos marrones, una tez blanca y una estatura normal para cualquier mujer.

Por su parte Kagome tan solo sonríe al ver como Senkai trata de sostenerse en sus piecitos y se mantiene de aquella forma que copio de su padre… _"orgulloso"_, como si con ello le demostrara a esa mujer que él es todo un héroe.

¿Cómo se llama?.- lo pregunta la mujer al ver a Kagome

Senkai.- lo contesta simplemente la pelinegra.

Que bonito nombre…- se lo hace saber – yo soy Hitomi.- se presenta con esa sonrisa.

Soy Kagome… y este es mi hijo.- se lo informa, al estrecharle la mano

¿su apellido?.- lo pregunta una curiosa Hitomi.

Higurashi.- se lo dice al reflexionar que todavía no se acostumbra en presentarse con el apellido de Inuyasha.

Usted no es familiar de….

¡Hitomi!.- lo escucha aquel grito de esa voz masculina, haciendo que las dos mujeres voltean hacia ese lugar y observar a aquel hombre, un poco mas alto que Kagome tal vez media cabeza, edad de unos treinta años.

¡Sota!...- lo grita Kagome, dejando caer la canasta de frutas a lado de Senkai, mientras que este se tambalea un poco y es tomado entre los brazos de Hitomi, viendo como Kagome correr hacia la dirección de Sota.

_Kagome…_ ese era el nombre de la hermana de Sota, él mismo se lo había confesado antes de casarte y ahora tenía el privilegio de conocer a su nuera y a su sobrino.

¡Kagome!.- lo grita Sota al estrechar a su hermana entre sus brazos, abrazándola de manera que ella no toque el piso con sus pies.

¡Oh Sota!... tanto tiempo.- lo exclama Kagome.

-.-

Apenas va llegando al pueblo, enfoca su mira para poder localizar a su esposa y a su pequeño, lo primero que ve es a una mujer de la estatura de su Kagome con su niño en brazos, preguntándose ¿y Kagome?

Puede localizar con su mirada dorada a Kagome, en los brazos de un desconocido, haciendo que su sangre comience a hervir de forma automática, yendo hacia el lugar con pasos firmes, y con una mira que mataría a cualquiera que se le interpusiera.

Pa…pa…pa…- lo balbucea Senkai al ver como su papá pasa enfrente de el, para seguirlo con su mirada hacia donde esta su mamá.

¡te ves muy hermosa, Kag!.- escucha como la exclama aquel hombre, al dejar a su esposa en el piso y la observa de pies a cabeza.

Gracias… tu también te ves muy bien.- lo contesta Kagome sonriendo.

¿¡que demonios significa esto?!.- lo pregunta y grita una voz detrás de aquellos dos individuos.

¡oh Inuyasha!.- lo grita Kagome, al voltearse y ver a su esposo detrás de ella.

¿así que tu eres Inuyasha Taisho?.- lo pregunta Sota sonriendo al ver que su hermana ha caído en buenas manos.

Si… ¿Qué haces con **mi mujer**?.- lo ultimo le pone síntesis, mostrando aquel ámbar opaco y a su vez lleno de fuego.

Acabo de felicitarla por su pequeño, es tan hermoso… y ella sigue igual de hermosa desde la ultima vez que la vi.- lo informa Sota viendo a su hermana.

¿hermosa?.- lo pregunta y repite tratando de controlar aquellos celos.

Oh si… muy hermosa, una mujer muy guapa.- se lo vulva a repetir.

Etto… Inuyasha es muy celoso.- lo informa Kagome al ver como esté mantiene la mirada enojada.

¿ensero?...- lo pregunta burlonamente Sota, divirtiéndose de que su cuñado sea celoso, puede comprenderlo, por que él también es tan celoso con Hitomi como una vez fue un hermano celoso y debía de admitir que todavía siente un poco de celos de hermano- no debería de estarlo, una mujer hermosa como tu Kagome sabe defenderse muy bien.- lo concluye con una sonrisa arrogante.

Etto…

Aléjate de mi esposa.- lo menciona secamente Inuyasha, al tomar la mano de Kagome entre la suya, y girarse.

¡Inuyasha!.- lo exclama Kagome enfadada.

Señor Taisho, usted no puede prohibirle a su esposa visitas de…

No continua con ello al escucharse un golpe seco y algo que cae en la tierra, con consecuencias de un grito con el nombre de Sota e Inuyasha.

¿¡que hiciste Inuyasha!?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al ver a su hermano tumbado, y con sangre en el labio que se limpia con el dorso de la mano.

Vaya cuñado si que pegas duro.- se lo hace saber Sota con una sonrisa al levantarse del suelo

¿cu-cu-ña-do?.- lo balbucea Inuyasha sin comprender.

¡baka es mi hermano Sota!.- lo exclama una furiosa Kagome, para ir con su hermano.

¿ese hombre es el hermano de Kagome?, ¿ese es el Sota famoso que le enseño a su Kag a defenderse y tener ese gran temperamento?, ¿ese hombre es el que educo a su esposa ante de dejarla a cargo del abuelo?... ¡oh por lo dioses que ha hecho?.

Kagome yo…

¡baka!, aléjate de mi.- lo interrumpe Kagome, revisando a su hermano.

Vamos hermana, él no lo hizo a propósito.- lo dice al ver como Inuyasha se siente algo herido- yo mismo lo provoque, solo quería ver si mi hermanita estaba en buenas manos.- se lo hace saber.

Eso no lo justifica.- lo dice Kagome – vamos a la casa y te pondré alguna hierva.- se lo hace saber Kagome, ignorando por completo a su esposo.

Abogare por ti…- lo murmura Sota al pasar a lado de Inuyasha, que lo único que se limita es tomar a su pequeño entre brazos, siendo él único que se alegra de su llegada.

-.-

He acostado a Senkai.- lo anuncia Inuyasha al sentarse en la cama, donde su esposa se encuentra acostada dándole la espalda como si todavía estuviera enojada por lo de la mañana

¿Kagome?.- la llama.

Por los dioses Kagome, fue un accidente ya me disculpe ¿Qué mas quieres que haga?.- lo pregunta y suplica Inuyasha al saber que no hay ninguna respuesta por parte de su pequeña mujer.

Baka….- lo murmura débilmente Kagome.

Lo se… lo se…- lo dice suavemente el ojidorado, al tumbarse detrás de la chica, pero al mismo tiempo con su mano trata de que esta pueda darse la vuelta sin afectar a aquel segundo bebé que esta creciendo en su vientre.

¿me perdonas?.- lo susurra Inuyasha, al ver el rostro de su esposa y aquellos ojos marrones.

Nunca tienes confianza en mi…- lo susurra débilmente Kagome dejado escapar un pequeño sollozo.

Claro que si…- se lo hace saber al inclinarse a besar sus labios suavemente, con un simple rose.

No es cierto.- lo reprocha.

Lo se… soy un tonto.- lo reconoce al ver a su mujer entre sus brazos, dejando que sus labios hagan una suave caricia- pero te amo tanto…- lo susurra al abrazarla y dejar que el manto nocturno se apodere de la región.

-.-

¿así que mi hermanita te perdono?.- lo pregunta burlonamente Sota al estar sentado en el sillón de la sala y ver a su hermana con una sonrisa en los labios, y por supuesto a su cuñado con Senkai entre su brazos y al parecer todas las peleas se habían esfumado, ¡ja! Y pensar que en algunos años atrás pensó que nadie podría controlar el carácter de su hermana, lo que hace el amor…

¿Cómo me has encontrado?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al tomar asiento enfrente de su hermano.

Hace poco fui a la aldea, y me entere que Onigumo murió y en el poder esta su hermano Ren con su esposa, él fue el quien me contó todo lo que pasó y donde podría encontrarte.- lo comienza a explica- también me devolvió nuestro hogar Kagome, en el pienso establecerme con Hitomi.- se lo dice al estrechar la mano de Hitomi y ver a su hermana con una sonrisa- creo que nuestro abuelo y madre estarían orgullosos de nosotros, has alcanzado la felicidad y yo también.- lo concluye.

Inuyasha me ha dado esa felicidad.- se lo hace saber Kagome.

Hitomi me dio esa felicidad.- se lo dice de la misma manera Sota.

Inuyasha tan solo se dedica a jugar un poco con su pequeño, mientras escucha a ambos hermano, _¡ja! Kagome es el centro de su felicidad…_de eso esta tan seguro.

¿crees que crees que sea?.- lo pregunta Sota, al posar su mano en el vientre de su hermana que se logra notar aquel pequeño o pequeña.

Yo pienso que es una niña.- se lo hace saber Kagome con una sonrisa.

¡ja!, yo creo que sea otro niño.- se lo dice Inuyasha al ver como Senkai exclama _"niño"_ y aplaude.

A veces las madres son las que saben.- lo dice Hitomi al ver a su cuñada, ya ella quisiera poder tener un bebé, pero algo le decía que dentro de pronto podría darle esa noticia a Sota.

Tengo que reconocer que Kagome sabía que iba a ser Senkai.- lo menciona Inuyasha al recordar como esta tejía ropa de color azul y decía que iba a ser niño, pero él decía que iba a ser niña.

Ven… lo que digo es cierto.- se los hace saber Hitomi ocasionando una risa por su parte y Kagome.

-.-

¿Qué pasa Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al caminar hacia el árbol donde Senkai se encuentra investigando cualquier tipo de vegetación cerca.

Sota me mando una carta.- se lo anuncia.

¿Qué dice?.- se lo pregunta, al ver a su esposa, tan hermosa con aquella pancita de ocho meses, y aquel pequeño Senkai de un año, un año donde la paz ha reinado.

Que Hitomi esta embarazada.- se lo hace saber por una sonrisa, al recordar cuando ellos estuvieron de visita, hace meses atrás.

Inuyasha por su parte tan solo rodea a Kagome con sus brazos, sin dejar de mantenerse al pendiente de su cachorro… como el suele decirle.

Te amo tanto, ¿o sabes verdad?.- se lo dice con aquella sonrisa que al paso del tiempo todavía sigue provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Kagome.

Lo se… y yo también.- lo murmura al cerrar sus ojos lentamente dejando que Inuyasha se incline hacia sus labios.

¡Papá!… ¡mira!… ¡papá!…- lo grita el pequeño que se encuentra sentado debajo de aquel gran roble, son un pequeño conejo en sus rodillas de color blanco como la misma nieve que comienza derretirse a su alrededor, dando paso a la primavera.

Kagome tan solo se relaja entre aquel beso, escuchando como su pequeño Senkai empieza a llamar la atención de su padre, como si quiera probarle que él es tan fuerte como cualquiera e Inuyasha se encuentra tan orgulloso de él.

¡Papá!… ¡colmillo!...- lo exclama Senkai al ver a aquel caballo blanco como su conejo.

Oh si colmillo, ese caballo que ahora tiene pareja, ¡ja!... un regalo del abuelo de Senkai.

Te amo…- lo murmura Inuyasha separándose de aquellos labios, observándolos tan hinchados y tan deseados por él.

Yo también… baka…- lo último lo susurra de forma juguetona.

¿baka?...- lo pregunta un burlón ojidorado.

Oh si… muy baka.- se lo hace saber al empezar a caminar con él para llegar hacia donde esta su hijo.

¡feh!, ya en la noche le enseñaría a esa mujer quien es el baka… ¡feh!...

-.-

¿ahora a quien le dices baka?.- lo pregunta burlonamente Inuyasha al estrechar a su esposa entre sus brazos, ambos ya acostados.

mmmm… no lo se.- se lo dice con una sonrisa entre sus brazos.

¿desea algo mas señora Taisho?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha.

Oh si… quiero… quiero…quiero… - se lo dice como si se hubiera trabado pero todo aquello tiene un gran plan.

¿Qué?.- lo pregunta un desesperado pelinegro.

¡enséñame a amar!.- lo exclama Kagome, al atrapar los labios de Inuyasha y soltar una carcajada.

_Y vaya que le enseño…_

…**¡Fin!**

**¡Konichiwa!... bueno señoritas… aquí esta el epilogo y espero que les aya gustado tanto como a mi.**

**Un placer estar con ustedes todo este tiempo, y espero que siga estando y entrando en la computadora de cada una de ustedes, el poder brindarles una gran historia y cumplir con una misión tan grande…**

_**El divertirlas y distraerlas un poco de sus obligaciones, tristezas, aburrimiento y sobre todo sus problemas.**_

**Como siempre fue un placer estar con ustedes.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


End file.
